


Damn, Damn the Circumstance

by Invida



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invida/pseuds/Invida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica, ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, with a few liberties taken for the timing of certain events.   
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Aug 2006

"This room's occupied!"

Logan flicked the light on anyway, because he could have sworn he just heard Beaver's squeaky voice coming from the darkness. He just had to see what girl - he hoped - was willing to give it up to Beaver and, oh man, he was going to have a field day with this.

Of all the things Logan expected when he brought Cindy the Easy Freshman to this spare room, he'd have to say seeing Beaver, cock in hand, propped over an unconscious, spread eagle Veronica Mars, was not one of them.

"Holy shit!" a voice finally said, ending the awkward standoff. Logan looked down at Cindy who still had her arms around his neck, but she was staring at the bizarre tableau on the bed with widening eyes.

"Get out!" Beaver's voice was downright shrill.

Logan pushed Cindy off himself and stumbled into the room. "Beaver! The hell, man?"

Beaver sat back on his haunches, stuffed himself back in his boxers, and actually said, "Hey Logan." This was just too surreal.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just -- Listen, I can exp --"

"Is she --?" Cindy started. Her question hung in the air as the boys turned to see that she was still there. She neared the bed, staring with her mouth agape. She pointed at Beaver. "Did he --?"

She looked between Logan and Beaver and back down at Veronica. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be sick!" she said, and ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth.

Logan didn't try to go after her. He stepped over to the bed intently, suddenly feeling like he was sobering up much too quickly. "What did you do to her, Beaver?"

"Nothing! I haven't touched her!" Beaver said from the floor while searching for his pants.

"Really? Then why can I clearly see that I'd win the bet on whether Veronica's a real blonde or not? You're telling me she got like that by herself while out cold? Do you even know how much shit you're in right now?" Logan felt Veronica's wrist for a pulse, just to make sure this wasn't a worse situation than he thought.

Beaver tugged his pants up. "Look, Dick told me --"

"Dick?!" Logan swung around to face the other boy. "Are you fucking serious? You're going to tell me you're suddenly listening to Dick now?"

Beaver looked down. "No! I mean -- look, she said yes!" He pointed at Veronica's motionless form.

"Oh, gee. Okay then! No worries!" And Logan turned as if he was going to leave, then he paused, "But here's the thing, Beav," he turned back, "She's not saying anything now. So shut the fuck up!"

Beaver's mouth twisted into a tight pout. "I thought you hated her, man."

Logan ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, well maybe not that fucking much."

"You were just out there using her for shots!" Beaver yelled back, pointing at Logan.

Logan stepped menacingly closer to Beaver. "You think you're going to debate me on this? She's out fucking cold! Argument done. I win! It's not going to happen so zip the fuck up already!"

Beaver glared at Logan and zipped up.

"What the hell's the matter with you? You're smarter than this, Beav."

"None of your business," he said, sneering.

"Did you forget that I'm in the fucking room?"

"You didn't see anything," Beaver said almost arrogantly, buckling his belt.

"Yeah, nothing. Just you with your dick in your hands, between the legs of an unconscious Veronica Mars." He waved his hand dramatically over Veronica on the bed. "Nothing at all."

After looking back down at her, Logan asked, "Jesus Christ, why haven't you fucking covered her up already?" He tugged Veronica's skirt back down, then he started to search around the bed.

"What are you doing?" Beaver asked nervously.

"Looking for her god-damned underwear. What do you think?" As he rummaged, he pulled up a strip of unopened condoms. He looked at them briefly in disbelief and then threw them angrily at Beaver who let them fall back to the ground.

"But you can't really say you saw anything happen, right?" Beaver said, continuing their previous conversation as though nothing else was going on.

"This isn't _Law and Order_ , Beaver!"

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Beaver shrieked.

Logan stopped and gaped at Beaver, wondering if he was going to completely breakdown. He calmly and slowly said, "Fine. Cassidy."

Beaver exhaled loudly. "Okay. Okay." He calmed down once he heard his real name. "You -- You can't tell her it was me. You can't tell anyone."

"If you did anything to her --"

"I didn't do anything. You walked in, you saw --"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get over what I saw. What I'm saying is that if I find out that you did do something to her, I don't see how I'm going to have any choice but to tell her."

Beaver shook his head. "No, you don't get it! I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. _You_ are not going to tell anyone."

It took Logan a moment to get what Beaver was implying. "You really think you can tell me what to do?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Beaver smirked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked impatiently. There was something in Beaver's demeanor that was making Logan anxious.

Beaver dropped heavily down on the bed, oblivious to the sleeping girl, and started putting his shoes on.

"October third," he said, pulling the laces taut before fastidiously tying them. "Your alibi. Be a shame if I suddenly remembered what time you left Mexico." He looked up at Logan with mock pity.

Logan stepped towards him angrily with fists clenched. "You swore --"

"Now, now. Circumstances have changed," Beaver said with eerie calm, wagging his finger at Logan. "You tell no one about what you _think_ you saw here, I tell no one about what I _know_ about your alibi. And you might want to keep your temper in check with me."

Logan stepped back, stunned. "Let me get this straight, you're blackmailing me? If you didn't do anything, then why --?"

"Just say you're not telling!" Beaver yelled impatiently.

"Okay, fine. I shut up, but you're forgetting about Cindy. She saw what I saw."

Beaver shrugged. "I'm sure you can be persuasive with her. You got her to forget about hooking up with me easily enough tonight."

"And if I can't?"

Beaver shrugged again. "Wouldn't want to be you."

Logan blinked at Beaver in disbelief. "And what if Veronica wakes up and remembers something, remembers it was you?"

Beaver snorted. "How likely do you think that'll be with the number of shots Dick and Sean fed her?"

"Sean? Sean gave her shots?" Oh fuck.

"Everybody did."

"Who else?!" Logan yelled.

"I dunno." Beaver's voice lost some of his bluster. "Dick. Shelly. Everybody."

"Did Tad?" Tad and Duncan. They were the only ones who could be traced back to Logan's share of the Liquid X. "Did Tad?" He repeated louder when Beaver said nothing.

Beaver held his head up and straightened his back, glaring disdainfully at Logan. "Look, man, I don't have time for your version of Twenty Questions. So you're not telling? We done here?"

Beaver didn't wait for an answer. He stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Logan's buzz was gone, but it didn't stop his thoughts from crashing into one another. Then he began to pace the room, wondering how simply wanting to hook up with some random easy girl got him in this mess.

_You can't be the cavalry and a martyr, man. Pick a side._

He sat down on the bed and tried to sort it all out. He could leave right now and pretend none of this happened. He'd keep his mouth shut. Beaver could deal with Cindy. Really, what did he owe to Veronica? Wasn't his mantra lately that she deserved everything she got?

This was way more out of hand than Logan could have anticipated when he saw Veronica show up tonight. She had no right to think she could just take them all on, take him on and think she'd come out on top. So yeah, he wanted her to feel bad and humiliated. He wanted her to hurt, but not like this. Not permanently.

You just don't do that to girls. He'd learned that when, after a merciless session of enduring his sister, he'd finally managed to hit Trina back hard enough to have her running to Daddy. Aaron explained to Logan why you don't hurt girls in the only way his father ever explained things to him. Logan heard all about the story of Grandma and Grandpa Echolls in between lashes as Aaron justified why he wasn't anything like Logan's grandfather. And if he could give his father any credit, Aaron never did hit any of his wives or his daughter. His own son, though? Well, that just didn't count.

So he'd let things get pretty far without actually physically hurting Veronica. And no one stopped him and no one blamed him. Everyone seemed to conspiratorially agree that she deserved it for not siding with her friends. What kid ever sided with their parents against their friends? There was something so not right about her. Especially her showing up tonight taking everything they dished at her like she wanted it, like she was proving something by letting them do whatever they wanted to her.

It didn't occur to him until now, that what had caused her to stop fighting tonight was that she couldn't stop them.

God, Lilly would have killed him if she'd been there. The thought hit him unbidden and hard. It was the first time he'd even considered that since Lilly died. She wouldn't want Veronica to get hurt like this over her. Lilly loved Veronica unconditionally. He remembered that now. No matter how much Veronica's naivety annoyed her sometimes, Lilly loved her. Veronica was the only person Lilly stuck with and stuck to. She always told Logan that Veronica was wicked smart and damn funny but he only ever saw glimpses of this girl that Lilly knew. Maybe that was a side that Veronica only saved for Lilly because she never seemed to exhibit any of it in his presence and Duncan never spoke about her that way. They only ever seemed to see sweet, cute, playful Veronica.

But now he believed Lilly. With every day that passed and every insult he threw and prank he played, tears and heartbreaking glances were replaced with an ever sharpening tongue and icy glares.

He turned and looked at Veronica sleeping, and she was that innocent, sweet girl she used to be only two months ago before all the insanity happened. The hard, defiant anger that had become her mask -- a mask he knew he helped put there -- was gone and all that was left was softness and Veronica.

He gently pushed her legs together and pulled the covers over her. Throwing the duvet over Veronica revealed a scrap of white cloth. Her underwear. Jesus. Fuck.

He had a brief debate with himself about whether he should just leave them beside her or actually put them back on her and decided it would be worse for her to wake up without them on than for him to have to deal with the embarrassment of dressing Veronica.

He honestly never thought he'd be putting a girl's clothes back on tonight. He pulled back the covers. He turned the panties over and over, trying to make sure he had them lined up properly. He carefully started pulling them up her legs, squeezing his eyes shut with embarrassment. It was just too weird for him to see a girl like Veronica like this. He had them just over her ankles when he heard someone crash into the closed door. As he heard the doorknob jiggle, he hastily pulled them up the rest of the way and straightened her skirt in one fluid motion.

He jumped back from the bed as the door finally pushed open and Duncan staggered into the room. Duncan took his time registering who was in the room and finally said to Logan, "Hey, man."

"Hey," Logan replied nervously. "How you feelin', DK?"

"Me?" he asked, swaying a little. "I'm awe-some." He stumbled towards the bed and flopped down. Logan watched him uneasily as Duncan made himself comfortable on the bed like he was going to take a nap, completely unaware of the other body in the bed. Duncan finally turned over and faced Veronica.

Duncan giggled. "Oh, here she is. I couldn't find her." His words slurred into one another.

"Nothing happened here. Between me and Veronica, nothing, okay?" Logan blurted out. It was never a good idea to get caught alone with your best friend's ex, no matter how much you hated her.

Duncan hadn't heard him though; he was too busy staring at Veronica as she slept. "God she's just so beautiful, you know?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he replied, unsure of what Duncan really wanted to hear. Drunks could be unpredictable in who they sided with and could turn on you in a heartbeat. Mix that with some GHB, and there was no telling where they were going.

Duncan turned to Logan, frowning. "She's not just pretty. She's perfect."

Logan rolled his eyes. He'd been through enough of Duncan's mooning over Veronica when they were younger to know that there was no arguing with him. "Whatever you say, D."

Duncan reached out and very tentatively touched her forehead. "She's like Lilly, isn't she? Just like Lilly."

Logan froze. Duncan hadn't talked about Lilly once since she died. "Man, don't go there. Please."

Duncan traced his finger down Veronica's cheek. "No, you're right, she's not like Lilly, but she is. You know?"

Logan shook his head and turned away from his friend. "I can't do this, Dunc. Just stop, okay?"

"No."

Logan turned back, shocked at Duncan's sudden defiance. These last couple of months, Duncan had just gone along with everything. He hadn't had a say about anything, and never gave an opinion one way or the other. He'd give nothing more than a blank stare or a shrug, which Logan just assumed meant acceptance on Duncan's part.

Logan watched him now, stroking Veronica's hair. He couldn't tell what Duncan was feeling, but just the fact that it looked like Duncan was feeling anything again, made Logan feel guilty for trying to stop him. After all, it was Logan who tried to get him to lighten up tonight. Maybe Duncan needed this. And wasn't it Logan's duty as his best friend to hear him out?

"Just like Lil." Duncan whispered over and over again. Suddenly he announced, "I think Veronica is prettier, don't you?"

Logan sat down on the bed again. Play along. "Veronica is Veronica. You know I always thought she was gorgeous. But Lilly was Lilly. And man, she was --"

Duncan interrupted loudly, "Hey, she's my sister, you know." Logan felt a little ashamed. He knew Duncan had never been very comfortable with Logan and Lilly as a couple, especially with the number of fights they had, but he'd just assumed that Duncan would eventually get used to it.

"Lilly's my sister," Duncan continued, less intensely, "and Veronica's just like Lilly. So much alike. Like sisters. My sisters."

Logan laughed incredulously. "Dude, you're so wasted. You're not making any sense."

Duncan looked up at him. With the heavily hooded eyes of a drunk, he said, "She's my sister."

Then Duncan laughed and shook his head. "It doesn't get easier to say, you know? I mean, I loved Lilly, but I _love_ Veronica. God I just love her so much."

"If you love her so much why'd you break up with her?" The words were out of Logan's mouth before he could stop them. But Duncan didn't seem upset at the question. He just sighed wistfully.

Logan had never asked Duncan before. It never seemed important until now -- now that he was suddenly forced to take an interest in Veronica's welfare. And he knew if he didn't ask now, he might never know -- there was no way Duncan would answer when he was sober.

"Didn't want to," Duncan said in a whisper, looking back down at Veronica.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know how you can still love her after what she and her dad did to your family. I mean, they tried to ruin your parents."

"She didn't. Mr. Mars did. Besides he's not her dad."

"What?"

"Nothing. Not supposed to say that." Duncan paused. Logan could practically see the wheels turning as Duncan drunkenly tried to think out what to say, " _She's_ not her dad. It's not her fault what her father does. It's not our fault what our parents do, right?"

God, he hoped that was true. But Logan pressed forward. "Lilly would have hated her for trying to destroy your family."

Duncan snorted, and then sputtered and coughed. "Lilly? You're kidding me, right?"

All this time, Logan reasoned that Veronica and her family were destroying all he had left of Lilly, which was the rest of the Kanes. But now that he was really thinking about Lilly instead of himself, he realized that, yeah, Lilly would have probably loved it. She always said that her parents merely put up with her. What better way to get their attention than to be accused of her murder?

Damn, he wished all the realizations would stop right now. He felt so much better when he had someone to blame and he didn't have to think.

"Then why'd you break up with her? You never told me. What did she do?"

"Nothing. It's not..." Duncan trailed off.

Logan barked out a laugh and tried to fill in the blanks. "What? It's not her it's you?"

Duncan grinned at him lopsidedly. "No. It's neither of us. It's our parents. It's our dad. Her mom. My dad. She's my sister."

Logan laughed again, but when Duncan's grin disappeared, he asked gravely, "What are you saying, man?"

Duncan put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Shhhh…don't tell anybody! Not supposed to tell anybody. Veronica's my sister. Shhhh! Don't say it out loud." Duncan eyes were only on Veronica as he spoke.

Logan shook his head at Duncan's nonsense. "Veronica? Dude, you are really too far gone. Who told you that? How can Veronica be your sister? She's a Mars. You're a Kane. You might as well be on different planets."

Duncan giggled. "Mars is a different planet. Not hers though." He traced a fingertip down Veronica's nose and stopped at her lips. Then he leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Logan hit Duncan in the arm, trying to get his attention. "This is a fucking bad joke, right?"

Duncan ignored Logan. He lightly kissed Veronica's cheeks and nose. Veronica frowned in her sleep at Duncan's caresses. He tried to smooth out the crease in her forehead, and she groaned and murmured something unintelligible.

"It's just unfair, you know? So fucking not fair. I love her so much." Duncan pressed himself against her, interlocking his ankle with hers. "Why? Why can't I just have her?"

He thrust against her again. Logan watched in horrified fascination as Duncan's hand traveled up her leg under her skirt and his other hand reached for his belt buckle.

Logan lunged at Duncan. Duncan clutched at Veronica, tearing the strap of her dress as Logan finally pulled him off her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Duncan said matter-of-factly, "I love her." He looked at Logan as if he was speaking perfect sense.

Logan still held Duncan back from the bed. "Okay, okay. But first of all, you just told me that she's your sister, second, she's asleep, and third, dude, _I am in the room_!"

"Oh. You think she'd be upset?"

"Man, _I_ will be upset. Look Dunc, you're saying a lot of weird, fucked up things. How about you find another room to sleep off this buzz you've got going, huh?"

Duncan backed up. He stood and swayed for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah man. Okay. Don’t tell anyone. What I said, you know. I told Lilly and now she's gone."

Logan wished Duncan would just stop talking. "Yeah. No problem. Look, you just go. I'm going to take Veronica home and I'll make sure she's okay, all right?"

Duncan slapped Logan on the shoulder and almost fell over. Logan yanked him up to a standing position as Duncan slurred, "You're a good friend, man. The best. Ha! Get it? My best friend!"

"Hilarious, Dunc." Logan patted him on the back as he pushed him to the door.

Duncan stopped him just before he shoved him out of the room and took one last glance at Veronica. "I really do love her."

"Yeah. I got that."

"Take care of her for me," Duncan said, pushing away from Logan and stumbling out into the hall.

Yeah, he was already doing a fucking bang up job there. Logan slammed the door shut, and then stared at it angrily. In the forty-five minutes he'd been in the room, two guys just tried to have sex with Veronica Mars right in front of him. Now one of them is blackmailing him and the other just said he was her brother. How could this night get any better?

He backed up and sat down on the bed when his legs hit the mattress. As he flopped down, he heard a groan come from the body on the bed. He felt the mattress shift then felt Veronica's hand blindly fumbling for him.

"Duncan, thachu?" she slurred, sleepily. "Miss you."

He turned to see Veronica had rolled towards him, but her eyes were still closed. He pushed her hand away gently and said, "No, Duncan left. It's me, Veronica."

She frowned in her half-sleep at the sound of his voice. She pulled her hand back, and curled into herself protectively. "Go away."

"Wish I could, but I can't. You awake now?"

"Dunno."

"Veronica, if you're awake, get up. Let's go." He nudged her.

"Where?" she asked grumpily.

"Home. So you can go to bed."

"Already in bed. Already asleep. Go away. Lea-me alone." She turned over and tried to nestle into the bed.

"C'mon Veronica." He tried to pull her back over, but was met with her slapping hands. He grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her up.

Her eyes were open now, bloodshot and glaring at him. Good. There was no better motivator than anger. He'd dealt with his fair share of drunken friends and parents in the past.

"Whaddya want?" she asked irritably.

"I'm taking you home."

"Why?" She weakly struggled against his grip until he released her wrists. She rubbed them as she continued to frown groggily at him.

He tried to think of what she would possibly believe and understand in the state she was in. He finally said, "Because Duncan asked me to."

She blinked, nodded and said, "Okay."

He stood up and waited for her to do the same. When she just sat there looking about the room, he asked her, "Are you gonna move?"

"I'm not? Feel like I am."

"I'm not gonna carry you, Veronica, so get up."

"Yeah, 'kay."

She swung her legs over to the edge of the bed and tottered as she did so. Logan started to put his hand out to steady her, but she swatted his arm away. She stood up shakily and put her arms out to steady herself, nearly falling onto the nightstand in the process. Logan rushed over and pulled her back up. Instead of fighting him, she now leaned against him.

"Sorry," she whispered to his chest.

"It's okay," he said, as he slipped an arm around her waist. He opened the door and pulled her along with him, and bumped into someone.

"Fuck! Afterglow does not mean that you can't watch where you're fucking going!"

Logan turned to find Carrie Bishop now covered in her drink. Perfect. The Gossip Queen. Not to mention that Carrie could be such a fucking bitch, and Logan was never one to hide his contempt for her even if she was an 09er. She looked up at him holding onto Veronica. Her face registered surprise, then revulsion.

"Oh God. You could do so much better," Carrie said with disgust.

"At least she doesn't smell like puke," he snarled.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." As she haughtily pushed passed him down the hall, he hoped someone else barfed on her again tonight.

It was a short distance out the door then down the driveway to find his vehicle. But it was going to be like a marathon with Veronica stumbling along beside him. He just hoped he could get to his SUV without anyone else seeing them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyebrows hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Notes: Originally posted elsewhere in Aug 2006

Her eyebrows hurt. Everything hurt, but the fact that Veronica could feel each individual hair of her eyebrows aching was wrong enough for her to wake up.

She tried to open an eye, but that led to a blinding pain behind her eyeball. She groaned and threw her arm over eyes.

"Here. You're gonna need this."

Her eyes didn't fly open at the feeling of a cold wet glass nudging her arm. It was the sound of a familiar voice that she shouldn't have been hearing.

She sat up suddenly and knocked the glass, sending a splash of water flying back at Logan's chest. "Hey, careful!"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

He sighed. "Veronica, just drink the water, okay? You've probably got a bitch of a headache. There's some Aspirin on your bedside table."

She scurried up the bed away from the glass he was still offering her. "No! You tell me what you're doing here!"

Logan ignored her. "Don't move around too quickly. You're gonna get sick."

He was right. With every movement she made the pain in her head hammered at her eyes and a wave of nausea threatened to overtake her. She gingerly accepted the water, but eyed him suspiciously.

He turned and sat down in the window seat. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and said. "I brought you home last night. From the party. Remember?"

She nodded slowly. Yeah, she had gone to a party. She was going to show them.

"What do you remember, Veronica?"

"What does it --" she started to snap. But the question infiltrated her subconscious and she realized she couldn't remember much. She looked up at Logan as she stammered, "I can't -- What happened? Why did _you_ have to bring me home?"

"You passed out, Veronica. I found you."

"And you expect me to believe that you brought me home out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Is that so far-fetched?"

"Uh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "That would require two things you don't have -- goodness and a heart."

He shrugged, unwilling to take the bait. "Well, you believe what you want."

Logan's behaviour was baffling her - sympathetic, concerned, resigned. These were not the words she would use to describe the Logan Echolls she'd seen in the last two months. She couldn't even imagine what would have come over him to help her, let alone stay with her. Then it occurred to her what else was wrong with the idea of Logan staying with her in her house, in her room.

"My parents -- am I in trouble?"

Logan went over to her desk, picked up a slip of paper and brought it over to her. "I wasn't snooping, but your dad left this on your bed."

  
_Honey,_   
_Got a lead in Arizona. It should only be a couple of days. Look after Mom._   
_Love, Dad._   


Another bail jumper. Her dad had been taking all the bounty hunting jobs he could until he got his agency off the ground. As she read the note, Logan added, "Your mom's not here either. I checked."

She looked up from the note quizzically. "Then how'd you get in?"

"The door was open."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

He continued explaining, "You didn't have your keys. Your spare wasn't in its usual spot. So I just tried the door and it was open. I looked around. It didn't look like anyone broke in, but I couldn't tell if anything was taken 'cause everything's in boxes."

"Yeah, we're moving soon," Veronica said absentmindedly as she tried to piece together what Logan was saying with what she could remember.

"Oh." He frowned at that information, then continued, "By the way, I hope it was okay, I let your dog in."

"Let him in?"

"Yeah, he was tied up in your backyard last night. I didn't know if he was supposed to stay outside or what, but he was making a lot of noise."

"Yeah, he's supposed to be inside. Where is he now?"

"Laundry room. I didn't know you got a dog."

"There's a lot you don't know. Okay, back to your explanation. So you got me here. What are you still doing here?"

He found a very interesting spot on her carpet as he spoke. "No one was home. If you got sick while you were unconscious, it could have been, you know, dangerous. Remember what happened to Hunter Westin?"

Aspirated on his own vomit after the party of the year. Permanent vegetative state. It was four months before his parents pulled the plug. And what did the 09ers do in his honour? Had another kickass party. At least no one died after that one. So Logan didn't want her dead or in a coma. Good to know. But that didn't mean that he wasn't asshole.

"Okay then, so I'm fine now. You can go."

"You sure?"

"You think I want you here in my house, in my room? What are you doing here? Researching how you can make my life more of a living hell? What do you want?"

She struggled to get up off the bed, but got tangled in the comforter and pitched forward. Logan caught her, and helped her back upright. She was about to swat his hands away until she realized that something didn't quite feel right as she moved. She looked up at him with widening eyes.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked with a concerned frown.

"What happened?" Veronica asked fearfully.

"I told you --"

She pushed him away and ran for her bathroom and locked the door. She pressed her back to the door, closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She jumped when Logan started knocking.

"Veronica? Are you sick? Veronica?"

She ignored him, took another deep breath, and then turned to face the mirror. Her makeup was smeared. Her dress was torn. She could see a bruise at her collar bone.

As she reached up under her skirt to pull her panties off, her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. She stepped out of them and held them up to inspect them. Tears slipped down her face as she pulled her underwear back on.

Logan was still knocking on the door when she angrily threw it open. "You okay?" he asked cautiously.

She stepped toward him and shoved him furiously. "What the hell happened to me?"

Logan stumbled back in surprise. "What do you mean?"

She followed him yelling, "You fucking tell me right now! What did you do to me?" She shoved him again.

"Me?" This time he was prepared for her shove and didn't move. She crashed into him with her momentum. "I didn't do anything! I told you!"

Frustrated, she began slapping and punching his chest. "You're lying! You son of a bitch!" He grabbed at her hands and when he finally got a hold of them, and pulled them down to her sides holding them there.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" She tried to thrash against his hold, but he didn't release her.

"Veronica! Listen to me! I didn't --"

She stopped struggling and screamed into his face, "WHY WAS MY UNDERWEAR ON BACKWARDS?!"

His eyes widened at her question and he stared at her as the tears streaked down her face. He let go of her hands and stepped backwards from her until his legs hit the window seat again and he fell down onto it.

Veronica stood where he'd left her, crying audibly. "Now you tell me what happened and why I can't remember!"

Logan looked up at her. "I'm not lying. Okay? I found you. I was going into the spare room. When I opened the door, someone rushed out at me before I could turn on the light and he ran off down the hall. I was still blitzed so I didn't see who it was. I turned on the light and you were half-naked on the bed. Okay? It wasn't me. I didn't touch you."

"You're lying. I don't believe you!" She shook her head, crying even harder at his confession.

He stood up, one hand outstretched to her and the other against his chest, as though it was a gesture of honesty. "I'm not, Veronica. You have to believe me."

She backed away from him. "You think I can believe you after the last two months? I know when you're lying! I know you hate me. I just -- I just can't believe you hate me that much. I mean, why are you here? To see your handiwork?"

"Listen to me. I swear it wasn't me. I swear --" he paused, visibly struggling with what he was going to say, "I swear on Lilly's grave I didn't do it. Do you hear me?"

The mention of Lilly silenced her. Angry as it made her, she knew he Logan wouldn't use Lilly's name lightly just as she wouldn't. She took a deep cleansing breath. "If it wasn't you then how did I get dressed?"

He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "I couldn't leave you like that. I found your underwear. I got you dressed, and I took you home. And I stayed and slept over there," he pointed to the arm chair behind her, "because you were alone and because I didn't know what happened to you and I wanted to see if you remembered anything, if you remembered who it was."

She wiped the tears from her face angrily and asked, "And when were you planning on telling me? When were you going to ask me if I remembered?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be sick first! You had a lot to drink last night. A lot."

Veronica, no longer crying, frowned at this. "I only remember one drink. I didn't even finish all of -- Oh my -- I was -- was I drugged?"

He nodded dejectedly. "There was some stuff going around at the party. I think you got someone else's drink by mistake."

"How do you know that?"

_His hopes of getting to his SUV without seeing anyone else were dashed when Luke came running up to him from down the driveway._

_"Oh Geez, dude. You shouldn't bring her out here right now. Madison's going ape shit on her car!"_

_"Why aren't you stopping her?"_

_"Uh, 'cause she's nuts?"_

_Well, he couldn't argue with that. Logan continued down the driveway, pulling Veronica along with him. "Veronica's too out of it. She's not gonna notice."_

_Logan turned back to Luke. "Hey man, did you give her anything? You know, from TJ?" he asked, pointing down at Veronica._

_Luke shook his head. "No, not me, dude. I just gave some of mine to Dick. He was gonna give it to Madison, but, uh, I don't think she got it."_

_Logan just nodded before. He carried on and soon came to Veronica's car. Each tire was slashed and Madison was sprawled across Veronica's hood, putting the finishing touches on her artwork. "Wow, Maddy. You really showed her."_

_"Shut up, Logan. You, of all people, know that she deser--" Madison turned back and gasped at the sight of him keeping Veronica upright. "The hell, Logan?"_

_"She's really sick, okay? Just lay off her."_

_"You expect me to --"_

_"I expect you to shut the fuck up! I'm taking her home so you can get off her fucking car and go back to the god-damn party and forget she was here, okay? Just do yourself a favour and don't drink anything Dick gives you tonight."_

_"Why not? You think that's what made her sick?"_

_"You gave her your drink?"_

_"Yeah, with some of my personal mouthwash." She sneered and spit towards Veronica to emphasize. "The stupid twat just took it too."_

Veronica gaped at Logan's story. "So I got the drink that Dick spiked for Madison? Nice friends you've got there. Fuck. I can't believe this." She shook her head, then put her hand up to rub her throbbing forehead.

"Listen Veronica. I never wanted this --" He stood and walked towards her. She turned away, not wanting to listen to his apologies. Not after this.

He continued, "I just want to make sure you're okay. So are you, you know, hurting anywhere?"

She turned back, looking at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. "I mean I didn't see anything. I don't know if the guy actually did anything to you. It would hurt if it was your first -– if you weren't ready -– I didn't notice any blood -–"

She reeled at his stammering and the room started to spin. "I -- I think I'm going to throw up now."

She ran into the bathroom again, but before she could close the door, she was retching. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet and heaved. Logan followed her in and raised the toilet seat. He sat behind her on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for her to finish.

Having eaten very little the night before, almost nothing but bile came up. She felt like she was finally purging herself of the last remnants of who she was.

When she finally sat back against the tub, gasping, Logan handed her a towel. She held it to her face and cried into it.

She flinched when Logan's hand fell onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Logan started to say.

"Don't." Veronica interrupted. "Just don't."

He pulled his hand back. "Okay."

She took a deep breath and brought her head up. She stared straight ahead unable to look at him. "I don't feel anything."

"Like what? You're numb or something?"

She closed her eyes, mortified. "No. Like, down there. I should feel something, right? If something happened?"

"I think so."

She turned to look straight at him. "You think so? You said I should feel pain."

"I dunno. Everybody's different --"

She rolled her eyes. "Jesus. Are you giving me a synopsis of 'Our Changing Bodies'?"

He threw his arms up. "Fuck, Veronica, what do you want me to say? I'm not a girl. And I've never had sex with an unconscious girl and asked her how she felt afterwards, okay?"

She turned her whole body to face him and stuck a finger in his face. "Logan, this better not be some elaborate prank on me because so help me I will make you pay."

"You think I'd joke about something like this?"

She sat back, looking at him incredulously. "Seriously? You want me to answer that?"

He stared at her for a moment, then hung his head avoiding her glare. "Yeah, you're right. I deserve that. But I mean it. It's not a prank. I almost wish it was."

Veronica turned and sat with her back against the tub. She hugged her legs to her body and rested her head on her knees. She breathed deeply, trying not to cry anymore because she knew it wasn't going to get her anywhere, even though she wished she could just climb in the tub and run the shower over herself for the next week. Maybe she could just dissolve and flow down the drain and never have to see anyone again. And no one would ever know what happened and she wouldn't have to live through any more of this.

But someone did know. She turned and watched Logan for a moment. He was still sitting on the edge of the tub, looking guiltily down at his hands. She didn't trust him -- she didn't know if she ever could again -- but she believed him. It unnerved her that he was being so kind to her. She thought the boy who hated her so much would have revelled in this new knowledge. Maybe he was never really that boy.

"I guess I should go to the police," she whispered hoarsely.

Logan's head snapped towards Veronica. "Hang on. You should get yourself checked out first. We don't even know if anyone did anything to you. You should make sure first."

"The police will make sure I get examined."

"And how's it going to look if nothing actually happened to you?"

"But something _did_ happen to me! I was drugged. And if nothing happened, why did you find me like that?"

"Yeah, but if there's no evidence of rape, then how do you think our illustrious new Sheriff is going to treat you?"

Veronica shuddered at the word 'rape'. She didn't want to hear it, let alone say it. She didn't want to make it any more real than it had to be even though she knew she had to do something about it.

"I think he has to investigate if I make a case and I have a witness."

"What kind of witness am I? I was smashed and I didn't actually see anything happen. Besides, you think he's going to go after the guy if it looks like he took a seemingly drunk girl into a room, undressed her and then bolted when he got scared?"

"Are you defending him?"

"Fuck, no! I just don't want to have to drag us through anything more than we need to be."

"Gee, Logan, I'm so sorry I inconvenienced you by getting assaulted!"

"That's not what I meant! Just think about it, Veronica! Think about how Lamb's been dragging your dad's reputation through the mud every chance he gets. And then think about how he's going to treat you if a doctor says nothing happened. He's going to call you a liar and say you're doing this for - I don't know - publicity. Whatever. He's gonna rip you to shreds."

"Okay. But if I go to a hospital and say that I think I was assaulted, they're probably going to make me fill out a report anyway."

"So we'll go to a doctor. They can't say anything. They've got like confidentiality laws or something they have to follow."

"It's Sunday."

"Shit." Logan's knee bounced up and down nervously as he thought. He snapped his fingers suddenly. "Hearst has an after-hours clinic!"

"I can't afford to --"

"I'll pay for it." He stood up and looked down at her. Before she could protest he said, "Don't argue. Just let me do this. Okay?"

After a moment of trying to come up with a reason not to accept, she nodded. She stood and they walked out together.

\---

A mortifying pelvic exam later, Veronica returned home with the knowledge that nothing had happened to her. Nothing that had taken her virginity at least. At the clinic, a sympathetic resident -- whose badge identified her as Michelle -- was the only staff there on a Sunday. Dr. Michelle listened to Veronica's story and looked the other way when Veronica told her she didn't have a student ID. Dr. Michelle even did anonymous blood tests for STDs for her that she'd get in two days -- just to be on the safe side. Dr. Michelle told her she was lucky. Lucky nothing happened to her in that state, lucky she was found, lucky she had such a supportive boyfriend. Veronica didn't correct her on any of it, but she didn't feel lucky at all.

Logan actually hugged her with relief when she came out and told him the results, surprising and confusing her all the more. The drive home was mostly silent except for the radio and Logan's manic tapping against the steering wheel at stoplights.

When he finally got back to her house, he asked her what she intended to do, if she was going to tell anyone. After a moment of staring at the empty house before her, she shook her head.

"It's probably for the best. Your dad might be the town joke. But he's still a joke with a gun," he replied.

She shook her head in disbelief. She was almost glad that he reminded her of what an asshole he could be. "I think I might feel better if my dad went on a rampage and shot every 09er with a dick."

"'Cept me, right?" He was actually grinning at her. Part of her wanted to wipe that grin off his face and the other part of her wanted to smile back at him because she remembered when that grin would make her laugh all the time.

When she didn't reply, he said, "Well, what if I get your crap car repaired and cleaned up?"

"Maybe." She pulled out her spare keys and twisted the car key off. When she placed it in his palm, his fingers curled around her hand.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. 'Kay?"

She blinked away the tears pricking at her eyes and nodded before quickly pulling her hand back and exiting the car. He waited until she was in her front door before he pulled away.

The house felt as empty as she did. The happy, loping puppy that greeted her lifted her spirits momentarily, but when she crouched down to hug Backup to try to calm him down, she ended up sobbing into his fur. When the dog began to whine, she stood up, wiped her face and opened the patio door to let him out into the backyard. From the corner of her eye she could see the answering machine blinking. She wondered if it had been like that before she'd left for the clinic. She thought it might be her dad giving her an update.

Instead she heard her mother's slurred voice:

_Honey? V'ronica? You there? Pick up! Oh. Wait. That's right. You went to that party._  
 _I hope it was fun. I'm -- uh-- not gong to be home tonight. Don't worry. 'Kay? I'm_  
 _gonna go see...Aunt Sheryl. I'll probably be back before your father. So you don't_    
 _have to tell him, okay? I left Backup in the yard so he wouldn't make a mess in the_    
 _house. Let him in when you get home. So yeah. Don't worry. Love ya._  
  
The message was time stamped from the night before. God, she hoped Logan hadn't heard it. No matter how kind he'd been to her today, she still didn't need to give him any more ammunition. Not that the whole town hadn't heard about her mother's recent antics.

She went to her room, and finally stripped out of her dress. She stood under the blasting hot shower until she lost all track of time. Her skin was pruny when she finally got out of the tub. Her eyes were puffy, but all evidence of tears was washed down the drain with the grime of the evening before. She pulled on a t-shirt and sweats, then picked up her tattered dress from the floor and brought it over to her desk. She pulled out a pair of scissors and began snipping chunks of the white fabric, letting them fall into the wastepaper basket until there was nothing left to cut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an entirely selfish act...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Aug 2006

"Uh, Mr. Wu?"

Mr. Wu turned from the papers he was marking. "Yes, Mr. Echolls?"

Logan stepped up to the counter at the front of the science room. "I know it's almost the end of the lunch hour, but can I talk to you for a minute, sir?"

Wu put his pen down. "I believe you already are, Logan. But if you're going to continue, you've got my undivided attention. I suppose this has to do with chemistry class?"

Logan grinned. "You're instincts are amazing, sir. I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

Wu looked at Logan skeptically. "Mr. Echolls, you do realize that you're asking a teacher whose class you only occasionally deign worthy of your attendance and in which you've made absolutely no effort?"

"But what a teacher, sir!" Logan declared enthusiastically.

Wu continued unimpressed, "Not to mention the fact that when you are in class, I often hear less than favourable comments about among many other things, my racial background, made in voices not dissimilar to your own and Mr. Casablancas', which I choose to ignore in the hopes that my more mature example would rub off?"

"So I guess telling you that your chemistry kung fu is the best wouldn't help?"

Wu's eyes narrowed at Logan in irritation, but Logan could see his teacher was trying to hide his amusement with him. "You're just lucky I'm not a vindictive man, Mr. Echolls. Make your request. Quickly."

"I was wondering if I could switch lab partners?"

Wu frowned. "It's getting rather late in the year to do that, Logan. Are you and Dick not getting along?"

Logan tried not to smirk and tried even harder not to make a witty remark. "As I'm sure you're aware, my lab partner isn't the best of influences on me and I realized if I want to pull up my mark, I'd better start now. You know, kinda starting my New Year's resolutions early."

Wu nodded as Logan spoke. "I'm pleased to see you taking some initiative in this regard, Logan. As I told your mother at our parent-teacher interview, I didn't think you were living up to your potential, and I understand that you've had some extenuating circumstances. But I'm really glad you're trying to turn this around. So who do you recommend I partner you with?"

"Veronica."

Wu, taken aback, paused, and stared at Logan, trying to gauge his sincerity. He finally shook his head, saying, "I don't think that's a good idea, Logan."

Logan protested, "But sir, she's the best student in the class. Who'd be a better influence on me?"

"My objection isn't because of Miss Mars' abilities. I know what kind of student she is." Wu paused again, as if he was trying to choose his words carefully, "Look, Logan, you might think that I'm just a nerdy science teacher with no understanding of kids today --"

"No, sir! Sweater vests are definitely making a comeback this season."

Wu rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you. As I was saying, you might think I'm ignorant of what's going on in the student body, but I know what's been happening to Veronica."

Logan went on the defensive. "But it wasn't just me --"

"Maybe not, but I happen to know that you've been a principal instigator of Veronica's treatment. I can't control what goes on outside of my class, but I can and will control what's going on inside of it. If this is some elaborate ploy to torment her in class, then I am declining your request."

"It isn't. I --" Logan leaned in conspiratorially and spoke in a hushed tone, "Look, can I level with you, Mr. Wu?"

"Please do, Mr. Echolls." Wu waved his hand dramatically for Logan to continue.

"Well, this isn't entirely a selfish act here. Maybe I'm just really getting into the Christmas spirit, but I'm trying to help her out here too."

Wu raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean, Veronica's a pariah right now because of her dad so people are making up anything about her. If I show I'm getting along with her in front of everybody, then maybe they'll lay off. The added bonus is that she can help me bring my mark up. Win-win."

"You'll excuse me if I'm not completely sold on your recently acquired nobility. Why can't you just be nice to her on your own?"

Logan shrugged. "I figured it would look less suspicious to her and to everybody else if I was forced to interact with her first. I mean, I'm still not exactly thrilled with the fact that her father completely messed up my girlfriend's murder investigation --"

Wu put his hand up. "Let me stop you right there, Logan. I'm going to tell you something about Veronica's father. Did you know my family owns the Asian food market downtown?"

Logan shook his head.

"My family's business was being harassed by some of the local criminal element. When Sheriff Mars found out that the gangs were shaking us down week after week, he took care of it, and no one bothered us as long as he was sheriff. Now the gangs are threatening them again, and our new sheriff not only looks the other way, he asks for his cut. So regardless of what may have happened in the last couple of months, not everyone thinks Keith Mars should have been removed from office."

Logan looked contrite and nodded, thinking he'd really stepped in it this time. Wu turned back and began to flip through the papers on the counter. He pulled out a sheet and handed it to Logan.

"As for your request, I'm not promising anything, but I'll take it under consideration. I'll see you in class, Logan." Logan looked down. It was his pop quiz. D-.

Logan mumbled a humble thank you and exited the classroom. He wondered if Wu would have believed him if he'd told him the real reason. Well, you see, sir, I need a plausible cover so I can talk to Veronica because her would-be rapist who happens to be blackmailing me is watching my every move, plus my best friend's freaking out and he's become kinda loopy when it comes to his ex. Who wouldn't agree to that?

He walked past Veronica's locker and noticed the graffiti with a new and colourful way to say 'whore' was still there. She was nowhere to be seen, as usual.

She'd been avoiding him for the last day and a half. Monday morning, he'd waited for her to get off the school bus. She looked different. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and she was wearing dark clothing. Not her usual sunny wardrobe. She looked like she hadn't slept.

He handed her a large Ziploc baggie that contained the purse she'd had at the party. She took it from him, confused, and started to open the bag until she got a whiff of it.

"I found it in the garbage when I went to get your car. Your ID and keys are still in there. I checked," he said with a grimace. "Your car will be done by the end of the day. I can give you a ride, if you want."

She nodded. From over her head he could see Beaver across the parking lot, glaring at the two of them. Before walking away, he quickly added, "Meet me here when school's out, 'kay?"

By lunchtime, Veronica and Shelly's party were all anyone was talking about. By the time the stories came around to Logan, they were embellished to the point where they didn't even make sense. She'd fucked a conga line in that spare room -- guys, girls, toys, animals -- you name it, and someone would say she'd done it.

Veronica sat by herself at lunch and scowled at no one in particular, as the stories swirled around her. Logan tried to sit down with her to talk to her to the hoots and hollers of the entire quad. He knew that they thought for sure he was going to rub it in and make it worse. That must have been what Veronica thought too, because as soon as he sat down, she stalked off, leaving her entire lunch behind. He tried to follow, only to be stopped by Beaver, glaring at him with unmasked hostility.

So he turned around and went straight to the source of the stories. He grabbed Carrie Bishop by the elbow and pulled her into the empty journalism room.

"What the hell, Logan?" She yanked her arm back.

He stuck a finger in her face, menacingly. "Shelly's party. What are you telling people?"

Carrie snorted. "Just what I saw."

"All you saw was me taking Veronica home."

"I was standing out there a while, Logan. I saw a train of guys leaving that room before you. You're all just lucky I'm not naming names. Who'd want a reputation for hitting that?"

"You were drinking. Who do you think you saw?"

"Please. Before you?" she asked with disgust, "I _know_ I saw Duncan Kane. Honestly, you'd think he'd be over that little gold-digger, but if she's finally putting out he might as well get some --"

"Who else?" Logan interrupted impatiently.

"I also _know_ I saw Sean leave with some other guy, but I couldn't see who he was 'cause he was laughing so hard. Then I heard the door open again but before I could see, Dick's dorkwad brother came out of nowhere and barfed on my shoes. Fucking retard. My favourite Maddens too."

"Yeah, my heart? It bleeds." Damn. She'd seen Beaver. She hadn't connected the dots, but she didn't need to. All she needed to do was to start telling people who she saw that night. "Anyone asks you to repeat that story, you keep your mouth shut. You were drunk and didn't see anything."

"I don't need to repeat it," Carrie said smugly. "The whole school knows now. I couldn't take it back if I tried."

She was right. And if Logan hadn't known the truth of that night, he'd be the one making sure those rumours got spread and never died. But he had more things to worry about than Veronica's reputation.

"Then you start telling the story that the only person you saw her with was me."

Carrie barked out a laugh, but then stopped when Logan didn't laugh with her. "You're serious? You want people to think you and she -- "

"Whatever. You didn't see anyone else."

"And why would I do that?"

Logan shrugged. "A juicy story you can't resist telling again and again?"

"I don't know. The scores of guys line seems like a better one." Carrie continued prattling on proudly about how twisted the gossip had become while Logan tried to think of a reason for her to change her story.

He finally said, "Connor Larkin. You like him?"

"The movie star?"

"No, Connor Larkin, the fucking bus boy at Chili's."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Asshole. Okay, yeah, what's not to like? Top ten in _People's_ 50 Most Beautiful, everybody's 'It Boy' of the year. What about him?"

"You wanna meet him?"

A sly smile spread across Carrie's face.

A couple of phone calls later and Carrie's improved version of events was across the school by the end of the day. Logan didn't anticipate the reaction of the rest of the kids. There was an air of tentativeness, like they were waiting to hear what the punchline was to this joke and they watched Logan for their cue. He gave nothing away though and it was something to see -- an entire school flummoxed.

Veronica didn't meet him after class let out. And she didn't answer his calls. He was waiting by his SUV, when he was slammed against the driver side door. His assailant turned him around roughly and held him against the door with a forearm across his neck. Duncan was breathing hard in his face.

"What the fuck, man? You don't answer my calls or texts for two days and this is how you say hi?" Logan choked out, pushing Duncan off him.

"Did you touch her?" Duncan shoved him.

Fuck. He'd heard the rumours before Logan had the chance to remember to tell Duncan first. Other kids turned in their direction to see what the ruckus was about.

"Dude, we've gotta talk. Get in." He started opening the driver door.

"No! Just tell me!" Duncan yelled and shoved Logan again. People were starting to walk towards them, anticipating a fight.

"Do you even remember what you told me at the party?" Logan hissed back.

Duncan stopped struggling with Logan, his eyes widening. When Duncan didn't reply, Logan said, "Get in."

Duncan moved around to the other side of the SUV, and the crowd that was trying to gather dispersed in disappointment.

He opened the door and slumped dejectedly in the passenger seat. "I left her with you. I trusted you."

"I didn't touch her," Logan said.

Duncan sat up. "Then why --?"

"If everybody thinks she was with me, then they can't think of any alternatives. You told me to take care of her. That's what I'm doing. "

Duncan shook his head in disbelief. "This is fucked up, even for you."

Logan turned and asked, "Dude, you think I'm happy about this? I don't even like her. But did you hear what they were saying about her?"

Duncan bowed his head and nodded.

"And do you remember what actually happened?"

Duncan flushed. His mouth twisted into a grimace, but he nodded again.

"So were you just going to let them keep saying that shit?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Duncan asked angrily.

"I don't know, man. But isn't this better than them thinking she's a complete slut? I mean, if what you said is true, you can't want them talking about her like that. If she's --"

"Look, I was so wasted that night. I don't know what I was saying."

He decided to tread carefully. He had to keep Duncan on his side. "So you're saying you don't still love her?"

Duncan turned away and stared out the passenger window. "I gotta go. I -- I'll talk to you later." He started opening the door.

"Duncan!" Logan called him back. "We okay?"

Duncan just shrugged and left.

Logan let his head fall forward to touch the steering wheel. How was he supposed to even ask Duncan about what he was babbling about at the party? This was the most emotion he'd shown being sober and he was still clamming up. Veronica's his sister. Lilly knew. Lilly's gone. Logan didn't like where that train of thought went.

He sat back up, and caught the reflection of Veronica running past his vehicle in the rearview mirror. He hopped out and dashed after her, but she had a big head start and she made it to the school bus before he could reach her and it pulled away.

He turned back to find Beaver standing in his path back to his car.

As Logan tried to pass Beaver like he hadn't noticed him, Beaver called after him, "What are you doing talking to her?"

"Hey Beav." Logan turned to see Beaver following him. "Didn't see you there. By the way, sorry I didn't reply to any of your threatening voicemails and e-mails yesterday."

Beaver looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I just saw you trying to talk to her. Does she remember?"

"No, but she knows that someone tried to hurt her."

"And how does she know that? I know you took her home that night. I know you spent the day with her yesterday.""

"Wow, Beaver, I'm really flattered that you're stalking me now, but you're really not my type. Fuck, you're getting as bad as Caitlin, having to know my every move. Look, Veronica just knows, okay? But she doesn't know it was you, and everybody else thinks she was with me, so just calm the fuck down."

"Well, maybe I would if you weren't trying to talk to her like she's your friend all of a sudden."

"She's _not_ my friend. She's --" He had to think fast. "She's my lab partner in chem class. I've got to talk to her."

"I _know_ Dick's your lab partner."

Fuck. He did not think this one through. "Wu changed us around Friday. Dick's skipped the last two classes."

"That's really convenient for you."

"Well, ask Wu yourself."

"Fine. What about Cindy?"

Logan threw his hands up. "I don't even know her fucking last name, what am I supposed to do about her?

"Tomassini."

"If you know so fucking much about everything, then why don't you take care of it?" Logan asked with frustration.

"These hands?" Beaver held them up in Logan's face. "Stay clean."

Beaver started to walk away.

"Yeah? That must be difficult when you can only get unconscious girls."

Beaver turned and glared at Logan, but then he shook his head and walked away.

Now it was Tuesday, and Veronica was still avoiding him. And he knew he had to ensure Wu was going to make him her partner. Logan was still staring at her locker lost in thought when he felt a punch to his arm.

"Duuuuude. What the hell's going on? You were at the party on the weekend, then you fucking disappeared."

Logan shrugged. But Dick continued, "And not answering your cell? Dude, what is with that? I had to skip alone yesterday. Did I like hurt your feelings or something? It's like I actually have to come to school to see you. And if I have to hear another one of those stupid ass quotes again --"

"I got grounded," he lied. He couldn't think of an excuse. Seeing Dick meant seeing Beaver. And he'd seen enough of Beaver.

"You?" Dick asked incredulously. "Mommy's Precious?"

"Guess I finally crossed the line."

"Whatever, man, Caitlin's been looking for you. She's pissed about some rumour she heard."

Logan rolled his eyes. "There's no fucking happy medium with girls, is there? They're either stepping out on you or they're fucking static cling."

Dick asked, "So are you and Caitlin on then?"

"She wants to be." Logan waved his hand dismissively.

Dick snorted, and said, "So just nail her and cut her loose."

"Always the gentleman." Logan bowed with a flourish.

"Speaking of the party, you know Madison broke up with me - like _again_? God, she just won't fucking lighten up. Oh, and did you hear about Ver --"

"DICK!" a shrill voice screamed from down the hallway. Veronica was marching up to Dick and Logan. Dick nudged Logan with his elbow and smugly said, "Get a load of this, dude. It's gonna be gooooood."

Before Veronica reached them, she hurled something that hit Dick square in the chest, bounced off and fell to the ground jiggling. Dick stumbled back winded and surprised by Veronica's accurate aim. Logan looked down to the ground to find a very large, vibrating dildo.

Veronica picked it up and was in Dick's face before he regained his balance, but it didn't stop him from smirking at her.

"You think this is god-damned funny? How about you keep your toys out of my locker? Do you think you're not obvious with the way you go on about all the girls you've nailed and the way you fucking hero worship jackasses like him --" she pointed at Logan with the dildo. "You think we don't see that you're a perfect case study for latent homosexuality? Do you really think humiliating me is going to be enough of a beard? God, Freud would have a fucking field day with you! So why don't you just stick it up your ass already and get it over with?"

Dick roared, "I am NOT gay!"

"The lady protests too much, methinks!" Veronica yelled back, waving her hand towards Dick as if she was a gameshow host.

Logan, clearly amused with Veronica's tirade, tried to pull her back, saying, "Hey, c'mon, Veronica. Sometimes a Dick is just a dick."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" She shook off his grasp and turned around and shoved him. The look of loathing in her eyes was unmistakable.

Finally, some teachers showed up to break up the snickering crowd that had gathered around the three of them. Wu was amongst them and stepped in to ask what was going on. Veronica showed him the sex toy.

"It's not mine!" Dick proclaimed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have put your name on it, idiot." Veronica showed them the gift tag that had been tied to it:  


  
_I remember how much you loved Dick last Saturday. Here's a little something compared to him to keep you company until we hook up again._   


  
His phone number was at the bottom of the tag.

Wu pointed to Dick. "Detention. After class." Then he and the other teachers shooed away the crowd of students, telling them to get to class.

As Logan passed Wu, he muttered, "Still considering?" Wu just grimly pointed to his classroom door.

Logan took his seat at the back of the room beside Dick. Now he knew he had to resort to lowest common denominator tactics. Knowing Dick would be unable to resist, Logan said quietly, as Wu began writing a formula on the board, "Hey, think that's the recipe for how he gets his shirts so clean?"

Dick just grinned and blurted out, "It's an Ancient Chinese Secret!"

Wu whipped around. "Okay, Mr. Casablancas, that's the last straw. You and Logan are no longer partners since you can't seem to go five minutes without disrupting class."

Wu pointed to the front of the room. "Dick, you're with Ravinder Khan, up here in the front."

Dick stood up, then dropped to his knees, shook his fists at the sky and cried out, "Khaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Enough!" Wu yelled overtop the laughter. Wu walked up to the counter where Veronica and Ravinder sat. He picked up Veronica's books, and said, "Sorry Miss Mars, you're in the back with Mr. Echolls."

The class erupted in whooping. Veronica turned red. And even Logan felt a twinge of shame in the predicament. Wu led Veronica to the back, and dropped her books down beside Logan. Before Veronica reached Logan's counter, Wu quietly said, "Don't make me regret this, Logan."

Logan saluted him before Wu turned back for the front of the class.

Veronica dropped down on the stool beside Logan and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him.

He leaned over and whispered, "Guess you have to talk to me now, huh?" She stared straight ahead, but he could see her jaw tighten.

He looked her over. She still looked like shit. And now, close up, he could tell what was different. She wasn't wearing any make-up. And the tight ponytail she wore again today was considerably shorter -- she'd cut her hair. It upset him more than her silent treatment. That she would let the last couple of days get to her when nothing actually happened. That even though he told himself he hated her, to see the stronger girl he'd seen emerge over the last couple of months break over this infuriated him.

But when he looked at her again, her back was straight, and there was a look of absolute rage in her eyes, daring anyone to cross her.

He knew then that he needed her like this. He leaned over again, and whispered, "Veronica, just listen, okay? I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not how she envisioned her first stakeout...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica, ensemble  
> Rating: R for language and situations  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties have been taken with the timing of certain events.   
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night. 
> 
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Sept 2006

Being stuck in a trunk full of costumes for drama class was not the way Veronica envisioned her first stakeout on her own. No, she imagined herself being smooth and sophisticated, getting the information she needed from her perfectly planned position where she'd be able to see and hear all but remain concealed. A stifling box with no visibility was obviously not part of her plan. And on top of that, the only part of the conversation she could hear was Logan's because he was sitting on top of the trunk. The costumes around her muffled the other person's voice no matter how intently she listened.

Her dad had been giving her tips on surveillance while he regaled her with stories from his recent cases. You need to scope out the area first, he'd told her. You have to know where you can sit for long periods of time without being noticed and you have to know how to get out of there in a hurry.

Which was all good in theory, but unfortunately for Veronica, Neptune High's drama teacher subscribed to the minimalist school. She got there five minutes before she knew Logan was supposed to meet this girl, and was dismayed to find a practically barren room except for folding chairs and the trunk. You take what you can get, Keith would have said. At least, that's what she told herself.

There was only one person to blame for this situation and he was sitting on top of her. She wouldn't be here if he'd just been honest with her.

"I need your help," he'd whispered to her in chemistry class the previous day.

She snorted, hoping that he accepted her derisive lack of response and leave her alone. She didn't want any more unnecessary attention from Mr. Wu or the class. The classroom was usually her only refuge. It was the only place where the whispers and taunts were at a minimum.

Logan tapped her arm. "Hey, you want your car back? You hear me out and I'll take you over there."

When he wouldn't stop tapping, she finally hissed back, "Does it really look like I want to go anywhere with you?"

"About as much as I want to go anywhere with you, doll. But you need something from me and I need something from you."

"So, what? You're going to hold my car hostage until I cave? God, Logan, why don't you hold your breath and stamp your feet while you're at it?"

"Mr. Echolls!" Mr. Wu called out. "I did not pair you up with Ms. Mars so you could drag her down to your level."

"I hear he didn't have to do much dragging!" Caz Truman piped up beside them.

"Detention, Mr. Truman! Anybody else want to make more rude outbursts?"

A well-timed belch came from the front of the class. Wu's head snapped towards the sound. "Well done, Dick! Now you've got two more days of detention! I want you to note that I didn't send you to the principal's office over your stunt in the hallway. So if I were you, I'd keep myself in check."

During these class distractions, even though she'd felt humiliated, Veronica glared at Logan for getting her noticed by everyone again. If she hadn't been watching him, she would have missed the angry hand gesture he'd given Caz. She saw Caz blanch and hold his hands up in surrender and mouthed 'Sorry, man'.

Veronica eyed Logan suspiciously. She was pretty sure he'd just defended her, and she couldn't figure out where this was coming from. But he said nothing else to her throughout the class other than what was absolutely necessary to get through their lab work. And it drove her crazy. It wasn't until the end of class, when they were dismantling equipment, that Veronica relented.

"Okay, fine. I'll hear you out and you take me to my car."

She watched the corners of Logan's mouth twitch up momentarily, and she instantly regretted giving in. But if he took any pleasure in her capitulation, he made no comment about it. He simply replied, "Meet me in the back parking lot after classes."

"I'm only hearing what you have to say. I'm not promising I'll help or anything," she retorted.

"You will," he said, matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think that?"

"You," he pointed at her emphatically, "have never been able to resist helping someone, even people you don't like. It's always been your weakness, Veronica Mars. And no matter how pissed off you are at the world right now, I don't think that's changed."

She rolled her eyes. "Unless helping you involves you moving to another hemisphere or me getting a solid gold unicorn, I think you'll be surprised at my ability to resist."

The smirk he'd kept from her before was now freely stretching across his face. "We'll see."

She waited twenty minutes when the final bell went, lingering while all the kids eager for the end of the school day cleared out. When she finally made her way out to the back parking lot, she was almost disappointed to find Logan's SUV waiting for her. She was getting used to having someone to hold so much against.

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance," he snapped when she opened the door.

"I was waiting until everyone left. Less chance of anyone seeing us together," she said, climbing in and fastening her seatbelt.

"Yeah, that's why I said the _back_ parking lot."

She shrugged. "Well, this way there was even less chance. So can we go before class starts again tomorrow?"

He threw the vehicle into drive. "You know, I don't get why you're so fucking mad at me. I thought we'd sorted some shit out on Sunday. And now you're acting like -- "

"Oh my God! You're so right. I mean, you only made my life hell for two months. And really, why am I getting all bent out of shape over you telling the whole school I was whoring it up at Shelly's party when you know what really happened? Yeah, now that you mention it, why would I be mad?"

"Hey! That wasn't me! I didn't tell anyone! I promised and I --"

Veronica irately interrupted, "And let's not forget spreading around the next rumour that it was just you and me screwing around in that spare room."

A beat passed and he looked like he was going to launch into a justification, instead, his face fell and he said, "Yeah, okay that was me."

"Fuck you, Logan." She crossed her arms and sulked in her seat.

"Excuse me for thinking it might be better than letting everyone think that you were a total slut that night!"

"And you were, what? Expecting a thank you? How is this better? Now everyone thinks we betrayed Lilly. Now they're thinking that if we weren't doing it before she died that we were just waiting until she was out of the picture. So now I’m not just a random slut, but a conniving manipulative whore. And that I probably wanted Lilly dead and that's why I told Lilly about you and Yolanda and maybe that was why Duncan broke up with me. So no, it's not fucking better. It is so much worse."

"Did someone say that to you?" he asked her angrily.

"Of course not. No one says anything _to_ me."

"Well, since when did you start caring again what people think of you?"

"Don't _you_ care? They're saying the same things about you too, you know." She waited for him to reply, but he just kept his eyes on the road. "Fine! This isn't what we're here to talk about so just tell me what you want so I can get my car."

He shot an annoyed look at her, but quickly turned his attention back to the road when she made it apparent she wasn't going to continue with that subject.

"Okay. I want you to help me find out who killed Lilly."

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

"I want to find Lilly's killer."

She just stared at him in astonishment.

He glanced at her then back to his driving. "I know you heard me that time."

"Okay, yeah. Well let's see what's wrong with what I heard." She sarcastically tapped a finger to her lips in thought. "First of all, my dad's not sheriff any more. Second, you spent the last few weeks taunting me about how he couldn't solve his way out of a donut. And third, you didn't like the theories he came up with."

"I'm not asking your dad. I'm asking you."

"Well, my dad's the detective, not me."

"You're working for him, aren't you?"

She looked at him as though he was insane. "Yeah sure, and I'm sixteen and all I do is answer the phone and file."

That wasn't entirely true. Still the only reason she'd accompanied her father on what they told her mother was a 'fact finding' mission was because she'd learned to use the camera faster than Keith had. But Logan didn't need to know that.

When he said nothing, she asked, "So did you want me to alphabetize the suspects for you? I can take a mean message, 'cause my shorthand is to die for. Oh, and invoice! Me and Quicken? We're like that!" She crossed her fingers and held them in front of Logan's face.

He irritably swatted her hand away. "Look, you're dad can't be involved! Okay? He'll go to the cops."

"And why would he do that?"

Logan's eyes widened and she realized he'd said something he shouldn't have. He turned his gaze back to the road and swore.

When he still didn't reply to her question, she smacked him in the arm. "Why would my dad go to the cops, Logan?"

"Because," he paused, swallowing, "because of the way your dad went after Jake Kane. I mean, he's the most powerful guy in Neptune."

Here we go, she thought, back to the same old excuses that Logan always had for attacking her and none of them really had anything to do with him or her. She was just so tired of it all.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you actually know anything about the evidence that was gathered or the statements that were given?"

"No," he said defensively.

"And do you know anything about interrogation techniques of suspects and witnesses?"

"Just from what I learned from Lenny Briscoe. Always end with something pithy."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, my dad's been doing it for almost twenty years. So maybe you don't have all the facts as to why he went after Jake Kane, 'kay?"

"He's Lilly father! You know him! You spent countless hours in his house. You know he wouldn't hurt her."

"I know that he stonewalled the investigation. An innocent man who just lost his only daughter doesn't do that unless he's hiding something."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever."

"Okay. Fine. That still doesn't explain why you think my dad would go to the cops."

"Just trust me. He would."

"Here's the thing, Logan, I don't trust you. So spill already."

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the garage. He pressed his head back into the headrest for a moment and took a deep breath before he spoke. "Someone can make it look like I might have had something to do with Lilly's murder."

Veronica stared at Logan, but her mind was racing and trying to put it all together. "That doesn't make any sense. You have an alibi."

He pulled a hand nervously through his hair. "This person can make it look like I don't."

"How? Wait, who?" Crap, she couldn’t even get a proper question out. Picking up some pointers from Lenny didn't seem like a bad idea now.

"The answer to both questions is: It doesn't matter. Not to you."

She crossed her arms, trying to look serious. "It does if you want my help."

He shook his head. "I'm not telling you, Veronica."

"Fine. What does this person get in return for not telling the world this new theory?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"So I'm just supposed to start an investigation on my own based on -- what exactly?" She twirled her hand in the air.

"If we find the real killer, then it doesn't matter what this person thinks he knows or what he thinks he can do."

Veronica nodded as though she understood. "So it's a he, then."

Logan threw his hands up in frustration. "Fuck, Veronica! Will you just -- are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay, I have one question and you have to answer it or I really won't help. _Did_ you have anything to do with Lilly's murder?"

Logan's mouth fell open. "I can't believe you're asking me that."

"You just told me someone can refute your alibi. That effectively means you don't have one. And the only reason you want me to help you to find Lilly's killer to save your own skin rather than to actually _find_ her killer. So you tell me now, or --"

"Do you really think I could?" He pointed to himself. "Me? Lilly?"

"No, I really don't. But I never thought _anyone_ would kill her. Just like I never thought someone hated me enough to try to rape me. So you'll excuse me if I don't think I'm a great judge of character lately."

"Well, I didn't. I never could have hurt her. And you know that."

"Yeah, I do. But I needed to hear you say it."

"So you'll do it then?"

She shook her head. "I didn't say that. You're not exactly giving me anything to go on here, Logan. How do I know this isn't some stupid prank you're playing on me?"

Logan's fist slammed down angrily on the steering wheel. "Fuck! Why don't you just say it, Veronica? That you don't actually want to find Lilly's killer! That you don't give a damn about justice for Lilly! That's why you stood behind your dad when he fucked everything up!"

And there he was: Good Old New Logan. She knew he'd show his real colours sooner or later. She got out and slammed the door. She stalked off towards the garage, and she could hear him get out of the car and follow her.

She turned around. "Get away from me, Logan!"

"No one wants to more than me. But I still need your help."

"Funny, usually when normal people want help, they try to be nice to the other person. But you --" She waved her hand at him. "You stand there and question _me_ on whether I want justice? Fuck you! For three weeks I volunteered for anything that had to do with catching Lilly's killer. I papered the whole damn town with Crime Stoppers posters. I answered the hotline phone they set up for tips every day after school. And what did _you_ do?"

When he looked away guiltily, she started walking again, but turned back with more to say. "You wanna know why I stood by my dad? Because in the month after Lilly was killed he was the only person I saw doing anything about it! All these people who said they loved Lilly and no one did a damn thing. You were in a drunken stupor for weeks, and even if he would've talked to me, Duncan was a god-damned zombie. The Kanes didn't lift a finger to help in the investigation and they didn't even offer the reward until my dad was tossed out of office. So you tell me, who should I have sided with?"

She didn't wait for a reply and stormed off, but stopped dead when he called after her. "You're right."

She turned, stunned. "Excuse me?"

"I get it, okay? You're right. I shouldn't have said --" He pressed his hand to his forehead, then pointed at the garage. "Look, you should get in there. They're gonna close soon."

And he was back to being the New New Logan she'd seen over the last two days. He almost made her head spin with his personality changes. She nodded in response to what he'd said, which she was pretty sure was the closest thing to an apology she'd ever get from him, then hurried into the office before he changed back again.

There was no one to be found at the front desk, and no bell to ring for service. After craning her neck around corners, she finally approached the door to the work bays and poked her head in.

Two boys were hunched over a bench. She approached them. "Hey, do you guys work here?"

One boy held up a finger, telling her to wait. She neared to see what was so important that they couldn't answer her question. All she could see was some wires being soldered. Finally the boys looked up at her. One was Dick Casablancas' little brother. The other she knew was an 09er freshman.

Dick's brother looked stricken, like he'd been caught doing something naughty. The freshman looked at her in recognition. "Hey, you're Veronica Mars."

"Yeah, I need --"

"Strip club's across the street." The asshat freshman dissolved into giggles, and gave the younger Casablancas boy a shove, trying to get him to reciprocate, but he just looked away.

"Wow. If that's the best you can do, it's no wonder you're aspiring to be grease monkeys, working on the cars mommy and daddy bought you. It's especially a shame for you," she pointed at Dick's brother, "there were such high hopes you'd be smarter than your brother. What is it they call you? Gopher? Possum? Bea--"

"It's Cassidy," he replied meekly.

"And we're not working on cars," the asshat freshman said defensively, "we're working on --"

Cassidy punched the other kid in the arm to shut him up. Veronica would have pressed further, but a voice called out to her from another doorway, "Hey, you're not supposed to be back here!"

A burly bald man in overalls approached her, and she backed up towards the office door. "There was no one in the office. I came to pick up my car."

Veronica began cataloguing all his features, making sure she could identify him later, as her father had drummed into her over the years. Caucasian, about six feet, bald, goatee, 210lb -- maybe 220, 'Moran' embroidered on his overalls --

He interrupted her inventory. "Oh, sorry about that. Tammy usually tells me when she's leaving. Which is yours?"

"The LeBaron."

"Yeah, that was done yesterday. No problem. I'll bring it around to the front lot."

"Do I owe --"

"No, ma'am! All taken care of. On the Echolls' account."

Veronica nodded and as she made her way out of the garage and back out to the front parking lot, she could hear Moran berate the boys.

Logan's SUV was still in the parking lot, but he wasn't sitting in it. She walked up to find him leaning against the side. He was on his phone and hadn't heard her approach. When he started speaking, she stayed out of sight around the back of the vehicle and listened.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last couple of days now… Yeah, I know…No, I’m handling it…You can't… no, don't. Just let me explain… Look, she'll be back any minute...No! We still need to talk. Meet me tomorrow… No, after classes. Fine…Yeah, okay; the drama room is empty last period...Does it matter how I know that?... Yeah." Logan flipped his phone shut.

This was no coincidental conversation, Veronica was sure of that. It might have been the blackmailer, but Logan's voice seemed too forceful for that to be the case. She ducked down and stepped back a few paces, then stood up straight and walked over to him so she'd be in his view.

"You're still here," she said, when he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I -- I just wanted to make sure everything was settled with your car."

At that moment, Moran pulled up in Veronica's car.

"Hey Curly," Logan greeted the man when he got out.

Moran or whatever his name was waved at him. "Hi there, Logan! Don't worry, it's all taken care of. Say hi to your dad for me."

"Yeah," Logan replied, but Veronica heard the aggravated sigh escape his lips before he said it.

Moran walked back to the garage as Veronica inspected her car. Logan walked around it with her. "I got them to do a tune up while they were at it. So, you know, it'll be about a hundred miles before it falls apart again rather than the usual forty."

"You didn't have to do that. I like her the way she was. Predictability is one of her best features." She got into her car, and started it, listening to her car hum for a moment. She paused with her hand on the door, looking back at him. "Thanks."

"Veronica," he called before she shut the door. He stepped closer, and wedged himself between the door and the car. "Promise me you'll think about it. Helping me."

She'd never seen him so sincere, and she was at a loss for words. She just nodded in reply. He stepped back, and she was about to close the door when he called to her again, "Hey wait."

She paused and he stepped back into her space. "I forgot to ask, your blood tests, did you get the results?"

"Yeah, today. Everything's okay. I'm okay."

He blew out a deep sigh and stepped back again. "Good. That's such a fucking relief."

"Yeah." She was pulling the door closed, but paused, turned back and said, "Thanks. For asking."

He just shrugged nonchalantly, as if he did this sort of thing every day and it was no big deal. She closed the door and pulled away.

Logan had thoroughly baffled her. And with the mysterious phone call she overheard, she had to find out more before she made a decision about helping him. She was sure the person on the phone was part of whatever conspiracy was going on with him. But being stuck in the drama room costume trunk, where she could still only hear Logan's side of the conversation, she began to wonder if this was a good idea at all.

He'd come into the room first and immediately sat on the trunk. She knew it was him as soon as he started to unconsciously drum his fingers on the lid, recognizing him instantly from his annoying habit. After minutes of tapping she finally heard Logan say, "You're late."

Veronica was surprised to hear a girl's voice in muffled reply and racked her brain to think of the girls that Logan had been hanging around with lately. Only Caitlin Ford came to mind, but surely she wasn't bright enough to actually be able to blackmail Logan.

"So what we were talking about yesterday, you're going to keep your mouth shut, right?"

That did not sound like the way a victim would talk to a blackmailer. If anything it sounded like Logan had something over this girl. Veronica strained to hear what the girl was saying but could only pick out words here and there. She must have been keeping her distance from Logan.

Logan replied to whatever the girl said, "I told you. I'm taking care of it. Nothing happened so there's no reason to tell anyone anything."

Another murmur, then Logan answered, "Why are you worried about her? You don't even know her. Besides, she doesn't even remember. And she's fine. I know she is." More from the muted voice. "Because I went to the doctor with her."

They were talking about her. Suddenly, the box began to feel claustrophobic around her as she tried to piece together what she was hearing. She clenched her fists trying to tamp down the anxiety that was threatening to overcome her and cause her to make a mistake. Someone else knew what happened that night. Logan lied to her. But nothing else added up.

Her attention snapped back to the conversation above her. "Look, you just need to be quiet for now. I've gotta figure some things out, but it's gonna be okay. You'd just be better off if you let it go, 'kay? Do you hear me, Cindy?"

She had a name. At least she hoped she'd heard correctly. She ran through the alphabet trying to think of other possible names she could have heard: Cindy, Mindy, Lindy, Ginnie, Winnie. But she was pretty sure she'd heard Cindy.

She listened for a few more minutes as Logan wrapped up his pitch to Cindy. Then the talking stopped and it was back to tap-tap-tapping on the trunk, punctuated with the occasional swear word from Logan. Veronica knew he was just sitting and thinking. Classic Logan. Finally, the tapping stopped and she heard him get up and start to shuffle away. She waited a minute before opening the trunk up and peering out to find the classroom empty.

She quickly pulled herself out, righted her clothes and headed out the door, checking to make sure Logan wasn't still in the vicinity. She walked out, looking down the hallway towards his locker and didn't see that she'd run right into someone.

"Oh, geez! Sorry!" she said automatically. She looked up to find Caitlin Ford glaring back down at her.

Veronica tried to step around her, but Caitlin blocked her way. "What do you think you're doing, Veronica Mars?"

"I think I'm trying to leave so I can go home, but someone seems to be in my way," Veronica said insincerely.

Caitlin ignored her. She stood in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her bony hips and continued to block Veronica. "You think I can't see what you're doing? Logan just left that room a minute ago - the room you just walked out of. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Veronica now understood why it seemed like Caitlin had been waiting at that spot and why Logan had known the room was empty last period. Obviously Logan had used it for a rendezvous location before. "Honestly? Not till just now."

"What would Lilly say, Veronica, knowing you're chasing after Logan so obviously?"

"Hmmm..." Veronica mockingly put a finger to her lips. "I think she'd say, 'Thank God it wasn't Caitlin Ford!'"

"So you're not denying it then?"

Veronica just shrugged and started walking away.

Caitlin called after her. "You think you're so smart, but you should know, even if you do hook up with Logan, it's going to do nothing for your reputation. You're still a slut and you're still the daughter of a laughingstock. Everyone will still hate you."

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned back to her. "Well, that's a relief. I was worried Logan would bring my reputation down even further." She was out the door before she could hear the name Caitlin called her.

Veronica returned home to the sound of raised voices. The good news was that her father was finally home. The bad news was so was her mother.

She navigated her way through the boxes in the house towards her room, hoping to get by them unnoticed. She froze when she heard what they were yelling about.

"You said it was only filing. And now you're taking her with you on stakeouts? For Chrissakes, Keith! She's sixteen!"

"What am I supposed to do, Lianne? You're never home. She's alone here all the time anyway. She's got no friends left --"

"And whose fault is that?"

"God damn it, Lianne! I didn't _want_ this to happen --"

"No, of course, you didn't, you were just doing your job, which you don't even have anymore, so good work there, Honey!" Lianne gave Keith a thumbs up.

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face?"

"I told you! I told you not to go after Jake Kane, but you just can't let go of things that happened so many years ago --" Veronica frowned. They almost never talked about the past.

"Can we not do this right now? Veronica's going to be home any minute."

That was her cue. Veronica went back to the front door opened and closed it loudly.

Her father peered out of the kitchen at her. "Hey Honey!"

"Dad! You're home!" She rushed up and hugged him. "Did you get the bad guy?"

"Yeah, but he was a rascally one. Sorry it took me longer than I thought."

Veronica shrugged in response. She looked over at her mother who stood in the kitchen with a drink already in hand. "Hi Mom."

"Veronica, why are you so late?"

Wonderful. Now she chooses to be a mom, Veronica thought. Since she wasn't on any more clubs or teams at school, she came up with the only plausible thing they'd believe. "Detention."

"Again? You see, Keith?" Lianne pointed at Veronica, emphasizing her point.

Keith waved his hand at his wife to silence her. He put his arm around Veronica and ushered her from the room. "Sweetie, lemme talk to your mom alone for a bit, okay?"

No problem. She'd had enough of listening in on their bickering. She ran up to her room and threw open every box of books she'd packed until she found her yearbook. She pulled out a pad of paper and began writing down every entry she could find with the name 'Cindy' or 'Cynthia' and anything that sounded like it. She knew she was going to have a problem if this girl that Logan was talking to was a freshman though.

She paused when she came to the sophomore page that had Lilly's picture on it. It was a whole year ago since that picture had been taken. Veronica still had a copy of it in her wallet. She wondered what the Lilly in the picture would have thought of all the events that had happened in the last year.

It was during her reflection that her father popped his head in the door. He surveyed the mess Veronica had made looking for her yearbook. "Uh, honey, you know by 'packing' we mean that things are supposed to go _in_ the boxes, right?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and said, "Just had to look for something. I'll have this room back to merely dishevelled in no time."

Her father laughed. He walked over and put his hand on her head affectionately. He frowned as he ran his hand over her ponytail. "Veronica? Did you cut your hair?"

"Uh yeah," she replied nervously, "it was time for a change." She moved her head out from under her father's hand.

Keith was never one to critique his daughter's fashion choices, so he mercifully let the subject drop only to venture into another one she really didn't want to deal with. "So you want to tell me what happened today?"

"Not really."

Keith narrowed his eyes at her in mock scrutiny. She couldn't help a laugh at his comical 'dad' face. Then groaned with feigned frustration and said, "Some words were exchanged. It was stupid. I was stupid. I did my time. I learned my lesson. Can we let it go now?"

Keith sighed, but nodded. Her father used to be able to tell when she was lying just by looking at her. Veronica didn't know if she was pleased or disappointed that he'd been slipping lately.

Keith leaned against her doorframe and crossed his arms. Veronica knew this meant they were in for a serious chat. "Honey, you know, maybe with us moving, you should think about getting a fresh start."

"Dad," Veronica started with a whine in her voice. "It's not that bad. I can handle it."

"But you don't have to. Our apartment is going to be close enough that you could go to Pan High if you wanted to. The kids there aren't as polarized as they are at Neptune. The new semester isn't that far off. You could transfer then."

"I dunno."

"Just think about it, okay?"

Veronica nodded and her father grinned at her and squeezed her arm before he left the room. But Veronica's mind was already made up. If she transferred, there'd be no way to find the answers she needed.

The next day in chemistry class, as soon as Mr. Wu turned to the blackboard, Veronica whispered to Logan, "Okay. I'll do it." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People were already staring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night. 
> 
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Oct 2006

"What do you think you're doing?"

Logan already had a leg over the bench, so he sat down and ignored her rebuff. "I think I'm sitting down and having my lunch." He dropped a takeout bag onto the table.

Veronica shook her head. "You can't sit here."

He started opening up the bag and pulled cartons out. "You're saving these seats for someone in particular?"

"Yeah, Harvey," she said smugly.

"Who's Harvey?" He pushed her untouched cafeteria tray out of the way and put a carton in front of her.

"A white rabbit. Six feet tall."

He chuckled. So she'd watched the same late night movie the other night. Logan had watched it curled up on the couch with his head in his mother's lap as she tried to soothe the throbbing from another lesson from his dad. It was almost a tradition with them. He'd stumble down the stairs to find his mother waiting for him and she'd pat the sofa beside her. She'd already be on her third nightcap when she'd turn on a classic movie, and tell him about how she looked up to these old stars and whether she'd met them and what they were really like. These moments seemed to bring as much comfort to his mother as it did to him.

For Veronica, Logan guessed that her dad must be on another case. He remembered that when Keith Mars was sheriff, if he was ever on a call late at night, the next day Veronica would look like she hadn't slept. He could just imagine her snuggled up on her couch, illuminated by the flickering TV, alternately glancing at the clock then the phone with trepidation, trying to stay awake.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the image. "Cute. Well, I guess I walked right into that one."

"And you can walk right back out." She pointed in the direction from which he had just come.

He pulled out two pairs of chopsticks and placed one in front of her. "Harvey suggests you let me sit with you. He doesn't like to eat alone."

Her eyebrow quirked up realizing he'd referenced the movie right back to her. "That's 'drink' alone."

"I've got that too." He passed her a soda.

Veronica sighed. "Logan, I don't want you sitting here. People are going to talk."

"Don't you think it's too late for that, dumpling?" he asked as he started rifling through his cartoon of food.

"You've got no one but yourself to blame for that rumour. And don't call me that."

He smirked and placed a dumpling down on top of her carton of food. "Well, I'm not the one that said something to Caitlin. She won't even speak to me now, you know."

"Awww." She obnoxiously tilted her head at him. "Poor cockblocked Logan! Again, your fault for starting the rumour." She pushed the carton back towards him.

Where the hell did Veronica Mars learn a word like that? "You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, we don't know where you're mother's been either, do we? Of course, with the amount she's been known to drink, she'd probably be like an antiseptic and would wash that mouth right out."

"Okay, then. We're done now." She stood up and began to pick up her tray.

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. "Not so fast. We need to talk."

"You should have thought of that before insulting me. Let go." She tried to wriggle her arm out of his grip.

He loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "No. Sit down."

"No! C'mon Logan! People are starting to stare."

"People were already staring. And they're going to stare all the more if you leave and I run after you, begging you to take me back at the top of my voice."

"You wouldn't."

"I started the rumour, didn't I? Try me." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She grudgingly sat back down and he let go of her wrist. "What are your cronies going to think?" She waved towards the 09er tables, who were gawking at them in whispering bewilderment.

"This is only for a little while. If it keeps my cherry ass out of jail and in its pristine condition, I don't give a shit what they think."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that imagery." She looked away when he caught her eye, but he'd still seen the blush that bloomed across her face.

"I don't like this any more than you do," he said in a low voice, "but think about it. If everyone thinks we're friends or something's going on between us, then they won't suspect what we're really working on."

"You mean your blackmailer? Does that mean he goes here?"

Logan closed his eyes briefly and let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought you agreed not to ask me about that any more."

"No, I agreed to help you find Lilly's killer."

"Well, that's what we have to talk about. What have you done so far?"

"You and I have to get some things straight first."

"Shoot. And eat something, will ya?"

She took the dumpling he'd offered her earlier and popped it in her mouth before opening up the carton. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the takeout for much longer.

"If I'm doing this," she said between mouthfuls, "you have to go along with whatever I find out and I'm going where the evidence leads me. Even if you don't like it. Got that?" she said, pointing at him with her chopsticks.

"You mean the Kanes."

She shrugged. "If the evidence fits --"

"Yeah. Okay."

She looked up from her container and blinked at him. "That's it? After weeks of attacking me about them, that's all you're going to say?"

Logan couldn't meet her questioning gaze, and instead he looked intently into his own carton. If they were going to get anywhere in trying to find Lilly's killer had to tell her what he knew. But how could he tell her something he didn't even understand? This was Duncan's secret and Logan promised him he wouldn't tell. Never mind the fact that he had no idea how Veronica was going to react something that might completely destroy her family.

But then again Beaver's threats about his alibi weren't going away.

"I was re-thinking what you said about evidence and the way they didn't help with the investigation and I remembered something."

She paused, about to shovel some noodles in her mouth. "Something about the Kanes or something about Lilly?"

"Both." He leaned in and she instinctively did the same. "At Shelly's party, Duncan was really wasted --"

"Wasted like 'Now I _don't_ know my ABCs'?" Veronica asked.

Logan shook his head. "Worse. He was drugged."

Her eyes widened. "Like me?"

Logan nodded. "'Cept he didn't pass out. He was saying stuff. About Lilly. About a family secret."

"What secret?"

"He didn't say. Just that Lilly knew what it was."

Veronica's face went pale and her breathing became shallow. Logan actually worried she might pass out. "What?"

"The day --" She clutched his arm. "The day Lilly died, she told me she had a secret."

"What was it?"

"We got yelled at so she never told me. All she said was that it was a good one."

Fuck. He was hoping she would just dismiss his little revelation. He wanted this conversation to end right now and he wished to whatever higher power was listening for a distraction.

And as if on cue, some demon spawn from hell answered his prayer in the form of Duncan standing at the end of their table. Logan thought he imagined that audible gasps from the tables around them, as Duncan stared at Veronica and her hand still on Logan's arm. Then he narrowed his eyes at Logan, shook his head and walked away.

If Veronica was pale before, she was downright pasty now. The swirling whispers around them probably weren't helping. He stood up and pulled Veronica up with him.

"Let's go."

She vacantly grabbed her bag and followed him through the quad and back into the school. He led her into the empty journalism room. Logan searched around to make sure no one was hiding at any of the back terminals. He came back to Veronica who was still dazed and leaned against a desk in front of her.

"Veronica?" he asked tentatively, getting more worried with her lack of response.

She looked up at him and focused. "Duncan? Does he think --"

Logan shook his head. "No, I told him --"

"You _told_ him?!"

"Not about that! Just about trying to help you. Your reputation."

"Yeah. Stellar job there." Good. Her sarcasm was back. At least he wasn't going to have to deal with a nauseated, or worse, a weepy Veronica Mars.

"I don't get what just happened out there. If he broke up with me, if he doesn't care, then --" She trailed off. She turned away lost in thought.

He honestly didn't know what was up with Duncan now. Logan thought Duncan understood what he was doing. He was about to try to get her mind back on his problem, when she turned around and asked, "Do you know why he broke up with me?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Veronica, I'm not one of your gal pals. Save the girl talk for --" For who exactly? He was the only person who would talk to her now.

"No," she said before he could come up with a witty rejoinder. "I mean, do you _know_. 'Cause I don't."

"What do you mean you don't know? He broke up with you didn't he?"

"That's the thing. He didn't. Not officially. He just stopped talking to me one day and walked the other way whenever I even approached him. I've got no freakin' clue what I did or said. He must have told you. You're his best friend."

Logan had just assumed they'd had a fight. He'd kind of hoped it had been about her meddling with his relationship with Lilly. He was beginning to realize that he couldn't figure Duncan out as easily as he thought. "Whatever happened between you and him was none of my business. Just like whatever happened between Lilly and me should have been none of yours."

It took a moment for her to register understanding, but when she did she glared at him. "Oh please," she snapped. "Like if you hadn't seen me macking on -- I don't know -- Casey Gant, you wouldn't have run off and told Duncan, like right away? And give me a break. You knew Lilly was just looking for an excuse to dump you again. And you gave it to her! So even if I hadn't said anything, somebody else would have or she would've found another reason."

He seethed as she spoke. He pushed off the desk and towered over her. "Oh, like you didn't know she was seeing someone else already?" he yelled back.

She stepped back, astonished. "What are you talking about? Who?"

He stepped back into her space. "You tell me. _You_ were her best friend."

Veronica shook her head. "No, there was no one," she said haltingly as if she was trying to reason it out as she spoke.

Logan turned from her in repugnance. "Don't act naïve, Veronica. It's not as cute as you think it is."

"I'm not. I -- why do you think there was someone else?"

"I dunno, because it was Lilly?" he asked sarcastically with a wave of his hand. Then he turned back to her and said more seriously, "Because this time when she broke up with me, it wasn't like any of the times before. She meant it. She wouldn't hear me out, even a few days later like she usually would."

"Do you think that might have been her secret? The one she was going to tell me?"

He pictured Lilly with her teasing eyes. It could have been a million things she tauntingly dangled in front of Veronica. He shrugged.

"I should write this down." Veronica sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a laptop. He watched in amazement as Veronica opened up flow charts, timelines and documents on each suspect.

"Where did you get all this?"

"I've been working on it for the last couple of days." He was stunned. She was really taking this seriously -- and doing a far better job than he ever expected.

She made a new suspect file called "Mystery Man" and bulleted all the information that Logan had just shared with her. Then she opened the Kanes' folder and typed in the rest of what they'd discussed.

"What now?" Logan asked when she finished.

"Two things," Veronica said. "One, we need to get a hold of Lilly's school records. We might be able to find out the family secret or who it was she was seeing, especially if she had trouble with him."

"How do you suggest we get that? Neither of us is exactly buddies with the principal's office."

She closed her laptop and slipped it back in her bag. "Ms James is holding follow-up grief counselling sessions this week. If she's going to talk to us about Lilly, she'll have her file there. You create a diversion during mine and I'll get a copy somehow."

"A diversion? Is this a wacky sitcom? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Improvise? Your parents are both actors. You haven't learned something from them?"

"I should hope to fucking Christ I haven't," he muttered. "What's the second thing?"

She moved to the classroom door. "I know my dad has a copy of the police reports on Lilly's case somewhere. They aren't at his office 'cause I've been through every cabinet and even the safe, so they've gotta be in my house."

"So?" he asked, following her to the door.

"So we're moving this weekend. You are going to come over to help and we'll figure out which box they're in."

He huffed. "You expect me to help you move to Trashistan?"

"I expect you to help me help you, jackass," she said as she exited the room. She didn't turn back to debate with him any further.

\-----------

It turned out Logan was a better actor than he even gave himself credit for being. The next day, he had Rebecca James completely eating up the wounded, mourning teenager that interrupted Veronica's grief counselling session. At the time he and Veronica agreed upon, he walked into the office, insisted that it was his session time, that Veronica had butted in ahead of him, and threw a tantrum. When Ms James showed him he'd made a mistake, he broke down so convincingly even Veronica looked shocked. It scared him how easily he could do it and how real it felt to him.

Ms James took him outside the room to console him. He had to give Veronica at least ten minutes to photograph Lilly's entire file. When he figured Veronica had enough time, he said he was okay again, but Ms James made him promise to come to a few extra sessions with her. Then he asked Ms James if he could go back into her office and apologize to Veronica alone. She, of course, agreed and even told him she was proud of him.

He opened the door to find Veronica leaping back into her seat. "Got everything?" he asked, as he closed the door.

"Shit! You scared me! Yeah. I just finished -- barely. What are you doing in here?"

"All part of my act. I told Becky I'm apologizing to you."

"Yeah, that would have to be an act. I'll see you in chemistry. I have to endure the rest of my Chicken Soup for the Tormented Teen Soul now."

He walked out of the office with a nod to Ms James and went out to the quad to see who'd bought lunch that day. He went straight over to the 09er table where Dick, Beaver, Madison, and Sean were sitting and grabbed a slice of pizza. Their chatter became a murmur as he sat down with them. Greetings were exchanged and after a few moments, the conversation became lively again.

"Veronica not available today, Logan?"

The table hushed again in anticipation. Logan turned to face his inquisitor, "As a matter of fact, Beaver, she's got a grief counselling session with the Ms James. Is that okay with you?" All of Beaver's brazenness left him and he stared down at his own pizza.

Dick piped up. "Dude, what _is_ up with you and that ho-bag? You're setting her up for something big, right?"

"She's my chemistry partner, remember? 'Cause you couldn't _not_ be an ass for more than two seconds? I need her notes, what am I supposed to do? Not talk to her?"

Sean said, "Man, I'd fail that class if I had to be paired up with her."

"And did you, like, forget that she's Duncan's ex?" Madison asked Logan.

"Where is Kane anyway?" Dick asked.

"He's home sick. But get this. Carrie says that she heard Duncan was brought into the hospital last night going all mental and screaming Veronica's name," Madison said with delight. "Of course, it came from Carrie, so who knows if it's really true."

Logan suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Dude, you don't wanna be around her if she's gonna fuck you up like that," Dick said, punching Logan in the arm. "God only knows what else you're gonna catch."

"You know what?" Logan threw his pizza on the table in frustration. "Veronica was my friend long before she and Duncan started going out. Okay? So if I wanna talk to her, then I'm gonna. Anybody else got a problem with that?" When no one answered, he stood up and started to walk away.

"Wow. She must have been really good at Shelly's party if you're so willing to defend her," Beaver called out.

He turned around and watched Dick give Beaver a thumbs up, whispering, "Nice one, little man." Beaver grinned back at him and then looked smugly at Logan.

Logan walked back up to him. "Well, Beav, that's something you will never, ever know, isn't it?"

Before Beaver could respond, the bell rang and Logan walked away, trying not to think about what just happened or what it meant.

In chemistry class, when Logan slipped into the seat beside Veronica, she turned to him and asked, "Do you know Eli Navarro?"

He frowned. "Yeah, Weevil. He's my housekeeper's grandson. And he's in that Mexican biker gang. What about him?"

"He was waiting to talk to Ms James when my session was over. How do you think he knew Lilly? I mean, other than you, me and Duncan, she didn't hang out with that many people from our grade."

Logan shrugged. "I guess they could have run into each other at my house any of the times he picked Mrs Navarro up. But, you know, he could just have been there to talk to Ms James about something else. I'm pretty sure he's no stranger to Becky's Tough Love schtick. "

Veronica nodded uneasily. "Yeah, probably. So are you coming over tomorrow night to help me or what?"

He held out his hands, bouncing them like a scale, "Let's see, sitting around playing Halo all night or helping you move to the wrong side of the tracks."

Veronica mimicked him. "Let's see, getting your stupid ass tossed in jail or doing something about it. Tomorrow's the only night we can do this because my dad's out of town and I told him I'd start moving stuff while he's away."

"What about your mom?"

"She probably won't be home either," she replied, looking away.

He tried not to notice the slump in her shoulders. "I'll be there."

\----------

Duncan wasn't at school the next day either. Logan had left messages, texts, and e-mails for him and all had gone unanswered. Finally, at the end of the day, he relented and called the Kane residence and got Celeste on the phone.

"Duncan is unwell today and he can't take calls. He'll be at school next Monday. You may speak to him then. Thank you for calling, Logan."

"Wait, Mrs Kane! Could I drop by with his books and assignments this weekend?"

She sighed with irritation. "That's not necessary. We have someone from the school dropping that off today. Thank you." She hung up.

God, she was such a bitch. It was as if no one else in the world was allowed to care about anyone in her family. He flipped his phone shut and went to find Veronica at her locker. He was just rounding the corner, when he saw her pull Eli Navarro into the girls' washroom. Nothing good can come from this, he thought. He followed them in, holding the door gingerly so that it closed silently. He listened from behind the partition in the doorway.

Veronica started. "I know about you and Lilly."

Logan really hoped he'd heard her wrong.

"You don't know nothing, girl."

"Oh, I think I do." If he wasn't trying to eavesdrop, Logan would have laughed at Veronica and the bravado she was trying to exhibit with Weevil. "I know about the letters you sent Lilly."

"Letters? Do I look like I'm the letter-writing type?"

"Do you want me to repeat them? 'Cause I can. _For the rest of your life, wherever you go, I'll always be there, just out of sight_ \--"

"All right! All right. Where'd you get 'em from?"

Logan was trying to stay quiet, but after hearing Weevil's admission, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Lilly was my best friend. You think she didn't tell me about it?"

Weevil laughed. "I know she didn't. She thought it was hilarious and oh so naughty that you especially didn't know." Logan could just picture Lilly's face as she laughed about everyone's ignorance. His anger was simmering, but he kept himself in check so he could hear the rest.

"Well, I know about them now."

"Yeah, so what?"

"They sound awfully threatening to me."

Weevil laughed again. "See, now I know you really don't know nothin'. 'Cause if you did, you woulda known I never could've hurt her -- ever."

"But you scared her."

"I wasn't trying to! I cared about her! Even after she went back to that scrawny-assed rich brat. She just misunderstood --"

"Misunderstood or underestimated?" Logan didn't know how Veronica was keeping her cool listening to Weevil slander Lilly. He was torn between wanting to throw up and wanting to throw the first punch.

"What do you think you're gonna get out of me? Even your Daddy cleared me. So you just stay the fuck away from me or --"

"Or what?" Logan stepped out from behind the partition.

Weevil looked back at Veronica, who looked just as surprised. "This a set-up?"

She shook her head. "No. I swear I didn't know he was here at all."

Weevil stared at her, gauging her sincerity, then took a step towards Logan. "You think you own all the pretty blonde girls in this school, doncha, Hollywood? Only difference between Lilly and her --" He pointed back at Veronica, "is this one you openly treat like shit. Get outta my way." Weevil bumped Logan with his shoulder on his way out the door.

Logan didn't react right away, still trying to shake off his shock. He moved to go after Weevil, but Veronica grabbed his arm and said, "Let him go." He looked down to find her glaring at him. "And thanks a lot. The only thing I got out of him is that he thinks I'm pretty."

"What did you expect me to do? He was threatening you."

She waved him off dismissively. "That was bluster and I can handle it." She moved to the door and peered out, making sure the coast was clear.

He followed her out of the washroom and they made their way to the parking lot. "Yeah, I'll remember that next time you decide to rumble with the Sharks. Why didn't you tell me about the letters when you asked me about him?"

"Because I didn't see them until last night when I was downloading the photos from my camera. I wanted to get his story before I told you and you went all neanderthal on him. How much did you hear?"

"Way more than I wanted to!" he yelled, kicking one of his tires. The pain radiating from his foot distracted him from the tightness in his chest and the static in his head.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked quietly.

"No." He was breathing heavily. His feelings were the last thing that he wanted to discuss with her. "So what do you think?"

"I don't think he did it. I mean my dad cleared him. Let's just go and find the reports and then we'll know why he didn't think it was Weevil."

Logan followed her to her house. As Veronica predicted, no one was home. They set up a routine quickly where they'd go through one of Keith's boxes of files, then take it out to Logan's SUV with another box from another room so it didn't look like they'd only singled out the boxes from Keith's office.

Veronica was putting a box from another room out in the SUV when Logan heard stumbling around. He went out into the hallway and found Lianne Mars.

He was going to go back into the room, but she'd already spotted him.

"Is that you, Logan?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Mrs Mars."

"Are you here with Veronica?"

"Yeah, I offered to help her move some boxes to your new place. She's just out putting some more boxes in the car."

Lianne nodded. "I -- I didn't think you and Veronica were hanging out together anymore. It's nice to see you. I'm, uh, glad she's got some friends again. She's had a hard time since Lilly. And Duncan. You know, Duncan -- he was never right for Veronica."

Logan was uncomfortable with Lianne's ramblings until she mentioned Duncan. Maybe he could get an explanation out of her. "Well, I dunno, Mrs Mars. They were really in love. And I happen to know that Duncan's still hung up on her. I just don't get why they broke up."

"Mmmm. No. That can't happen. You should tell him it's just not right." She paused and looked like she was trying to get a bearing on her thoughts. She squinted at him and then grinned. "You know, you're a good boy, Logan. No matter what Keith says. I always liked you. If you wanna see Veronica, I've got no problem with that, 'kay?" She patted him on the shoulder.

"Mom!" Veronica yelled from the other end of the hall.

Lianne turned to face her furious daughter who was storming up to them. "Oh, hey baby. I was just telling Lo --"

"Oh God, Mom. Can you just -- look, go to bed, okay?" Veronica pulled her mother by the elbow and led her down the hall. Logan went back into the room to end the awkward situation, but he could still hear Veronica and her mother arguing.

"Hey, don't push me around, young lady! If I want to talk with your --"

"Mom, please! He's just my --" He heard her pause. "Friend." He wished he could have seen the look on Veronica's face when she said that.

They must have gone into another room because Logan couldn't hear them anymore. Veronica returned after a few minutes, unable to meet his eyes.

"I suppose you're loving this. Seeing my mother in all her drunken glory. So what nasty yet terribly witty remarks do you have for me?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you hear your mom? She said she _likes_ me. I can't remember when someone else's parents actually liked me."

Veronica looked up at him in confusion. When all he did was grin at her, she shook her head. "You're beginning to worry me, Echolls."

"Um, do you remember _my_ mother? So your mom was tipsy. At least she was clothed."

Veronica giggled. "Oh yeah. Not many moms wear a string bikini to their kid's birthday party."

"I had to spend the entire day hanging out with all the girls while all the boys followed her around."

"We tried to include you. Madison offered to give you a makeover. It wasn't our fault that you'd rather play GTA than find out if you're a spring or an autumn."

He laughed. "You were the only one who offered to play video games with me when I finally got fed up with you guys."

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago," she said, glancing away awkwardly. She sighed and said, "We should get back to work. Grab another box."

Logan nodded and walked over to the stack and looked at the label on the top one. "Oh-ho-ho! What do we have here?" He brought the box over to Veronica who was sitting back on the floor and let her read the label.

"Ugh! Playboys?"

"I think I've revised my opinion about your dad."

She grimaced. "So have I!"

"I'm sure he just reads them for the articles."

Logan started to take the lid off the box, when Veronica shouted, "Oh God! You're not going to open that are you?"

"You're the one who said we should be thorough. I'd hate to be accused of not pulling my weight."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you want to pull. If you're going to be pervy can you wait until I've left the room?"

He gestured to the door. "By all means."

She got up and headed out the door, saying, "I'm ordering take-out. Anything you want?"

"Whatever you're having. I'm sure I'll have an appetite when I'm through with this box," he said with a lascivious grin.

"You're disgusting," she called out, while walking away. "Just call me back when you're done being a total skeev."

Logan pulled the lid off and spun it around an axis on his fingertips, but was disappointed to find more files. As soon as he opened the first folder, he was greeted with a photo of Lilly's dead eyes and bloodied head. He threw the folder away from him as if it had stung him, but the photo fell out and stared back at him.

He felt tears prick at his eyes. He'd never seen Lilly like that. Even when the crime scene video was leaked, he refused to look at it. He told himself it was to remember her as she was. But he knew it was so that he really wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she was gone. As he stared, a sob involuntarily crept up his throat.

He picked up the photo and tidied up the folder. He made his way out to the kitchen, where Veronica was getting off the phone.

She turned with a grin. "Well, that didn't take long." When she saw his face and she quickly became concerned. "Logan, what's wrong?"

He handed her the file. "I think I've revised my opinion about your dad again."

She opened it up. "Oh my God." She looked up at Logan who must have been turning a shade of green because she went to get him a glass of water. While he drank, Veronica read over the file.

"According to this, my dad found holes in the Kanes' alibis. And there were discrepancies in the time of death. His notes about the evidence and footprints suggest that the killer knew the Kane estate..." She trailed off, trying to reason something out.

She turned back to Logan and said, "Your parents' big Christmas bash is coming up, right? Are the Kanes going?"

Logan nodded. "It's like their big announcement to the world that they're done mourning." He didn't know how anyone could ever be done mourning someone like Lilly Kane.

"Good. You're getting me in there." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your name's Cindy, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica, Ensemble   
> Rating: R   
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22   
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.   
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Notes: Originally posted elsewhere in Nov 2006

Veronica searched through the rows of terminals in the darkened computer lab until she found the last person on her list. She took in the girl's appearance before she made her way over there: hoodie, cargo pants, Converse sneakers, hair streaked an alarming shade of purple and parted in four different directions and held back with kooky barrettes. She couldn't picture her anywhere near Logan, let alone at Shelly Pomroy's party.

"Hey," Veronica said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey," the girl replied without even glance in Veronica's direction. Veronica checked her school e-mail while occasionally stealing a glimpse at the girl. Amid the usual messages from school admin, and the occasional inquiry about her rates for turning tricks, was one from Logan.

Veronica figured she'd given the girl enough time to get comfortable with her presence. "Your name's Cindy, right? Cindy Mackenzie?"

The girl eyed Veronica suspiciously, "Uh, yeah."

"I'm Veronica. You're in my English class, aren't you? I didn't see you there today."

The girl nodded. "I kinda got caught up in something here. Besides, I really couldn't take any more Animal Farm with the animal voices."

Veronica laughed. "Mrs Taft does have a flair for the dramatic. I think she thinks she missed her calling. I've got the notes here if you want them." She pulled out a couple of pages from a notebook and passed them to her.

The girl looked surprised, but took the pages. "Wow. Thanks."

"Can I ask you a question, Cindy?"

"Mac," the girl said, turning to Veronica, "You can call me Mac. And ask away."

"Do you know Logan Echolls?"

Mac narrowed her eyes patronizingly. "Well, yeah, kinda hard not to know him at this school."

"Yeah, sorry, dumb question." Veronica said, waving her hands trying to erase what she'd just said. "Can I try again? Were you at Shelly Pomroy's party a couple of weeks ago?"

Mac shook her head. "Nope. Can't say I was. Or that I ever would be."

"Yeah. You didn't miss anything. One more question? You volunteer here in the computer lab, right? Can you tell me if there's a way to get a list of all the Freshmen? "

"Yep. You just have to ask the right person." Mac turned back to the keyboard and monitor and began typing.

"Well, if common sense has taught me anything. I think I'm about to."

Mac smirked, still typing, and Veronica pressed on. "What if I wanted only the girls?"

"Also doable."

"What if I wanted only the girls named Cindy or Cynthia?" Veronica asked cagily.

Mac raised an eyebrow, but said, "Uh, yep. I can still do that."

"You're not even going to ask me why?"

Mac shrugged, and pointed to the notes Veronica had just given her. "You scratched my back. But actually, I do have my own question for you. Your dad, he's a private investigator, right?"

It was Veronica's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You're kind of featured heavily in the gossip around here," Mac explained.

"Even in the hallowed halls of the computer lab, huh?"

"I set up and maintain sites and message boards for students for some extra cash. Let's just say the talk gets colourful. Plus when I work on the security stuff here, I see the harassing e-mails you forward to the admin."

Veronica sighed with resignation. "Yeah well, don't believe everything you read."

Mac shrugged. "I dunno. You _do_ look pretty limber."

Veronica did a doubletake. Mac was smirking, and Veronica couldn't help grinning back. "So what did you want to ask about my dad?"

"How would one go about hiring someone like your dad? Like to say find out about someone's past, like before I was born."

"Well, usually you'd make an appointment and go talk to him. Fees would be discussed and a contract signed." Veronica paused, debating whether she should just drop the subject. "I'm sorry. I know you stayed out of my business, but I gotta ask, why do you need a PI?"

"It's okay. I just wanna know for future reference. When I save up some dough, I need to find out some stuff about my parents."

"I could do it," Veronica suggested brightly.

"Um, what?"

"I've got access to almost all my dad's resources. I'll do some digging into whatever you want to know. You don't have to pay me unless I find something. That way, you won't have to pay my dad for his time if nothing comes up, and I get some experience with tracking stuff like this down."

"Yeah. I don't know," Mac replied doubtfully.

"How about we work out a trade then? If I find something out that's juicy, then I can use your computer expertise whenever I need it?"

"Hmmm...Tempting. I'll definitely think about it." Mac pointed to the screen. "Here you go. No Cindys but there's one Cynthia who's a freshman. Jenkinson. Hope that helps."

"You rock. Hard. Don't forget my offer," she said with a sincere smile.

Veronica left the computer lab and found Logan by her locker. "Get my message?"

Veronica opened her locker, and took out her chemistry notebook. "The answers are on the last page. Start doing your own homework. Did you give your parents our cover story for tonight?"

"Working on a Social Studies project for extra credit because of all the time we took off in October."

"And they bought it?"

"My mom did. She's given us the okay and I'm the golden boy again because I'm taking an interest in school. The added bonus is that it's getting me out of the sycophantic event of the season. You got the equipment?"

"Yep. Four wireless surveillance cameras. My dad's just glad I'm going to learn to use them so he doesn't have to read the manual."

"Party starts at seven. How long will we need to set up?"

"This is the first time I'm using these babies. Gimme an hour to set up and test."

"Come over earlier than that. We can steal some food off the caterers' trays. Get 'em in trouble. Watch the mayhem that'll ensue."

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. "Scanning for sarcasm. It appears to be clean."

"Whatever. I just thought since you're helping me out, the least I can do is feed you, but if you're gonna be like that, it turns out there's less I can do." He waved his hand dismissively and started to walk away.

Veronica grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, wait. Thanks. I -- uh-- it's just -- I have to stop at home first. Walk my dog, make sure my mom didn't swallow her tongue -- you know, stuff."

"Well, just show up whenever then." He began walking away again, but turned around and, while walking backwards, said, "I might still feed ya."

Veronica nodded, unsure of how else to respond to Logan's sudden hospitality. Satisfied, he turned back and walked into his study hall. Veronica could hear the teacher chastising him for being late.

He'd just asked her to hang out with him, after school, like they always had, like nothing ever happened between now and then. But she reminded herself that he was only trying to save his own ass here. And besides that, he'd lied to her about what happened at Shelly's party. And she'd be damned if she didn't find out what he was hiding.

Veronica walked out to the quad and spotted a table of freshman, the only two she recognized were Dick's brother and the asshat freshman she'd seen him with in the garage. She steeled herself and walked up to them. "Who can tell me where I can find Cynthia Jenkinson?"

They all looked up in wonderment at her. It was a rarity to see Veronica Mars willingly speaking to anyone these days other than Logan Echolls and even that was something no one had managed to get used to yet.

"What do you want with her?" It was the asshat freshman. "I didn't know Cynth swung that way, did you guys? Or are you taking on new recruits?"

"None of your damn business."

"I dunno, she'd probably get a certain fetish crowd. I mean, she's got that sweet ride and all." He elicited a few snickers from the table, but otherwise most of them looked around uncomfortably.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Grease Monkey? I don't need your bullshit today, all right? Just tell me where I can find her."

"Uh, she's over there." Dick's brother pointed to another table. Veronica looked over and closed her eyes in frustration. The special needs kids. Veronica picked out Cynthia by the CJ on the back of her wheelchair.

"Perfect." She blew out an irritated sigh. She looked back at the freshmen table. The asshat was giggling uncontrollably now, trying to get Dick's brother to join him, but he was trying to avoid Veronica's gaze. She decided to use the kid's discomfort to her advantage.

"Hey, Dick's brother. I forget your name. Is it Cody?"

"Cassidy," he said glumly.

"Right, sorry. Were you at Shelly's party a couple of weeks ago?"

Cassidy's eyes widened and he paled, but he still answered. "Yeah."

The asshat shoved him in the arm. "Man! You went? And you didn't take me and Hart? Wait. Was that the night you stood us up 'cause your jerk brother dragged you off somewhere? Hart was editing the sound that night! You were supposed to help with the timing of the explosions!"

"Shut up, Jamie!" Cassidy shoved him back. "What do you want from me? My dad told me to go with Dick! He doesn't want me hanging around junior high kids, okay?"

Veronica rapped her knuckles on the table. "Um, boys? Sorry to interrupt your lovers' spat, but I've got some more questions for you, Cassidy."

Cassidy shook his head. "I don't remember anything."

"I haven't even asked you yet."

"I was really drunk."

"Drunk before you got there?" she asked, skeptically, but she didn't wait for a reply, "All I want to know is if you remember Logan there. Do you remember if he was with some girl?"

Jamie sneered. "How wasted were you if you don't remember he was with you?"

"Did I ask you, jackass?"

"That's all I heard too," Cassidy said, swallowing nervously, "that Logan was with you."

She huffed another frustrated sigh. "Okay. Thanks anyway." She went over to sit at her usual table. She was right back to square one in finding this Cindy.

Lost in her ruminations, Veronica was startled by a girl standing before her. "I heard you asking about that party a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Veronica snapped.

"I just -- I wanted to help. That's all. Those guys were being jerks." She bit her lip uneasily and looked around her. She was a freshman for sure. Pretty, dark hair.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off," Veronica said, a little flustered. She was unaccustomed to people just walking up and speaking politely to her.

"You said a girl was with your boyfriend. Do you know what she looks like?"

Veronica shook her head. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend. And no, I only know her name is Cindy. Do you know who that could be?"

The girl looked stricken and backed away from the table. "No, sorry. I don't." The bell rang, and she took off.

"Hey, wait," Veronica called to her, but the girl had already disappeared into the school, swallowed by the crowds spilling into the hallway. Veronica hadn't even learned her name.

\--------  
"So what's the theme this year?" Veronica asked, looking around the intensely decorated room.

"You know that ice hotel thing in Canada?" Logan asked.

"So everything's made of ice?"

Logan nodded. "That's why it's like a fucking walk-in freezer in here. They even put down a special cover on the floor to make it look like ice, but it won't let any leakage through when all this starts to melt."

"This is nuts," Veronica said, shivering. "And people are still supposed to show up dressed to the nines instead of for the Arctic?"

Logan tutted her. "C'mon, Veronica. Fashion before comfort. Did Lilly teach you nothing?"

Veronica grinned, thinking about how much Lilly would have loved this party. "It just seems like an insane waste for one night."

He shrugged. "Mom gets like this every couple of years, where she has to have the big splashy party that everyone will talk about and copy. Next year, she'll go back to something traditional with all the fixins like we're a big happy cozy family. You know, as cozy as you can get with two hundred guests."

Even though Logan sounded like he disapproved, Veronica couldn't hear any contempt in his voice.

Logan continued. "It was pretty tough to pull it together too after we fired our housekeeper and we had to break in a new one all in the same week."

"What? You fired your housekeeper? Mrs Navarro? Oh my God. Did you have something to do with that?" Veronica asked, hoping it wasn't true.

Logan shrugged with a smirk. "I can't take all the credit."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're playing with people's lives just to get revenge on Weevil?"

"You heard what he was saying about Lilly. Did you think I was just going to let that go?"

"Logan! Do you think _he's_ just going to let this go? Weevil is the leader of a biker gang. You've just put yourself right in their crosshairs."

"You think I'm scared of him or his band of merry leather clad men?"

" It's not just Weevil you're messing with here! Mrs Navarro is raising four of her grandkids and two of them are under ten."

"It's my fault that her kids are wetback deadbeats?"

"You're unbelievable! Can you for once pretend to be a decent human being and think about what you're doing to them? It's Christmas! You're laughing about this like you're the fucking Grinch! God, just when I think that you're..." Veronica trailed off, shaking her head.

"That I'm what?"

She glared at him, unwilling to say what she'd been thinking. "Never mind. Let's just get this show on the road. Where do the Kanes like to hang out during your parents' shindigs?"

She pulled out all the equipment, ignoring Logan's attempts to get her to talk again. She passed him the cameras and he whistled with approval as he inspected them. They set one up by the bar, one near the piano, one by the food, and one in the library. Logan's mom had offered the Kanes the room as a quiet place if things got too intense for them, this being their first social outing since Lilly died.

Veronica set up the receivers and laptop in Logan's room. Testing involved walkie-talkies, with Veronica on one end curtly telling Logan what adjustments to make and Logan muttering in the most colourful ways about what a bossy perfectionist she was, trying to bait her back into a lively conversation.

When Veronica was satisfied, she gave him the okay. Ten minutes later Logan appeared sheepishly with a plate of food and two sodas. Veronica reluctantly accepted the food even though she wanted to make it clear that she still wasn't happy with his retaliation against Weevil. They hunkered down on the floor and ate as they quietly watched the split windows on the laptop screen as the guests began to arrive and the party started to take life.

"So what are you hoping to get out of this?" Logan asked carefully.

Veronica shrugged. "Mostly observation of body language. Someone's gonna say something to them about Lilly, and I wanna see how they react."

"So basically, you don't know. You know, if this was some wacky scheme to get me alone in my room, you could've just said so."

"Oh please." She shoved him in the arm. She surprised herself by laughing at his silly suggestion.

"Hey, shut up." He gave her a playful shove back. "The Kanes are here." He pointed to the screen where they'd entered the field of view of one of the cameras. Veronica switched over the sound to that camera and listened in as Celeste Kane disparaged the party and the tackiness of the décor to her husband.

Logan huffed. "Better than living in that fucking mausoleum she calls a house. Seriously, is anyone even allowed to go to the bathroom in that place?"

Veronica mockingly gasped. "You mean I'm not the only one they made go out to the outhouse at the back of the property?"

"Half the time I was surprised she even let me in the door. You know, this would make an awesome reality show -- eavesdropping at parties. I'd watch that. Everyone would get their comeuppance."

"Comeuppance I like -- you could use some of that yourself. But these kinds of parties, I can do without. If it weren't for Lilly dragging me along to these things, I would've stayed away."

"Just like the rest of us. But you fit in okay."

"No I didn't. I fit in with the four of us. But me, on my own, for this kind of thing --" She waved to the images playing across the laptop screen. "I'm just not gregarious enough."

" _Gregarious_? Been reading the dictionary in your ostracism?" Logan asked, laughing. "You know what? I'd love to see someone like you, how you are now at a party like this. It would be fucking refreshing."

"Why? So you can fill out your white trash quota?"

"No. These people are the fucking Nouveau Riche. They're worse trash than you'll ever be. C'mon Veronica -- you know why -- 'cause, you know, you're all like, I don't know --"

He went on, but Veronica barely registered Logan's stammering compliment or the blush that was creeping up his face. She was preoccupied staring at a figure who'd just come into view on the screen to stand with Celeste and Jake. When she didn't react, Logan followed her gaze, and said, "Shit, Veronica, I swear, I didn't know he'd be here."

Veronica nodded, but said nothing, intently listening as Duncan said he'd looked for Logan but couldn't find him. Then a vulgar looking couple came up to the Kane family to offer their condolences. Celeste put a protective hand on Duncan's shoulder, but thanked them. Jake looked away sadly, but didn't reply.

"Looks like the body language of a grieving dad to me," Logan mumbled.

Veronica ignored him and watched as Jake put a hand to his brow and tell Celeste that it was too soon for this, that they never should have come. Celeste hissed something they couldn't hear at her husband, who turned and said that he was going to make use of the Echolls' library and to collect him when Celeste was done showing the world she was an ice queen. Jake stalked off and Celeste turned to Duncan and told him she'd rather show him off to all their friends anyway and they moved into the party.

"I'm going down there to talk to Jake," Veronica announced, scrambling to get up and out of the room.

Logan was faster, and grabbed her arm pulling her back from door. "Wait. What are you gonna say?"

"I'll figure it out when I get down there. I'm good at thinking on my feet." She twisted out of his grip.

Logan raced in front of her and blocked her at the door. "It's not a good idea, Veronica."

She rolled her eyes at him and reached around his side to twist open the doorknob. "Regardless of what you think of me, I can be charming and persuasive."

He pushed the door closed with his back and grabbed Veronica's arms, turning her around and pulling her back into the room. "You're not even supposed to be here! You're gonna take him by surprise and he's not going to say anything at all to you. Think about it."

She clutched his elbows, the only place she could latch onto him while he held onto her arms, and pulled him down so that she could glare at him intensely. "We're wasting a perfect opportunity here!" Locked in this bizarre wrestling stance, they heard the door open.

"Knock knock!" Lynn Echolls called out as she swept into the room. She was in a silver gown cut to emphasize what clearly did not need emphasizing, and a white fur-lined cape and cowl. "How's the studying going?" she asked cheerfully.

Veronica and Logan quickly and awkwardly let go of each other. Veronica sat back down on the floor and stared intently at her laptop screen while Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and replied, "Good."

"Good enough that you can spare a few minutes and come down and say hello to our guests?" Lynn asked hopefully.

"Aw c'mon, Mom," Logan whined.

"Logan, just a few minutes, please? Your father wants you to make an appearance, and just for tonight, could you not provoke him?"

"Like it'll matter," Logan muttered. Veronica looked up at him curiously, but he avoided her gaze.

Lynn looked at him pleadingly, oblivious to his discomfort. "Sweetie, could you just do this for me? At least come down and say hello to the Kanes. Duncan is here and wants to see you."

At the mention of the Kanes, Logan's demeanour changed. "Yeah. Fine. I'll come down. But just to talk to the Kanes. That's all I've got time for tonight." Logan waved over to Veronica. "I can't let Veronica do all the work."

Lynn was beaming, and looked down at Veronica, finally acknowledging her. "Hello Veronica! You can come down and join the party too if you like. Get some food, mingle for a bit."

Logan answered before she could. "No, Mom. She has to get more footage and take down more observations. We don't want to miss anything. Right Veronica?"

Veronica suspiciously glanced at Logan before she answered, "Yeah, sorry, Mrs. Echolls."

"I'm just gonna grab a sweater and I'll be right down." He turned to Veronica and whispered, "I'll get him to talk. Just stay here and watch." He didn't wait for her to reply and stalked off to his closet.

Lynn sat down on the bed next to Veronica. "It's very nice to see you again, Veronica. You're looking well. I love what you've done with your hair."

Veronica self-consciously tucked some strands behind her ear. "Thanks, Mrs. Echolls. It's great to see you too. You look amazing tonight."

Lynn warmly smiled at her then glanced over to the closet. They could still hear Logan rummaging. Lynn leaned down and Veronica could smell the unmistakable scent of alcohol as Lynn whispered, "He doesn't like me talking about him, but I'm so glad you two are friends again. He's had a rough time the last couple of months, and you seem to be such a good influence on him. I just want you to know you are welcome here anytime."

Veronica swallowed, not knowing how to reply. Well, how nice -- both their mothers approve. If their parents only knew what they were really up to, they'd probably ground them both for eternity.

"I can hear whispering going on out there!" Logan yelled from the closet.

Lynn rolled her eyes and waved towards the closet. "See what I mean. So tell me about your great experiment here."

Veronica pulled herself up to sit on the bed and offered Lynn the laptop so she could get a better look at the screen. "Oh, well, it's for Social Studies. We're -- uh -- comparing conduct at high society events to everyday situations."

Lynn giggled. "Considering what some of our guests are like, I hope you haven't seen anything too risqué! Oh my! Like these two here." She pointed to the screen displaying the bar where a couple were in an obscured corner, groping one another. Veronica tried to get a better look, but Lynn pulled the laptop closer to her and squinted at the screen, her smile fading. When the couple moved off screen, she handed the laptop back to Veronica and breezily said, "Well, good luck with your project, Veronica. I won't keep Logan too long."

Logan had reappeared with a polar fleece zipped up to his nose and followed his mother out the door with a nod to Veronica, leaving her confused as to what just happened.

She pulled herself back to the task at hand and anxiously watched Logan on the screen trying to get away from his mother as she led him through the throng of guests. She also watched Jake, who was sitting quietly sipping his drink when he wasn't refilling it. As she willed Jake to stay in the room a little longer, Logan finally walked into the library.

"Oh hey, Mr Kane. Sorry. I didn't think anybody would be in here. I'm just grabbing a book for my homework."

"No, no problem at all, Logan. I'm just taking a break. Don't mind me."

Logan nodded and walked over to the bookshelf where the camera and mic were hiding, and pretended to scan the shelves.

Veronica was ready to jump out of her skin watching Logan pretend to look for a book. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Ask him something!"

But Jake spoke before Logan could. "We haven't seen you around much these days. Did you see Duncan at the party?"

Logan pulled a book off the shelf and turned to face Jake. "No, sir, I didn't. With Duncan being sick last week, Mrs Kane didn't want me coming over and getting him worked up."

"Ah, yes. Well, Mrs Kane's always been a little protective of him. But he won't break, so come by any time. He needs his friends."

"Thanks, but I -- uh -- I'm not sure. It's been kinda tough to come over. Duncan hasn't been the same and, you know, with everything that happened there."

Jake walked over to Logan and clapped a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Veronica thought she saw Logan flinch momentarily.

"I totally understand, son. I -- I miss her too. But we have to try to move on. You know that Lilly wouldn't want us moping all the time. She'd want us to be celebrating how --" Jake paused, searching for the right word. "Fabulous she was." He grinned even though his voice broke. 

Logan nodded with his head bowed. Even Veronica couldn't help being moved by Jake's words and found herself shutting her eyes at her own memories.

Logan sniffled and said, "Yeah. It's amazing. You know? How totally different she and Duncan are -- were. It's like one of them was adopted." Where the hell was Logan going with this?

Jake laughed. "No, there's no way that's possible. I've seen far too much of their mother in both of them. Especially Lilly. She'd just get this determined look in her eye and you'd know that she was going to get exactly what she wanted no matter who got in her way. That's Mrs Kane to a tee."

"Wow. Lilly would've hated to hear that." Logan paused, looking up at Jake realizing he'd said something inappropriate. But Jake started laughing and Logan joined him.

When their laughter began to subside, Jake asked, "So what have you been doing with yourself lately, Logan?"

Logan shrugged. "Mostly getting caught up with school again. You remember Veronica? She's been helping me out."

Jake was momentarily caught off guard. "Oh, really? Veronica Mars? I didn't realize you were still friends after -- well, um --"

"We weren't for a while, but, you know, she's the smartest kid in school. If she can't help me get my grades up, no one can." Logan paused and shuffled uncomfortably before continuing. "Besides, she lost Lilly too. And Lilly loved her. You know? Like a sister. It's kinda hard not to remember that." Veronica wondered if Logan had stolen a few shots on his way to the library to be able to say that.

Jake's head snapped up at Logan and he watched the boy for a moment. "I suppose you're right, son. She's probably suffered more than most considering what her father's done."

"You know, that's the thing. Veronica was telling me that her dad isn't giving up. Even though he was booted out of office, he says he's still going to solve the murder. Isn't that crazy? I can't decide if he's insane or ballsy. I mean, to keep going even after he's been disgraced by the entire town --"

Jake frowned in confusion and interrupted Logan. "Keith Mars is still investigating?"

Logan nodded. Jake turned away from Logan and the camera, lost in thought. After a moment, Logan asked, "I'm sorry, sir, did I say something?"

"No, no, Logan. Don't mind me. I'm just -- you know what? It's been a really tough day. I'm just going to sit here for a little while longer and collect myself. Did you get your book?"

Logan tapped the book he held and nodded. "Hope you feel better, Mr Kane." He walked out the door.

Veronica continued to watch the screen as Jake pulled out his cell phone. She couldn't see who he dialled, but she could see it was a speed dial call.

Jake spoke lowly into the phone. "We have a problem. Keith Mars is still looking into the case...Yes. We're going to have to come up with another plan...Tomorrow, in my office, 8 AM."

Jake ended the call. He paused thoughtfully before punching in another number.

"It's me. You want to tell me what the hell's going on? ...I thought you said Keith was finished with the case... Well, that's not what I've heard...God damn it, your husband is going to ruin everything!"

A shiver of realization racked through Veronica. Her only coherent thought was that she had to find Logan and figure out what the hell all this meant.

Veronica ran out of the room still in shock. It wasn't until she heard an angry voice and a thump against the wall that she slowed down. She cautiously peered around the corner to see Logan cowering on the floor, as his father raised his hand to strike him again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You expect me to believe that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Nov 2006

Logan was pretty sure that if God existed, then surely he wasn't the compassionate, fatherly deity that the media wanted you to believe he was. No, he was an indifferent son of a bitch who was ignoring Logan's desperate prayer to be struck dead in that dimly lit hallway so he'd never have to deal with the aftermath of this evening of immeasurable suck. Not only had his perception of one of the few adults he respected been shattered, but the only secret he'd die to keep was exposed to the one person who had every reason to use it against him.

When he went down to the library, he still wasn't convinced that Jake had anything to do with Lilly's murder. And he was going to prove it to Veronica. He brought up Keith Mars because he couldn't very well tell Jake that he and Veronica were doing the actual investigating. Besides, if Veronica was right, Jake was scared of Keith; if she wasn't, Jake would have laughed him off.

All he wanted to do was get back to Veronica and discuss Jake Kane's reaction to his lie about Keith. He wanted her to reassure him that it meant nothing. Subconsciously he knew she wouldn't. He knew she was going overestimate Jake's reaction and he could already hear her "I told you so." Still, he knew getting back to Veronica meant that she would help him make sense of it even if he didn't want to hear it and he desperately needed that.

And then there was the other thing - the thing that he _wasn't_ going to talk about with Veronica. Without getting very much from Jake, Logan had learned a lot. If Veronica and Duncan were indeed siblings, he'd eliminated a number of permutations for how that could even be. Now he was down to two possibilities -- Duncan's father was Keith Mars or Veronica's father was Jake Kane. Neither seemed likely. Trying to imagine Celeste even allowing Keith to touch her was comical and a little disturbing. The other combination didn't seem any more probable, but maybe Veronica's mother wasn't always the drunken mousy housewife she was now.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Logan turned around, startled by his father's even but displeased voice. He hated himself for flinching.

"To my room."

Aaron approached his son. "Didn't your mother come and get you? I want you to join the party."

"Yeah, and I obediently followed her down the stairs and made my appearance to your adoring guests. Now, I have to get this assignment done for school."

"You expect me to believe that? That you're suddenly taking an interest in school?" Aaron asked incredulously, but still calmly. It unnerved Logan when his father was like this because he was always more unpredictable. But it didn't mean that Logan wasn't going to goad him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father. I expect you to believe that your son wants to get his homework done."

"And it's so convenient that you just have to get it done tonight of all nights. Now you're going turn around and go back down to the party and at least pretend to be appreciative." The edge in Aaron's voice was getting sharper.

Logan was unable to hold back. "They're _your_ guests. I didn't invite them. I shouldn't have to be paraded around in front of them."

Aaron stuck a finger in Logan's face and hissed, "You can quit being an ingrate, right now, mister! You live in this house and you are part of this family. Those are _our_ guests and you are going to show them the respect they deserve."

"I thought I was doing that by ignoring them."

Logan knew the slap was coming, and he knew it was going to be hard, but being prepared didn't mean it was going to hurt any less; it just meant he was ready with his answer. "Aw, now look what you did, Pops! Now you're going to have to explain to your oh so wonderful guests why your baby boy has welts across his face. There's only so many times that we can use the old 'walked into a door' excuse before people start to think I'm retarded."

Logan wasn't prepared for Aaron's fist in his gut and he stumbled back, falling to the floor.

Aaron loomed over him. "You keep smarting off like that and they won't just be thinking it! Now you get your scrawny ass down to that party or --"

"You mean if you hit me again, I won't have to go? Well, then call me Speed Bag!" Logan coughed out, trying to grin to infuriate his father more.

Aaron pulled his arm back to strike him again. "God damn you, Logan, you just never learn --"

"Logan? Logan, are you out here?" Veronica's voice came from around the corner.

Oh God, please, please go back, Logan begged her silently. Aaron reached down and pulled him up roughly by the scruff, and whispered, "You could have told me someone was here."

"Where would the fun be in that?"

He was answered by a hard pinch on the back of his neck and Aaron hissing in his ear, "You'd better have a good story."

"I always do."

Logan tried not to hunch over, still winded from the blow, but stayed in profile to her so Veronica wouldn't be able to see the marks on his face.

Veronica looked startled as she rounded the corner and found Logan with his father. "Oh, hi Mr Echolls. I -- uh -- didn't know you were talking to Logan. Sorry if I interrupted."

Logan's head was bowed, but he glanced up at her and he knew in an instant that Veronica knew and the mortification felt like it was going to suffocate him.

"Hello Veronica. I didn't realize that Logan had company. I was just asking him to come back to the party. Would you like to join us?" Aaron's voice betrayed no hint of his earlier anger.

"Actually, sir, we're -- um -- trying to finish up our assignment tonight and I have a curfew, so I'll have to say no. Sorry."

Aaron let go of Logan's neck and reached over to squeeze Veronica's arm. "Oh no, no! Please don't worry about it. It's just so refreshing to see Logan concerned with school for once. Raincheck?"

Veronica nodded, laughing nervously with Aaron. Logan looked up at Veronica again and saw something he hadn't seen since she woke up that morning with backwards underwear and no memories except the ones he could supply. Logan suddenly wanted to yank Aaron's hand from her, but he was paralyzed.

Aaron let go of Veronica's arm, then put his hand on Logan's back and pushed him towards her. "Well, get to it, you two. And I mean your homework," he said with a wink and began walking away.

"Enjoy the rest of your party, Mr Echolls."

"Thank you, Veronica. And call me Aaron."

Veronica simply nodded, then turned toward Logan, grabbing his arm and pulling. "C'mon."

Logan numbly followed her back to his room. She closed the door once he was through and started, "Logan--"

He spun around. "Shut up, Veronica!"

"But --"

He pointed at her and yelled, "No. Shut up! I walked into something, okay?" Oh, smooth. Yeah, that'll get him the Pulitzer.

"But I saw --"

He stepped into her space and glared down at her menacingly, his voice booming. "WHAT? What do you think you saw?" He was breathing raggedly in her face.

She defiantly refused to look away, but there was no anger in her eyes, which he so desperately wanted to see. Finally she asked quietly, "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to say I think I saw?"

He stepped back in surprise. Then turned away, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Nothing. I want -- I -- just say nothing."

"Okay. Nothing."

He shook his head in disbelief. "That's it?"

"No. That's not it. I want to know three things first. Then I'll say whatever you want."

He walked over to his bed and flopped down dejectedly. Three things and then this would end. He nodded. What choice did he have?

"Has this happened before?"

He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands, unwilling to see the judgment in her eyes. "Yes."

"Does your mom know?"

"Yes."

"Did Lilly know?"

He slowly shook his head, still held up with his hands. "No. Is that all?"

"No." Then Veronica walked over to him and stood before him. She pulled his hands away from his face. "Does it hurt?"

He blinked at her incredulously. "What do you think?"

Still holding his fingers carefully, she frowned at his flippant response, but he couldn't read what she must have been thinking. She let go and then walked off to his bathroom. He heard her run some water, then watched as she crossed the room again with a washcloth in hand.

She stood in front of him again. When she began to dab at his face, he grabbed her wrist. 

"Your lip is split," she said flatly.

His tongue darted out instinctively and tasted the familiar metallic tang. But it was the sting on his lip as his tongue pressed down that almost felt comforting. She gently twisted her wrist out of his hand. She pressed the cold cloth to his lip and then to the welts on his face.

"I won't say anything. I promise," she said softly.

"Don't do me any favours, Veronica."

She shook her head. "Believe me, I'm really not."

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal, you know. Two more years till I'm eighteen and I'm outta here."

"If you say so."

She just didn't know when to stop. He swatted her hand away and stood up suddenly, making her step backwards. "Fuck you, Veronica. Are you pretending to care or not to care? 'Cause either way it doesn't fucking matter. Nothing's gonna change, so just fucking let it go, all right?"

She nodded, looking down at her hand and rubbing where he'd connected. Instantly, he felt remorse, but he wasn't about to go back. He sat back down on the bed. "Just tell me what happened after I left the library."

She looked down at him for a long moment before she sat down beside him and said, "When you left, Jake made two calls."

"To who?"

"The first one, I don't know. Someone who works for him I guess. I don't know what made you think of bringing up my dad, but it was genius. He was freaking out and said that they had to come up with another plan. Do you know what that means?"

Logan took a deep breath before he said the words he'd been dreading since he left the library. "That you were right."

"That my _dad_ was right," she corrected him. Logan suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't really in this to help him so much as to vindicate her father. He wasn't sure if the tightness in his chest was disappointment or another after-effect from the punch Aaron threw.

"He's hiding something," Veronica continued. "He told whoever it was to meet him tomorrow morning at his office."

"Then who'd he call?"

She didn't answer. He watched her as she twisted the washcloth around in her hands. "Veronica?"

He felt her trembling beside him and realized she was crying. Another thing he hadn't seen since that Sunday morning. He nudged her, trying to get her to respond. "Veronica? What happened? Who'd he call?"

She leaned against his arm, shaking with sobs. "It's so fucked up. I don't -- I don't understand..."

She was beginning to frighten him. Logan ducked his head down to try to get her to look at him. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Veronica. What is it? Just tell me," he said gently.

She took a deep breath and shuddered. "My mother. He called my mother."

Logan froze. "Are you sure?"

She sat up a little to look up at him with reddened eyes. "He said he thought she'd said Keith was done with the case and then he said her husband was going to ruin everything. Who else could that be?"

She sputtered as she spoke and he couldn't help it, he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, trying to console her. He smoothed her hair down with his other hand. Any other time and he probably would have found this distasteful, but tonight it seemed natural, and if he took something from it too, he wasn't going to complain.

"Yeah, you're right. It is fucked up," he said, even though it seemed like he'd just found the puzzle piece he'd been looking for.

She sniffled and began to ramble. "That means she knows whatever it is he's hiding. She knows and she let this all happen to us -- to my dad, to me. How could she? Why? God, do I even know her?"

She had to know about what he suspected. She deserved to know. Logan squeezed her to him as he steeled his nerve. "Veronica, listen, okay? I've got to tell you something and I really don't know how to explain --"

A soft knock on his door interrupted him. He thought it was one of his parents asking them again to come down to their god forsaken party and was ready with a retort. But when Logan saw Duncan sheepishly walk through his door, with a "hey", he knew that God wasn't indifferent at all. Nope, he was a devious, spiteful asshole who clearly had it out for Logan.

A moment of silence passed between the three as each of them took in the situation.

"What the hell's going on?" Duncan asked accusingly.

Logan let go of Veronica and jumped up, trying to put some space between them. "Nothing, man."

Duncan grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him over to the door. "You expect me to believe that?" he asked under his breath.

"Why is everyone asking me that tonight? Yes! I fucking expect you to believe that!"

"You're in your room alone with her--" Duncan pointed to Veronica still sitting on the bed and looking back at him in shock. "She's been crying, you've got a split lip, but nothing's going on?"

Logan had to admit it didn't look good.

"We were doing our chemistry homework," Veronica piped up, pointing to the laptop, which miraculously did have their latest lab report on the screen. "But I had a rough day today. I was telling Logan about it and I got a little emotional."

"And your lip?" Duncan asked Logan.

Veronica answered again. "He went to get me a cloth to wash my face. When he came back I didn't see him behind me and I knocked into him."

God, she was good. Logan was sloppy about hiding his admiration and it earned him a swat in the arm from Duncan.

"Why do you have to hang around her so much?" Duncan asked.

"I'm sorry. Did we need your permission?" Veronica asked peevishly. She was standing now, indignation flushing her cheeks. This was something new. Logan had never seen her angry with Duncan before.

Duncan glanced at her then quickly looked away again. "I'm not talking to you," he said with clear frustration.

"Wow. After two months of total silence, that's what you choose to say to me? Thanks, Captain Obvious." She saluted him.

Duncan turned so that his back was towards her and said to Logan, "I thought you were my best friend, man."

Logan was taken aback. "Dude, that is _not_ fair."

Veronica asked angrily, "So you're going to take this away from me too? For the first time in two months someone treats me with some decency and I can't have that either?"

"Veronica --" Logan cautioned her.

Duncan snorted. He turned to face her. "You think he's your friend?" He pointed at Logan. "Now that's a joke! You obviously don't remember Shelly's party --"

Logan gave him a shove in the arm. "Duncan, shut the fuck up!"

"What about Shelly's party?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

Logan stepped around Duncan to try to get between him and Veronica. "Veronica, it doesn't matter, okay?" he pleaded.

Duncan stepped towards her. "You were wasted and he had guys lined up doing a salt lick off of you! _I_ had to pull them off and drag you away. _I_ had to tell _him_ to leave you alone."

Veronica swallowed thickly and blinked at Logan in disbelief. "You were doing --?" The rest of the question died on her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"Veronica, it was before, okay? Before I found you. I didn't know --" Logan tried to grab her arms to pull her away from Duncan, but she batted at his hands until he gave up.

Duncan took a hold of her elbow and tried to pull her to the door. "C'mon Veronica, let's go, all right? We can talk --"

Logan grabbed her other elbow and tried to push Duncan away. "Oh, you're gonna talk to her _now_? What are you gonna talk about? You finally gonna tell her why you broke up with her? Or how about what else happened at Shelly's party?"

"OKAY! You two have to let go of me right fucking now!" Veronica yelled. Both boys dropped their hold on her.

She kept her hands raised like she was warding them off. "I have to get out of here." She stomped over to the bed and started packing her laptop.

Logan glared at Duncan before he walked over to her and quietly said, "Veronica, just listen --"

She wouldn't look at him as she slammed the laptop shut and roughly shoved it in her bag. "You've been lying to me this whole time. And you want me to listen to you now?"

She pushed past him. She stopped in front of Duncan. "I've got no idea just what the hell you're trying to prove tonight, but do me a favour and just leave me alone."

"That's what I was trying to do before."

She shook her head and laughed sardonically. "Yeah. Okay. Before what? Before Logan started his inept campaign to save my reputation? Well, don't worry about that anymore. If you could do it _before_ , you can do it again."

Duncan's faced twisted in torment. "Do you think this is easy for me? It's killing me. Having to see you, having to be near you -- every day I think I'm going to go crazy if I can't even talk to you or touch you!"

"Then why? Why did you break up with me?" Veronica yelled back in anguish.

"Ask your mother!" Duncan spat out at her.

Veronica's eyes widened at Duncan's bitter response. She looked up at Logan who was just as surprised at how much Duncan had given away. She fled the room before either boy could stop her.

Logan ran after her, but she was already down the stairs. He walked back into his room and slammed the door. Duncan had slid down to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" Logan asked, standing before him.

"Going insane. What does it look like?"

"Well, you'd better get a fucking grip, D, 'cause you're gonna have one hell of a mess to clean up if she does ask her mom."

"Me?!" Duncan whipped his head up. "This is your fault! If you weren't around her all the time --"

"I told you why!"

Duncan stood up, yelling desperately, "Well, it doesn't make any sense! Why can't you just tell everybody what they think isn't true and leave her alone?"

"Like you? See how well that worked out for you?"

"What does it matter to you? I thought you hated her!"

Logan shook his head. "It matters, okay? Fuck, man! She's your _sister_! She's Lilly's sister. That fucking matters."

Duncan narrowed his eyes at him. "She's not a replacement for Lilly, you know."

"Holy fuck! I didn't _say_ that! But it is not my fault that you can't figure out what this all means."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's your sister. You haven't figured out that you can't be in love with her anymore."

"I _know_ that, genius."

"You know it, you just haven't done anything about it. Otherwise you wouldn't be all over me about even being fucking nice to her." Logan waved at him dismissively. He opened the door again. He decided he seriously needed a drink and would endure the rest of the party to get it.

"And what do you suggest I do, all knowing one?" Duncan asked spreading his hands with a flourish.

"Suck it up," Logan replied, and left.

\---------

"Merry Christmas, Mr Mars!"

Logan knew that Keith Mars wasn't a man who surprised easily, but he'd clearly thrown him for a loop by the way Keith's eyes widened when Logan greeted him as he opened the door to take their dog out.

"Uh, Merry Christmas to you too, Logan."

As the dog snuffled at the bag in Logan's hand, Keith turned back into the apartment and called out, "Veronica, honey? Can you come out here and tell me why Logan Echolls is on our doorstep this Christmas morning?"

Veronica popped her head out of her room with a frown on her face. "Well, he wasn't on _my_ wishlist." She shuffled out with bedhead, still in PJs under a fuzzy robe. "Did you ask for a teenage delinquent for Christmas?"

"Now why would I need another?" Keith asked, putting his arm around her shoulders as she approached the door.

"Maybe this is Santa's solution for a lump of coal when we don't have stockings to hang by the fire."

"Oh sweetheart, I told you that you'd better not pout."

"That fat bastard!" Veronica cried out, shaking her fist at the sky.

Keith kissed the top of her head and pushed past Logan. "I'm taking Backup around the block." He jerked his thumb towards Logan. "Try not to deck his halls, okay?"

He turned to Logan and said, "And you'd better watch out."

"Let nothing you dismay, sir!" Logan said, with a wave. Keith nodded with amusement and pulled Backup along.

As soon as her father was gone, Veronica's smile was gone. She turned and walked away from the door, not inviting Logan in, but not turning him away either. Logan decided to take his chances and walked in after her, shutting the door. She flopped down on the couch and asked, "What do you want, Logan?"

"My, aren't you jolly. You avoided me the last days of school, even skipping chemistry -- I've got notes for you, by the way." He sat down at the other end of the couch. "I knew you'd have to be home today."

"Couldn’t take a hint, huh? And you don't have to be at your home?"

"We did the gift opening, the eye rolling, and the airing of grievances by the crack of dawn so my parents could get to LA for something they just had to be seen at. Hey, I didn't interrupt any--"

"No, we finished the gift opening a little while ago. It turned out ripping wrapping paper was too loud for my mother and she went back to bed," Veronica said with a sigh. "So you didn't say _why_ you're here."

"Well, I had to return these." Logan dropped the bag he was holding into Veronica's lap. She opened up the bag to reveal the cameras she'd left behind in her haste to get out of his house.

She put the bag on the coffee table. "Errand done. You can go." She shooed him away dismissively.

"Fuck, can you give me a chance to explain?"

She shrugged. "There's nothing to explain. You hated me. You had an opportunity. You exploited and humiliated me. No biggie, right?"

He closed his eyes briefly, rubbing his brow. "I'm not proud of that."

"Really? Well, I guess that makes it okay then."

He faced her. "I know it's not okay! I just -- Look, after I found you, I knew how wrong we were, how wrong I was, all right? I've been trying since then. You know that."

She crossed her arms, looking completely unconvinced. "Yeah, trying how exactly? Everything has been about saving your ass."

"Okay, well, I'm trying now." He pulled out an envelope from his inside pocket and tossed it on her lap. "Here. I got you this."

She tore it open suspiciously, pulled out the insipid card and took out the slip inside. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a gift certificate to the hottest boutique in town."

"Phew." He wiped his brow with exaggeration. "Then I didn't get yours mixed up with Dick's lap dance coupon."

"What's this about, Logan?" she asked, guardedly.

"Well, I'm not going to have you wearing some thrift-store concoction if you're going to be my date for the Kanes' New Year's Eve party."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.  
> Acknowledgement: Thank you to Rain who let me bounce some ideas off her for this part. She rocks like nobody's business.
> 
> Notes: Originally posted elsewhere in Jan 2007.

"Veronica? Honey?"

"Yeah?" Veronica yelled from her desk.

After a moment, Keith appeared at the doorway of his office with a scowl on his face. "Hey, I'm in boss mode here! I yell, and you come a-runnin' with a steno pad and an eager disposition."

"Riiiiight." Veronica nodded. "And do bosses usually call their assistants 'honey'?"

"Okay, well, I'm still the Dad, so you still come a-runnin'."

Veronica shrugged. "But you're here now. And, you know, in the time you've spent arguing, you could've saved us both the trouble and told me whatever it is you want."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Huh. I wonder whatever your guidance counsellor could be talking about when she says 'bad attitude'."

He walked over and sat down on the couch in the waiting area. He patted the seat beside him.

"So what else did Ms James have to say? Must be bad if she called during the Christmas break," Veronica said, as she took a seat with reluctance.

Keith waved his hand dismissively. "Enh, not important. You're still on the honour roll. The rest will work itself out, right?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes at her father. "Okay, so what do you really want to lecture me about? It's gotta be worse if you're willing to let a call from school go that easily."

"Can't we just have some nice father-daughter-quality-bonding time?"

"Father-daughter-bonding time is building a stable together for the pony you're buying me. We're at work and I don't see any carpentry equipment or bales of hay."

Keith sighed. "You used to play this game a lot more willingly."

"The 'trying to be nosy by beating around the bush until we get to the real issue' game? When we've got bad guys to catch and cheatin' spouses to spy on? C'mon, Dad, spill already so we can get back to doing other people's dirty work."

"Okay. You know I don't like prying --"

Veronica snorted.

Keith frowned at her with exaggeration, but continued, "Fine. I'm just going to come right out and ask you then. Are you dating Logan Echolls?"

Veronica's eyes widened at her father's question. She turned away, shaking her head and muttering, "I don't believe this."

"Well, honey, you know I've gotta ask. I've been so busy trying to get the business off the ground. I'm just worried that I'm not hearing everything I should."

"And what are you hearing that makes you think I'm dating him?"

Keith shrugged. "Your mom said he was at the house helping you pack. He showed up at our apartment Christmas with a present for you. Lynn Echolls says you've been at their house and that you're going to a New Year's Eve party with them. Now I fancy myself a detective, and to me that sounds like something's going on, doesn't it?"

"First of all, I've been tutoring him so helping me and getting me a present were thank yous. We're -- I don't know -- friends, kinda. I guess. Okay?" Veronica stammered with embarrassment.

"Sweetie, of course it's okay," Keith said with a laugh, clapping his hand on her knee. "I'm just relieved you're friends with anyone. It's even okay if you _like_ him, you know, _that_ way. Of course, I'd prefer it to be someone with a better track record than Logan --"

Mortified, Veronica covered her face and spoke through her fingers, "Oh God. This conversation _so_ has to end right now."

Keith patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Look, Veronica, I know things have been tense with you and your mom these days. I just want you to know that you can come to either of us if you want to talk. I'm not averse to a little girl talk, especially when it's with my best girl."

"Aw Dad --" Veronica said, putting her hands down and leaning into him as wrapped an arm around her shoulder for a brief hug.

Keith pulled away to look at her. "So you wanna tell me about this party now?"

She shrugged. "I haven't even decided if I'm going yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, it's the Kanes' party."

"Ah. Well, you know, some time has passed and all that stuff had nothing to do with you. They remember that you were Lilly's best friend. Besides, you'll be with the Echollses. Lynn'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Veronica looked at him suspiciously. "You seem to have an investment in me going to this party."

Keith barked out a laugh. "Can't get anything past you, can I? Nosireebob, you didn't fall far from this tree. You know, I always wanted a business with 'Mars & Son' on the sign. But 'Mars & Daughter' will do --"

Veronica swatted him. "Stop trying to change the subject."

Keith sighed. "I'm going to be at the Echolls Estate that night and I need to make sure Logan stays out of the house. Aaron and Lynn will be at that party until pretty late, but Logan is...less predictable."

"Have you got a case?" Veronica asked with an exaggerated gasp.

Keith nodded, unable to contain his proud smile. "A big one. This could be our break, kiddo."

Realization dawned on Veronica and she asked with unease, "Is it Mrs Echolls?"

"Uh-uh." Keith said, shaking his head. "This is one you're gonna stay completely out of."

"Well, except for the part where you're willing to sacrifice my virtue to keep Logan from going home."

Keith's head snapped up, eyes widened. "Hey! HEY! Who said anything about your virtue getting involved?!"

Veronica shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno, Dad. You want me to keep a sixteen year old boy preoccupied without booze or video games. I gotta use whats I got." She pointed to herself with both thumbs.

"Okay, forget what I said about you liking him _that_ way. Just because I'll do the girl talk thing does not mean that I won't do the stern dad lecture thing." Keith wagged his finger in her face.

Veronica broke into a smile. "Man, you are such a mark."

"There's no kidding around when it comes to your virtue. And I'm still going to have a talk with that boy before you go out."

"Oh for -- Dad! There's nothing going on between us! This is a pity date. He just feels bad --"

"He should."

Veronica couldn't argue with him. She knew that Keith was well aware of her situation at school since Lilly died and he took a stance against the Kanes. Keith probably had to deal with his fair share of Logan's venom and lashing out while he was still sheriff.

"Yeah, well, you still don't have anything to worry about. You seem to forget that I'm not stupid. Speaking of which, _obviously_ Mrs Echolls has hired us to check up on Mr Echolls. Why don't you want me involved?"

"I didn't tell you that. And you're not involved because you have a conflict of interest with your renewed friendship."

"Okay. So don't tell Logan."

"There's nothing _to_ tell Logan."

"But shouldn't --?"

"No, honey. _If_ anything was going on, it's his parents' place to tell him. What if I don't find anything and you tell him?"

"But what if --"

"No. We're done with this topic, Veronica. Now if you're going to the party, Lynn had some suggestions for what you could wear." He pulled out a note from his breast pocket. "Seems like she really wants you to go."

Veronica took the scented paper with Lynn's scrawl across it. Lynn used to give Lilly suggestions too. Lynn always meant well, but Lilly took it as criticism and would do the exact opposite. She read Lynn's note that said she'd put aside a few selections for Veronica at the store from which Logan had given her a gift certificate.

So he'd told his mother she was going with them. Interesting strategy to think she wouldn't want to disappoint Lynn. Especially after she'd made him no promises on Christmas when he showed up insisting she be his date for the Kanes' party mostly because she was flabbergasted that he'd even asked. Logan had cockily predicted that she'd capitulate and left.

After an evening to think about it and get angrier about it, she showed up the next day at his house ready for confrontation, ready to tell him she hadn't lost enough of her mind or dignity to be seen anywhere with him let alone at her ex-boyfriend's parents' party.

Veronica pulled up to the house, spotted Logan's SUV beside a beater and was about to make her way over to front door when a voice called out.

"Hey Blondie."

Veronica turned to see Eli Navarro walking up to the jalopy in the driveway. Veronica pointed to herself questioningly.

"You see anybody else here fittin' that description?"

She stepped over to him. "I prefer 'Veronica'. I've even been known to answer to it."

Weevil shrugged. "Just consider yourself lucky I'm not using any of the colourful nicknames the Neptune High rumour mill has for ya."

"Now which rumour mill do you subscribe to? The one where I'm up for a good time with everybody or the one where I'm Logan's exclusive booty buddy?"

"Baby, I'll show you a better time than all of them combined."

Veronica rolled her eyes and laughed. "You ought to write Hallmark cards." She turned to start back to the house.

"Hang on. I got somethin' to say."

"If it's got anything to do with my reputation, I've heard it all."

"Nah." Weevil waved a dismissive hand. "Your boy in there says I got you to thank for my grandmother gettin' her job back."

"Your grandma's working for them again?"

Weevil nodded, unable to keep from breaking into a proud grin. "As of Christmas Eve with a big Christmas bonus. Just dropping her off for her first day back. So, you know, thanks."

"I really didn't do anything."

"Look, it really meant a lot to my little cousins to have a decent Christmas, so whether you did or said somethin', I'm still thanking you. I don't do this often, so you should really accept it. I owe you one, _Veronica_."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He jerked his head towards the side of the house. "Your boy's back in the pool house."

Veronica shook her head. "Thanks. But he's not _my_ boy."

Weevil laughed. "Whatever you say, girl. But you oughta know you could do a lot better." He got in the car and drove off before she could think of another argument.

Veronica bypassed the front door and made her way back to the pool house. She found Logan perched on end of the bed, engrossed in a video golf game and swearing a blue streak.

Veronica cleared her throat. "You know, my dad likes to say it's called 'golf' because all the other four-letter words were taken. You're proving him right."

Logan whipped his head up in surprise, but gave her a genuine grin when he saw her. It almost unnerved her considering what she'd come here to do. He paused the game, tossed the controller on the bed, and said, "Come to help me celebrate the Feast of Stephen? Did you bring flesh or wine? I could go for both."

"Why? Because I'm the school whore and my mother's a drunk?" she asked more bitterly than she'd intended.

He frowned. "Hey, that's not how I meant it. You know that's not how I meant it. I was just -- you know, the song -- I was just trying to--"

He was trying to flirt with her. The sly, cocky grin, the smooth innuendo. She'd seen him do it with countless girls. He'd done it with her before everything went to hell, and she'd been a willing partner in crime just to goad their significant others. But she didn't have time for banter today. She was here for a showdown of righteous indignation.

Veronica interrupted his stammering by holding out the gift certificate to him. "I can't accept this."

He stood and faced her, but didn't move to take it from her hands. "Why the hell not?"

"You're joking, right?" she asked.

"That's a lot to spend on a joke."

"You can afford it," she said as she put the gift certificate down on the bar. "Why do you want to go to the Kanes' party anyway? Don't you have some other less boring party to go to?"

Logan shrugged. "Dick's having a party, but I didn't think you'd be, you know, comfortable at another 09er party. Besides, my parents want me to go to this one because Duncan came to theirs."

"So if this isn't about saving your ass and finding Lilly's murderer, then why do you want me there?"

Logan threw his hands up. "Because it's New Year's Eve! Because you should be out at a party and not stuck home watching an anticlimactic ball of lights drop by yourself because your parents already went to bed hours before that. Give me one reason why you won't go to this party with me."

"I'll give you three. I'm Veronica Mars. You're Logan Echolls. It's the Kanes' party." She started singing, " _One of these things is not like the other, one of these things just doesn't belong -_ -"

He cut her off. "Is it because of Duncan?"

"He's among the reasons. I'm not exactly anxious for a repeat of what happened at your house."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him being there. Celeste sent him to Napa with his grandparents to 'recuperate'. She told my mom the holidays were too stressful on him," he said as he walked around the bar and pulled out two cans of soda from the mini-fridge.

"Do you think it's because of the fight we all had?" she asked.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know. Did you talk to your mom? About what happened?" He walked around the other side and offered her one of the sodas, but she refused.

"Right." Veronica snorted. "How exactly do you think I should broach that subject? 'Great pot roast, Mom. By the way, why is Jake Kane calling you about covering up Lilly's murder?' or 'Oh Mom, funny story! Duncan seems to think I'm his sister. You don't know anything about that do you?'"

Two thuds echoed in the room as the soda cans dropped to the floor and rolled off, ignored, while Logan stared at Veronica with widening eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Oh come on, Logan! Give me some credit. You think I'm this pissed off with you because of the salt lick? I've seen you do that to every smashed-off-her-ass girl at every party we've ever been to. Why should I be any different? Especially when you hate me. No, I'm pissed because you've been lying to me."

"How -- how did you find out?"

Veronica shrugged. "There might be a listening device somewhere on your dresser."

It took a moment for Veronica's statement to sink in. "You've been _spying_ on me?!" Logan asked incredulously, pointing at himself.

"And you've been keeping vital information from me. I'd say we're almost even."

"You bugged my room and you think we're _almost_ even? What else have you heard?"

"Yeah, right. I spent my entire week listening to you playing video games and masturbating. Please." When she was finished rolling her eyes, she was amazed to find Logan, head bowed and possibly blushing.

She added, "I have to be within the vicinity with a radio receiver. I stopped listening when you told Duncan off and walked out of the room. Your pastimes and nocturnal habits are still your secrets."

"You're unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. How long have you known?!"

Still unable to look her in the eye, he walked back to the bed and sank down as he muttered, "Since Shelly's party."

She glared at him. "And you didn't tell me? Even after I asked you why he broke up with me?"

"I didn't know if it was true! I still don't know if it is. Did you expect me to ruin your life over something Duncan said while he was wasted?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "Look at me, Logan. My life is already ruined. Seriously, what's one more thing?"

He guiltily looked away. When he didn't reply, she asked, "This is the secret, isn't it? The family secret you said Duncan was blabbing while he was drugged."

Logan replied with a defeated voice, "Yeah. But it didn't make sense. It just sounded like drunk talk, you know? I've been trying to find out what he meant ever since. I swear I was going to tell you the night of my parents' party when you told me Jake called your mom, but Duncan walked in."

Veronica walked up to him and stood before him, crossing her arms. "What else don't I know, Logan? What am I going to find out when I go to this party? What else are you keeping from me?" She hated how crushed she sounded, as though the last few weeks had given her the right to not be disappointed in him again. Like she had something to lose again. Like the last few weeks should have meant something to him, too.

Logan shook his head. "Fuck! It's not like that, Veronica. This --" He pulled a hand roughly through his hair and left it clutching the back of his head. "This was supposed to be about you just having a good time. After everything, I just -- you deserve it, you know? And yeah, the Kanes' party isn't exactly the ideal place for it, but I thought -- I wanted you to show them. Show all of them that none of their bullshit was gonna hurt you anymore."

He sighed heavily, letting his arm flop back down on his lap. She stared at him as he started fiddling with the game controller, unsure if she should be stunned or outraged with him.

She sat down beside him, careful to leave some distance between them. "I don't need you to do that for me."

He looked up at her. "Yeah, you do. Especially now that you know." He started fiddling again, inspecting the buttons very carefully and asked, "Do you think it's true?"

Veronica shrugged. "Dunno. But I did find out that Jake Kane and my mother were high school sweethearts all ready to skip down the aisle after graduation until one Celeste Conothan got her claws into him."

Logan blinked at her. "You're fucking kidding! I thought you didn't ask your mom."

Veronica shook her head. "I didn't. But my Grandma Reynolds sure likes to talk after you put some Schnapps in her tea."

"God, Veronica --" Logan put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

She stopped herself from leaning into him. "I just don't get why no one's ever told me. I mean, if they even suspect I'm -- you know -- why wouldn't my mom say something instead of letting me date someone who could be my brother for months?"

"Then maybe it's not true. I mean, she's your mom, right? She'd know."

"Or maybe she's in denial and telling me I couldn't date Duncan would mean her secret would come out. Sure explains a whole hell of a lot, doesn't it? The drinking, staying out all night, fighting with us."

She hadn't noticed Logan's hand had gradually moved down and was absent-mindedly rubbing circles into the centre of her back. It wasn't until she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch that she realized his proximity. She suddenly and awkwardly stood up.

She recovered and faced him. "I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth."

Logan swallowed and nodded.

"You asked Duncan if he was going to tell me what else happened at Shelly's. What was it?"

"Veronica, no. Don't --"

"C'mon, Logan. Just tell me. I need to know. Did he see who it was?"

Logan shook his head, closing his eyes.

Her hands came up to her face. "Was it -- oh my God -- was it him?" Logan shot her a look of panic and she figured she knew what it meant. "Oh shit! Oh God! I -- I can't --" She started breathing raggedly, and crossed her arms over her middle.

Logan jumped up, reaching out to try to calm her. "No! Veronica, it wasn't him! Not like that!"

She wrenched away from him. "Not like _that_? Like _how_ then?"

"He was beyond smashed, Veronica! He walked into the room _after_ I found you and got you dressed. Okay? He saw you and started talking about how much he loved you and that he couldn't be with you anymore. He was with you on the bed and -- Look, I was in the room the whole time, okay? Nothing happened!"

"But you're saying something would have?" she shot accusingly.

"I don't know! But something didn't, okay? I stopped him."

"And just how far did you let him get before you stopped him?" she yelled.

"Fuck, Veronica! How about you give _me_ some credit now?" he yelled back.

She turned away from him, tears openly streaming down her face. She felt him tentatively touch her shoulder. "Veronica?" he asked, cautiously. She didn't shrug him away. Encouraged, he tried to tug her around to face him.

"How was I supposed to tell you that? After everything else, I just -- I didn't want you to get hurt anymore."

She clenched her eyes shut, but let him pull her into his arms.

"I'm so fucking tired of crying," she whispered. She still had her arms around herself, but had relaxed into his embrace as his arms tightened around her back.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of seeing you cry," he said into her hair. "Who came up with the brilliant idea of 'a good cry'? You just get wet and puffy, and turn into a big snotball. And no one wants to deal with that kind of mess."

She sniffled pointedly. "Thanks. Nothing like being called a snotball to boost one's self esteem."

"Anytime," he said with a chuckle. She could almost feel him grinning on top of her head.

"I don't get you, Logan. I don't understand this crazy game you're playing with me, with everybody."

Logan stiffened. "Maybe you could just trust me."

Veronica suddenly slapped a hand against Logan's chest and burst out laughing. He released her as her giggles turned to raucous exaggerated guffaws. She clutched her sides and waved him off.

"Good one!" she exclaimed between sarcastic sniggers.

He grimaced at her in mild annoyance. "At least I still know how to make you laugh."

Veronica inhaled a deep shuddering breath, and wiped at her face. "Yeah."

"Look, Veronica. No tricks. I want you to go. And you know what? Lilly would have wanted you there, too. She would have wanted us both there. Just to remind them all that their cozy life is on shaky ground. 'Cause that's what she was to them. She was a tremor right on their fault line. And I'm sure whenever Jake and Celeste see you, that you must have the same effect on them."

Logan's imploring sobered Veronica. "Don't use Lilly to guilt me into this, Logan. She knew, you know? And she didn't tell me either. One day she said she'd talk to Duncan and get us back together and then the next day she told me it was for the best that we broke up. She was supposed to be my best friend and she didn't even have the decency to tell me. I don't know what I'm supposed to make of that."

"She was probably trying to protect you."

"I guess we'll never know." She sniffled before adding, "I've gotta go."

"Wait." Logan walked over to the bar and retrieved the gift certificate. "Veronica, take the damn gift certificate. Even if you don't go. Use it for the Spring Formal, okay?"

Veronica took it from him, rolling her eyes. "Like anyone's gonna ask me."

"You know better than to dare me," he said, with a flirtatious grin breaking across his face again. She shook her head with a grin of her own, as she left.

If Logan had only known that the way to get her to go was to go through her father, he'd have saved himself a lot of grief. Veronica got up from the couch and popped her head in Keith's office. "So New Year's Eve -- what's my curfew?"

\----------

The door to Mars Investigation swung open.

"You know, when you said you might need my computer expertise, I thought, yeah, there might be some less than honest activities I might have to perform, but I never thought it might get me a trespassing violation on my record!" Mac flopped down on the reception area couch.

Veronica stood in surprise. "Oh my God, Mac! Don't tell me you were arrested!"

"No, but I got a harsh lecture from Kane Software's head of security about what kind of trouble sneaking around in the wrong places could land me in and blah blah blah my record and yadda yadda yadda my future," Mac said as Veronica joined her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry." Veronica let a moment pass for Mac to calm down before she squinted at her and asked, "So did you find anything out?"

"You mean before I got hauled off by security for leaving the tour? And before I got detained in a barren room for twenty minutes? And before the scariest man I've ever met reprimanded me for another thirty minutes?"

"Yes?" Veronica squeaked out hopefully.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Yeah. There's no way I'm going to be able to hack into their databases. They've got encryption --"

Veronica cut her off with a wave of her hand. "You're the expert. I believe you. No need getting into the nitty gritty."

"What were you hoping to get out of Kane Software anyway?"

Veronica got up and pulled a file off her desk hidden by a stack of papers so her father wouldn't come across it. "Security badge logs and personnel files. I took five photos of employees, entering the building on a certain day at a certain time and I just want to narrow down their identities." She passed the folder to Mac and sat back down.

"Did one of them do something?"

Veronica nodded. "One of them had a meeting with Jake Kane."

Mac's eyebrow rose, as she opened up the folder. "A clandestine meeting?"

Veronica smirked. "Are there any other kinds?"

Mac scanned each photo and said, "Well if it was clandestine _and_ nefarious, I'd say that this is your guy, for sure." She pulled out the photo of a tall, Black man in a fedora.

Veronica took all the photos and reassessed them. "Yeah, I can see why now. All these other guys are just computer geeks, but him --" she pointed to the photo Mac selected. "There's nothing that suggests programmer or engineer. Good eye."

Mac looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, there's that and he's also head of security, Veronica. He's the guy who questioned me. Mr Wiedman."

Veronica flushed. "Ah. Well, that solves that then."

"So in exchange for me getting bounced out of Kane Software, what did you find out?" Mac asked, changing subjects.

"Just that your birth records aren't sealed, so you weren't officially adopted. According to all the records I can get a hold of, Natalie Mackenzie definitely gave birth to a girl named Cindy Mackenzie on your birthday. Oh, happy belated birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. What do you mean by 'officially'?"

"I mean through official channels. There are lots of ways to get a baby when you really want one and you have the money."

Mac shook her head. "My parents don't have that kind of money. Besides, I remember my brother being born which means that they can have kids."

"Well, just because both your parents raised you doesn't necessarily mean that they are both your parents."

"Are you suggesting that maybe my dad isn't my dad?"

"It happens more often than you think," Veronica said with feigned nonchalance, but her chest tightened with guilt.

"Well, how could I find that out? I mean, aside from asking my mother if she had an affair sixteen years and nine months ago, which one, eeew, and two, not gonna happen."

"DNA test? You can buy kits off the internet if you've got enough cash. You'd just have to get a sample of both your parents' DNA to compare yours to. But think about it, Mac, do you really need to know? I mean, you said yourself that they are good parents."

Mac shrugged. "What if it were you? Could you live without knowing?"

That really was the million dollar question. "I have no idea," she replied distractedly.

"Well, I'll definitely think about it."

Veronica turned to her and eyed her suspiciously. "Does that just mean you don't have the cash right now?"

"It's eerie how well you already know me."

"Hmmm. How's this for eerie?" Veronica held her fingertips to her temples as though she was summoning deep thoughts. "Something tells me that you would _love_ to go shopping right now!"

"Wow! Just about less than anything else I could think of!" Mac chirped mockingly.

"Me too!" Veronica clapped her hands sprightly, before her face fell and she added, "But I gotta go spend a ridiculous amount of someone else's money on a froufrou dress and I could use the opinion of someone I respect. Wanna come with?" Veronica stood and started for the door.

"Well, I do like other people's money," Mac said as she followed her out.

\----------

"Hey," Logan answered his phone, clearly having checked the callerID.

Veronica didn't bother with a greeting. "So this thing tomorrow, are you picking me up or should I come to your house first?"

A moment passed before Logan squeakily asked, "Really?"

Veronica was glad he couldn't see how big her smile was at his reaction.

\----------

Veronica tried to open an eye, but was greeted with a blinding pain behind her eyeball. Groaning, she tried to burrow deeper into the covers of the bed. The unfamiliarity of their texture and scent started to twig her consciousness.

Before she could process it all, something cold and wet nudged her forehead. "Here. You're gonna need this."

Reluctantly, she pried open an eye to see Logan standing by the bed wearing a robe over pyjamas holding a glass of water out to her. Déjà vu would have set in if she hadn't been in a totally different room.

She woozily sat up and took the glass from Logan, who sat on the edge of the bed next to her and watched her with amusement as she drank and took in her surroundings. She sorted out that she was in a guest bedroom at the Echolls' house. She was wearing a huge old T-shirt that wasn't hers but that she vaguely recognized. And she felt like death.

When she handed Logan back the empty glass, he asked, "What do you remember, Veronica?"

She closed her eyes momentarily as a flood of garish images and riotous sounds from the previous evening crashed through her mind. "Oh God," she groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed, throwing her arm back over her eyes. "Everything." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't even look at me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.  
> Acknowledgement: Thanks to Audrey Roget for your help with this part! You rock. Hard. I hope I fulfilled your request to your satisfaction.  
> Note: Originally posted elsewhere in Jan 2007

"Please, don't even look at me." Veronica covered her face with her hands.

Logan shook his head at her. "Get over yourself, Veronica. It wasn't that bad."

"I don't even know how I'm going to show my face at school on Monday," she whined through her fingers.

"C'mon. You've been through worse. Shelly's party was worse. You lived through the aftermath of that."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the instant it was out of his mouth, and the glare it earned him confirmed it. She answered him anyway. "The one and only blessing from Shelly's party is that I don't remember any of it. I remember _this_."

"Well, so do I. And I’m telling you, last night wasn't as bad as you think you remember. At least not the first part of the evening."

\----------

Two days prior, Logan still hadn't heard from Veronica and thought it was pretty safe to assume he'd be going stag to the Kanes' New Year's Eve party. So when Caitlin sidled up to him at Starbucks and demurely asked if he was going to Dick's party, he had no reason to tell her he wouldn't be there. And when she dipped her finger in the whipped cream of his drink and languidly licked it off while suggesting that they'd catch up then, he thought he might just be ringing in the New Year with a lot more noise making than he'd originally thought.

Not that he was disappointed when Veronica finally did accept his invitation. It just meant he'd have to do some clever juggling. She had a curfew and he knew she wouldn't want to be at an 09er party any time soon. Maybe a kiss on the cheek at midnight, then send her back in the limo to his house where her car would be, and he'd be free to head over to the Casablancas'. He'd probably have Caitlin's bra off by half past if he timed everything right.

What he hadn't counted on was that Veronica would show up at his house looking like she was about to redefine the phrase 'little black dress' so that her picture would be beside every entry in every dictionary and phrasebook from now on. He'd been expecting the formal pink princess he'd teased on a beach only three months prior. Logan watched her as she greeted and wished his surprised but appreciative housekeeper a happy new year, and wondered why he hadn't noticed the effect of all the changes in Veronica Mars until now.

Then she turned to face him, and he felt like a complete dork when he involuntarily gulped. Her hair framed her face in soft waves, held in place with a clip that matched the sparkly pendant that Lilly gave her. Her dress was cut to dip, flow and hug in all the right places and ended at her knees, leaving him wondering if the last time he'd noticed them was the day they met. He couldn't even begin to describe any of what she was wearing or how she looked in it except for the word 'awesome'.

He was staring at her, rethinking his cheek kiss strategy as she stood in front of him, frowning. "What?" she asked, looking around herself to see what was out of place.

He shrugged, trying to recover. "Nothing. You look nice is all."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's what a nearly unlimited gift certificate at the best store in Neptune will get you -- me looking _nice_. Sorry I couldn't do any better than this. You can take the girl out of the slums, but --"

"No," he cut her off, annoyed that he actually had to explain himself. "You're --"

"Veronica!" his mother cried out, interrupting him as she descended the staircase. "Let me see you! Twirl for me."

Veronica flushed and stammered, "Sorry, it's not one of the ones you put aside, Mrs Echolls--"

She did a small spin as Lynn appraised her. "Veronica, if I'd seen this one, I would have saved it too. I wouldn't change a thing!" she exclaimed when Veronica faced her again.

Lynn turned to her son. "Logan, did you tell Veronica how lovely she looks tonight?"

Veronica, mischievously grinning at him, said, "Oh yes. He said I looked 'nice'."

Lynn shook her head at Logan, then turned to Veronica and said with an exaggerated sigh, "Boys." Veronica nodded.

Lynn walked towards Aaron's den. "I'll tell your father we're ready."

Logan turned to Veronica once she was gone. "Thanks for making me look like a jackass."

"No need to thank me. You made it easy and I enjoyed it." She grinned.

An awkward quiet fell on them. Just how were you supposed to entertain a girl that you've been friends with since forever but recently hated with everything you had in you? Fortunately, she broke the silence, "Sooooo, Mrs Navarro, huh?"

"What about her?"

"Thought you fired her. What happened?"

Logan shrugged. "Turns out she knows what the 'confidentiality clause' in her contract means. Her replacement sold pictures and stories from my parents' Christmas party to the tabloids."

"But you didn't have to hire _her_ back. Weevil told me you said I was to thank for that."

"Yeah, well, you went all Cindy-Lou Who on me. She seemed like the obvious choice after that."

"Right. And I'm supposed to believe that your heart grew three sizes since then?"

"Whatever. You were mad about it and Mrs Navarro was easy to get on short notice over the holidays. Mom agreed after I made a case for her cooking." Logan waved his hand dismissively. "You know I'm not gonna let it go with Weevil just because no one makes crepes like his grandma."

She looked like she was about to launch into a tirade when his parents walked into the room and her mood shifted abruptly. Aaron walked up to them, "Veronica! Aren't you a vision!" As Aaron grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, Logan felt Veronica's other hand wind around his, clutching him.

She gave Aaron a nervous smile. "Thank you, Mr Echolls."

"It's Aaron, please, I've told you that before." His father was still holding onto Veronica's hand, and turned back to Lynn who wore a tight smile. "Well, with two gorgeous ladies accompanying me tonight, I don't know who I'll want on my arm more."

Veronica looked up at Logan pleadingly. Logan piped up, "Well, good thing this one's with me then, huh Dad?"

Aaron's eyes narrowed at Logan momentarily, before he said, "You're one lucky man tonight, son." Aaron finally released Veronica's hand and clapped his own on Logan's shoulder. Logan stilled a flinch by squeezing Veronica's hand. He was surprised by the relief he felt when she squeezed back.

\----------

Logan nudged her knee. "So you're feeling pretty rough, huh?"

Veronica rubbed her temples. "My head is pounding."

"Yeah, it would be." He pulled out a bottle of aspirin from his robe pocket and rattled it loudly in front of her until she swiped it from him irritably. "At least you've already puked your guts out."

"Thanks for reminding me," she said, shaking out a couple of tablets.

"Any time," he said, smirking. He got up to go refill her glass and from the bathroom, said, "You know, my parents thought you were amazing."

"Yeah, your dad especially," she muttered. "And by the way, eeeeeew."

Logan snorted. "Trust me. You weren't the only one that caught his eye."

\----------

As they emerged from the car and walked up to the Kane mansion, Lynn turned back and asked, "Veronica, you know that you're welcome to stay with us tonight, right? The party might go fairly late. Any of the guest rooms are at your disposal. I can call Leticia right now and get one freshened up."

"Mom, you let Mrs Navarro have the rest of the night off. Remember? 'Cause it's New Year's Eve."

"I'll just call her to come back, Logan," Lynn replied matter-of-factly, pulling out her cell phone.

"No, please don't!" Veronica interjected. "Thanks Mrs Echolls, but I've got a curfew and I've gotta be up in the morning. Watching the Rose Parade with my dad. It's our New Year's tradition."

"Oh, that's so sweet! We'll have to start a New Year's tradition like that, Logan."

Apparently, tiptoeing around the house so you didn't aggravate your mother's hangover or become the target of your father's rage over her drunken antics the previous night wasn't enough of a tradition, but Logan kept his mouth shut.

They made their way through the front doors into the foyer where Celeste and Jake were receiving their guests with about as much warmth as undertakers. Jake looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at his own party, and Celeste looked like she couldn't believe she called all these people coming in her door her friends. Logan watched Celeste with amusement when she leaned in for a cheek kiss with Lynn and she spotted Veronica behind her. If her face had fallen any further, it would have registered on the Richter scale. Jake actually sputtered at the sight of her.

"You remember Veronica, don't you?" Lynn asked obliviously, with a proud smile. Sometimes Logan found his mother's thoughtlessness, whether feigned or genuine, annoying, but tonight he revelled in it.

"How could I forget?" Celeste replied icily.

Jake cut in before Celeste could say anything else, "It's nice to see you again, Logan, Veronica. Please go on in. There are some other kids from school around here somewhere."

Logan pulled Veronica away until they were out of earshot of the foyer and turned to her with a huge grin. "So what do you think? Was it worth getting dolled up and being seen with me for that?"

She was unable to hide her smile any longer. "Soooo worth it."

They dissolved into infectious giggles, which earned them stares and glares from the other guests around them. He herded her in closer to him, protecting her from the grumblings, and still laughing, she let him, letting her head bow until she nearly touched his chest. He could get used to this, he thought, trying to make her laugh instead of cry.

When they both composed themselves, he led her to the food and then teased her about the pile she'd amassed on her plate. After finding a place to sit and enjoy their spoils, they fell into a running commentary on all the guests -- Logan with the gossip he knew from running in the right circles, and Veronica with what she'd learned from running in the wrong ones.

She was in the middle of an elaborate story about driving the getaway car while her dad got the money shot on a cheating husband, when they were interrupted.

"Veronica?"

Logan and Veronica both looked up to see a surprised Meg Manning. "Oh my God! It is you! I told Cole, but he didn't believe me." Meg turned around and nodded at her boyfriend and the group he was with. She turned back. "You look great, Veronica! Hi Logan."

Logan gave her a small wave and Meg turned back and started gushing to Veronica again. He wasn't worried about Meg bothering them because she always had a soft spot for Veronica -- hell, the girl had a soft spot for everyone, probably even the PCHers. But he watched with concern as John Enbom and Cole left the group and made their way over.

The boys exchanged "heys" with Logan and awkwardly nodded at Veronica. They all listened in as Meg cheerily told them all how wonderful the party was and how marvellous all the guests looked.

Enbom leered towards Logan. "Speaking of marvellous, did you check out Trudy Shantz's rack in that dress?"

"God, John, she's old enough to be your mom!" Meg replied, scandalized. She hooked her arm in Veronica's. "C'mon Veronica. If they're gonna be gross, let's go mingle with some _civilized_ people."

Veronica turned back as Meg dragged her away and helplessly shrugged to Logan. He gave her a smirk knowing that no one would say anything inappropriate to Veronica while Meg was beside her. No one said anything bad in front of Meg.

Once the girls were gone, the two boys let go on Logan.

"Veronica Mars, dude? Either you're really gutsy or really stupid."

"No kidding, man. You bring a girl like her to a thing like this and what are you saying?"

"I'll be the first to admit that she's really hot, but dude, she's so not worth the hassle."

"Yeah, are you, like, _helping_ her stalk Duncan now?"

Logan replied sarcastically, "Actually she's helping me stalk him. So how about you guys fuck off before you get put on the restraining order too?"

Cole held up his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever, man."

Enbom changed the subject. "So are you going to Dick's party tonight or what?"

Logan had forgotten about that plan. He'd been distracted -- well, by Veronica. "Yeah. Are you guys?"

John nodded, but Cole rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, but if Meg has her way, we'll be home and nestled in our respective beds before the countdown." John laughed at Cole and punched him in the arm.

Logan anxiously asked, "Hey, if you guys get there before me, don't tell anyone I was here with Veronica, okay? Especially Caitlin. Tell Meg not to say anything either."

John and Cole exchanged confused glances, but said, "Sure man, no problem."

Logan was somewhat relieved until he glanced over to where Meg had taken Veronica. He scanned the group but couldn't find her anywhere amongst them. He unceremoniously walked away from the other two boys towards Meg.

"Hey Meg, where's Veronica?"

Meg turned and looked around the room. "Oh, she said she thought she saw someone she knew and went to say hi to them." Meg pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Who the hell would Veronica know here that would say hi back to her? Logan mumbled thanks to Meg and walked towards the kitchen, keeping an eye out for Veronica. He spotted his mother on his way. And he knew right away how far gone she was by how animated she was as the centre of attention for a large group including Celeste. His father and Jake were nowhere to be seen.

The only people in the kitchen were the wait staff and the caterers putting final touches on trays of canapés. He strode past to the staircase to the bedrooms. He'd promised Veronica that they weren't there tonight for any investigating, but since getting reacquainted with her, he knew enough that she might not be able to resist.

He hadn't been up in here in well over a month and he hadn't been in this room -- Lilly's room -- in even longer. In the month after Lilly died, whenever he was over to see Duncan, he'd steal away up here and just sit and breathe. He'd try to bring back every memory he could, afraid he'd forget something vital. As he opened the door, he didn't know if he was relieved or heartbroken that the room still smelled like her.

Now as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he tried to reconcile all he'd learned in the last few weeks with the girl he'd loved and lost. He couldn't remember sitting down on her bed and he didn't realize exactly how much time had passed when the door opened and light streamed in from behind a silhouetted figure. Then the overhead light switched on and Logan squinted at the sudden brightness.

"Logan?"

"Dad? What are you doing up here?"

"I, uh, saw you come up here. I was, um,  worried." Aaron looked around the room and sheepishly back to the door before asking, "Are you all right, son?"

For all the accolades that had been heaped on his father for his acting ability, he wasn't much of a liar when it really came down to it. Logan had enough bearings to know that too much time had passed for his father to have seen him come up to the bedrooms and follow out of concern. He could guess Aaron's real intentions for finding a secluded bedroom far from the party and his mother below.

"I'm fine. I just needed a minute."

"In Lilly's room." His father sighed as though he'd always taken an interest in Logan's grief and they'd had heartfelt chats before.

"I was looking for Veronica --" Logan tried to deflect Aaron.

Aaron stood before him and looked down at him with something that could have passed for tenderness. "You don't have to explain it to me, son. I understand. You might not think I do, but I know you miss her. I know it's been hard on you, but --"

Aaron continued with his speech and Logan wondered from which of the screenplays on his father's desk he'd memorized these lines for this Hallmark moment. But Logan stopped himself from rolling his eyes and bit back the hundreds of sarcastic comments he could have made. He wasn't going to desecrate Lilly's room by having a scene or worse with Aaron -- not here.

"-- I just want you to find some happiness, son," Aaron said, wrapping up his sermon with a squeeze of Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad." Logan tried to sound sincere; anything to stop this charade.

"Are you going back down now?"

Logan nodded. "In a bit. I just want a minute alone in here if you don't mind."

"Oh. Of course," his father said, unable to hide his disappointment. Logan relished in the thought that he'd thrown a wrench into any rendezvous plans Aaron might have had.

As Aaron walked back to the door, he turned back and said, "You said you were looking for Veronica? I saw her a few minutes ago outside the library."

Logan nodded, but didn't move, letting his father walk out of the room. He didn't get up to leave until well after he heard Aaron stop shuffling around outside the door and head back down the stairs.

\----------

"You really think your dad's cheating on your mom?" Veronica asked.

"No, I _know_ my dad is cheating on my mom. And she does too."

"Then why is she still with him?" she threw the covers off herself, revealing her bare legs. She modestly pulled down the hem of the T-shirt she wore as far down her legs as she could. He'd given her his old PE shorts and a faded T-shirt he rarely wore anymore to sleep in the night before and he was trying not to think about how much he liked them on her, as he turned away in an effort to give her some modicum of decency.

"You can tell yourself anything when you've got enough booze and pills in your system. Besides, everything wouldn't be cut and dried if she left him," he replied, watching her get up and rifle through the pile of clothes she wore the night before.

She turned back, frowning. "But the law's on her side --"

"Veronica, can we not talk about this?" He knew she was just going to circle back to a topic that was way too volatile and that he was not ready to deal with -- not with her. She looked like she was going to argue. "If you're gonna keep talking about my parents, then I'm going to talk about _yours_."

\----------

Logan headed for the library and was passing through a small crowd, when he looked out the large bank of windows and spotted Veronica sitting by the pool on a lounge chair. He felt his chest tighten as he watched her stare at the corner of the pool, at the spot where he knew she saw Lilly's body and he remembered that this was probably the first time she'd been back since that day.

He steeled his nerve before he went out the patio door. He sat down wordlessly beside Veronica on the lounge, but she didn't look up at him or acknowledge that he was even there.

He took off his suit jacket and slid it around her shoulders. It wasn't terribly cold out, but her dress couldn't be providing her with much protection from the evening chill. Her hand came up and pulled the jacket closed, concealing herself and making Logan instantly regret his chivalry.

"Do you ever see her?"

The question didn't really catch him off guard. "You mean like her ghost?"

She shrugged but still stared at the spot. "No. I dunno. Maybe."

"I dream about her still. I _want_ to see her."

"Does she ever say anything to you when you dream about her?"

Logan shook his head. "Mostly she just laughs and runs away from me." He took a moment to see if she'd ask anything else before he asked, "Do you see her?"

"Sometimes I think I do. I imagine what she'd say to me if she was here right now."

"And does she say anything?"

Veronica gave a soft laugh. "Mostly fashion tips."

She'd approve tonight, he thought, glancing at her again, but frowned when he saw tears welling in her eyes. "Hey, you okay? You wanna go back in?" Veronica shook her head.

He couldn't hide the growing concern in his voice "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she said. He heard a metallic squeak and saw that she'd pulled his flask out from his inside jacket pocket and was undoing the cap. She took a swig before he could stop her. She coughed from the strength of the liquor.

"Jesus, Veronica!" Logan grabbed the flask from her. She made a weak attempt at scrambling to get it back from him.

Logan took a mouthful to keep her at bay, then said, "Tell me what happened and you can have another sip."

She looked at him for the first time since he'd come out to the pool. She still looked like she was on the verge of tears and turned away before he could see any of them fall. Finally, she spoke just barely above a whisper, "I saw my mom here sneaking around in the yard. She came in through the kitchen. I followed her. She went into Jake's office. I went around to the other door -- you know, the one through the library -- and listened. She told Jake my dad's definitely not investigating any more and Celeste knows she and Jake had broken it off for good so why is she getting all these threats -- in the mail, over the phone. Jake said they weren't from him, that she knows he'd never do that. She said he'd better find a way for them to stop or she'd follow through on her own threat -- a paternity suit. He said if she did that, he'd get custody of me and he'd send me away and she and my dad would never see me again."

Stunned, Logan took another drink and passed her the flask without a word. She took another pull. This time it went down smoothly. "Then my mom was leaving and that security guy, Wiedman, was waiting for her outside Jake's den. He escorted her out back through here away from the party. I followed and tried to listen, but they were moving too quickly." She drank again, taking a longer sip, and passed the flask back to Logan.

"Veronica, I think we've gotta stop investigating."

She frowned in confusion. "But your alibi --"

He interrupted her. "Do you know who that Wiedman guy is?"

"I did a little research: Military intelligence, FBI, did a stint with the Marines."

"Yeah, what it doesn't say is that he was in the Gulf War with Jake Kane's younger brother who died saving Wiedman. So he feels like he has a life debt to the Kanes. Duncan bragged once that the dude will do anything for them."

"How far do you think he'd go?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

She shrugged and held her hand out. He passed the flask back to her and she downed another gulp. He didn't know what to make of her lack of reaction, but maybe the alcohol was starting to affect her.

"C'mon." He nudged her shoulder with his. "Let's go back inside."

"No." She pulled his jacket tighter around herself. "Can we just go?"

"Go? Veronica --"

"I don't wanna be here anymore. I can't -- Can we just go somewhere else? Please?" There was desperation in her voice and he couldn't help being moved by it.

He nodded and said, "Okay. Uh, where do you wanna go? We could go back to my house -- we'd have it to ourselves. We'll watch some movies till you have to go."

That idea seemed to appeal to her at first, but suddenly she looked like she remembered something and shook her head.

"All right. Do you want to go to your place?"

"Uh-uh. I really don't wanna see my mom. I can't even look at her right now." She waved her hand to emphasize her point, causing her to sway. When she bumped into his arm, she leaned into him and stayed there.

He was running out of options, when she asked, "Didn't you say Dick was having a party tonight?"

He looked down at her curiously. "You don't want to go to that, do you? It'll all be 09ers."

She shrugged against him. "You promised me a good time tonight. And I _was_ having fun before. You know?"

Yeah, he knew because he'd been enjoying himself too. It was surprisingly easy to forget themselves and remember that this girl was once one of his closest friends and someone he could have never imagined giving up.

She went on, "Meg said she was going. We can just hang out with them till I have to go or till things get too intense. I can get a ride with Meg or you could send the car. Then you can stay and hang with your friends."

"You really sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. It'll be okay. I'll be with you. What could go wrong?"

\----------

"It's like a hotel room in here," Veronica marvelled, looking through the array of miniature toiletries in the guest bathroom as Logan walked back in and threw a towel at her.

She caught it and looked at him sombrely. "You know, you could have just told me that you already had plans to go to Dick's _alone_."

"What was I supposed to say, Veronica? You'd just been through the wringer. You said you wanted to go. You said you wanted to have fun."

"Yeah, well, obviously I was wrong. And I didn't think you were gonna ditch me."

"I didn't ditch you. I was only gone for a few minutes --"

"Yeah, but if Caitlin had said yes, you would've ditched me."

"You saw --"

"I saw, I heard. Yeah."

"Well, you've got no reason to get all huffy. I did come find you. You and the pile of bodies you left in your wake."

\----------

Dick, being Dick, was the first to make a comment as Logan led Veronica through the party to get some drinks. "Dude, this isn't a costume party. You didn't have to come as a pimp and bring your ho."

Logan was about to tell him to shut up, when Veronica interjected, "Huh. But you're here as a horse's ass." She looked around the room. "Now who's playing your head?"

"Hey Ronnie! Did you say you're looking for head? So you came to give us a repeat of Shelly's party?"

"Why Dick? Are you drugging the drinks again?"

Logan stepped between them before it got any uglier, handing Veronica her drink at the same time. "Leave her alone, Dick."

"But --"

"She's here with me. That means you leave her alone."

Dick stalked off and Logan turned back to Veronica. "See?" she said brightly, "Fun!"

"Don't expect me to run interference if you're going to be picking fights."

Veronica's jaw dropped in mock resentment. "Hey, he started it! And I was doing fine!"

"Uh-huh. Look, don't drink anything tonight unless it's sealed before you drink it, or you pour it, or I pour it, okay?"

Veronica smirked and saluted him. "Sure thing, _Dad_."

That was about the last thing he wanted her to call him, while she was wearing that dress and wrapped in his jacket, but he couldn't help smiling back at her, until he could see Caitlin openly glaring at them over her head.

"Hey, I'm gonna go say hi to some people. You gonna be okay for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see if I can find Meg." She looked a little disappointed.

"I'll find you, okay?" He squeezed her arm, and then turned and started saying 'hey' to the groups of people around him.

He waited until Veronica was out of the room before he headed over to Caitlin. She was still glaring at him. He decided to act like nothing was wrong.

He moved in closely and spoke into her ear. "Been waiting for me?"

Caitlin leaned her head away. "Till I saw you brought _her_ here."

"She's not staying long. It doesn't have to get in our way." He tried to put his arm around her waist, but she slid out of his reach.

"I don't play second fiddle to back-stabbing trash like Veronica Mars."

People were starting to stare. "Caitlin, you don't have to be such a --"

"What? A bitch? _She's_ the bitch! Remember? You _used to_ think so. You said worse things about her than anybody." Caitlin turned to the crowd assembling around them. "Hey! Madison! Pam! What was it that Logan used to say about Veronica? That she was so frigid, if anyone managed to get his dick in her, it would freeze off. Wasn't that it?"

The girls giggled in response and nodded. Caitlin turned back to Logan. "So how about it, Logan? Did it fall off? Or did the football team warm her up enough for you?"

Logan grabbed her and pulled her to him so that his face was right in hers and maliciously spat, "You're a real cunt, you know that?" Then he let go of her roughly, downed his drink, and pushed his way through the crowd to try to find Veronica again.

As he walked down a hallway, an arm reached out from a door slightly ajar and pulled him into a guest bedroom.

"Are you retarded?"

"Happy New Year to you, Beav. Hey, have you picked out an unconscious girl yet to neck with at midnight?"

Beaver ignored the comment and paced the room nervously. "You brought _her_ to _my_ house?! How stupid can you be?"

Not stupid, just forgetful. He'd been avoiding Beaver so successfully that Logan hadn't given him much thought lately. "Just calm down. She's not going to be here that long."

Beaver gestured at him wildly. "You were supposed to keep her from finding out! She's been going around asking questions at school, you know? Questions about Shelly's party."

Fuck, no, he didn't know. But he should have. Veronica was getting snoopier and he only had himself to blame for that. "Well, if she's asking that means she doesn't know, right?"

"I told you to stop hanging around her!"

He was getting pretty sick of everybody telling him that. "Well, I'm not going to. You know what? Maybe I _like_ her. Isn't that ironic? That I have you to thank for that? So you're just gonna have to find a way to deal with it. And, you know, if you think about it, why would I tell her anything now and ruin it? So maybe if you fucking relaxed whenever she's around no one would have anything to suspect."

Beaver sneered. "You think she's interested in _you_? That's funny. Just to warn you, when you start taking her clothes off, she's gonna moan Duncan's name."

Logan's fist connected with Beaver's face twice before the kid fell down. He loomed over Beaver, punched him in the jaw again for good measure, then walked out.

He passed by the bar again and grabbed the first bottle he could find, twisted off the cap and let the liquid burn its way down his throat. Rye, he guessed before he looked at the label. He rewarded himself with another swig, seeing he'd deduced correctly. Then another to numb the pain starting to swell in his hand.

His imbibing came to a quick end when he heard Veronica scream, "Let me go!"

He ran out in the direction of the gasps and shrieks that followed. She was by the pool. The other kids were in a circle around her, whispering and staring at her in disbelief, as Veronica stood, her arm out, holding something, and warding them off with it. When Logan walked up, he found Sean and Dick on the ground, unconscious and saw that Veronica was holding a stun gun.

As Logan pushed his way through the crowd to her, she spun around, pointing the taser at him, instinctively defending herself. When she saw it was him, she dropped her arm and let him pull her to him.

"What happened?"

"They grabbed me. Said you weren't around so I was fair game. They tried to throw me in the pool," she replied, breathing heavily. "I -- I didn't want them to ruin my dress."

"Where did this come from?" He pointed to the taser.

"My dad gave it to me for Christmas. I had it in my purse." She pointed to her discarded clutch and his jacket on the ground. He went over to grab them, yelling at the crowd that the show was over and to disperse. Luke and some other boys picked up Dick and Sean and walked them back into the house. Logan handed her the bag and dusted off his jacket and put it around her again.

"I'm sorry. They ripped the jacket off me. I think it might have torn."

"Don't worry about it. You're okay, right?"

She nodded, but she swayed and he grabbed her arm to steady her. He sat her down beside him on a lounge chair and asked, "How much did you have to drink?"

"The one you gave me, maybe another. And I finished your flask."

"Christ, Veronica --"

The rest of his reprimand was drowned out by the start of a raucous countdown to midnight. The hoots and cheers began before the partygoers even reached one. Then lame drunken attempts at singing 'Auld Lang Syne' started up, consisting mostly of repeating the first line of the song over and over because no one could remember the rest of the words.

Logan sighed wistfully. "Well, there goes the elusive New Year's Eve kiss yet a--"

He was cut off by Veronica, yanking him around, and mashing her lips against his. Shock wore off and he was ready to turn it into something a little more than cordial when she pulled away with a smacking sound, and he watched her intently with confusion. She looked back up at him timidly.

He was the first to break their silence. "Happy New Year, Veronica."

"Hap--" The salutation died on her lips as she grimaced and went pale. Then she turned away from him and threw up the hors d'oeuvres Celeste Kane had paid top dollar for into the pool.

\----------

"Up until the vomiting, it was a real nice party," Logan joked as he dropped a pile of clothes on the bed beside her. She was fresh from the shower in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

He'd left out his altercation with Beaver. He didn't even know how he was going to ask her about why she was asking about Shelly's party.

"Oh God," Veronica groaned, holding her head in her hands, recalling the night before. "All of that _actually_ happened. It wasn't just some messed up dream."

"Yeah, but some of it was pretty hilarious. And some of it was -- hmm, what's a good word? Ardent?" he teased.

She looked up at him briefly and said matter-of-factly, "I threw myself at you."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You didn't _throw_ yourself at me. You just kissed me. And believe me, there's a difference. You were drunk, it was midnight, and you kissed me. I'd been drinking, and I let you." He was rambling and, he believed, starting to look like an idiot, so he added, "And let me tell you how flattering it is when a girl immediately barfs right after."

"God! Could you please shut up? I'm embarrassed enough as it is. I can barely look you in the eye right now." She pouted and covered her face with her hands.

He walked over to her and pulled her hands away from face, crooked a finger under her jaw and tilted her chin up. "Stop it." He realized he lingered a little too long when she her expression went from mortified to one of bewilderment.

He let go of her and said as nonchalantly as possible, "C'mon, get dressed. You probably missed your Rose Parade thingy. But if you quit sulking and get a move on, you might make it home for when they re-play it tonight." He pushed the pile of clothes over to her.

"What's this?"

"Some of Trina's clothes you can borrow. Somehow I think you'll be in more trouble with your dad if you go home in the dress you wore last night."

"More trouble? You said my dad was okay with me staying here."

"I may have exaggerated a little."

\----------

"Hello?" Keith Mars answered the phone with clear exasperation.

"Mr Mars? It's Logan Echolls --"

Keith cut him off. "Logan? Veronica was supposed to be home fifty minutes ago. Where is she?"

"Uh, we're at my house --"

"Put her on the phone _right now_."

"Mr Mars, she's kinda not feeling well right now. I was wondering if she could stay here tonight--"

"No."

"But my mom says it's okay and --"

"No."

"I can assure you that she'll be --"

"No! Look, just let me talk to my daughter, Logan! Or explain to me what's going on here!"

Logan inhaled deeply before launching into his explanation. "Veronica may have dipped into the wrong punch bowl at the party." He leaned against the door to the guest bedroom. He could hear Veronica's wretches in the bathroom through the closed door.

"Okay." Keith said in a clipped tone. "So why can't you drive her home?"

"I -- uh -- may have dipped into the same punch bowl."

Keith exhaled loudly. "I gotta say, Logan, this isn't exactly endearing you to me right now. Tell Veronica I'll pick her up in ten minutes --"

"No! Wait! Look, I'm gonna be honest with you, Mr Mars --"

"I'd really appreciate that, Logan."

"Veronica's really upset. She's been crying and she says she doesn't want to go home tonight."

"Did the Kanes say something to her?! I swear to --"

"No, it wasn't them. It was -- God, she's gonna kill me -- it was her mom."

The other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds. "Lianne was at the Kanes' party?"

"Yeah. I really wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"No, no. It's good you did. I understand a bit better now. But I can't let her stay there. It's totally inappropriate. You don't exactly have a good reputation, Logan, and you're both --"

There was a crash in the background and then Logan heard muttering. He surmised that Keith had put his hand over the mouthpiece so he couldn't hear.

There were a few more murmurs before Keith spoke again, "Logan? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay, listen to me carefully. Lianne just walked in the door. So I'm gonna let this go. But just for tonight. And just so I'm totally clear, I'm not very happy about this. So Veronica can stay, but you are to treat her like a perfect gentleman. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"If I find out otherwise, and mark my words, son, I _will_ find out --"

Logan cut him off before Keith could utter a threat. "You have my word, Mr Mars."

"One more thing, Logan, and I don't want you to question me on this _at all_. Veronica is not to stay in your pool house. You got that?"

"Yeah," Logan replied with confusion. "Not a problem. She's gonna stay in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Good. Tell her to be home as soon as she can in the morning."

Logan flipped his phone shut when he heard the click on Keith's end. He opened the door to the bedroom and found Veronica, stumbling out of the bathroom already wearing the clothes he'd given her. She was pressing a washcloth to her face and neck as she sat down on the bed.

"Your dad says it's okay." He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Really? Wow. You must've really smooth talked him." She slurred her words a bit. Her eyes were already half-shut and she let the cloth drop to the floor.

"Something like that." He tugged on her arm. "Hey, c'mon, get under the covers and try to sleep, 'kay? Your dad wants you home first thing tomorrow."

She swayed when he tugged her so she put her hand on his arm to steady herself. She opened one eye and smiled at him. "I like your jammies. They're soft."

"And you're still drunk."

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows. "What kind of drunk am I?"

"Giggly and kinda cute when you're not barfing."

She chuckled and leaned into him, looking down at the floor. "This is so pathetic."

"What is?"

"Me. You're like the closest thing I have to a friend right now and you hate me."

He turned to face her and gripped her shoulders forcing her to look at him as he spoke. "Veronica, I don't hate you."

"See, and that's the nicest thing anybody's said to me in months. Pathetic."

"C'mon," he said, laughing, "get your ass into bed and go to sleep. Then you'll wake up in the morning and remember what a jackass I am and realize you're not exactly _that_ pathetic."

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him, but then turned and crawled up the bed. He watched, transfixed by her wriggling butt as she worked to get up the bed and under the blankets. He blinked and swallowed once she'd settled down. He got up and said, "You'd better have a glass of water before you go to sleep. It'll help with your hangover tomorrow."

He bolted for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and silently asked his reflection what the hell was the matter with him. He filled a glass and carried it back to the bed only to find Veronica already fast asleep.

\----------

"What's the big deal about the pool house?"

"I don't know." She wouldn't meet his eye.

"You're lying."

"No, I honestly don't know what's wrong with the pool house. And so what? You told my dad it was my mom?! You told him I was drinking?! Are you nuts?" Veronica yelled as she angrily rummaged around the room for her shoes.

"Keep it down!" Logan hissed. "What was I supposed to tell him Veronica? You didn't want to go home. I had to give him a reason."

She found the right one and pointed at him as she said, "You lied to me last night!"

"I didn't lie! I just -- You needed to go to sleep and you weren't going to if you were worrying about being in trouble with your dad. Look, he sounded madder about your mom than about you. Maybe that's a good thing."

"A good thing? How is my parents fighting again is a good thing?" She found the other shoe and slipped both on, doing up the straps.

All Logan could do was shrug.

Veronica stopped suddenly with a small gasp and asked, "Do you think my dad knows? About my mom and Jake? That I might be --"

Logan shook his head. "I don't know." All he knew was that Keith adored Veronica to the point of irrationality. "Does it matter if he does?"

"Then everybody's been lying to me," she said softly. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly and took a deep breath, collecting herself. She walked over to the pile of her things and picked them up, jostling them around to make them wieldlier.

"Hey, just leave them. I'll get the dress cleaned and delivered to you, okay?"

She thought about it for a moment before she put everything back down. "I gotta go."

"Yeah. Call me okay? And let me know how grounded you are."

She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded, and headed for the door.

He called her back. "Hey, Veronica."

She turned, "Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, you really did look awesome last night."

She was taken aback momentarily, but then the corners of her mouth twitched into a modest grin. She walked out the door saying, "Happy New Year, Logan."

\----------

"Was that Veronica I saw leaving?" his mother asked when Logan came down to the kitchen.

"Yeah, she came back this morning to get her purse," he lied, knowing Lynn had come home too late and had been too blitzed the night before to know Veronica had stayed. He didn't want to give her any ideas.

His mother merely nodded. She was clearly hung-over and not willing to get into any in-depth conversations.

Logan poured himself some juice and grabbed an apple before sitting down at the breakfast bar. His father strode into the room whistling cheerfully, holding the newspaper.

"Well, son, what's the best news you could hear today?"

Please say you have an agonizing terminal disease, Logan thought, but shrugged in response instead.

Aaron threw the paper down triumphantly on the bar in front of him. Logan's eyes widened in disbelief at the headline announcing that Lilly Kane's murderer had been caught. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not going to disappoint such a good doggie, are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night. 
> 
> Acknowledgement: Thanks to Audrey Roget and Rain for listening to me bitch about writing this part and offering some helpful suggestions here and there. 
> 
> Note: originally posted elsewhere in March 2007

"Veronica?" Keith bellowed through her closed bedroom door. His voice permeated the music blaring through her earphones. "Phone!"

Veronica still lay on her bed, but turned her head when Keith popped his head in the door cautiously. "It's Logan."

Sighing, she yanked her ear buds out. "You answered it? I thought we weren't answering the phone for the next week." Every news outlet in California wanted a comment on the arrest of Lilly Kane's killer from the disgraced former sheriff and none of them had taken 'no comment' for an answer.

Keith shrugged. "It's been a while since it rang. I forgot. So you gonna take it?" She nodded with a sigh and he disappeared from her doorway.

She picked up the cordless lying beside her on the bed. She took a deep breath before pressing the call button. There was no point in putting this off any longer.

"Got it," she yelled out to her dad. After waiting for his hang-up click, she spoke, "Hello?" 

"The hell, Veronica?" She rolled her eyes at his lack of greeting. "You said you'd call me to tell me how it went with your dad."

"Yeah. I know. I --"

"And I've been trying to reach you on your cell all day. Did you get my messages?" 

"Yeah. I was gonna call. I just -- Look, Logan, it's been a really long day --"

"What happened? Was your dad pissed? Are you grounded? Obviously, he didn't take away your phone privileges --"

"No. No, I'm not grounded." She almost wished she had been. Then it would have given this day some semblance of normality.

"Okay. Then we've gotta talk. Can I see you?"

She winced, caught between hoping he'd ask and wishing he hadn't. "Maybe. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's good too. But how about right now?"

"Now?" She sat up. "Where are you?"

"In the conservatory with a candlestick. I'm outside in your parking lot."

"What? Logan!" She strained to look out her window even though she couldn't see the parking lot from there.

"Well, if you'd been answering your fucking phone you'd know that I was on my way over here! Just come outside."

"Just hang on! I've gotta put some clothes on and --"

"Damn! I knew I should have started this conversation by asking what you were wearing."

" _Such_ a charmer." She let out a frustrated sigh before adding, "I still have to get by my dad --"

"I thought you said you weren't grounded."

"Just 'cause I'm not grounded doesn't mean he's not still mad about last night. I shouldn't push my luck. I'll be out as soon as I can."

"Fine. I'll be waiting."

She hung up, and rummaged through her closet, trying to find sweats and a hoodie to pull over her shorts and T-shirt, while she contemplated what to tell her father. There hadn't been much talk between them since she got home that morning, allowing all the news of the day to soak in until dinner time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith had finally asked as they sat across from each other at the kitchen island where they ate dinner.

Veronica looked up at her father. "Not really. You?"

"Not really," Keith admitted glumly.

Veronica looked back down and stabbed at her lasagna, moving the bits she'd hacked off around the plate in a circular motion.

"We probably should though, dontcha think?" Keith asked with a sigh. "You know, make it look like I'm a good dad and that we talked about it like we have 'open lines of communication' all those parenting books have been telling me about over the years." He made finger quotes to emphasize his point.

Veronica's expression softened and she looked back up at him, tilting her head. "You _are_ a good dad."

"Well, when we talk about it, then I'll be a _great_ dad."

Veronica couldn't help smiling at Keith. "Okay," she said softly.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, honey?"

 _Want_ to ask? No. _Need_ to ask? Yeah. Eventually. But where to even start? The arrest was sure to be a sore point for Keith. Was her dad wrong to go after Jake Kane? Definitely not after all she'd learned in the last few weeks. But why had he never thought of this Abel Koontz as a suspect?

And she'd already reasoned that Keith didn't know about the possible paternity issue with Jake Kane. There's no way in hell he'd let her date Duncan if that was the case. He wouldn't be as irresponsible as Lianne.

Veronica bit into her lip and inhaled deeply to tamp down the nausea that threatened to overtake her any time she thought of Duncan now. She wondered if these feelings would ever subside and she could just think of him as a boy she used to know. There was no way she could try to reminisce and think of him as her bittersweet first love now. And she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready to think of him as her brother. That would imply forgiveness that she wasn't willing to bestow. Not anymore.

But just because Keith didn't suspect Veronica might not be his daughter didn't mean that he didn't know about Lianne and Jake having an affair at some point. Still, there was no easy way to ask your dad if knows about your mom's infidelity. And there were other issues they needed to deal with first.

"Are you going to bring Mom home?"

"Veronica, I told you," Keith said with a cautionary voice, "Your mom needs some time. The last few months, all the changes, they've been stressful and --"

"What did you fight about before she left then?" She wondered if Logan's drunken admissions to Keith would come up and she could feel her anger bubbling again.

"Your mom had already made up her mind to leave before I even got a chance to talk to her."

"And you just let her?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"Sweetheart, we all just need to cool down and take --"

Veronica didn't want to hear it. "But you know where she went, right? We can go and talk --" 

Keith shook his head. "She didn't tell me where she was going."

She hated how desperate she must have sounded. Like a lost little girl in a mall. But she couldn't stop herself. "We can find her! That's what we do! And then --"

"Veronica, she's not a bail jumper. I'm not forcing your mother to come back if she doesn't want to. She knows where we are. When she's ready, we'll all talk and make our compromises then."

She sighed with frustration and resumed stabbing her lasagna. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because, I've got you to consider and you need me to be calm. And maybe because I need time too. And frankly, Veronica, I'm tired."

She didn't even need to ask why. Veronica glanced up at her father who was staring down at his own dinner rather intently. She took in the slump of his shoulders, the circles under his eyes. If she really thought about it, she was tired too.

Keith looked up at her and asked, "So, my turn? You wanna tell me what happened last night?"

Veronica looked back down at her plate guiltily. "Can you be more specific?"

"Like, oh, I don't know, maybe --" Keith twirled his fork around in the air, "what made you think getting drunk with Logan Echolls was a good idea?"

She squinted at him uncomfortably. "Can we just chalk it up to me being a typical, dumb teenager having a whimsical, youthful indiscretion?"

"Funny thing, sweetie, we both know you're anything but typical, and, for once, Logan sounded like he was telling the truth."

So there was a consolation in all of this -- Logan had scored some inadvertent, albeit tenuous points with Keith. And by doing so, put her in the most awkward position she thought she'd ever been in with her dad. She'd make sure to thank Logan later. Perhaps with a nice swift kick to the shin.

"What did Logan say was the reason?"

"That you saw your mom at the party and you got upset. Did she do or say something?"

There was really no getting out of telling Keith something, so she said, "I just saw her go and talk to Mr Kane for a while in his office, then she was escorted out by security. I was embarrassed and confused, so I took a drink and Logan thought he was cheering me up by drinking with me. And then it sorta got out of hand."

Understatement, thy name is Veronica, she thought. She'd just lied to her father, leaving out the graphic details of what she'd heard and seen -- the longing looks between former lovers, the voices breaking over threats to each other. She saw two proud people unable to let go of the past but unwilling to give up anything they already had for each other. It distorted everything she thought she knew about her mother. It killed her appetite completely.

Not to mention the fact that she'd just defended Logan Echolls to her dad as well.

"And nothing else happened between you and Logan, right?"

She hoped she rolled her eyes soon enough to be convincing to her dad, ignoring the very insistent memory of Logan's fingertips tentatively grazing her cheek just before she pulled away from the sloppy, drunken kiss she'd initiated the night before. Or the feeling of his hand under her jaw, as his thumb lightly swept across her chin when he tried to calm her down that morning. And she most certainly was refusing to think about the darkening chaos in his eyes during either of those incidents. Thinking about any of that would make her less angry at him for her predicament and more confused.

She said nothing but continued to give her father an indignant look in answer to his question. 

Keith held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I know. You're not stupid. So how about next time you're upset, you and your friend go drown your sorrows in a milkshake at the malt shop?"

Veronica looked at him skeptically and laughed. "In my poodle skirt and saddle shoes? C'mon, even you're not that old, Dad."

"Doesn't mean I don't long for the good ol' days."

Like that statement wasn't laden with at least a hundred different meanings, Veronica thought. 

"Look," Keith continued, "this is not one of my prouder moments as a father -- watching my baby girl nurse her first hangover. I know last night was bad, but things are gonna be rough for the next while with just you and me. The bottom line is I don't want calls like that again, Veronica. Got it?"

Veronica nodded with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Keith got up, went around to her side of the island and circled his arm around her shoulders, pulling her back into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again. You know nothing gets solved with drinking. And if anything ever happened to you --"

"Dad --" Veronica clenched her eyes shut as Keith's voice broke on the last words and gripped his arm around her tightly.

Keith ruffled her hair. "Go on, kiddo. You didn't eat much so go lie down and get some rest. I'll clean up, and we'll talk some more later, 'kay?"

They hadn't had that chance for more talk yet. And there were still plenty of questions Veronica needed to ask. But it would have to wait until she could get rid of Logan. She didn't know which she was dreading more.

She walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the leash off the hook. Backup perked up from his spot on the couch, trying to gauge Veronica's sincerity. His tail thwacked against Keith who was intently reading a magazine.

"I'm gonna take Backup for a walk and get some fresh air." At the word 'walk', Backup sat up straight, giving his best impression of a good dog.

Keith didn't take his eyes off the page he appeared to be reading. "Is that Logan Echolls' SUV out there?"

Veronica peered out through the blinds on the door. "Huh. Looks like it."

Keith dropped the magazine in his lap. "You know, you're not doing much to keep up this pretence of 'nothing going on' between you two." Again with the finger quotes.

Veronica merely shrugged. "Well, you can turn a blind eye and pretend I'm a normal teenage girl sneaking out to meet a boy, or you could just trust me that I'm taking my dog out for a walk and my _friend_ just happens to be out there, wanting to make sure I'm okay." It was still hard for her to drag that word out of herself to describe anyone, let alone Logan.

"Either of those scenarios has me letting you go out there with that boy."

"And my trusty pit bull." She held up the leash and shook it. Backup took that as his cue and leapt off the couch, landing with a flop on the floor and scrabbling over to her. He sat in front of her, practically shaking with excitement as she hooked the leash to his collar. 

Veronica and Backup faced Keith expectantly. "You're not going to disappoint such a good doggie, are you?"

Keith waved his hand. "Go. No longer than an hour. Got that? The Rose Parade is re-running and we've got work tomorrow."

Veronica opened the door and blew her father a kiss before Backup yanked her through the doorway.

\---------- 

"Wow. Twice in one week on this side of town. What's the draw? So enchanted by how we did Christmas you just had to see New Year's too?" Veronica snapped as Logan got out of his SUV. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He crouched down to let Backup sniff him before giving the dog a rub behind the ears. "You know why I'm here. We've gotta talk. About the arrest."

Veronica rolled her eyes and gave a tug on Backup's leash pulling him away from Logan. She walked down to the path that led to the small stretch of beach by her apartment building as Logan fell into step with her.

"C'mon Logan! You're not playing the game. I mean, that's why you're here, right? With the arrest, we don't have to work together anymore, we don't have to pretend, and we can go back to our old routine -- well, _your_ old routine. You remember! The insults, the rumours, the tire slashing, the locker vandalism. Too bad I don't have a house to TP anymore, but I still have a front step so I'll be expecting those flaming bags of dog shit any day now. Hey, thanks for the warning this time --"

"Veronica, just stop!" Logan halted and held up a hand in frustration. "That's not what this is about. You know that's not going to happen this time."

Veronica stopped and turned to face Logan as Backup plopped himself down beside her. "Do I?" 

He looked at her in disbelief. "You think I can forget everything that happened in the last four weeks?"

"Well, you forgot four _years_ of friendship like _that_ ," she said, snapping her fingers.

Backup whined, getting antsy about the tension Veronica was giving off and for having to sit still for so long after he'd been promised a walk, so when Logan just gaped at her in response, she turned, tugged the leash, and started walking again.

Logan caught up to her. "So are you pissed with me about something I _might_ do or are you still pissed about stuff I thought we were already past?"

She stopped again suddenly, letting Backup yank the leash so that it bit into her flesh where it was wound around her hand. The pinch gave a welcome distraction to the tightening in her chest that threatened to turn into a sob. She wasn't going to cry in front of him again. She wasn't going to cry in front of anyone again.

She didn't need to think about it to know that she wasn't really angry with him, but couldn't stop the words from flying out of her mouth. "I can't tell you what a relief it is to me that you're past me nearly being raped. You know, I was so worried that you might be consumed by guilt that maybe it was because of the way that you'd been treating me that made one of your classy 09er friends think that I deserved it. But hey, you're over it, so --"

"How many times do I have to say I was wrong, Veronica?"

Until I believe it? Until the first thing I think isn't 'will you use this against me'? Till I can stop worrying what else there is that you're lying to me about? She glared at him for a moment, hating every question that popped into her head and exposed her vulnerability to herself. She turned, before he could see it for himself and walked down the stairs to the beach. She let Backup off the leash then sat down on the last step. Instead of taking off in search of new smells, Backup sat and snuffled at her hand, sensing she needed his comfort. She languidly stroked his head.

When Logan came up behind her, instead of answering him, she said, "My mom left." He was going to find out eventually anyway, she reasoned.

He dropped down beside her, shaking his head. "Left? Like gone? When?" he asked, mercifully allowing her to change the subject.

"Last night."

"Before you got home? She didn't even say good-bye?" he asked with disbelief. Veronica just nodded in reply.

He grimaced. "Because of what I said to your dad?"

She shook her head. "No, Dad said that she didn't even give him a chance to fight with her." 

"Fuck. No wonder -- Veronica, I'm --"

"Don't. It hasn't sunk in yet, okay? I'm just telling you because -- God, I don't know why I'm telling you."

"It's okay." She felt his hand tentatively touch her shoulder. When she didn't shrug him off, he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "It's okay," he repeated. 

She shut her eyes and allowed herself the briefest moment to relish in the comfort he offered before she pulled away. "Just tell me what you wanted to talk about."

He stared down at her, and she was grateful for dimness of the lights on the steps. Finally he leaned back on the steps and turned his attention to the dark water before he said, "The arrest. Abel Koontz. What do you think?"

Veronica shrugged. "A disgruntled ex-employee of Kane Software. An anonymous tip. Lilly's stuff in his possession."

"I know what the paper said. I want to know what _you_ think."

She snorted. "No, you don't! You want me to reassure you that he did it so you can get out from under your blackmailer."

"I want you to say it if that's what you think."

"Okay. You said you can't forget the last four weeks? Neither can I."

"Christ, Veronica! Would it be so bad to admit we were wrong? That your dad was wrong?"

"Where is this coming from? You were there, Logan! You saw how Jake reacted. You saw the police file."

"I saw your _dad's_ file -- the man who was trying to pin it on Jake Kane. And Jake was emotional, yeah, but he'd just had a fight with Celeste. We can explain it all."

"No! You can't explain _everything_!" Veronica stood up angrily. "You can't explain why my mother is gone after having a fight with Jake Kane, after she said she was his alibi at the time of his own daughter's murder!"

"What?!" Logan stood up suddenly. Backup jumped up and began to growl.

Veronica bent down over her dog and spoke soothingly, "Chill, boy. It's okay." Backup sat down again, but his hackles were still raised. "My mother wanted to know why it was so bad if my dad started investigating again since she knew both Jake and Celeste didn't do it."

"You didn't tell me that last night." Logan tried to keep his voice even as he spoke.

"I had just found out that my mother really does believe I'm a Kane bastard. Excuse me if there was only so much I could process last night. And besides, I wanted to check the facts today," Veronica said as she clipped the leash to Backup's collar again, then tugged at him along as she started down the path along the small beach.

"And what do the facts say?" Logan asked, going along with them.

"Celeste and Jake were each other's alibis. Pretty convenient, huh? They claimed they were at the Neptune Grand together for over two hours. Well, turns out he was actually there with my mom." From the corner of her eye she could see Logan doing a doubletake. "Yeah, proud moment for me -- my mom and maybe-bio-dad are still gettin' it on after all these years. Anyway, Celeste barged in, they fought and they left after twenty minutes. Since the time of death was never established conclusively, either of them could have done it."

"Even your mom."

"Oh, aren't you clever!" she declared sarcastically.

Logan threw his hands up. "You're the one presenting the facts, Veronica! I'm just showing you what else the facts say."

"And the fact is you don't have an alibi either." she said, pointing at him. "Remember?"

"Well none of that matters now that someone's been caught, does it?"

She stopped and gaped at him incredulously. "Don't you get it? This is a cover-up!"

"Even if that's true, no one's going to believe us."

"Koontz's lawyer might. He'd probably be pretty damn interested to know what we know."

"And what do we even really know? We overheard some conversations that could have meant anything. We tell anyone that and we'll look like screwball conspiracy theorists!"

Logan's rising voice earned him another growl from Backup. Veronica yanked the dog's leash, sharply rebuking him before pulling him along the path again. She shouted back as she walked, "Well, what do you want from me, Logan? You know none of this adds up. You're the one who told me I had to find the real killer for justice for Lilly. I have to keep going now." 

"Fine. Be a poor man's Nancy Drew. But the only reason you even started investigating was because I asked you to help _me_."

Veronica stopped under a light that flickered and hummed as she unhooked Backup again. "Wow. Homer Simpson was right," she said, producing a ball from her pocket, allowing the dog to sniff it excitedly before she threw it towards the inky black waves. Backup tore after it in hot pursuit. "Some people never change, or they quickly change and then quickly change back again. Not even twenty-four hours ago you told me your alibi didn't matter anymore. And here we are back to it being all about saving your ass from jail."

"I said it didn't matter because I wanted you to stop investigating, because I don't want you to get hurt!"

"You don't want me to get hurt," she repeated carefully, trying to sound doubtful, as though saying the words again might somehow shield herself from believing him. "Why? Because that's _your_ specialty?"

She had to maintain her defences especially now with everything falling apart all around her. She couldn't afford to believe him, but the hitch in her breath made her wonder if she really wanted to.

He shoved one hand in his pocket and pulled the other roughly through his hair, blowing out a long sigh of frustration. "God, Veronica. Would it fucking kill you to just believe me?" 

"It might," she blurted out distractedly as Backup returned and triumphantly dropped the ball by her foot.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed, tossing the ball back out to the darkened beach for the dog to find again. "It means that even if I wanted to believe you, I can't. You've lied to me over and --"

"Did you ever think that maybe I was lying for a reason?"

"Yeah, to keep your --"

"To protect you!"

Astonished, she tried to get a read on what he'd meant, but as if realizing he'd said too much, he turned back to watch the sea.

Frustrated, she went back into attack mode. "Well, Logan, you really suck at it because I keep getting blindsided by your protection. I might be Duncan's sister, body shots, the rumours, Duncan mauling me while I was passed out --" She shuddered as she listed off the atrocities she couldn't even remember.

He faced her again. "I told you, Duncan was --"

"Yeah, wasted. Drugged. Care to explain how _that_ happened?"

"'Scuse me?" he asked, stunned.

"Just figured it would be another thing you know about that I don't," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. "I can't help feeling that there's more that you're keeping from me that's gonna knock me back on my ass when it comes out." He had no response to that.

Backup had returned again, but this time she pocketed the ball and hooked his leash back on. She started back towards the stairs, not watching or caring if Logan was following.

Logan finally spoke as they got to the top of the stairs. He got in front of her and turned around, walking backwards so that she had to look at him. "Listen to me, Veronica. Just listen, okay? I didn't come here to fight with you or to dredge up all this stuff. All I wanted was to ask if you'd just drop the investigation."

"And why would I do that? After everything that's happened, how can you ask me to stop now?" she asked, heading for the parking lot.

He turned around again, unable to meet her eyes now. "Because I thought, you know, maybe this was fate or something giving me another chance. That the last month and last night -- that maybe it meant something. That maybe we could -- I don't know -- move on from all of this without all that stuff hanging over our heads. That maybe you could just give me a chance." 

What was he asking her? She couldn't just drop her guard now and let him trounce all over what was left. The problem was, and the issue that she'd be wrestling with all day was that she knew she'd already let him in again and she wasn't doing much of a job of trying to throw him back out.

They'd reached his SUV, when she finally asked. "And if I don't stop investigating?"

"Then just don't say anything until you've proven whatever it is you think you need to prove." 

"So I'm just supposed to let an innocent man stay in jail?"

"How innocent can he be if they had enough on him to arrest him?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Hey, don't forget, Veronica, I'm innocent too," he said as he climbed into his vehicle and started it. "And you don't even know that guy or what his story is. You know me and I'm your friend."

"Are you?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head grimly. With resignation he held his hand up towards her and said, "I guess that's up to you." He shut the door and pulled away.

\---------- 

"Can I get some help here?" Veronica dinged the bell on the vacant reception desk.

"Well, look who it is, boys!" Sheriff Lamb popped his head out of his office at the sound of her voice. "If it isn't Little Veronica! You know your daddy doesn't work here anymore, right?"

No wonder Keith had been reluctant to send her on this errand down to the police station, she thought as Lamb strutted up to the desk where she stood waiting to be helped. But Keith had to prepare for his appointment that morning and he didn't have much of a choice.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "That's the best you can do, _Deputy_?"

"Well, interestingly enough, I've heard the best you can do since Duncan Kane dumped you is either that spoiled delinquent Logan Echolls or the entire Neptune High swim team after practice." The other deputies' snickers made Veronica wonder if they'd ever dared talked about her like this when her father was their boss and his back was turned.

"Wow. It's surprising you arrest anyone at all when your only source seems to be the local high school's overactive rumour mill." A couple of 'ooohs' from the peanut gallery made Veronica's grin broader.

"Hey, sweets, at least I _got_ an arrest." Lamb jerked a thumb towards himself.

"Awww. And you worked really hard for it too," Veronica said mockingly with an exaggerated pout. "An anonymous tip. Lucky break after all those gruelling months of sitting on your ass, huh? Oh, unless you count all those press conferences where you batted your pretty eyelashes for the cameras just to say there were no new leads."

"Are you actually here for a reason, Mars?"

"You mean busting your chops isn't enough of one?"

"This is a place of business." Lamb was already turning away. "If you don't have any, I suggest you --"

"Cliff McCormack," Veronica snapped. "Is he here?"

"He's with his client," Lamb said with a sneer. "But if he does his job right, he'll be out any second now." Lamb pointed to one of the chairs in the waiting area.

She sat down and pulled a magazine down from the rack beside her. She flipped a few pages before a door opened and a loud voice announced, "Sheriff, we're done in here."

Veronica watched as the tall, dark-haired man in a cheap suit left the interrogation room and threw down the yellow pad of paper on the reception desk. Lamb motioned for his deputies to go to the interrogation room, then walked back to the desk and asked, "Signed?"

"Sheriff, some credit please? We've both been at this long enough now."

They all paused as the door to the interrogation room opened and the deputies led a man clad in an orange jumpsuit whose face everyone would recognize before the end of the week: Abel Koontz. Veronica was so mesmerized at the sight of him, she didn't hear Lamb talking again.

"Yeah, well, you should also know by now that this isn't your office. Ask to meet your less reputable clients somewhere else." Lamb pointed at Veronica. She made a face at him before Cliff McCormack turned to her.

Veronica stood and held out her hand, which Cliff shook. "Mr McCormack? Veronica. I work for Keith Mars. He put this together this morning and asked me to bring this down to you right away." She pulled a large manila envelope from her messenger bag.

"Thanks, kid, but I won't be needing it. My client just confessed so there's no point in trying to find a loophole. No big murder trial of the century for this public defender. And, might I add, phew."

"Oh," she said, putting the envelope back in her bag, all the while, her mind whirring at what could be in it and at the events that had just transpired in front of her.

She began to walk away, when Cliff called out to her, "Veronica, right? Tell Mr Mars the pictures he took for that neck brace scam did the trick. The suit was dropped against my client."

Veronica gave Cliff a thumbs up. "Awesome."

"Interesting point," he said, coming up behind her as she went through the door. "I went to that store where those photos were taken and noticed that the only place they possibly could have been taken from was the women's change room."

"Wow. That is interesting," Veronica said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah. Great work. I'll be sure to use _his_ services again."

"Very subtle, Mr McCormack," Veronica said with a perplexed grin, walking away from him towards her car.

"It's Cliff. And I don't get these kinds of cases because of my delicacy, Veronica. I get them because I'm affordable and I get the job done. Much like you and your _dad_. Cute photo of you on his desk, by the way," he said with a smirk, walking to his own car.

Veronica smiled back and nodded in understanding, then got in her car. She waited until Cliff had left the parking lot before she pulled the envelope back out and debated opening it.

\---------- 

Veronica was still preoccupied by the envelope in her bag as she rounded the corner in the narrow, dimly lit hallway to Mars Investigations and nearly crashed right into Lynn Echolls, who was trying to open a prescription bottle. Even after Veronica apologized, Lynn barely registered recognition and hastily left.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Veronica asked her father as she stepped through the door. He'd been standing in the doorway watching Lynn leave and saw the whole incident.

"Just something she didn't want to hear. Everything go okay down at the station?" Keith asked walking towards his office.

"Yep," she said, and sat down at her desk. She expected Keith to at least tell her something about what happened during his appointment. When he didn't elaborate, Veronica asked, "You're still not going to tell me about the Echolls' case?"

"Nope," he said with a mischievous grin, leaning against the doorframe to his office.

"You know I do have access to all the files and I have to do the billing so I'm going to come across what's going on eventually."

"I'm taking care of this one myself, Veronica -- billing and all."

"Well, can you at least tell me about the Echolls' pool house?"

Keith narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "What do you know about their pool house?"

"Other than the fact that I've been in it before, all I know is that you told Logan I wasn't to go in there. So you've already alerted both of us to the fact that there's something wrong with it. You might as well spill."

Keith shrugged. "Can't. Not until Lynn decides on what she wants to do and who she wants to tell. In the meantime, forget I said anything. But if you're going to see Logan again, I'd prefer you didn't go to their house, 'kay?"

"Yeah, well, we'll see if that even happens again," she said offhandedly with a dismissive wave.

Keith frowned. "You two have a fight?"

"Not really. We were both just stressed out about the arrest. You know how much Lilly meant to him too."

Keith stiffened. "Is he acting up again? You don't have to put up with --"

Veronica put her hands up. "Dad! Relax! He's not. But I can handle it if he does. It was just -- Dad? Why wasn't Abel Koontz on your suspect list?"

Keith rubbed his forehead slowly. If he'd anticipated this question from her, he obviously hadn't been looking forward to answering it. "He was. Just not very high up."

"So you had dealings with him before then?"

Keith nodded. "I asked Jake who his enemies were. Koontz was one of them. I interviewed him. He had an unsubstantiated alibi, but besides that, he just didn't fit the crime. That guy is a computer geek. He wanted revenge for Jake cheating him out of a patent or so he believed. But Koontz was more likely to unleash a computer virus on the company than kill the man's family. It was about the business."

"What do you mean 'or so he believed'?"

"Koontz was an employee of Kane Software when he developed the technology. According to employment law and patent law that technology belongs to the company. Would've been nice if they did reward him, but the company was under no obligation to compensate him. So long story short, Jake Kane might have been a bastard to him, but he didn't do anything illegal except not naming Koontz on the patent. Even if he had, all the rights go to Kane Software anyway." 

"Says in the paper that Koontz has an arrest for domestic violence."

"Yeah. I remember that. It was a one-time thing between him and his wife that got out of hand, Veronica. Heat of the moment. I saw a lot of that when I was on the force. You could tell he'd never do it again. He regretted it and went to counselling and tried to reconcile with her but she refused."

"Heat of the moment is all it takes sometimes," Veronica muttered.

"Well, I'll guess we'll find out at the trial."

"Yeah. Probably not. When I was down there, Koontz had just signed a confession."

Veronica waited for Keith to ask her about the envelope, but he was visibly shaken by her news. "Huh," was all he said, and he went into his office and shut the door.

\---------- 

In the early afternoon, Keith emerged from his office and told Veronica to go and enjoy what was left of her Christmas break.

How exactly was she supposed to do that when the friends she had were tenuous at best and she'd probably alienated the one person who seemed to actually want to be her friend? She had two choices: go home and curl up on the sofa with man's best friend, and some ice cream, and turn on some daytime TV and sulk like a normal girl; or go home, lock herself in her room, and open the envelope from her father meant for Abel Koontz's lawyer. The decision didn't stop her from remembering her argument with Logan the previous evening and wondering what she could have done differently. She was so lost in thought almost stepped on a package at her front door as she fumbled for her keys.

She picked it up. There was no return address and no postage on this envelope. The only markings were 'Lianne Mars' in block letters. Her mom had only been gone a day and a half. It wasn't like it would be on the six o'clock news that a wife and mother had left her family, especially not in this neighbourhood.

Veronica looked around the apartment complex, but there was nothing out of the ordinary going on and she couldn't see if anyone was watching. She quickly entered the apartment and went straight to her room with Backup following with great joy and interest.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out the envelope meant for Cliff and put it beside the package meant for her mother. She went through a mental checklist of all the good reasons there were for her to open up both packets that weren't hers to open, then pulled out her pocket-knife and with a sure hand, sliced through them both.

\---------- 

Dread barely began to describe how Veronica felt driving into the parking lot of Neptune High on Monday morning, after the embarrassment of New Year's Eve, after her argument with Logan. She wondered what kind of retaliation the 09ers might have in store for her. Or worse yet, what Logan might be planning. And even if he didn't have anything planned yet, he probably would once he found out she was still investigating.

About the only thing she was looking forward to was sitting with Mac at lunch. Sitting with an actual almost friend, someone who actually wanted to be there and not just because all the other seats were taken. And actually talking too, even if it was about business. That prospect just about eliminated the feelings of dread. Just about.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, steeling herself. She took two more breaths before she finally started giving herself a pep talk. "C'mon Veronica, let's go. No point putting this off. They're not going to go away. But neither are you."

One more deep breath and she opened her car door and hauled herself up. She reached back in to grab her bag when she heard his voice. "There you are, Buttercup!"

She spun around in surprise, and found Logan leaning against her car, wearing an arrogant smirk that was widening into a grin. Thrown off, she shut her door on her bag, and the strap hung absurdly out of her car. She yanked on it futilely, then looked at it stupidly for a moment, trying to figure out what she needed to do to get away from him quickly. Finally realizing she had to open her door again, she pulled the handle up, but Logan was already beside her, his hand pushing the door closed again, his other hand on her arm, turning her until she faced him. He leaned into her, pressing her back into her car.

Sheer panic seized her and she held up both her hands, attempting to push him back, but he was already too close. His face was mere inches away from hers and her heart was thudding so loudly, she almost missed him whispering, "Just go with it, Veronica. Trust me, okay?" 

But she couldn't help gasping before Logan's mouth closed over hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were definitely worse ways to start a Monday morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  Logan, Veronica, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Acknowledgement: Thanks to the always awesome Audrey Roget and to Afrocurl  for letting me bounce some ideas and offering some very helpful suggestions.
> 
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Apr 2007

There were definitely worse ways to start a Monday morning, especially a Monday morning after what was on average a pretty craptacular Christmas break. Of all the ways he could have predicted how Veronica would react to his manhandling her in the school parking lot -- pushing him off her, kneeing him in his special place, hell, even no reaction -- this was not what he expected.

The little gasp she gave just before his lips touched hers was the cutest, most innocent thing he'd heard from her since she admitted she'd never been skinny-dipping. And then he was lost. He couldn't even tell if it had been a second or a minute before a catcall from an onlooker brought him back. And it must have done the same for Veronica because he could feel her withdraw. Her hands moved away from his chest where she'd initially tried to push him back.

Here we go, he thought, and he prepared to be clocked good and hard across the face. And somehow, no matter how intense her assault on him was going to be, he anticipated that the hurt was going to be much worse from Veronica than anything he'd received from a schoolyard thug or his father.

Instead, it was his turn to gasp when he felt her hands travel lightly up his forearms, coming to rest in the crook of his arms and he felt her mouth open, deepening the kiss.

Yep. Definitely worse ways to start a Monday morning, he thought again, enjoying the feel of Veronica tucking herself neatly into his arms, and pressing back against him in all the right places.

New Year's Eve, she'd tasted like a recipe for a vile new drink -- a blend of whiskeys, that wasabi dipping sauce from Celeste Kane's buffet table, and adrenaline. Today, she tasted like Froot Loops and innocence. But innocent or not, Veronica Mars had unquestionably learned a thing or two about kissing a boy.

It was almost a cold shower when he remembered which boy would have taught her those lessons, but fortunately, she was pulling away for real this time. Breathlessly she looked up at him with a grin. To the untrained eye, Veronica looked almost pleased, but Logan could see the fury in her eyes. "You'd better have a really damn good explanation for this, Logan," she hissed through the tightness of her smile. "Sweetie," she added loud enough for their audience to hear.

Right. He had a reason for this. "Yeah, babe," he said for the benefit of the others. His fingertips danced across her cheekbone, before tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in and whispered, "Where's your taser?"

\---------

The previous Saturday, Logan had two missions when he walked into Casey Gant's house for the last blowout of the Christmas break: 1. Get fucked up, and 2. Get fucked, or the closest approximation he could muster while in said state of fuckeduppedness.

Beer in hand, he already had a healthy buzz going from his pre-party preparations as he went to find Dick to see what kind of stash of pharmaceuticals and herbal remedies were going around, when he spotted Duncan in a quiet corner staring at him. Just as their eyes met, Duncan turned his back to Logan.

Indignation propelled Logan towards Duncan. Sure, they hadn't seen much of each other over the break, but in his state of mind, Logan couldn't figure out what the hell had crawled so far up Duncan's ass that it warranted an outright snub.

As he neared, Duncan turned again, and Logan stopped dead in his tracks as Duncan smiled down at a blonde girl he was with.

Logan's thoughts tumbled around his muddled brain. He wouldn't. She wouldn't. They _couldn't_. Besides, they weren't even talking. They were mad at each other.

They were mad at him, too, he reminded himself.

He stared harder this time, trying to piece it together. There was something not right about her. It didn't match the girl he knew. Not now. No, wait. The hair -- it wasn't short enough. Mercifully, she turned to point something out to Duncan and she revealed herself: Shelly. Logan involuntarily sighed with relief while chastising himself for it. He recommenced his approach.

"Hey man," he said once he was right behind Duncan.

Duncan turned, smile gone. "Hey." Then he turned back to Shelly and giggled until she looked up over Duncan's shoulder and gave Logan a small wave.

Duncan gave an exaggerated put-upon sigh and turned back to Logan. Logan pretended not to notice and asked, "When did you get back from Napa, D?"

"Yesterday," Duncan answered perfunctorily. Shelly looked around uncomfortably.

Logan merely nodded. "You should've called. We could've hung out."

"I just got home. My parents wanted to see me. Besides, I didn't think you could take time out of your busy schedule," Duncan snapped sarcastically. "Where is Veronica, anyway?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You really don't want to go there tonight, dude."

"No? I know you took her to my parents' party. Did you think I wouldn't hear about that? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I got _dragged_ to your parents' snorefest by my parents, okay? We were just having some fun with them."

"Fun?!" Duncan cried incredulously.

"Yeah. Fun." Logan was on a roll. "Remember what that was like? You should've seen the looks on your parents' faces when they saw her. Lilly, _your sister_ , would've loved it. Veronica sure did."

"Don't you -- you son of a --" Duncan rounded on him.

"Duncan!" Shelly grabbed a hold of his arm trying to pull him back. Duncan shook off Shelly's hands, but her touch seemed to make him relax, and he looked at her apologetically.

Unfortunately, Logan couldn't resist. "You know, man, it's usually considered bad form to talk about your ex in front of the girl you're interested in."

Shelly blushed but Duncan didn't seem to notice her though as he spat out, "So is horning in on your best friend's ex!"

"How many times are we gonna have this argument, Duncan?"

"Shelly saw you kissing at Dick's party!" Duncan roared at him.

Surprisingly, that was the last straw for Shelly. She pushed past both Duncan and Logan saying, "Leave me out of this." Then she turned back and glared at Duncan. "In fact, leave me alone altogether from now on."

Logan took in Duncan's shocked expression at Shelly's departure and slapped him in the arm. "Good going, dude."

Duncan sighed angrily. "Another thing I have to thank you for."

"Huh. It must be 'Let's Blame Logan' week. I guess I missed the banners across Main Street. So you think you could give me a chance to explain? Think you could find it in your big ol' compassionate, generous heart to do that? Huh, best buddy?"

"Right. And if I didn't say I knew about you kissing Veronica, would you still explain it to me?"

"No," Logan admitted, "because there'd be no point. We were both drunk, it was New Year's, it was midnight, and nothing happened afterwards."

"Really? Then why'd she go home with you? Why'd she spend the night at your house?"

Logan's jaw dropped. "Who told you that?"

"Beaver."

Fuck. Apparently, Beaver had no idea when to admit he was beat. If he thought going to Duncan was going to keep Logan under his thumb, he had another thing coming.

When Logan didn't respond, Duncan asked, "So you're not denying it?"

"No. Yes. I mean -- fuck, it wasn't like that. Nothing happened! She was drunk! You know what her dad's like. I wasn't going to let her go home like that. I mean, what do you think went on? Dude, my parents were home."

"How reassuring. Just like all those nights when you snuck Lilly in?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Yeah, you keep saying that nothing _happened_ but what you haven't said is that it _meant_ nothing."

"How about you really figure out what you're pissed about, Dunc? 'Cause I really don't think it's semantics. Good luck with Shelly," Logan said, backing away from a confused Duncan. It wasn't often that Logan walked away from a fight, let alone a petty argument. But he meant what he said about Shelly. Maybe she'd make Duncan forget about Veronica and any claims he thought he still had on her.

God damn it. He came here to forget about Veronica and her damned stubbornness. And forget her he would, he thought, spotting Dick in the next room. He had his arm around Madison who was holding her shirt to show her midriff. She was standing so that her butt jutted out. Caitlin was behind her bent over. From his viewpoint, it looked like she was about to kiss Madison's ass.

"It's awesome," Caitlin declared, straightening up.

"So it's not all an act? Her farts really do smell like roses then?" Logan asked as he came up behind them. Caitlin glared at him. So he really wouldn't be able to go to that well again any time soon, he thought.

"I was looking at her new henna tattoo, asshole."

Logan looked down at the reddened butterfly that spanned Madison's lower back. "Nice tramp stamp. Too bad it's temporary. But when in Rome, huh, Maddie?" Dick laughed and it earned him an elbow in his gut.

"Well, _I_ love it," Caitlin said snidely.

"You would."

"Fuck you, Logan."

"Don't even bother trying, Caitlin," Madison said indifferently. "He's Veronica Mars's lapdog now."

Dick smirked. "Speaking of bitch, where is your little joy buzzer? And by the way, dude, you both owe me for making me miss the rest of my own killer party."

Logan stepped up to him. "And you owe me a new suit jacket. We're fucking even."

"You were gonna have to get a new one anyway. Nothing gets the smell of trash out."

"If you really think resorting to insulting a girl who's not even here is gonna get to me, Dick, then obviously the shock therapy Veronica gave you was all for naught."

Dick sneered. "Hey, I've still got burn marks from that skank!"

"Chicks dig scars, man. Just don't tell them an itty-bitty blonde gave 'em to you. So where's your little turd of a brother?"

Dick shrugged. "With his fairy ass junior high buddies doing something queer, I'm sure."

"Tell him to call me."

"Tell him your fucking self."

"Hey, how 'bout we forget our silly spats and enjoy our evening? With the emphasis on _joy_. So who's got the joy tonight?"

"You're gonna have to sweet talk Sean. And believe me, he's gonna be less forgiving about New Year's Eve than I am."

"Your graciousness knows no bounds." Logan bowed and walked away.

Turned out money still talked with Sean, but he was being a complete fuckwad and all Logan got was one hit of something for the night. It would be enough and he knew he was getting to a good place when he realized he'd just spent an indeterminate amount of time staring at a fireplace while trying to remember what it was Sean gave him. Something beginning with V. Good things began with V, he mused. Yeah. Even if they were short and bitchy and --

A hand tugged him around. He squinted at the girl, trying to get a grasp on where he'd seen her before.

"Logan. I need to talk to you."

"Wait! Don't tell me!" He snapped his fingers repeatedly. Or at least he tried to. "Ssssssss--Sandy? No! Cindy! How are ya? Where ya been?"

"Around." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the powder room. She turned on the light and spun around to face him.

"How very forward of you. I like --" Logan tried to put his arms around her waist but was met with her swatting hands.

"Stop it! I just wanna talk to you!"

"I can talk at the same time," he said, giggling, still trying to grab at her.

"No!" She pushed him back and he hit the sink. "Just listen. Veronica Mars --"

He threw up his hands in frustration. "Fuck! Why does everyone want to talk about her tonight?!"

"Because she's been looking for me! How does she even know my name? You said she didn't remember! You said you'd take care of it! And now that sleaze who was on top of her keeps following me!"

"Beaver said something to you?!" Logan asked, stunned.

"No. He's just -- He's always around."

"Of course he's always around. He lives in the same town. We go to the same school --"

"No. I mean, I see him like _everywhere_." She shivered.

Logan shook his head, not really understanding what her problem was. "Don't worry about it. He's got nothing now. He's all talk now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is that you just don't have to worry. I'll talk to him an' he'll leave you alone. And I'll talk to Veronica too, but I know she doesn't know anything. 'Kay? She'd've said something by now." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Cindy.

"Okay. Yeah," Cindy agreed quietly, as her hand reached for the doorknob.

He reached forward and put his hand over hers. "Hey, you gotta go like right now? Sure you don't wanna take advantage of being in such close quarters with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Pretty sure. Look where it got me last time." She opened the door and left him there.

Well, fuck her. There'd always be another girl. He must have left the powder room at some point because the next thing he knew another girl was pulling him outside to a quiet part of the Gant backyard. Score. He knew he'd just have to be patient.

"Meggie!" he exclaimed when he recognized her.

"Logan," she greeted him when she stopped, clearly unimpressed with the nickname he'd bestowed on her.

"Did you finally dump that loser you call a boyfriend at last?" he asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

She looked at him skeptically. "I thought you and Cole were friends."

"No one's friends when it comes to a gorgeous babe."

Meg was unmoved by his line. "Cole's here somewhere."

"But you're here...with me --" he tried to sling an arm around her shoulders, but she twisted herself out of his grasp. "What's that say?"

"Yeah. Hate to disappoint you, but he knows I came over to talk to you, so get over yourself."

"You sayin' you don't like me, Megalicious?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh God. I actually like 'Meggie' better than something. Look, I just want to talk to you, okay?"

"I could change your mind."

Meg narrowed her eyes at him. "Extremely doubtful. Just how wasted are you?"

Logan sighed. "Nowhere near where I wanna be."

"Are you going to remember this tomorrow?"

"Why Meg Manning, you little minx! Trying to take advantage of me in my drunken state?"

"I think we already established I'm not. I meant are you going to remember this conversation?"

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He asked grinning. She glared back. "Fine. Whaddya wanna talk about?"

"Veronica."

"Well, of course! Who the fuck doesn't? But I'm gonna need about four more of these --" he held up a glass he couldn't even remember holding, "before we go on and they'd better be doubles."

"I'm trying to be serious here," she snapped.

"So'm I! She's not fucking here! Why is everyone trying to ruin my night by wasting time on her?"

"That's what I'm trying to ask you about. Do you even like her?"

Logan snorted. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"If she's really with you, then most definitely not."

"Then what's it matter to you if I do or not?"

"It doesn't. Except that I had higher hopes for Veronica. But think about it, Logan. You're sending mixed signals."

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before he answered, "Veronica knows exactly what's going on."

"Okay, even if you think she does, I'm talking about everybody else."

Logan sneered. "Everybody else can fuck themselves."

"Don't you get it? They see you with her, but not really. You don't let anyone say anything to her or about her when she's around, but when she's not, you don't care. And sometimes you even laugh, too. If she's not in the immediate vicinity, you hit on anyone that's even remotely girl-shaped --"

"Are you actually going somewhere with this? Because I could be getting a lot drunker right now."

"I'm trying to warn you! They're going to see how far they can push you. They're going to test where your limits are with her. And I'm worried it's going to get out of hand."

"They're your friends, too. Are you really ratting them out?"

"Have you ever noticed that I'm about the only person in the whole sacred 09er circle that doesn't turn my back on her when she walks by? That I still say hi to Veronica every time I see her? Look, I know they're planning something. I've heard a few people talking about it. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Logan clasped his hands to his cheeks mockingly. "Well, doesn't that make you a saint? You know, it's not like you've ever gone out of your way to actually stop any of your so-called friends from tearing her down or pulling shit on her."

Meg pointed at herself. "I never claimed I was perfect or even all that good. So, yeah. I'm a chicken. I'm a follower. But _you_ aren't." She was pointing at him now.

"And what do you propose I do, Saint Meg?"

"Quit jerking everybody around. Just state your intentions, one way or another."

"'State my intentions'?" Logan laughed. "What is this, Victorian England? Are you gonna negotiate her dowry now too?"

"I'm just saying, if they know where you stand with Veronica, they'll eventually get behind you and stand there too." She spread out her hands with a flourish. "So saith Logan Echolls, then so shall it be."

She then turned and began walking away from him, leaving him alone to think about what she'd said. Logan called out to her retreating form. "Hey Meg!" She turned. "Do you know how hot you are when you get all biblical?"

She stuck out her tongue at him before she went back into the house.

He let out a frustrated breath. If Meg was right, he'd have to do some digging tonight to find out what was going on. And he began to wish he'd listened more carefully when Veronica told him how to get information out of a mark.

\-----------

"So _this_ was your great plan?" Veronica asked incredulously.

They were sitting in her car now. She opened up the glove compartment, making sure the door hit Logan's knee with a thud and took out her taser.

"Hey, you weren't exactly fending me off there, Peaches."

"I -- I thought you were still mad about -- that you might -- I didn't know --" Veronica stammered, trying to explain. She blushed. And Logan smirked. Completely the wrong thing to do because now she was furious. She threw the taser hard at his lap.

"Ow!" An inch more accurate and he would have been yelling two octaves higher.

"Explain how putting on a display for the entire school is supposed to make things better and why you need my taser or get the fuck out of my car!"

Still amused, he buried the stun gun at the bottom of his knapsack. "Someone said that Sean was probably going to tell Clemmons that you're bringing a weapon to school so that he'd at least confiscate it if he didn't suspend you."

"That's it? You couldn't just ask me to give it to you?"

He gave her a lascivious grin which earned him a punch in the arm. Sighing as though severely put out, Logan said, "Something else is up."

"And you know this because?"

"Rumours have been going around. A few people said that you'd be going down for what you did to Dick and Sean. And I was watching everybody when you pulled in -- you know what they're like when something's going on."

Veronica, for once, looked like she believed him. She bit her lip with worry. "You think it's gonna be that bad?"

He nodded. "Just stay close to me today, okay? Hopefully whatever they're going to do will be early and we can get this over with, but if not --"

"And that's why you kissed me?" It sounded more like a rationalization than a question.

To Logan, it sounded like a challenge. Mischievously and impulsively, he reached out and drew a finger gently down her cheek. "What are you more worried about, Veronica? What other people think or that I might actually like you?"

Rendering Veronica Mars speechless was a rare occurrence these days, and he decided he was going to take advantage of it as he closed the gap between them. Even in her astonishment, her eyes instinctively fluttered shut when his nose touched hers, boosting his confidence.

"This is such a bad idea," she whispered.

"Yeah, my worst ever," he replied, as his lips brushed hers.

But just then a hand pounded on the driver's side window. Veronica turned with a gasp, pulling away from him. They both looked out the window to find Caz Truman and two other jocks making kissy faces against the glass at them.

Veronica let her head fall back against her headrest in embarrassment while Logan sighed at the antics of his classmates. "Well, Sugar Plum, you ready?"

He got out of her car and walked around to the back, waiting for Veronica to join him. He held his hand out to her while she adjusted the strap of her bag. She closed her eyes, sighed and put her hand in his. "Showtime."

\----------

It was too elaborate for Dick. And far too much effort for Sean. Obviously, they had help.

Logan led Veronica through the whispering hallways that stood agape as they passed until they got to her locker. She was the first to spot something wrong and pointed out to him that her padlock had been changed. And Logan noticed the wires running down from the vent above her locker.

It was then that Clemmons appeared and announced to Veronica that he was there to search her locker and book bag. Logan looked over to Dick and Sean to see how far they were going to let this go. When Clemmons reached for her locker door, it was Dick who yelled for him to stop.

The wires were snipped. The shock she would have received would have been enough to knock her out. Yeah. Far too elaborate for Dick.

\----------

"Yo. Vato." Logan tapped Weevil's arm. It was lunch, and he'd found Weevil sitting on his bike in the parking lot with some of his gang.

Weevil looked down disdainfully at the spot where Logan had touched his jacket. "Careful there, Richie Rich, far _better_ people than you are missing fingers for less than that."

"Anyone lost an entire hand yet? Because, I mean, how can they resist when you're so fucking charming?"

"Yeah? How'd you like me to tell you what Lilly couldn't resist?"

Logan shoved Weevil, but before he could do it again, two PCHers grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Weevil stepped up into Logan's face. "Shouldn't've done that, Hollywood."

"Hey, you're the one that started it, _amigo_. I came here all nice-like to ask you a favour."

Weevil snorted and started to turn.

Logan called out, "Look, man, it's for Veronica. You said you owed her."

Weevil turned back. He nodded to his cronies and they let go of Logan as Weevil said, "She wants a favour she can ask me herself. I'm always happy to talk to a pretty blonde."

Logan straightened and dusted off his sleeves in exaggeration with glares all around. "She can't know about it."

"Well, then that _is_ a favour for you. And it'll cost you."

"What do you want?"

"I heard you maybe started up some hobo fights."

Logan shrugged. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

"I want a cut."

\----------

"Who's your friend, Honey Bunches?"

Logan sat down across from Veronica and the girl with streaks in her hair, who were sitting close together discussing the contents of a package.

Veronica tried to cover up what they were looking at, but Logan had already seen the return label: GenetiFind Labs - DNA Testing Centers. What the fuck?

Veronica held a hand up, presenting the girl. "This is Mac."

He waved. "Hey. I'm Logan."

Mac nodded. "Yeah. I'm in your History class."

"Ah."

"And I've been in your classes since you moved here when we were twelve."

Mouthy. Yeah, she's a good match for Veronica. "Well, that's why you so look familiar."

Mac gave an unimpressed chuckle. "And I have to get going now. Thanks, Veronica. I'll give you a shout if I need anything else." She turned back to Logan. "Nice to meet you."

When Mac was far enough away, Logan asked, "What was that about?"

"Just helping out a friend."

"With DNA testing?"

"You weren't supposed to see any of that. Why are you here?"

He stole a fry from her tray. "Keeping up appearances."

"But they've already pulled their prank."

"And they didn't get any payoff. And Dick got suspended. That's not going to make him happy." He took another fry.

Veronica slapped his hand and he dropped it back on her tray. She picked it up and pointed it at him as she spoke. "And what makes you think that pretending we're going out is going to stop them? All they're going to do is wait until you're not around."

"Guess I'll always have to be around then, huh?" He leaned forward, grabbed her hand, and bit the fry she was holding.

"Logan --" There was a warning in her voice.

"So what's with the DNA test?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I can't talk about it. It's for a client."

"I've already seen your client. So either she's looking for her baby daddy or she hates her parents." He gauged Veronica's reactions and decided it was the latter. "Why don't you do it?"

"What?" She looked stunned.

"Why don't you take a test? Find out for sure."

"I -- I don't know if I want to."

"Doesn't it make sense to find out? I mean, all you have to go on is what Duncan thinks and what your mom said to Jake. We don't even know who told Duncan. And your mom said she'd need a test done too."

Logan watched her involuntarily glance over to Duncan's table when he mentioned his name and then look back down again. He didn't have to turn to know that Duncan was probably glaring at them. But the blush creeping up Veronica's face made him apprehensive.

He hadn't really thought about it like that before. If she knew she was Keith Mars' daughter, would she and Duncan get back together? Obviously Duncan would want to. In fact, Logan found it a little creepy the way Duncan was just ignoring the whole issue as if it or Veronica would go away.

But would Veronica want to? Could she after everything that had happened?

Veronica shook her head, still not looking up. "I don't want to talk about this, Logan."

"Okay," he said with a shrug. He took another fry from her tray, hoping to pull her back into the more lively or even heated conversations that he'd become used to with her. "So is your dad still mad about New Year's Eve?"

She looked up at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Just wanna know how much I'm going to have to suck up to him now that I'm going to be around more."

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh really?"

"Yep." He took another fry and chomped it with relish, smirking at her.

"You should remember that my dad has a licence to carry a concealed weapon and I have a pit bull. But besides that we don't have to act in front of my dad."

"Your dog already likes me. Your dad will too."

Veronica snorted. "Have you forgotten how many times he took you home in the back of his squad car?"

No, he had plenty of remembrances of being grimly escorted by Keith Mars back to his father for discipline. Some were even still visible. But Logan just shrugged. "Hey, you should come by tonight. I forgot to bring your dress from New Year's."

She'd started eating her fries again and replied distractedly, "Can't. My dad doesn't want me --" Veronica bit her lip, then amended herself. "I've gotta work tonight. Can you just bring it tomorrow?"

Logan frowned. "He doesn't want you to come over? He's that mad?"

"Something like that." She looked at her watch. "I've gotta go to my locker before Chemistry."

He got up with her and held his hand out to her again. Veronica grimaced, but took it. She wouldn't meet anyone's eye who passed them. They got to her locker and he leaned against the one next to hers while she busied herself. "You know, it would be more believable if you didn't act like this is such a chore."

"When did you become such a skilled actor? I thought you'd rather die than follow in your parents' footsteps."

"Maybe I'm not acting."

Her eyes snapped to his, trying to determine his sincerity. He wondered uncertainly what she might see. "Hilarious," she finally said, slamming her locker shut. She turned on her heel and stalked off.

When he caught up to her, he grabbed her hand tightly, but she didn't try to shake him off.

\----------

Mr Wu was writing on the blackboard. Veronica leaned over to whisper in Logan's ear. "Hey, how's your mom?"

He looked over at her quizzically. "Okay. Why?"

"I saw her on Friday, near my dad's office. She looked kinda out of it. I was wondering if she'd -- if she was okay."

Now that he thought about it, his mother had stayed in bed a lot over the weekend and when she did make an appearance outside her bedroom, it was to go down to the pool house and she wasn't without a tumbler. He hadn't thought to ask what had happened because he just thought it was one of his mother's typical meltdowns over practically nothing. And Veronica had seen his mother in these moods before, if she was concerned about it this time --

"Yeah. She's fine."

Veronica frowned, but nodded and went back to copying the assignment Wu had just given. Logan knew she was hiding something. He wondered if maybe someday they could compare notes and see who would win when they stacked up how much they were keeping from one another.

\----------

"Dude, we've gotta talk," Logan said, breezing into Duncan's bedroom with a mere tap on the doorframe.

"Who let you in?" Duncan shot up from his desk where he'd been doing his homework.

Logan jerked his thumb towards the door. "Your dad. He thinks you're lonely, by the way. I hope I don't have to tell you how gay that sounds."

"Fuck you. I don't want to talk so you can go." Duncan gave Logan a dismissive wave.

Logan took a step closer. "No, you've gotta hear me out, man. You need to know this. You've gotta know what's going on." Logan was going to tell him at the party on the weekend, but their argument had taken precedence. Duncan was his best friend, even still, and he deserved to know.

"What? What is so damn important?" Duncan asked impatiently.

Logan sat down on the bed and took a deep breath before blurting out, "Veronica knows, man."

"Veronica knows what?" Duncan narrowed his eyes at Logan.

"Everything."

Duncan blinked and shook his head. "Everything. Everything as in?"

"As in why you broke up with her. As in what happened at Shelly's party last month --"

"YOU TOLD HER?!"

Logan held up a hand, trying to quieten him. "No, I didn't -- Not everything. She found out most of it on her own."

Duncan was breathing raggedly now. "How could she find out about the party on her own? You were the only other person in that room and I sure as hell didn't tell her!"

"Look, Dunc, other things happened that night that you don't know about --"

"You FUCKER!" Duncan lunged at Logan. Too surprised by Duncan's misunderstanding, Logan didn't move out of the way fast enough and toppled over the other side of the bed with Duncan falling on top of him.

What Duncan forgot was that when Logan fought, he fought dirty, especially when he was attacked. He kicked out hard at Duncan, not caring where his foot landed. But if Duncan felt it at all, it didn't register. His eyes were glassy as his hands closed over Logan's throat. Logan flailed as his breath left him, and his arm hit the bedside table. He grabbed onto the table leg and pulled out, toppling the table, making a lot of noise more than doing any damage to Duncan as the lamp fell onto his shoulder. Logan's vision started to weaken when he suddenly heard shouting. Then the hands around his throat were gone and he could breathe again. Logan sat up, gasping, and found Jake restraining his son as he struggled against his hold. Celeste was beside them shouting hysterically. Then suddenly Duncan went limp in Jake's grasp.

Jake pulled Duncan over to the bed and dropped him on top, leaving Celeste to arrange him. Jake turned to Logan. "You okay?" he asked, pulling him up.

"Yeah," Logan hoarsely replied, still rubbing at his neck.

"What happened?" Jake asked, ushering Logan out of the room.

"We were arguing -- he attacked me."

Jake took Logan into the master bedroom and led him to the bathroom. "Okay, just clean yourself up here." Jake looked contrite at Logan's confusion and tried to explain. "Look, Logan, Duncan's, uh, been having some emotional problems since Lilly died and sometimes anything can set him off. I'm sorry for what happened, but you can't be here when Duncan wakes up, all right?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry, too."

"I'm going to go check on him now, so when you're done here, you can see yourself out, right?"

Logan nodded and Jake patted him on the shoulder sympathetically before walking back out.

Logan looked in the mirror at the marks on his neck. 'Emotional problems' was an understatement. What the hell were these people doing to Duncan? Did Jake really expect Logan to believe that line that it was Lilly's death? Did Jake forget that Logan was there the night that Duncan attacked him the same way? It had always been about Veronica with Duncan. Lilly dying simply exacerbated Duncan's behaviour.

Logan looked around the counter at the double vanity and determined which side was Jake's. He pulled out a hairbrush from the drawer and slipped it in his jacket pocket before he walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I no doubt deserved my enemies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble   
> Rating: R   
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22   
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.   
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.   
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night. 
> 
> Acknowledgement: Thanks to Audrey Roget and to Afrocurl for the helpful suggestions. 
> 
> Notes: Originally posted elsewhere in June 2007

_This is Logan with today’s inspirational greeting: I no doubt deserved my enemies, but I don't believe I deserved my friends. Walt Whitman. Leave a message._

Veronica hung up before the beep. She'd already left a message letting him know that she was livid and prepared to give him absolute hell when she saw him. But the fact that she'd called two times before leaving that message and a few more times after did not mean that she was worried about him. That's what she told herself.

And this latest call - the seventh or eighth now, and, yes, losing track of how many times she'd called also meant nothing - was to let him know that she was storming over to the pool house where Mrs Navarro told her he'd ensconced himself after he got home that afternoon, and that he'd better be dressed. But again he didn't answer.

She steeled herself as she slid open the patio door of the dimly lit pool house, suddenly nervous about what state she was going to find him in, almost forgetting that _she_ was the one who was angry. The room was a mess. She could tell, even in the faint light.

"Logan?"

She heard a sigh, and saw a movement on the other side of the bed. She walked over to him and found him sitting on the floor, propped up against the bed, his hand around the neck of a liquor bottle. Perfect.

He didn't look up at her. "I thought you weren't allowed to come over." His voice was raspy. "Wouldn't Daddy Mars have a conniption fit if he knew you were here?"

In her fury, she'd forgotten her father's warning, and in her concern for Logan, she'd forgotten to be mad. Ignoring his question, she crossed her arms, trying to recapture her earlier ire. "You wanna tell me why a Mexican biker gang has been following me around for the last few days?"

That earned her a glance. He gave a mirthless chuckle. "Of course..." he trailed off.

"And you wanna tell me why, when I stopped at the Sac 'N' Pac and a guy came up to me to ask for directions, they pinned him to the wall and threatened him? And maybe you wanna tell me why, when I asked what they were doing, they said I should talk to you?"

Logan peered up at her through bleary eyes. "Nope."

Frustrated, Veronica turned to snap on the overhead lights. Logan scrambled up and tried to stop her, but Veronica was quicker and Logan was drunker. When he stumbled, she caught him, and he sagged against her, nearly causing her to lose her own balance.

Veronica tried to help him stand upright, but Logan misinterpreted her intentions and wrapped his arms around her. When he nuzzled her ear, deeply inhaling, she froze. Over the last few days, other than hand-holding and the occasional peck on the cheek, he hadn't tried to anything as daring as the kiss he'd initiated in the parking lot on Monday morning. He didn't seem to notice her stiffen, and pulled her closer. A breath escaped him somewhere between a sigh and a shudder.

Realizing something was very wrong, Veronica softened. She brought her arms up around him and said, "Hey, it's okay."

The sound of her voice seemed to snap him back to reality and he pulled away from her, turned, picked up the bottle and sat on the bed, never meeting her eyes.

She stood in front of him, but he still wouldn't raise his head to meet her gaze, just looked intently at the bottle he held in his lap. She reached out, and with both hands, tilted his face up to look at her.

She gasped, taking in his bloodshot eyes, the tiny red spots that marked his skin, and the angry bruises that darkened his neck.

"You're fucking nosy, you know that?" he said hoarsely.

She ignored him. "Who did this? Was it your --?"

Logan wrenched away from her. "No. I told you, he's shooting on location. Won't be home for months if we're lucky."

Logan had indeed told her about Aaron being gone on another big budget stinker. She really should have remembered since Keith had let it slip when she was booking his travel arrangements to follow him around for a few days. "Then who?" she demanded.

"You knew where I was going today." He took a swig from the bottle.

She blinked. "Duncan did this?!" Logan just nodded and took another pull from the bottle.

When Logan had told her he was going to the Kanes' after school, he'd said that Duncan should know what was really going on. Veronica hadn't really understood why since Duncan had been avoiding them both. And when he couldn't avoid them, Duncan didn't even bother to hide his contempt. But Logan had an unconditional loyalty to Duncan that she had to admit she understood better than anyone. She had the same loyalty for Lilly, even after everything she'd learned.

She really did want to know how Duncan had taken it. Not that there was anything to really take since she and Logan were merely pretending albeit a little more vigorously than before. But Duncan just hadn't been making any sense to her. If he was really her brother - and that usually where her thought process with Duncan would stop. If she didn't stop it, then she'd have to think about what they were, what they almost were, and what they could never be. Regret, mortification, and nausea were an awful combination.

Veronica dropped down beside Logan, still shocked. "I can't believe this."

"Right. 'Cause there's just no way the angelic Duncan Kane could do something bad. And certainly not at the mere mention of _your_ name. I must've wrapped my own hands around my throat and throttled myself." 

"Shut up!" she snapped with more irritation than she'd intended. "I meant I can't get my head around this."

"What would you like to get your head around? The fact that Duncan tried to kill me? Or that Duncan's a complete fucking freak when it comes to you? And how fucked up is that? You could be his sister and he still acts like you're his untouchable treasure."

Veronica blushed deeply. "What did you say to him?"

"I tried to tell him that you knew about maybe being Jake's daughter and that you knew what he almost did at Shelly's party --"

"Why the hell would you tell him that?!" she yelled incredulously. "You said you were just going to talk to him about --"

"And what would be the point in not telling him you knew? Fuck! The way you two - Christ, I know, Veronica, that he was the one who started the whole 'ignoring you' thing. But you guys are gonna have to learn to deal with each other somehow. Especially when all of this crap is over and you and I are still together, 'cause I'm not choosing sides. Brother, sister, exes, I don't care. Just pick something and go with it."

Veronica's eyes widened at Logan's declaration. He must have realized how it had sounded because he began to stammer. "Together, like friends. We're friends. We're staying friends after all this is done. Right?"

"Yeah," she replied, with uncertainty. "Please, just tell me what happened," she added quickly, trying not to let the moment get too awkward.

Logan shrugged and took another sip from the bottle. "I was starting to explain to him about Shelly's party and he just attacked me. Knocked me over and I tried to fight back, but he already had his hands around my throat. I almost blacked out when Jake pulled him off me."

She'd known Logan and his fighting instinct well enough to know how hard it would be to get the upper hand with him, especially physically. And Duncan was not a fighter.

"This doesn't make any sense," she said quietly.

Logan barked out a laugh. "You know what doesn't make any sense? The way they treat you. Him and his whole fucking family. You might be Jake's daughter too and they all just cut you out and run your entire life into ground and let you live like you're worthless. And it kills me, you know, because I bought into it all. And I believed it. I wanted to."

"Logan --" she started with caution in her voice.

But he went on. "And you're his fucking sister! And he still says he loves you! And he doesn't get that he's not allowed to any more and that other people are allowed to like you, that you can't be a fucking nun just because he can't have what he wants."

"Please stop. You're going to say something --"

Logan jumped up, with wild gestures towards her. "I'm saying the things _you_ should be saying, Veronica!"

She stood up. "You think that I don't think about all of this? That I just sit back and accept it all? It's on continuous playback in my head. But what am I supposed to do? Let it just cripple me? Roll up into a little ball in my closet because the Kanes don't like me? I'm getting my revenge, Logan, by living my life. Even if it's not as charmed as it used to be, it's still my life. Okay?"

"Yeah? Well, you could find out for sure who your father really is and give the rest of us a fucking break."

Veronica glared at him. "I'm so sorry my problems are such an inconvenience for you."

"You've got no idea, sweetheart," he said wryly, taking another drink.

"Maybe you should just stop worrying about my problems, then, and I'll stop worrying about yours and then we can be on our merry ways. Deal?"

"You know it's not that fucking simple."

"Sure it is. Watch me." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"You know, you're just as bad as Duncan!" Logan called to her before she reached the door.

"Worse even," he added when she froze, caught between wanting to know where he was going with this and knowing it was nowhere good. She turned back to him, arms crossed, waiting expectantly.

He didn't disappoint. "You can cry to me all you want that Duncan ignored you and pretended that you didn't exist, but what was he supposed to do? You tell me. He couldn't tell you, and he can't even find out for sure. You, on the other hand, now you know, and you can end of all of this guessing. And you won't. You don't even want to talk about it. You're ignoring the entire situation when you can do something about it!"

Veronica walked back towards him, eyes narrowing. "You have some god-damned nerve to say that to me. What was the first thing I thought when I saw those marks on your neck, huh? You tell me who's not doing something about their situation."

Logan stepped right into her space and towered over her. "Fuck you. Don't you fucking dare compare _that_ to what you're doing." He pointed to himself. "My circumstances aren't hurting anybody. Do you ever stop to think about how many people you're hurting?"

" _You_ are getting hurt, you fucking idiot!" She shoved him in the chest, trying to push him back as much as emphasize her point.

He grabbed her hands as she made contact and held them against his chest. "Careful, Veronica, I might think you actually care. And for future reference, Aaron Echolls never leaves a mark on his son that he'll let you see."

She twisted her hands out of his grasp. "You are such a jackass."

"And you're a stubborn bitch," he retorted. He didn't give her time for a glaring match though. He turned away and reached into the open air vent on the wall. "Here," he said, tossing something to her.

She caught it and held it up to inspect it. "What the hell is this?"

"Jake Kane's hairbrush. Don't say I never get you anything."

"Wow. You really shouldn't have. Seriously. What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Aren't you supposed to be like the smartest girl in school or something? What do you think, Veronica? I mean, you just helped your friend get a DNA test done. And you don't even have to do the legwork to get a sample."

She gaped alternatively at him and the hairbrush. "Do you think you can just force me to do this?"

"I think somebody has to make you see that you have to. And why the hell aren't you? You've known for weeks --"

"Because I'm thinking of the one person who _will_ get hurt if I do. My dad. I'm all he has. And he's all I've got. If I'm - if I'm not - how are we supposed to get past that after everything else?"

Logan closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair, and slightly swayed. "He loves you, Veronica, like to an irrational degree. He'll get over it."

"Well, he doesn't have to," she said, tossing the hairbrush on the bedside table.

Logan screamed, "For fuck's sake, Veronica! Do you not get it?! Duncan just tried to fucking kill me today! I've lost my best friend. And all because I can't stay away from you!"

He hurled the bottle and it hit the bookshelves, knocking over candles and figurines. It landed on the bed. A beat passed before Veronica's shock wore off. She jumped to the side of the bed to snatch up the bottle that was emptying its contents into the bedding. There was no way she was going to let him trash the pool house and get himself in even more trouble than being drunk on a school night. And there was no way she was going to let him drag her into that kind of trouble.

Logan lunged at the end bed to make a grab for it as well, but was slightly slower and still drunk. He half lay across the bed. She tried to stand back up, but his hands closed around hers where she held the bottle.

"Give it here!" He tried to tug it away from her.

"No!" She clutched the bottle, trying to pull it to her and hopefully make him back off.

Logan was having none of it and yanked the bottle towards him, pulling Veronica down to the bed. He climbed up on the bed, kneeling, trying to use his height to twist and pull the bottle away. As he began to pull, Veronica let go, sending Logan flying back onto the bed. She launched herself at him, grasping at him and the bottle, catching it between them as they rolled and struggled to wrench it from each other.

He managed to pry it from her grasp and held it over his head. She reached for it, but stopped when she thought she felt him trembling. She looked down at him to find his face red with attempts to suppress his laughter.

"What?" she asked impatiently when he began to laugh out loud.

"We're --" He couldn't get the words out while he was giggling, so he held up the bottle and pointed at his shirt. She sat back and saw the large wet blotch splashed across the front of his T-shirt as he propped himself up on his elbows.

He showed her the bottle again. "It's empty now. We've been rolling around on the bed, wrestling over an empty bottle," he said between giggles. When he could breathe again, he pointed to her torso and said, "We match."

She glanced down at herself to find a similar splotch spreading across her shirt. She hastily peeled off her jacket and the top layer of T-shirt before it could soak through to the tank top underneath, silently thanking God her father was out of town and would miss her coming home smelling like a distillery.

Veronica realized that Logan had stopped laughing and was now watching her intently. She also suddenly became aware of how compromising her position was - on a bed, straddling Logan Echolls, starting to undress.

She should move, she thought, get off him, get off this bed, and let the awkwardness pass so that she could walk out and remain angry. But it was so hard to do while he watched her with bloodshot wonder. When did he start looking at her like that?

She wondered if this was the reason that Lilly kept taking Logan back - looking at her like he'd kill the next person who dared to interrupt them. It was when he swallowed and her eyes followed his adam's apple up and down that she realized that she must be staring at him with as much intensity. He pressed his lips together as though he were putting some serious thought to saying something coherent.

He began, "You know --"

No, no, no, were her only articulate, panicked thoughts. He was going to say something - something ridiculous, something humiliating. He was going to ruin this. Cutting him off, she leaned forward, and took him by surprise by pressing a kiss to his mouth.

If he'd been staring at her with wonder before, he was fixated on her with complete awe now. "Veronica," he said softly, "nobody's here. We don't have to pretend."

Well, now she'd done it. There had been a lot of things she'd avoided thinking about in the last few days - Duncan, the Kanes, her mom - but at the top of that list were thoughts about Logan and just how much she'd become used to his near constant presence and how much that confused the hell out of her. And now she'd gone and forced the issue and had to face up to all of those thoughts right here in front of him.

She knew there was really no reason for Logan to be around her all the time. Dick had made it apparent, now that he was back at school, that he was more concerned with getting laid than getting even. And everyone else had gone back to simply ignoring her when she was in the vicinity and making up ridiculous gossip when she wasn't. But Logan had been insistent that he wasn't going to give anyone any opportunities. She knew she could have argued with him. Instead, she continued with their act during the school day. Now she was realizing that maybe he wasn't as indifferent to her as she'd forced herself to believe, especially when she reflected on his outburst about defying Duncan to be with her.

She felt him nudge her leg, trying to coax her off him. Obviously, he'd misinterpreted her hesitation and thought she was just trying to find a way to let him down easily. And even though she reasoned that was probably what she ought to do, she bit her lip, closed her eyes, and began, "Maybe --" She surprised herself by how sure her voice sounded. "Maybe I'm not pretending," she continued, parroting back what he'd said to her earlier in the week when he teased her about his intentions.

When she opened her eyes again, Logan was already closing the distance between them, his hands on her back, pressing her to him as he rose to sit up. His hands moved up, fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her closer as his mouth closed over hers.

Even drunk, Logan managed to be a good kisser, she mused, recalling their Monday morning encounter. She pushed him back down on the bed, and he let her, bringing her down with him with a pull on her hips. She gasped against his mouth as his fingers tentatively grazing the exposed skin between her tank top and the waistband of her jeans. He grinned up at her, and he more confidently explored further under her shirt, skimming the underside of her bra. She continued to kiss him, encouraging him, but from the corner of her eye, she could see a blue light flashing on the bookcases where Logan had flung the whiskey bottle. What the hell was _that_?

"Wait, Lo --" The rest of her words were swallowed by another kiss, as he surprised her by rolling them over. He pressed her down into the mattress, letting her know just how quickly things could get out of hand. She pushed him up, trying to get her thoughts back on track. "No, really."

He lifted himself off, and flopped onto his back beside her, sighing. "This totally makes you a tease, you know."

"Like anyone would believe that I'm not putting out for you and then some." She slapped his hands as he tried to sneak them back under her tank top. "Seriously, stop. There's something - Look, the bookshelves. They've moved."

Logan stretched, hanging his head over the bed to look where she was pointing. "Holy shit," he uttered in confusion. One of the bookshelves had shifted over about a half foot, and the blinking light Veronica had noticed earlier was coming from behind.

Veronica got up from the bed and went over to the shelves. She grabbed each shelf and pushed, and they slid apart easily. A cabinet with two monitors was revealed behind the shelves and some recording equipment. Veronica pressed the power button on.

"Oh my God," she blurted out when the monitors lit up showing Logan on the bed watching her with widening eyes.

"What the fuck--?" Logan leapt up. "What the hell is this?"

"You tell me!" She gave him a shove.

"I don't know!" He rubbed the spot where her hands connected with his chest. "I've never seen this before. I didn't even know this was here!"

Veronica went to the bed and looked up. She spotted the camera lens in the ceiling fan. "You're telling me you didn't know there were cameras there --" She pointed to the fan, "and there." She pointed towards the cabinets behind the bed.

"No and no! What the hell is going on, Veronica?"

She knew Logan was telling the truth. If this had been a ploy, he'd have admitted it by now and humiliated her completely.

"My mother," Logan said, "she's been coming down here and --" He trailed off deep in thought as he turned to press the play button on the device. Veronica couldn't see the monitors with Logan standing right in front of them. The sound of static filled the room, then very loud moaning and panting and cries of "yes", "right there", "don't stop".

Logan backed up until he dropped down on the bed in shock. As he stepped back, Veronica was able to see what he'd been watching. On the screens were images of his father rolling around on the bed with a woman who was obviously not his mother.

Veronica got up and stopped the recorder from playing and sat back down with him.

"Well, now I know why we really fired the new housekeeper," he muttered, still staring at the blank monitors.

"Logan --" She really didn't know what to say, so she put her hand over his and squeezed.

He turned to Veronica. "You knew, didn't you?"

"What? No. I --" She shook her head. "How could I --"

He snatched his hand back from hers. "Your dad didn't want you in the pool house. He knew about this. How did _he_ know?"

She was caught. She had to tell him now. "It was for a case. He searched the entire house. This must've been what he found. Your mom - she hired my dad," she blurted out.

It took a moment for it all to sink in. "And you didn't tell me?" he asked incredulously.

"I couldn't. My dad wouldn't let me. I wasn't supposed to even know --"

"But you did, and you still didn't tell me."

"Logan, it wasn't like that. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't even know anything other than the fact that your mom hired him. He wouldn't tell me anything else and he wouldn't let me do any of the paperwork--"

He stood, shaking his head. "You people are unbelievable. So what was it? You were so satisfied with the job you did on the Kanes that you just had to ruin another family from the 09 zip code?"

Veronica stood up too. "Your mom was the one who hired my dad. The ruining had already been done by that point. It was business, Logan."

He pointed at her with a flourish. "Ah. Well, good to know where we stand finally. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm sent off to boarding school while my parents rip each other to shreds over every last asset they can think of. At least Veronica managed to keep her business ethics."

"Okay. I should have said something, but how was I supposed to do that? Can you at least see why --?"

"No! I don't fucking see why! I thought --" Logan turned away from her before continuing, "I thought you were starting to trust me. That we were trusting each other. I thought maybe you might even like me. You know, for real. What a sucker I was, huh?"

He sniffled and it almost broke her heart until he turned back to her with a look of cold disdain. "So what was the deal here? Spending all this time with me, making out with me -" He pointed to the bed. "Just gathering more dirt for your dad?"

She scowled at him, knowing that he was just stabbing blindly because he'd been hurt, but unable to stop her own hurt feelings. "I'm not even going to dignify that."

"You've got no right to be self-righteous here, Veronica! All this time, you were hiding this huge fucking thing about _my_ family from me!"

"And you don't get to be all sanctimonious about hiding things, okay? Because I know you're hiding a god-damn shitload from me. All right? But you already knew how tenuous your parents' relationship was. You knew it was a matter of time. How can you stand there and defend your family with everything that goes on in your own house?"

"You think I'm _defending_ my father? I will fucking _kill_ him for what he's done to my mom. But _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be mad here. You think you can turn this around and make it all my fault?"

"I didn't say that! But you're just as much in the wrong as I am and don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! Or should I point out how much more in the dark I am than you are?" She held up her hand and started counting on her fingers. "Your alibi, your blackmailer, the PCHers, Shelly's party --"

Logan threw his hands up in frustration. "You ever think that I have really awesome reasons and that maybe you are just better off not knowing? You don't even _know_ how much protection you need!"

Veronica glared at him. "Who the hell are you to make that decision for me?"

"I'm the only friend you've got!"

"Some friend! God, you're not even going to try denying it, are you?"

"What would be the point? You're just gonna do your pathetic little detective thing and snoop around behind my back until you find out everything anyway. By the way, have you found Cindy yet?"

She gaped at him and he nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I know."

Veronica couldn't look at him any more. She picked up her things and walked out the door without a glance back. It wasn't until she shut her car door that she thought she heard him yelling, "Veronica, wait!" But she just started her car and drove away, making good on her promise not to let him see her cry again.

\---------- 

"Hey," Veronica said timidly as she approached Logan in the school parking.

"Hey," he replied, closing his door. They stood before one another. He'd had the good sense to wear a turtleneck to cover his bruises. All she needed was to be accused of giving him hickeys. He shoved his hands in his pockets and she fiddled with the strap of her bag.

This was just a bad idea. If she'd had her way, she would have just stayed away from him and dodged him if he came near her until she'd be forced to sit with him in Chemistry. But by three that morning, she still wasn't asleep, still torturing herself with thoughts of how bad things had become in just a few hours when her phone rang.

Logan was already talking when she answered. "Just listen, okay? We both said a lot of stuff tonight. And I'm pissed and you're pissed. But we've gotta talk because this isn't ending here, not like this. So please just don't avoid me tomorrow. All right?"

Her breath hitched in her chest. He'd said please. "Yeah okay." The call disconnected and within five minutes she fell asleep.

Now they stood avoiding each other's line of sight and she wondered why she'd felt any relief at all from his phone call when she could have predicted this awkwardness. This is getting ridiculous, she thought. Veronica took a step closer. "So, are you still mad?"

Logan raised his head to look at her and nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Veronica nodded glumly. "Yeah."

She heard him sigh like he was about to say something he knew she wasn't going to want to hear. She took another step closer to distract him. There were only a few inches between them now.

"How mad?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like, are you too mad for me to do this?" She reached out and took his hand in hers, tangling their fingers together loosely so that he could release hers easily if he wanted to.

He glanced down at their entwined hands. He looked a little surprised, but also a little amused. "I guess not."

"What about this?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, pressing against him. Instinctively, his other hand came to rest at her waist, before she lost her balance.

She dropped her heels back to the ground and looked up at him expectantly. Now he couldn't hide his cocky smirk. "Gosh, I dunno. You might have to try that again."

"Are you sure I should? I wouldn't want you to think I was just using you to get more dirt on you." Veronica said with some apprehension. She couldn't let it lie, she had to test their limits and know where neutral ground was.

Logan narrowed his eyes at her slightly, but didn't let go of her. "Only one way to find out." 

She rocked up on her toes again to kiss his other cheek when he turned his face and caught her lips with his own, wrapping his arms around her.

They came up for air again when a passerby whistled. "Get a room!" someone else called out from the a crowd of kids getting off the school bus. 

Logan held her close, resting his forehead against hers. "What are we doing here, Veronica?"

"Well, _I_ am trying to apologize. _You_ , I suspect, are trying to cop a feel."

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

She smiled back. "Yeah, I'm beginning to think I do." He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," he started, as he was pulling away. "We still have to talk, right?" 

"Yeah, I know. Sit with me at lunch, and we'll see how far we get." She held out her hand to him and he grasped it tightly as they started walking towards the school. 

"What about tonight? Are you working?" 

"I don't have to. Why? What did you have in mind?" 

"We could talk some more. Maybe get dinner and talk some more. Can't talk during a movie, but maybe a walk on the beach afterwards and, you know, talk some more." 

"Huh. Except for all the talking, that sounds like a date. Like a date for real." 

"Well, I guess we'll see how our talk goes." 

"I think it had better go well because I like your plan."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe with less talking though."

They had walked all the way to her homeroom and stood behind the door so that the view of them was obstructed. She leaned into him to kiss his cheek again. At the same time, she felt him surreptitiously grab a handful of her ass and squeeze. 

She yelped and smacked his chest. "What was that for?"

"Just proving you right about copping that feel." Her mouth fell open in mock indignation and Logan let go of her, backing down the hallway with a goofy grin on his face.

\---------- 

Veronica was at her locker grabbing her lunch when she heard a sheepish voice call her name. She closed her locker and turned around to find Dick's little brother. "Hey, Cassidy, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Can I talk to you?"

Veronica shrugged and started walking towards the quad. "Sure, but I'm having lunch with --"

"Logan, right? Well, it's about him." Cassidy stopped walking, and opened the door to an empty classroom.

"Um, okay." Veronica stepped into the room. "So what's this about?" she asked when the door closed behind them.

"There's something that you should know. It's for your own good."

She pointed to herself. "Full and undivided attention here."

"Logan's not who you think he is, you know." Cassidy stepped in closer and softly added, "It's about the day Lilly died."

\---------- 

Veronica dropped her lunch bag beside Logan's box of pizza.

"It's kinda cute that you still bring a lunch when all week you've ended up eating more than half of whatever I've ordered." He looked up and his face fell when he saw Cassidy pass their table, glaring back at Logan.

When he was far enough away, Veronica whispered to Logan, "Cassidy and I just had an interesting chat. I think know who your blackmailer is now. So you ready to have that talk?"

\----------

Veronica had been sitting on the couch watching the minutes tick off the clock on the microwave. She was getting dangerously close to being stood up when she finally heard from Logan.

She answered her phone curtly without greeting. "You know this is not a good way to start off this evening, considering the talk we had this afternoon."

"Veronica, just listen --" He sounded scared. 

"Logan? What happened?" Immediately thoughts of Aaron Echolls standing menacingly over his son popped in her head even though her father was still following the actor around in another city.

"I need you to come get me." 

"Where are you?" 

"I - I don't know." 

"Okay. It doesn't matter." She ran to her room and rummaged around her desk. "Just don't turn your cell off, okay? I'm gonna trace your phone. Tell me what happened."

"He - He blew it up."

"Blew what up? Logan? Who?" 

"Just get here, Veronica." 

An hour later she found him walking along the side of the road. He got in her car and she took in his dishevelled appearance. His face was dirty. There were scrapes on his palms, and scrapes on his knees where his cargo pants had new holes. He offered her no explanations, and just asked her to get them home.

It was a few minutes down the road before he said, "You look nice. I'm sorry about tonight."

"Don't worry about that right now. What the hell happened to you?"

Logan started to babble almost incoherently. "He said he just wanted to talk and work it out. So I met him but he was lying. He told me nothing mattered because he can still fuck me up and that he can always get to me and then he blew it up. There was a bomb - it must have been there the whole time. My car, Veronica, he blew up my fucking car!"

Veronica had already pulled over again when Logan began to sob. She pulled him into her arms, trying to calm him down, but she couldn't decide who was shaking more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey, how 'bout them Sharks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Veronica, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.   
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.  
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to Afrocurl, Audrey Roget, and Rain for all the help.  
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Nov 2007

"So hey, how 'bout them Sharks?" The voice was coming from behind Logan's open locker door. Logan looked down and saw familiar sneakers.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Logan muttered as he slammed his locker shut and faced a sheepish Duncan. Logan tried not to look surprised at the bandage Duncan sported across the bridge of his nose and the bruises that were fading around his eyes. Guess I landed that kick after all, he thought. 

It was the first time Logan had seen Duncan since he'd tried to choke the life out of Logan. Duncan hadn't been back to school since. The official excuse was he was sick with bronchitis. Logan's suspicion was that Duncan had finally gone completely mental and the Kanes had him locked away until he was fit to rejoin society. He'd heard that Duncan was back in school today, but Logan avoided their usual haunts during class breaks and skipped the classes they had together. It was the last week before finals that semester and it wasn't like Logan was a stellar student -- no one would be surprised by his absence.

"Yeah, dude. Not a baseball fan. My -- ahem -- _friends_ know that." Logan slung his knapsack over his shoulder, and while walking away said, "Now if you don't mind, Donut, I have to go meet some of them." 

Duncan caught up to him. "C'mon man --"

"Oh, so we're buds again, are we, DK?" Logan asked irritably as he pushed through the school doors.

"I thought --"

Logan turned around suddenly. Duncan almost ran into him not expecting him to stop so quickly. "Riiiight. You thought that maybe if you came up to me all sweet and innocent, I'd forget all about what happened. How hard do you think I knocked my fucking head when --"

"Language, Mr Echolls!" Both boys turned to see Vice Principal Clemmons coming through the doors with his briefcase in hand. "The school day might be over, but you seem to forget that we are still on school property."

Logan looked around with exaggeration. "That would explain the lack of sailor suits and longshoremen."

Clemmons ignored the comment. "Yes, well, Logan, if you could tell your mother to please give me a call--"

Logan dropped the bravado and attempted to look contrite. "Is that really necessary? I swear, sir, it won't happen again."

"Swearing is the problem, Mr Echolls, but I'm willing to overlook this little indiscretion this time. Your mother was scheduled to make an appearance at a luncheon fundraiser today for the Lilly Kane Memorial we're planning for the next school year and she didn't make it." Clemmons cleared his throat and glanced guiltily away at the mention of Lilly's name in front of Duncan. People still had no idea how to deal with Duncan with respect to his sister -- his closest friends included.

"My mom's been really under the weather lately, sir. I'm sure it was an oversight," Logan stammered caught off-guard by having to defend his mother.

"Ah, well, as long as she's okay then."

As okay as can be when you were confronted with proof that your renowned and beloved actor husband was a philandering asshole who couldn't even keep it in his pants in his own household and you drowned your sorrows in bourbon and painkillers daily and your son had to check and make sure you're still breathing every couple of hours. Yep. Okay.

Logan quietly replied, "I'll make sure her assistant gets back to you."

Clemmons nodded and made his exit quickly, clearly uncomfortable with talking with the boys about personal matters and money.

Logan began to walk out to the parking lot, ignoring Duncan. Duncan, not taking the hint, caught up to him again. 

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I -- well, I heard about you and, um, Veronica."

"Yeah? What didja hear?"

"That you're not, uh, 'together' any more."

Logan stopped and turned. "And?"

Duncan shrugged. "And I'm, you know, sorry."

"Now exactly what, D, are you sorry about?"

All Duncan could do was shrug again. Logan nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Save your apologies for someone who thinks they're worth the breath you waste on them, dude."

Duncan caught Logan's arm and pulled him back before he could walk away again. "That's not fair."

Logan snorted, shaking Duncan's hand off. "Fair? You're gonna talk to me about fair?"

"No. That's not -- I --" he stammered before shaking his head, asking, "What do you want from me? She was my girlfriend, man."

"Funny how you bring that up only when it's convenient for you. Any other time, you don't wanna talk about her, you won't even look at her, as though it's her fault. But don't forget, Duncan, I know what else she _could be_."

Duncan's eyes narrowed. "Now you're just being a jackass."

Logan laughed mirthlessly. "I never claimed _I_ wasn't, dude. _You're_ the choirboy, remember? I also never claimed anything when it came to Veronica. I told you what was going on and you still went apeshit."

"Look, I know I over-reacted, and I know I haven't exactly been chummy with you since we last talked at Casey's --"

Logan blinked in confusion. "Since Casey's?"

"Yeah. Casey Gant's party before school started? It was only a couple of weeks ago. You came up to me and Shelly--"

"Okay. Right. Sure," Logan stammered, trying to get a footing on the conversation again. Duncan really didn't look like he was pulling a fast one on him, though. Duncan never did have much of a poker face. "I remember _that_. And you're saying we haven't talked since then?"

"Uh, yeah. Now who's got memory loss? Your social calendar's been that busy?"

"Where have _you_ been the last week, DK?" Logan asked incredulously, still not sure if Duncan was trying to pull some act. Did Duncan really not remember trying to kill his best friend?

Duncan looked away. "Home. Sick."

"Right. Should've known." Logan tapped his fingers to his forehead. "After all, that's been the MO all this year. So what happened to your face?"

Duncan frowned, clearly embarrassed by the question. "I got hit at soccer practice."

"You smacked your schnoz up like that kicking a ball around? You playing full-contact soccer now?" 

Duncan shook his head in annoyance. "If you ever actually watched a game instead of using at as an excuse to get ripped in the stands then you'd know that there's a lot of contact. I jumped up to head the ball at the same time as another guy, banged into him, fell down, and he landed on me, feet first. At least, that's what my parents tell me. I kinda blacked out after it happened and they took me home."

Logan watched him suspiciously. He'd had obviously rehearsed this speech. It was as though Duncan had decided their last meeting hadn't happened. He'd obliterated it from his memory, apparently with his parents help, and now he was starting fresh. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea, Logan thought, thinking of all the things he wished hadn't happened. 

"Well, the bandage is definitely an improvement. Plus it adds some bad boy mystery and that'll drive chicks wild, even if you do look like you," he said with a smirk. He decided to let the line of questioning go. No sense in pushing Duncan back into the frenzied confrontation they'd had last time. 

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Funny. Hey, so are you actually gonna listen to me now? I just wanted to talk to you, you know. I thought that we could maybe hang out again, iron things out and let things get back to normal."

"Normal?! What the fuck is normal?" Then Logan snapped his fingers. "Oh, wait, I get it. You mean now that I'm not hanging around Veronica all the time. What do you think I'm going to do now, dude? You think I'm gonna go back to slashing her tires and putting her down in front of everybody?"

Duncan tried to glance away during Logan's tirade, but Logan pointed in his face, forcing Duncan to look at him. "Lemme make this perfectly clear before you answer that. I might not be hanging around Veronica any more, but I don't hate her. And none of that crap is gonna happen again. Got that?"

Duncan swallowed and nodded.

"Good." Logan pointed to his watch. "I gotta go, man."

He turned back towards the parking lot, but was prevented by a silver Audi zipping by them. From the driver's side window, Dick yelled, "School bus for you, asshole! This train's sailed! WOO!" The rest of the passengers in the car squealed with laughter as Dick peeled out of the school lot.

"Fucking fantastic!" Logan shouted, not caring if any school staff were within earshot. He flung his knapsack on the ground in frustration. Apparently, Dick wasn't as over what happened New Year's Eve as he let on. 

"Thanks a whole bunch, Duncan. You just made me miss my fucking ride."

"Hey, man, take it easy." Duncan picked up Logan's knapsack and passed it back to him. "I'll drive you home."

He snatched his bag back from Duncan. "Yeah, well, you'd better."

"I heard about your SUV," Duncan said, leading Logan to his vehicle.

Logan opened the passenger door and got in. "Wow. You've got quite a grapevine for someone who hasn't been around lately. Well, remember what they say, believe half of what you see, son, and none of what you hear."

"So you weren't carjacked by Mexican bikers?"

"Oh, I was carjacked," Logan said quickly. Technically, he wasn't lying. His car was taken from him by force. He just omitted the fact that it was the force of an explosion. "But it wasn't by those douchebags," he added, remembering with a shudder the coldness in Beaver's eyes.

_It made him a little more than nervous that they'd agreed to meet on this deserted cliff side lookout off the PCH. Hills obscured the view from the roadside and the ocean didn't provide much of a witness if something were to happen here._

_"Okay. I'm here." Logan said getting out of his SUV and walked towards the solitary figure by the cliff. "What do you want, Beaver?"_

_Beaver crossed his arms. "I've told you not to call me that."_

_Logan tapped his finger to his lips mockingly. "And that matters why, again? Lilly's killer was caught. Remember? I don't have to listen to you or your demands any more."_

_Beaver shook his head with a laugh. "You think I can't still get to you? You're sadly mistaken."_

_"Are you're talking about your little stunt with Veronica this afternoon? Telling her about what happened in Mexico? Yeah. It didn't work. All you did was make her more suspicious of_ you _. So if you want me to stay quiet about Shelly's party, you're going about it in all the wrong ways, shithead, and you've only got yourself to blame." Logan started to walk away._

_"I'm warning you --"_

_Logan turned back with a roar. "No! I'm warning you! Stay the fuck away from Veronica!"_

_"No!_ You _stay away from her! I've told you over and over! And you just don't listen!" Beaver screamed._

_"Too fucking bad! I am_ with _Veronica now and I'm not backing out because you're a batshit crazy pervert and you can't deal with what you almost did." Logan couldn't help but savour victory as he watched Beaver shaking with rage. "Or is that the problem? You didn't go through with it and you don't want it to get around that you're exactly the snivelling little prude Dick says you are. Is that it?"_

_Beaver didn't answer, just stood there glaring at Logan._

_"Well, Beav, lemme get this absolutely crystal clear for you, I'm not going to stop seeing Veronica. And there's nothing you can say or do that's gonna change that." Logan turned and walked back towards his SUV._

_"You think so, huh?" Beaver shouted. Logan glanced back at Beaver to see him holding up what looked like a remote control and pressing a button before he was thrown to the ground by the impact._

"How do you know?" 

"Huh?" Logan couldn't remember what he and Duncan had been talking about. "How do I know what?"

Duncan asked, starting his SUV. "I mean, the news reports say that you didn't see them, but Sheriff Lamb said the PCHers were his prime suspects."

Logan had been mortified by how the local press and the Sheriff had latched on to the cover story he and Veronica came up with for how he'd lost his vehicle. He'd hoped that it would just be another statistic, but he should have known better than to think a crime against Aaron Echolls' son would go unnoticed by the media. After that, Lamb had to assure all the 09 residents that he was on the case and the town was safe and took every opportunity to keep the case in the papers.

"Look, I just know, okay? I've been around Weevil enough to know it wasn't him or any of his goons."

"Wait. You've been hanging around the leader of the PCH Gang?" 

Logan shrugged. "Not exactly. We just have mutual interests."

Duncan shook his head with skepticism. "Huh. I was going to say that you wouldn't be a good influence on Veronica, but it looks like it's the other way around."

"Hilarious. Three months I can't get you to talk about Veronica and now that I don't want to, you can't shut up about her," Logan muttered.

"It was just a joke."

"And it bombed. Move on to your next bit, Kinison."

"Tough crowd. Okay. There is something I wanna talk to you about." Duncan pulled out of the parking lot. "Did you hear about Meg and Cole?"

"What, she finally came to her senses and realized she can pledge _not_ to do it with someone a lot better?

"Just the opposite. Cole dumped her right in the middle of the quad at lunch today."

Logan laughed at the news. "He's such an asshat."

"It gets better. He dumped her because of you."

"Me?!" Logan pointed to himself. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Apparently, you hit on her at Casey's party."

"So what? I hit on everybody at Casey's party. I hit on the god-damned fireplace. Do you know how shit-faced I was that night?"

"Yeah, but she didn't tell Cole about it. So when everyone started gossiping about you at lunch and she mentioned that you got all touchy-feely with her, Cole flipped out and accused her of hiding all sorts of stuff about you and any guy she's ever even made eye contact with."

Logan snorted. "Meg?! Meg 'Abstinence' Manning? What the hell is Cole's problem? He dates the most virginal girl in school and that's still not good enough?"

Duncan nodded in agreement, then slowly asked, "Sooooo _is_ she good enough for _you_?"

Logan's head shot up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you were hitting on her, you admitted it. Have you got a thing for her?" Duncan held his finger up, bouncing it along to emphasize each of his points.

Logan eyed him warily and asked, "I think the real question here, Dunc, is do you?"

Duncan turned beet red, realizing that Logan was seeing right through his interrogation tactics. "Maybe," he admitted.

"Well, well, well," Logan mocked. "Duncan and Meh-hegg sittin' in a tree-yee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G --"

"Shut up!" Duncan grumbled through clenched teeth, trying to smack ineffectively at Logan while keeping his eyes on the road.

Logan laughed, sliding out of Duncan's reach and continued, "First comes LOVE! Then comes marriage! Then comes bay-beeee--"

"Stop being such a fucking ass!" Duncan yelled. 

Logan couldn't help giggling, even though he was pretty sure the vein in Duncan's forehead was just about ready to burst. "So what do you want from me, man? My permission?"

"Unlike you, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on any toes," Duncan said snidely.

The grin vanished from Logan's face. "Fuck you, dude."

Duncan shrugged indifferently. "Just calling it like I see it, man."

"So much for letting things go back to normal, huh?" Logan grabbed the door lever. "Pull over and let me out."

Duncan grabbed Logan's arm tightly. "No, wait. I'm -- I'm sorry. I'm trying. I'll try harder. We're almost at your house, anyway."

Logan paused, his hand still on the handle. Duncan really did look contrite. He dropped his hand. "Fine." Logan shook off Duncan's hand and gestured towards the road. "Let's go."

Once Duncan resumed driving, Logan ventured back to their previous subject. "So you're sure you want to ask Meg out?"

Duncan nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's cute and sweet. And I -- I need to start moving on. You know what I mean?"

Logan turned away and stared out the passenger side window and said under his breath, "Better than you can imagine, man."

\----------

"So I'll call you later then?" Duncan asked as he wound his way up the twisting driveway and came to a stop at the house.

Logan hopped out. "Yeah, sure," he said before shutting the door. 

He turned towards the house and found Mrs Navarro sweeping the front entrance. He was about to make a spiteful comment as he passed her about missing a spot when she looked up and said softly, "Your father is home."

She quickly turned back to her sweeping before Logan could say anything in response, but the anxiety and guilt were still there even as her eyes darted away from his. Sickening anger and shame swelled in his chest. It took all his willpower not to go over and snap her broom handle in half. 

Logan simply nodded and entered the house with a little more care than before. He couldn't imagine why Aaron was home already. His father wasn't scheduled to have a break in filming for another week, and there were never any guarantees that Aaron would actually come home during that time. At least he now knew why his mother wasn't at the luncheon today, not that he would be able to explain it to Clemmons if asked again.

Logan tried to balance his indifference with his apprehension. He made some noise, but not too much noise, counting the steps until he made it to his room undetected. He was almost through the living room when he heard the familiar call.

"Hello, son. How was school?"

"Mandatory," Logan replied with a dejected sigh, chastising himself for thinking he might be able to avoid a confrontation. He turned to find his father sitting in an arm chair, holding a family photo. Aaron placed the photo down on a side table and beckoned for Logan to come over to him. 

Logan unceremoniously dropped his backpack and practically bounced over to his father. "Yes, Pa?" Logan asked cheerfully, rocking on the balls of his feet as he stood with clasped hands in front of Aaron. 

"Let's not play this game today, Logan," Aaron cautioned.

Logan flopped down on the couch next to Aaron's chair. "Fine. So what brings you home from the frontier so soon? Thought you had another week before there was a break."

"You'd be surprised how willing a studio is to release you early when you have a family crisis that is splashed all over the news."

The realization that Aaron's return was about him hitched in Logan's chest. This was attention he didn't need right now. "Dad, it wasn't my fault --"

"Be that as it may, Logan, how do you think I felt when I had reporter after reporter shove a microphone in my face, asking if I was going to be with my family in their time of need, and I had no idea what they were talking about."

Logan should have known that it was all about appearances. It wasn't like Aaron normally took an interest in Logan's day beyond asking how he was. Not unless he did something that drew some notice.

Logan surmised that his mother hadn't told his father about his incident. He wondered just how much Lynn been in communication with Aaron after everything she'd learned from Veronica's dad.

"Where is Mom?"

"Indisposed," Aaron said disdainfully. 

Obviously Logan was going to get no help from Lynn on this one. He was going to have to smooth this over himself. "Dad, I didn't know that you didn't know what happened. I mean, don't you usually have people to keep you informed, like Harvey --" The bile rose in Logan's throat. Only Aaron would have an agent keep him up-to-date with his own family.

Aaron reached over and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm not blaming you, Logan --" 

For once, Logan thought, finishing Aaron's sentence as his father paused and removed his hand from his son, seemingly finishing the sentence in his head as well.

"I came home because I found out my son was the victim of a crime. That's not unreasonable, is it?"

Logan shrugged. "I'm fine."

"That's beside the point."

It usually was. "And what _is_ the point?"

"That _my_ family was attacked. An attack on my family is an attack on _me_."

"Really? No one took _your_ car."

"And who paid for that car?"

"Touché. So what? You coming back early is gonna make them give it back?"

"My coming back will light a fire under our illustrious Sheriff to make him realize that he can't allow this to happen to us. Now tell me what happened."

"Why? You're going to lead your own investigation?"

"I want to know what I'm talking about at the press conference tomorrow."

Logan clapped with sarcastic glee. "That's a great idea! A _bigger_ media circus! Because we're not being hounded enough just for the misfortune of being related to you!"

Aaron leaned forward menacingly. "Keep smarting off, Logan, and you'll know what misfortune means."

Touché again. Logan crossed his arms and sat back sullenly. "Fine. I was going to see Veronica. I was forced off the road --"

"Veronica?" Aaron frowned. "You're still seeing her?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You have a problem with Veronica now? You sure as hell didn't when she was here for New Year's Eve."

"Veronica's a lovely girl. I'm just not sure she's -- ahem -- right for you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, the part of town she lives in, what her father does, her mother's reputation --" Aaron was counting on his fingers.

Logan laughed derisively. "This from Aaron 'Humble Beginnings' Echolls."

Aaron sighed. "Logan, do you think I say these things as a joke?"

"You must be because they're hysterical."

"I'm simply pointing out that by continuing this relationship, you're inviting danger into our lives."

" _I'm_ inviting danger?! I'm not the one who gets bizarre gifts and threatening letters from crazed fans!"

Aaron shook his head. "That's a drawback of this business. A business that also affords you luxuries like the car that was stolen from you when you were on your way to the less savoury areas of Neptune."

Logan could have let it go. He could have told his father what Duncan and everyone else in town already thought, that his concern was unfounded because he was no longer seeing Veronica. But he wasn't about to give him that kind of satisfaction. Besides, if Logan had his way, this was a temporary situation.

"You know, this sudden father-knows-best attitude you've assumed might work if you actually knew something about me."

Aaron's fists clenched in warning. "Logan, I really think you ought to change your tone with me --"

But Logan continued undaunted, "If you'd been paying any attention, you would know that Veronica has been one of my friends since we moved here. And lately she's been the only bright spot I've had since Lilly died."

At Logan's declaration, Aaron blinked, then slumped back in his chair, "You -- You're right, son." He waved for Logan to leave. "Okay. Go on. Go. We'll talk about the press conference later."

Aaron picked up the photograph again. Logan got up slowly, watching his father with confusion. Aaron still hadn't moved when Logan glanced back one more time before picking up his bag and leaving the room.

\----------

"Do you have like X-ray vision or something?" Casey nudged Logan.

"What do you mean, man?" Logan asked, turning as his trance was broken.

"You're staring over there like you can see right through her." Casey pointed towards Veronica sitting at her usual table with Mac. "I'm assuming it's at your ex and not Felicity's roommate there. Veronica _is_ your ex, right?"

Logan swatted Casey's hand. "Don't fucking point!"

"Why not?"

A pizza box dropped in front of them as Duncan sat down. "Ah," Casey said meaningfully at Logan.

Duncan, oblivious to his friends' conversation, asked Logan, "What are you doing Saturday? I need a favour."

"Uh, studying?" Logan answered snippily. "Exams are next week."

Duncan scoffed. "Oh please. Like you care."

"And you _don't_ have exams?"

Duncan shrugged. "I've already got a guaranteed A in three classes. C'mon. You gotta do this for me."

"Do what?" Logan asked, opening the pizza box.

"Double date with Meg and Pam."

Logan stared at Duncan. "No."

"But you told me I should --"

"I said, yes, you should ask Meg out. I'm saying no to a double date. Ask someone else." Logan jerked his thumb at Casey.

Casey held his hands up. "Don't look at me, man. I'm still with Darcy. In fact, I should go find her now."

"Real subtle, dude!" Logan yelled as Casey got up and gave him a thumbs up before scurrying off to find his girlfriend.

"It's gotta be you. Meg'll only go out in a group and Pam's all hot for you now since she saw you on TV with your dad. Said you looked all tortured and sensitive. Girls." Duncan said with a laugh and an eye roll. "So are you in?" Duncan asked hopefully.

Before Logan could answer, giggles from all around became louder and the boys looked around to find their source. Logan found himself staring at Veronica's table once again as Dick swung a leg over the bench and sat down beside her.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Stun Gun!" Dick took a fry off Veronica's lunch tray and she made no move to stop him. "Not so tough without your weaponry and rich boyfriends, huh?"

Veronica watched him coolly. "You really shouldn't underestimate me, Dick."

Dick ignored her and continued, pointing his stolen fry at Mac. "So what's this then, Ronnie? Logan wises up and dumps your slutty ass and you thought you'd try to see if butchy girls found you just as skanky? Good thing you picked a loser who'd have to have low standards." 

Duncan turned back to his pizza determined to ignore the situation unfolding behind him. Logan began to breathe heavily and clenched his fists ready to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

Logan's eyes flickered to Duncan who stared at him quizzically. He glared at Duncan, mystified at how he could let this happen. She could be his sister for fucksake and Duncan was just letting them have their way with her. The irony that Logan was allowing it to happen to her as well was not lost on him as he ignored Duncan and turned back to the ugly scene in the middle of the quad.

Veronica continued to stare at Dick impassively. 

Dick leered. "So I finally managed to shut you up and I didn't even have to unzip my --"

A gloved hand clapped onto Dick's shoulder and roughly turned him around. "Looks like someone's gonna have to wash your mouth out with some industrial soap, son."

'Bout fucking time, Logan thought as he watched Weevil manhandle Dick. He relaxed his hands, but was still tense and ready for a fight in case things went wrong -- more wrong.

Dick laughed. "Yeah? Which of your cleaning jobs did you steal it from? Or was it on the truck that you stowed away on when you crossed the border?"

Weevil grinned back. "Say whatever you want to me, bro. Leave the girl alone."

Dick snorted. "Wow, Ronnie. You're really taking the 'Whore of Neptune High' title seriously. Got yourself a pimp and everything!" He turned to Mac again who was blushing furiously, ducking her head in the vain hope of not being noticed again. "So what are you? Assistant Ho? Hey, cholo, you might wanna get your bitches a better wardrobe. This one dresses like a dude."

"You were warned, Beach Boy." As Weevil hauled Dick up out of his seat, two factions of boys swarmed in around Veronica's table taking their places behind Dick and Weevil, with everyone else circling around, on top of benches and tables, to see the violence about to be unleashed.

No one was interested in Veronica any more and Logan took his opportunity to catch her wrist as she struggled out of the crowd and pull her away.

\----------

"Are you insane?" Veronica asked, wrenching her arm out of his grasp after he'd pulled her into the empty classroom.

"No more than usual," Logan answered flippantly, letting her go without a fight.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she asked accusingly, rubbing her wrist.

"How about pulling you to safety?"

"Noble gesture. But I was fine. Besides, anyone could've have seen you!"

Logan shrugged guiltily. "No one was looking."

"Someone is _always_ looking. Any PI worth his salt knows that." Veronica rolled her eyes as though she'd given him this lesson before.

"Well, is anyone looking now?" Logan waved his arms with a flourish to emphasize the emptiness of the room.

Veronica glanced around at each corner of the room and at the closed door. "Good point," she conceded. Then she launched herself at him, knocking him back into a desk and kissing him hard as he caught her. It didn't take him a second to regain his balance and kiss her back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All she knew was it warranted closer inspection..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to Audrey Roget and Afrocurl for all the help!
> 
> Notes: Originally posted elsewhere in Feb 2008

"God, I've missed you," Veronica blurted out breathlessly between kisses. 

Logan drew back, eying her with surprise. It was almost enough for her to take her declaration back or to make some smart ass remark to cover her vulnerability. But there was no returning to denial through arm punches and snarky comments to hide what she was feeling, no matter how turbulent or confusing. Two threats on his life in two days had seen to the end of that. Faced with very real fear of losing him brought out her possessiveness. And though their circumstances were inopportune, she'd lost enough people in the last few months; being coy and resigned was something she didn't feel she had time for anymore despite the nagging voice in her head that tried to remind her about Logan's past misdeeds. But that didn't mean she was going to tell him any of that. So she merely shrugged helplessly when he continued to study her.

He shyly and sweetly grinned back at her, and it was almost enough for her to not regret saying anything. He tucked her hair behind her ear, then let his fingers dance down her neck and along her collarbone, causing her to shiver under his touch. She wasn't sure what it was that could turn such an adorable, coy smile into that devilishly smug smirk. All she knew was it warranted closer inspection.

"Yeah, this pretending to be broken up thing? Not _my_ idea," Logan whispered despite being in an empty classroom. 

She gaped at him in mock protest and the lull gave Logan the opportunity to hoist her up on top of a desk. He insinuated himself between her knees as she urgently tugged him by the shirt collar into another kiss. 

"But if it makes you this frisky," he murmured against her mouth, "I won't complain."

She felt herself blush even more. "Well, what did you expect? I haven't seen you in days except at school where we can't --" She gasped, feeling his lips kneading the skin just below her ear, his hands warm and travelling up her thighs, "--do this. And then you ditched me last night-"

He pulled back, wounded at her dig. "I told you --" 

"I know, I know. I got your text and watched the news. And the blow-by-blow e-mail you sent later was particularly droll." Veronica leaned forward, bringing him back to her with another kiss. "But watching you on TV, in the background at a press conference, looking all petulant and miserable really doesn't do it for me. I'd much rather you were petulant and miserable in my presence."

"Tough. In your presence, I'm so cheerful, I'm practically giddy." Logan held his hands up and wiggled his fingers daintily.

"Really? You were pretty miserable looking just a few minutes ago in the quad."

"You were watching me?" Logan gasped teasingly. "Where people could've _seen_ you? What happened to 'someone's always watching'?"

"Shut up." She smacked his chest lightly. "At least I wasn't being obvious about it, unlike _some_ people. I'm surprised everyone around you didn't notice."

"Some of them did --"

"Did Duncan?" she asked impulsively. When Logan's face dropped, she added reassuringly, "I just meant that I saw you getting kinda agitated with him when he sat down. I don't want you setting him off and getting hurt again."

His features relaxed. He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. Now that I know he's certifiable, I can handle him."

"So he really doesn't remember?"

Logan shrugged. "If it's an act, he hasn't slipped yet." 

She shook her head. "That's _so_ weird. I mean, what the hell is wrong with him? He freaks out, attacks you, passes out and then can't remember any of it?"

"No, what's weird is that it wasn't the first time he's done that," he said in her ear as he resumed his assault on her neck.

"He attacked you before that?" Veronica asked incredulously, trying to get a bearing on her thoughts while he was doing that to her neck. It was unbelievable to her that anyone could get the upper hand on Logan once, never mind twice.

"Not me. Jake."

"Wait. He attacked his dad, too? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, pushing him back.

"It was before. I was pissed with you then." He glanced down momentarily as he added, "Lilly had just broken up with me."

Surprised, she held her hands up to stop him as he tried to move in again. "That long ago?" 

He sighed in frustration, finally realizing the moment was gone and backed up. "Yeah. You know, when you guys broke up."

She hopped down from the desk and got in front of him before he could turn away. "Hey, I'm just trying to figure out what all this means." 

She held out her hand to him apologetically. He reluctantly took it. She was getting tired of having to defend herself whenever he'd get sullen at the mention of Duncan. It wasn't like she still loved Duncan that way any more obviously. She couldn't. But Duncan was a huge part of the intrigue that was their lives now. They couldn't help talking about him. Besides, she would never get bent out of shape if he started talking about Lilly. Of course, when she really thought about it, Logan almost never talked to her about Lilly anymore.

Logan was looking down at their entwined hands. "Well, what it means for the time being is that he still doesn't know that you know about Jake and your mom, or Shelly's party. And he and I are best buds again. In fact, we're such good pals, he wants me to go on a double date with him Saturday," he said nonchalantly.

Stunned, Veronica yanked his hand hard to get his attention. "Excuse me? Who with?"

"Meg for him and Pam for me."

Veronica frowned. "Meg? Didn't she _just_ break up with Cole? Like, yesterday?"

Logan returned her frown. "Umm...The correct response there should have been insane jealousy over _your_ boyfriend."

"Excuse me? Did you need another demonstration of the violent reaction I had before I heard who your potential date was? Or was I supposed to rip your arm out of your socket like a wookiee?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "God. There is nothing hotter than angry nerd talk. Nothing." 

She rolled her eyes. "Am I really supposed to be jealous of a girl who is -- how did you once so colourfully put it -- such a sycophantic uptight bitch, she probably uses sanitation wipes on every 09er ass before she kisses? If you want me in a possessive hissy fit, at least start with someone I know you can stand."

"So if I get set up with a better girl, promise to be jealous then?"

"Just try and stop me from clawing her eyes out. So are you going to complete Duncan's happy foursome?"

Logan shrugged. "I dunno. Like you said, I do hate Pam."

"But if you do go, it solidifies our cover."

"But if I don't, I can spend more time with you this weekend."

"My dad's around this weekend."

He slapped his hand to his chest sarcastically. "I'm shocked that you immediately thought my intentions were lascivious. We'll be studying, of course. We _do_ have a chemistry final next week."

"Uh huh. I knew you were just with me for my brains."

"Yes, big sexy brains. Mmm, you know, hot zombie talk might just win out over hot nerd talk." He kissed the tip of her nose. "So what do I do if Pam tries to sully my virtue?"

"You have virtue left to sully?" she quipped. "You'll handle it. I'm sure you've had to let down plenty of horrible girls in your time." She glanced at the clock in the room. "C'mon. Lunch is almost over, we're gonna get caught in here." She started walking towards the door.

Logan tugged her back. "Let's skip."

She shook her head. "We can't. When neither of us show up to classes this afternoon, that'll be just as bad as us getting caught in here."

"C'mon, Veronica. It's the last week of classes. No one's showing up. And no one'll miss us. And you know chemistry like this –" he took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "And like you said, we haven't seen each other in days. Besides, I got something I wanna show you."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly. When he did nothing but shrug, she sighed. "Damn you, appealing to my curiosity. Okay. I've got something I want to show you, too."

His eyebrows rose hopefully as he looked her up and down. She smacked his arm. "Mind out of the gutter, mister, or you're going to be tremendously disappointed." She peeked out the door, making sure no one in the hall would notice them. "I'll go first. See you at Dog Beach in twenty?"

He nodded and she pecked him on the cheek before she ducked out the door and made her way down the hall. She didn't dare look back and risk drawing attention to the classroom she just left in case Logan was leaving.

Fortunately, a diversion in the form of Mac stepping out of the Vice Principal's office appeared.

"I hope you got a good right cross in," Veronica said, getting Mac's attention.

Mac pulled her down the hall away from the office. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I stopped, dropped, and rolled? Wait. That's fire. Not fights. I always get those two mixed up. They begin with the same letters."

"Biggest fight of the school year breaks out because of you, then you disappear and your only answer is a joke?" Mac looked her up and down. "Ah."

"Ah, meaning what?" Veronica asked self consciously, wondering what she'd seen.

"Ah meaning a boy must be involved," Mac answered matter-of-factly.

Veronica shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. You just get all flushed, your hair gets mussed, and your lipstick smears for no reason."

Veronica's fingers involuntarily touched her lips, glaring at an amused Mac who continued to tease her. "And if I go back in the general direction from where you came, I won't find any boy stealthily sneaking out of any empty classrooms or broom closets." Mac turned and started for her locker. "And certainly not any _particular_ boy. Especially not any particular boy that you had a virtual staring contest with at lunch before bedlam broke out." She opened up her locker and started rummaging.

Veronica tried to look blasé. "You are imagining things. Letting yourself get swept away by gossip and far-fetched slander. And here I thought you were above all the rumours around this stupid school."

"If I _believed_ any of the rumours I would have said _boys_ , as well as teachers, janitorial staff and the vending machine delivery guy. I said boy. One boy. One _dreamy_ boy who just happens to --"

Veronica pointed at Mac. "Finish that and I'll rescind my offer to do a more thorough investigation of your parents," she said sternly.

Mac snorted and waved her off. "Idle threat. If there's one thing I've learned it's that you like this kinda thing too much."

Veronica sighed. "True dat. You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"You saw the test results, Veronica. I'm not their kid. Neither one of them is my real parent. Which, while that explains a lot, still leaves me wondering where the hell I came from. Do you know what that's like?"

In a manner of speaking, Veronica thought, but just gave Mac a sympathetic arm squeeze. 

"Hey Veronica." 

She spun around to find Cassidy Casablancas at the next bank of lockers. He ambled up to her awkwardly. "Sorry about Dick."

She smiled politely, but coolly, trying to quell the anxiety that surged through her at the sight of him coming towards her. "You say that like you could control him."

He shrugged meekly. "He's not always so bad."

"Well, you'll excuse me if I don't share your opinion."

"But I guess you share my opinion about Logan though, right?" he said quietly as he walked by her, giving a nod to Mac. 

Veronica turned back to Mac, who looked puzzled at the exchange she'd just witnessed. "Well, that wasn't the least bit creepifying."

"Dick Casablancas's little brother." Veronica said, shrugging, more for her sake than Mac's. 

Mac grimaced. "Huh. Too bad. Before that, I thought he was kinda cute."

"Let that be a warning to ya. Hey, was Clemmons looking for me?"

Mac shrugged. "He didn't care what the fight was about and he seemed satisfied with my explanation."

"You continue to rock, my friend. I'm bailing for the day." She jerked her thumb towards the exit, as she started to back away.

"Right. Well, if you happen to run into any of my history classmates in your truancy --"

"Hey! Zip it!" Veronica sternly cautioned with a finger to her grinning lips, then waved at Mac before blending in with the crowds of kids on their way to classes, while she made her way out the doors to the parking lot.

\----------

"So what do you think?" Logan asked, arms spread, as Veronica got out of her car at the deserted beach. 

She shoved her hands in her coat pockets for warmth and stood back, taking in the brand spanking new vehicle he stood by. "It's yellow."

Logan's arms dropped dejectedly. "That's it?"

"It's big and yellow?" she tried hopefully as she neared him.

"You don't like it," he said, sighing.

"I didn't say that. I just meant it's -- I don't know -- flashy? I mean, the SUV itself is okay. Very appropriate for the rugged terrain of Neptune." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Shut up," he replied, his eyes betraying his amusement. She nudged him again with a grin and this time he caught her before she could pull back and held her against him.

"Why yellow?"

"You mean you don't know that Aaron Echolls' least favourite colour is yellow? I'm sure he mentioned it on _Inside the Actor's Studio_. Isn't that one of the questions? It just gives me a little thrill knowing that whenever my dad goes anywhere near our driveway, something this big and this yellow will be right there for him to see."

Veronica shook her head, laughing with him, trying to hide the worry that knotted in her gut every time Logan mentioned his father. Despite trying to hide any sign of pity or fear for him that she knew he'd despise, all she could picture was Aaron looming over Logan with his hand raised.

She changed the subject. "So I can see that you like it. Why's it so important that I like it?"

"Because you're the girl I want to impress."

Veronica searched his eyes, waiting for a punchline. When none came, she gave him a shy, contented smile. She still didn't expect him to be so sweet. She knew he could be, she'd just never seen it directed at her. She decided she could get used to this, while ignoring the insistent voice in her head that continued to remind her of how suddenly Logan could turn on her -- had turned on her -- and all his recent transgressions with her.

He's changed, she reasoned, we both have. "Well then. I guess I like it." She reached up and laced her fingers behind his neck, rocking up to kiss him. 

"So it's your turn for show and tell. Think you'll have better luck?"

"Oh, probably. You've wanted this for a while now."

"Well, well, well. Veronica Mars!" His hands around her waist yanked her against him.

She let go of him and smacked him in the arm. "I told you, it's not like that!" She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an envelope and passed it to Logan.

Logan frowned as he scanned the envelope. "GenetiFind Labs? Addressed to Erica Cartman?"

"You didn't think I'd use my real name, did you? Cute, huh? His mom's a Liane, too."

"You got the test done? But how? You left Jake's brush --"

"I happen to live with the other candidate." Keith barely questioned her when she asked for a blood sample for extra credit in health class. It worried her that her lies to him were becoming more frequent. And it worried her even more how much more frequent they might become having the test results now.

"So this is it. This'll say whether your dad is your dad. But you haven't opened it." He held the envelope out to her to take back.

She pushed his hand back to him. "I want you to."

Logan blinked in confusion. "Me? Veronica, this is --"

She held her hand up to stop him. "I'm still not ready. I thought I was until this showed up. God, I even put a rush on it, thinking I wouldn't change my mind. And here I am scared of what a piece of paper says." She laughed, shaking her head. "Everything you said is true though. And I know it's important, not just to me. So I want you to hold on to this until I am ready. You can, you know, look if you want -- later, of course, when I'm not around."

Logan stared dumbfounded at the envelope. "Look, Logan, I know this is weird. It's not every day that your girlfriend who hasn't even had a first date with you asks you to hold on to her paternity tests. But regardless of the last few months, you've been my friend since forever and you're the one person in my whole life that could look at that paper and you wouldn't treat me any differently knowing the results. Do you understand?" 

There was that shy sweet grin again, the one that made Veronica wonder how she never saw it before. "Yeah, I think I do," he said. He tucked the envelope into his inside pocket before he looped an arm around her waist and drew her to him, kissing her. 

Looking up at him hopefully, she asked, "So do I win show and tell?"

"What kind of kindergarten class were you in? Nobody wins show and tell. Besides, you haven't seen the nice big wide backseat yet."

"But you're impressed, right?"

"This wasn't supposed to be a competition, you know. And most girls would find it romantic that a boy was trying to impress them."

"Most girls haven't heard you belch the alphabet."

"We were thirteen and excuse the fuck out of me for thinking everybody would be impressed by that."

"I was -- then. But you know, I'm a simple girl with simple needs. And there's something else you've got that would impress me more."

"Oh yeah?" he said, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Yep. It's so simple and free, too. I'm surprised you haven't thought of it yet," she said, feigning innocence.

"Veronica --" There was warning in his voice as he pulled her arms from him.

"Just tell me the truth, Logan."

"We've been over this, Veronica." He pressed his splayed fingers to his temples in frustration.

Veronica crossed her arms. "Yes. If by 'over this' you mean you've told me nothing and asked me to trust you." She didn't mention how he pleaded with her that night his car was blown up. And she agreed then, or at least didn't refuse because she was too worried about him being in shock and possibly having a concussion.

"Fuck." Logan spat out, stalking towards the beach. "I told you what happened the morning I came back from Mexico and what happened the rest of that day. You said you believed me."

Veronica followed. "I do believe you. And I'm going to find that note you left Lilly, and I'm going to find someone who saw you." 

Logan was shaking his head, but she continued, "What I want you to tell me is why Beaver is blackmailing you and why he wanted to break us up and why he's trying to make sure we stay apart."

Logan spun around, stopping abruptly. "What do you mean?"

"He came up to me at school just before I left to meet you here."

Concern replaced anger in his voice. "Did he threaten you?"

Veronica shook her head. "He just apologized for Dick and reminded me about what he said about you in Mexico."

Logan grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. I know --"

He was cut off by the roar of an approaching motorcycle.

"If it ain't the little lovebirds sneakin' around," Weevil said sarcastically after taking off his helmet. He strode over to where they stood.

Logan smirked. "Cheep, cheep."

"Seeings how our little deal just got me suspended, I wouldn't be jokin' around so cavalier like."

Veronica grimaced. "Sorry about that."

" _You_ got nothin' to be sorry about, V. Casablancas had it comin'. In that respect, it was worth it. _You_ ," Weevil pointed at Logan, "on the other hand -- you got something to say to me? You say it to me. Not Felix. Not Hector. Got that?"

Logan shrugged. "What can I say? You all look alike."

Veronica rolled her eyes at Logan's insolence, hoping Weevil wouldn't take him seriously. Weevil didn't seem to notice. "You're not gettin' out of this, you know. I've held up my end. No one comes near her. Now you hold up your end."

"Look, man. Can we talk about this _later_?" Logan asked, pointedly nodding his head towards Veronica.

"No, _man_ , we talk about this now. The bum fight goes on."

"Bum fight?" Veronica turned to Logan. "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing. Let's go somewhere else." Logan moved to block her view of Weevil and tried to push her back towards their cars. 

Weevil called after them. "You mean, your precious rich boy here didn't tell you about arranging homeless boxing matches? And here I thought you were gonna be the ring girl. Oh whoops! Was it gonna be a surprise? My bad."

Veronica stopped dead and looked up at Logan for an answer. He looked away guiltily. 

"Thanks a lot, Weevs," Logan said, saluting him.

Weevil grinned. "Don't mention it, bro. Like I said, show goes on."

"Fine. It goes on, but it goes on without me. Okay?"

Weevil marched into Logan's space. "No, _not_ okay!" he spat. "You're the one who started and organized the whole damn thing. I'm takin' the bets, but you're the one who's bringin' in the 09er dollars. They won't deal wit' me without you. So it goes on wit' you 'cause otherwise I get nothin' out of this arrangement. Less even when I got the Sheriff on my fuckin' ass about your inability to keep your vehicle. Now who gave him that idea?"

Logan didn't back down. "It's my fault your reputation precedes you? I didn't tell Lamb a fucking thing other than my car was stolen. I can't help it if he jumps to the easiest and most probable conclusions."

"Enough!" Veronica said, stepping between them. She turned to Weevil. "Logan didn't say anything to Lamb. He didn't imply anything about the PCH Club. I was there. And you know Lamb doesn't have anything on you, otherwise he'd have taken you in by now."

"He doesn't have to take any of us in. After Rich Daddy Echolls' latest performance, Lamb's assigned one of his clowns to tail us whenever we ain't in school. And even though I don't have any faith in Neptune's finest, it still tends to severely limit business."

Logan snorted. "Wow. The hubcap trade is that lucrative these days?"

Veronica frowned, lost in thought for a moment as the boys volleyed insults back and forth. When she turned her attention back to them, they were shouting again, fingers pointing in each other's face. She separated them again, asking Weevil, "Where were you the night Logan's SUV was taken?"

"Are you accusin' me --"

Veronica waved him off. "I'm asking you for your alibi because I'm about to offer you a deal of my own."

"And what do you think you can do for me, baby? 'Cause your secret boyfriend here probably won't wanna watch any of the ideas I got in mind." Weevil leered at her.

Veronica's arm shot out, halting Logan before he launched himself at Weevil. Veronica continued to stare at Weevil indifferently. "Stop. You're gonna make me fall in love with you. Where were you?" 

Weevil shrugged. "I may have been doing some business that night with a mechanic at one of the garages in the more stuck-up parts of town who like to get parts for luxury cars at a discount. So you can see why I'm not anticipatin' much of an alibi."

Logan chuckled. "Oh my God, the hubcaps thing really wasn't a joke to you."

"And maybe I'll find out how much yours are worth on that dope new ride daddy gave you!"

Veronica, clearly exasperated asked, "Are we through with the sweet talkin' here, boys? Okay, Weevil, I'll get you an alibi and get Lamb off your case, and in return Logan finds you a new 09er manager for the bum fights and he can bow out _honourably_." She levelled Logan with a disdainful glare as she emphasized, then turned back to Weevil and asked, "Deal?"

Weevil took a moment to gauge her sincerity before he answered with amusement, "Deal."

"Good. Give me the name of the garage and the mechanic and I'll take care of the rest." Veronica dug out a pen and notebook from her bag and handed them to Weevil.

"This'll be somethin' if you pull this off, V," he said as he wrote.

"Yep. And impressing the leader of a biker gang is every girl's dream come true," she said, taking back the pen and notebook. "Give me a couple of days."

Weevil nodded to her, then trudged back to his bike, leaving her alone again with Logan. She waited until she could no longer hear the rumble of Weevil's bike before she even looked at Logan again.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you to find someone depraved enough to replace you, should it?" she asked, crossing her arms. She found it surprising that the walls she had built for situations like this weren't going up as easily as they used to. But then she hadn't felt let down like this in a long time. 

"Veronica. Just listen, okay?" His hands were up, already surrendering. "I was trying to get out of it -- God. Does that fucking count for anything?"

Veronica swallowed. She wanted desperately to give him an out. "It does if you were getting out for the right reasons."

"Are you the right reason?" he asked, his voice cracking earnestly. 

It might not have been exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was damn near close, and she felt her willpower waver. Until that nagging voice insisted that this was the problem -- that she still can't resolve the cute, charming guy standing before her trying to win her over with the cruel boy who would humiliate her on a daily basis, and exploit the homeless. 

Logan was still looking at her expectantly, but she shook her head, backing away from him. "I -- I can't deal with this right now, Logan. I've got work to do." She ran to her car and saw him in the rearview mirror watching as she drove away.

\----------

After a background check, Veronica figured this little showdown would go fairly smoothly. But it didn't stop her from bringing Backup along for the ride.

"Didn't think I'd ever be coming back here," she muttered. She swallowed thickly, steeling her nerve before she pulled Backup out of the car and walked through the open bay door of Symbolic Motor Car Company. 

"Excuse me?" she called out.

From around a toolbox, a bald man in overalls appeared, wiping his hands on a rag. "Can I help you?"

Recognizing him, Veronica approached and asked, "Curly Moran, right?"

"Yeah," he said, squinting at her. "You're a friend of the Echolls kid, right? The one with the LeBaron. If you're here about your car again, I can't help you. We only service luxury cars. I was just doing a favour for the Echollses."

"And it was much appreciated. She's still purring, rest assured. I'm actually here to talk to you about Weevil Navarro."

Curly frowned. "Sorry. Don't know the name."

Veronica wrinkled her nose in doubt. "Well, here's the thing. He says you do. And he says that the night the Echolls kid's SUV was stolen, you're his alibi."

Curly shook his head with annoyance. "Maybe that's true. And maybe it isn't. But I don't have to say nothing one way or the other. And I don't plan to. So you can be on your way now, girl." He waved her off.

Veronica didn't move, even though every instinct was telling her to get out of there. "You know, I get it. A guy who had a career like yours reduced to working on cars of the people he helped make famous. I can see why you'd be making a buck any way you can. And a guy who had a rap sheet like yours --"

"And you just answered your own question about why I'm not gonna stick my neck out for that greasy little turd. How's it gonna look to everybody if they know I'm associating with the local biker gang? Even a twat like Lamb will eventually put two and two together."

She stood ramrod straight, trying to look more confident than she was feeling. "Yes, but how much worse is it going to look when he finds out you've also been supplying minors with incendiary devices? And how's it going to look when one of those devices was used to blow up Logan Echolls' SUV when they eventually find its remains?"

"What are you talking about?" Curly's frown deepened. 

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Logan's SUV was blown up, Curly, and you're a former stunt coordinator with a specialty in explosives. You had two kids in here putting together detonators at that workbench." She pointed to a table in the corner with his name on it. "So putting two and two together -- why, that makes you complicit."

He genuinely looked surprised at her accusations, but recovered quickly to snarl at her. "You can't prove any of that!"

A low growl emanated from Backup, making his displeasure known at a raised voice at his mistress. Curly wisely backed off a step.

Veronica innocently continued. "Do you really think in this time of heightened homeland security that authorities won't figure out where the parts for the bomb that blew up a movie star's son's car came from?"

Curly eyed her irately. "What do you want?"

"Simple. An alibi for Weevil the night that Logan's car was taken. I mean, you won't be lying. He was with you."

"And just what am I supposed to say we were doing?"

Veronica shrugged. "Tea party? Bald dude support group? Be creative." She tugged Backup's leash, and on her way back out the bay door, said, "Ten o'clock, tomorrow morning at the Sheriff's Department. Or I'll have a story of my own for that twat Lamb."

Once outside, she took a couple of deep breaths, trying to come down. But she wasn't even given a moment of relief when she was surprised by another voice. "What are you doing here?"

"God, Logan, you scared the crap out of me." She clutched her chest. "Are you following me?"

Logan frowned. "You left me high and dry yesterday and ignore my calls and you think I'm gonna follow you around today? I'm here to set up detailing on my car." There was a definite edge to his voice. He knelt down to pat Backup. Veronica was surprised to find herself jealous of the attention he was giving the dog. But she assumed that was the point.

" _You're_ mad? Two words, Logan: Bum fights."

Logan straightened up. "And I _told_ you and that tattooed chihuahua, I'm out. Sean's taking it over. Guy gets chauffeured to school every day and he can never resist making a buck no matter how. So you can quit throwing that in my face."

"But it was your stupid idea, Logan."

Logan shoved his hands in his pockets. "That was before, when I didn't give a shit what anybody thought of me. When you being disappointed in me was the last thing I cared about."

"And now?"

Suddenly, his shoes were very interesting to him. "Now, I can't take the way you're looking at me."

A breath hitched in her chest, and she glanced away uncomfortably. "I'm -- I'm just trying to figure this out Logan."

"Christ, Veronica, do you think that maybe we could figure it out together?"

She turned back to him, finding him watching her expectantly. The intensity, apprehension, and need she saw there shook her and she couldn't help saying, "Yeah."

She let him pull her into an embrace, silently begging him not to make her regret her capitulation. Behind her, tires squealed and the distraction gave her a reason to pull away. They both looked out towards the road, but the car was already gone.

Veronica said, "I've gotta go. Call me and we'll do something this weekend."

Logan grimaced. "Uh, yeah. Any time except Saturday afternoon. Duncan wouldn't give up about the double date thing."

Veronica glumly replied, "Right. It's okay. I said you should go. Just don't fall in love with Pam. And call me after, okay?" She pecked him on the cheek and started to go.

Logan grabbed her arm. "Hey, hang on. You didn't tell me what you were doing here."

"Taking care of Weevil's alibi."

"You did this alone? I thought you were going to bring Weevil with you or me when you stopped being mad at me."

Veronica waved him off. "I handled it. I had Backup." She gestured to her dog and grinned at him winningly.

Logan's mouth was set in a grim line. "Cute."

"That's me." She shrugged sweetly with a tilt of her head as she walked away.

\----------

"'Bout time," Veronica muttered as Curly Moran came through the doors of the Sheriff's Department. "Some of us have exams to study for, you know."

Curly rolled his eyes. "You've got some weird pastimes, girl. Let's just get this over with."

They went up to the reception desk. Veronica dinged the bell and waited as Deputy Sacks ambled over. "Hey Veronica."

"Deputy. I've got a gentleman who'd like to make a statement in regards to Eli Navarro's whereabouts the night Logan Echolls' SUV was stolen."

"Uh...okay." Sacks looked around confused. "You're gonna have to wait a bit though. Sheriff's gonna want to handle this one himself and he's in with someone right now."

As if on cue, Cliff McCormack walked out of Lamb's office still talking "Sheriff, regardless of my client's notorious crime, he has rights and not allowing him access to proper medical attention is a violation --"

"Had to be sure he wasn't faking. You know, maybe trying to make an escape attempt." Lamb shrugged.

One of Cliff's eyebrows rose skeptically. "Doubled over and vomiting blood wasn't enough of a sign that he wasn't faking? Just get him a doctor, or I'm sure the media won't hesitate to run with the story about how the Sheriff mistreats inmates in his custody."

Lamb gave Cliff a thumbs up, then made a face at him as soon as his back was turned. 

Meanwhile, Veronica's mind was whirring with the possibilities, and she had to confirm her suspicions. Veronica turned to Curly and said, "Hang on. I've gotta talk to that guy."

She ran to catch Cliff in the hallway, calling after him.

"Veronica! Lovely portfolio of the ADA schtupping her gardener. Really helped me out with that harassment case. I had the one that showed her birthmark shaped like Michigan blown up to poster size. It's in my office," he said proudly.

"I don't remember any birthmark."

"Well, let's just say it wasn't on her face." Cliff smirked.

Veronica winced briefly. "Right. Awesome. Anyway, Cliff, back there with Lamb, you were talking about your sick client --"

"Ah yes. Heard that did you? Pretty good bluff, huh? I can't actually take any story to the media or he'll fire me. He doesn't want it getting out that he's sick. Guess it would ruin the crazy tough guy image he's trying to cultivate." Cliff rolled his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Can't tell ya, kiddo. Attorney-client yadda yadda yadda. Or something like that. Law school was so long ago," he said with a wistful sigh. "But it shouldn't be too hard for a junior detective to guess who it could be. Besides, I don't have that many clients facing a murder charge."

Nope. Just one: Lilly's alleged killer, Abel Koontz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo-hoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.   
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to Audrey Roget and Afrocurl for all the help!
> 
> Notes: Originally posted elsewhere in July 2008.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to and for all the help!

"Loooooooh-gan! Yoooo-hoo!" A girl's voice was calling to him. It seemed like it was miles away. But it wasn't the girl Logan wanted to hear, so he ignored it.

He was lost in a daydream, away from the charade that he'd agreed to take part in. His mind had taken him back to Veronica's bedroom, the night his car was blown up. It was his favourite place to drift off to now when things got boring or stupid. The warm comfort of being cared for and about. He'd try to remember every detail, each soft caress and whispered sweetness she used to try to calm him and lull him to sleep. And despite his wish to roll her under him and show her what would really take the edge off, her gentle touch worked and he'd slept better than he had in years. His second last thought before he'd succumbed to unconsciousness was that he was falling way too fast for this girl and his last thought was that he didn't care.

Of course, he tended to embellish this memory and his imagination would omit the fear, arguments, and tension and fill in the details of what would have happened if he'd stayed awake. It made him thankful for the cushion on his lap at this moment.

In the present time, he could hear giggling. Then fingers snapped and Duncan shouted, "Logan! Yo!"

A pretzel sailed by Logan's nose, and finally caught his attention. He looked up to see Duncan, Meg and Pam sniggering at him.

Logan picked up the wayward pretzel and whipped it back at Duncan. "What the fuck, D?"

Duncan caught it, tossed it in the air, and caught it again with his teeth. "Watch the language, man! My mom's home," he said, while munching.

Logan snorted. "Like I'm scared of Celeste."

"Well, I am. So cut it out."

"Do you always space out like that, Logan?" Pam asked intently. "The credits have been rolling for a while now."

"Nah. That's usually Duncan's thing. Right DK?" Logan smirked at Duncan who glared back. "Besides," he continued with a shrug, "a movie's not done till you find out who the gaffer was."

"Really?" Pam asked eagerly. She picked up the remote and reversed the credits then concentrated on the TV until she announced, "Stone Rancor!"

Logan tried not to roll his eyes too noticeably. He would have used a fake name too if he had to be associated with the piece of crap they had just sat through.

"What does a gaffer do anyway?"

Logan shrugged. "Gaffs, probably."

Undaunted, Pam asked, "Does your dad know a lot of gaffers?"

Logan shrugged again with a vexed sigh. Of course. They always wanted to know about Aaron, didn't they? Why was he always surprised when they inevitably asked? Girls were really all the same. And the ones that weren't...well, there was only ever one who never asked. He didn't know if it was because Veronica sensed that he didn't like talking about his dad or if it was because she just didn't care. Or maybe Lilly provided her with all the details. After all, Lilly was not immune to his parents' celebrity, especially Aaron's. Lilly had money but no star power, and that fascinated her and irritated Logan. Maybe that was the other reason Lilly delighted in it.

But whatever kept Veronica from delving into the gossip and celebrity worship, he had always been grateful for it. The loss of that kind of friend was the one and only regret he felt when he declared her his enemy. 

The girls had moved on and were now discussing the upcoming auditions for the school musical next semester.

"Oh you're totally going to get the lead, Meg," Pam gushed. "I mean, who's your competition? Kimmy? Puh-lease. She's got no originality, which is apparent from her latest haircut and when they see you there's going to be no question. You were born to play Sarah Brown."

She turned to Logan, trying to draw him back into the conversation. "You know, Logan, your parents would be perfect in a musical like _Guys and Dolls,_ or better yet, _Chicago_. It would be such a career boost."

Logan laughed raucously at the thought. "Aaron thinks live theatre, especially musicals, are for pussies who aren't man enough to admit their careers are over."

Both Pam's and Meg's faces fell, oblivious to the fact that Logan's comments were about what an asshole his father was rather than making fun of them. No girl could ever believe that Aaron Echolls could be anything other than the debonair, sophisticated superstar that his agent and publicist presented to the world.

Duncan glared at him again, clearly telling him to make this right. Chastised, Logan mumbled, "My mom likes musicals though. She prefers the classics. Especially the ones with a lot of dancing."

Pam smiled at Logan's attempts, evidently believing the effort was being made for her benefit. "Your mom was so graceful when she was on screen."

Good thing you can't see her today, Logan thought, remembering her stumbling through the house, searching for the maid to refresh her bourbon.

Pam turned to Meg again. "And that's another reason you'll get the lead, Meg. You've got grace. Kimmy is just a pale shadow of you."

Meg frowned. "I thought Kimmy was your best friend."

Pam shrugged indifferently. "She's fine. But you know, just because we're friends doesn't mean I don't see her flaws."

Logan shook his head. "So good of you to flaunt them to everybody else at her expense."

Pam huffed. Logan's apathy towards her was starting to take its toll. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you liked Kimmy so much. Is she more your pace after Veronica Mars?"

"Pam!" Meg shouted, mortified.

"What?" Pam asked imperviously. "Everybody knows she's a skank. I mean, even if she didn't whore around behind Duncan's back or give it up to every guy at Shelly's party, she did throw herself at her dead best friend's boyfriend. It takes special kind of trash to do that. I'm just so glad both Duncan and Logan came to their senses and saw her for the lying filthy bitch she is. You've had your rebound, Logan, as distasteful as it was. Now you're free for a real relationship with someone more at your level."

Logan was disappointed that his wish for laser eyes was once again denied because by now, the hole he was attempting to bore through Pam's head would have made it through the other side. "Wow. You know, Duncan, I think you picked the wrong date. This one here would be Celeste's dream come true for you. She even kinda looks like her, you know, with that constant look of constip--"

Duncan stood up and clapped his hands together, gracelessly attempting to change the subject. "Hey! How about we calm down and play a board game? I'll go find one. Anyone want to help me?"

Pam stood, ignoring Logan pointedly as she followed Duncan out of the room. "Have you got Mad Gab?"

Logan waited until they were out of earshot before he threw his head back and exhaled loudly. "Thank fucking god." Maybe he could get back to his daydream now.

When he sat back up to rearrange his cushion, he found Meg shooting daggers in his direction. He'd forgotten she was still there. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing."

"How passive aggressive of you! Is that how they teach you to solve your problems in Sunday School?"

Meg scowled resentfully.

Logan circled his finger at her. "You know, a bird's gonna shit on that lip if you keep pouting like that. So either tell me why you're acting like I just excommunicated your puppy or make yourself useful and get us some beverages."

Meg crossed her arms and arched a brow. "Let's just say that I'm not impressed. Okay?"

"Ah good." Logan gave her an exaggerated thumbs-up. "Just what I wanted today: another blonde girl disappointed in me."

Meg was exasperated. "Why are you even here? Are you planning to string Pam along like you did with Veronica?"

"First, I'm here for the same reason you are: Duncan asked me. Second, you don't know anything about Veronica and me, so don't get all sanctimonious. And third, you really wouldn't be so concerned about Pam if you knew what she's been saying behind your back."

Meg ignored his taunts. "I just thought that maybe you'd be a little more upset about breaking up with Veronica because she's been the one person who finally seemed to have a good influence on you. But clearly, you're just like every other guy out there and you're just waiting for the next girl to come along."

"And how long ago did Cole dump you again? Hmmm?" Logan looked at his watch sardonically. "At least I waited a week."

"Not that I have to defend myself to you, but I tried to get out of this by saying I wasn't allowed to go on dates alone with guys my parents didn't know. It's not my fault Pam jumped in and suggested we all go together."

"So not a fan of Nancy Reagan, huh? And I guess it doesn't hurt to stick it to Cole either."

"You didn't say no either. I mean, what difference does it make? It's just hanging out. There's no commitment. And Duncan seems like a nice guy."

Logan pointed at her. "Seems is the operative word there."

"Isn't he your best friend?"

"And I've told you before that no guys are friends when it comes to a pretty girl." He leered at her.

"You're repulsive."

Logan sighed wistfully. "So I guess that means you won't be getting me a drink." He got up and went to the kitchen. Antagonizing Meg hadn't been his intention but if it made her believe that he and Veronica were really over, then it was worth it.

Logan opened the fridge door wide and practically stepped inside. His fingers drummed the top of the door as he hunched over and let the cool air and aromas of catered leftovers hit him. It amused him to know that there was somewhere in this house that was possibly colder than Celeste.

"Duncan, sweetheart?"

Speak of the frigid devil, Logan thought.

"This is me reminding you to take your meds if you haven't already today. We don't want another incident, do we? I'm leaving them on the counter," Celeste said through the door.

It took Logan a moment to realize that Celeste was speaking to him. She wasn't paying enough attention and had mistaken him for her son. Meds? What could Duncan possibly be on?

Logan grunted in reply and that seemed to satisfy Celeste. She walked out of the kitchen calling to the maid. "Sofia! I asked you twice already to sort through the mail! It's still sitting in that unsightly pile in the kitchen."

Logan waited until he could no longer hear her berating poor Sofia before he pulled out some orange juice and closed the fridge. A collection of pill vials was lined up on the counter. It sure explained a lot of Duncan's recent bizarre behaviour, but just what the hell was wrong with him? He read the names and recognized a number of them from his mother's colourful array of pills, but Trileptal was new. As Sofia shuffled into the kitchen, Logan pocketed the Trileptal.

Logan was about to take a swig from the juice container when Sofia gave him a dirty look. He rolled his eyes, but dutifully stepped over to the cupboards and got himself a glass. "You should've just been grateful that I was trying to spare you from having more to clean."

Sofia ignored him, got a wastepaper basket and began dividing up the mail. As Logan poured, he watched her toss junk mail into the garbage. Suddenly, brightly coloured flyers were replaced with official-looking business envelopes. Suspicious, Logan rounded the counter and pulled one of the envelopes out of the trash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Logan yelled, slamming his glass down on the counter. Juice splattered across the cabinet doors and landed in sprinkles on the rest of the mail.

Sofia replied irritably, "I sort mail! Like Miss Celeste ask!" She turned to grab a dishtowel to wipe up the mess.

"How can you throw these away?" Logan pulled more envelopes from the garbage and shoved them into the maid's face.

Sofia pushed him away. "Not me! Miss Celeste say to!"

"What's going on in here?" Duncan asked, running into the room with Meg and Pam following behind him.

Logan stalked up to him, holding up the mail he'd grabbed. "This is what you people do? You just throw her stuff away like she didn't exist?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Logan threw the small pile at Duncan, who managed to catch one. He read the address and looked up at Logan with a mixture of pity and embarrassment. "This is mail for Lilly."

"Yeah. Lilly. Remember her? Your sister? My girlfriend?"

"She was your ex. Remember?" Duncan chastised. "So what are we supposed to do with it, Logan? She's gone. It's not like she can read it."

"Fuck you, Duncan, and your fucking family! None of you ever knew how to treat her when she was alive, why the fuck should anyone expect you to know how to treat her when she's dead."

Logan scooped up all of Lilly's mail from where they'd landed on the floor and snatched the one from Duncan's hands as well. "And fuck this stupid farce of a date! You think you can get back what we had? Hate to break it to you, but you're a fucking lunatic if you think you can replace Lilly and Veronica with these second-rate copies."

He wouldn't allow the fury in Duncan's eyes or Meg's hurt expression guilt him into an apology. It was Pam's comments that enraged him as he grabbed his jacket. "Well, no wonder he couldn't make it with that manipulative whore, Veronica Mars. He's still totally hung up on Lilly."

He pushed angrily past a stunned Celeste as she came to investigate what the yelling was about. "I'll see myself out, thanks."

\----------

Logan pulled into his usual spot in the driveway. The drive home had done little to calm him. He just needed to make it to his room undetected and then he could sort out this mess. He picked up Lilly's mail and tried to stuff it into his jacket until he remembered what else was in his inside pocket -- Veronica's paternity results.

God damn it. He'd been avoiding those. He'd hounded her to get the test done so they could all break free from this suspended animation of what if. But when she'd given him the means and the permission to find out, he'd chickened out. One way or the other, it would change things. If Jake was her father, he didn't know how she'd deal with that and how it might devastate her relationship with the one adult in her life that hadn't let her down. If Jake wasn't, then it meant Duncan wasn't her brother and he'd be free -- they'd both be free -- to resume their sweet romance that was ended so abruptly. He didn't know how he'd deal with that.

He bundled all the envelopes up into a tidy pile and zipped them into his jacket. He'd deal with that in his room too, he guessed. He hopped out of his SUV, but almost got back in when he heard a voice that grated on his very last nerve.

"Hey there, Little Brother," Trina called, walking towards her own car. Logan hadn't noticed it in the driveway, too lost in his own thoughts.

"Home already from your _Kill Bill_ knock-off?"

"It's not a knock-off. It's an _homage_." Trina replied, affronted.

"More like _fromage_. So were you killed off or did the funding fall through already?"

"You know it's an indie film."

"Yeah, that's what they call any piece of crap that can't get financing. Come running to Daddy for an advance on the allowance?"

"You really shouldn't be razzing me about my sense of entitlement when you're standing next to your brand new SUV, Logan."

"Good point. I'll go inside then and do it there."

As he attempted to walk around her, Trina grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Actually, I don't think you want to go in there." All the humour had left her voice. "The parents are having a tiff," she explained quietly. "I think Mom's in one of her moods. And Dad asked me to leave. You know it can't be good if he doesn't want me to stay." Trust Trina to rub it in whenever she could who Daddy's favourite was.

"Is Mom okay? Does she need --"

"No, I don't think it's too serious. Just the usual. You know?" Trina squeezed his arm.

He nodded. The usual was becoming all too usual. Trina patted him in the most sisterly way she could muster, which she was pretty rusty at. After all, she hadn't tried to look out for him in years. It was awkward.

Fortunately, the moment ended when his cell phone rang. He gave Trina a little wave and then answered as he headed back to his car.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked without a greeting.

"Does that mean your date's done now?" Veronica asked with amusement.

"It is if you can be at the Albacore Club within the hour. Slip five."

\----------

When Veronica finally arrived, Logan was almost twitchy. He'd been staring at Lilly's grainy photocopied picture. She'd been smiling. At least she'd had a good day that day. But that was little compensation for the new knowledge he'd obtained from the rest of the page.

He heard Veronica calling for him and popped out on deck to greet her. "Hello, Slim." He jumped down from the boat onto the dock next to Veronica, giving her a hand to help her on board.

"Slim?" she asked, giving him a quick peck before following him into the cabin. He hadn't let go of her hand once she'd given it to him.

"That's what Bogart called Bacall in _To Have And Have Not_. Did you know that Bogey had a yacht? He loved to sail around Catalina Island." He was babbling, trying to cover up his agitation.

"So what? Am I supposed to call you Steve now?"

"Maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you, Slim? You just put your lips together and...blow."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well, I asked for that, I guess. But I'm pretty sure that was Bacall's line."

Logan gave her an impressed look. "And how do you know so much about Bogart movies?"

Veronica shrugged. "Dad's big on his films." She took in the state of the galley. "What the hell happened in here?"

Logan looked at the table from Veronica's point of view. Ripped envelopes, fashion magazines, and scattered papers. He had to admit, it looked weird.

"How about I explain after I show you this?" He passed her the slip of paper he'd been studying. His hand was shaking.

Veronica's eyes widened in disbelief as she read it over. "This is -- this is Lilly -- she got a ticket the day she -- but this is after --" she stammered.

"Way after."

"Logan. Do you know what this means? Where did you get this?"

"At the Kanes'. They were just throwing all this away, Veronica. All of Lilly's mail. Like she didn't matter any more."

"And you just took it? They let you?"

"Not exactly." He could see the reprimand in Veronica's eyes. "What would you have done if you'd seen them tossing her stuff out?"

"Freaked." She agreed grimly. "Then I would've called you." She sat down dejectedly.

Logan sat across from her and took her hand. She was staring at the traffic ticket as he had done only minutes ago.

"Two hours later, Veronica. This means we have proof that the official time of death was wrong."

"It means we have proof that the Kanes are covering something up."

"How do you figure?"

Veronica wouldn't meet his eyes. She opened up her bag and pulled out two envelopes and passed them to him. She motioned for him to open them when he looked at her questioningly. He opened the first one addressed to someone named Cliff McCormack. Inside was a stack of papers.

"Go to the photos." Veronica instructed.

Logan flipped through the pages of reports until he came to a Post-It slapped on the front of a picture saying "Crime Scene Photos". He pulled the Post-It off and found various pictures of rooms in the Kane estate.

"Lilly's bedroom." Veronica ordered next.

Logan found the correct photo and stared at it. "What am I looking for?"

"What was found on Abel Koontz's boat?"

"Lilly's bag and shoes -- Oh shit. These shoes?" Logan pointed at the sneakers in the picture.

Veronica nodded. "It means he somehow got the shoes after she died. Or they were planted."

"But why?"

"Either he was set up or he's a patsy. He confessed, so I guess he's got some kind of deal with the Kanes."

"What kind of deal can he get? Admitting to murder means he's on death row."

"I think the bigger question is, who are they all covering for?"

Logan couldn't get his head around it. The Kanes actually conspiring to cover for Lilly's murderer was just too much. Even with their disregard for Lilly, he just couldn't picture them being so utterly heartless to allow her killer to go free, unless -- unless it was one of them. This was what Veronica was trying to get at. Not one of them had an alibi now.

The thought was too disturbing so he busied himself with the other envelope. This one was addressed to Veronica's mother. Out fell more photos. He turned them all over, surprised to find that they were all of Veronica during various aspects of her day - in the quad at school, walking to her dad's office, standing outside her apartment with a laundry basket. The last photo was of her sitting with Logan on a pool lounge. It was from New Year's Eve because he was putting his suit jacket around her shoulders. But what really chilled him were the markings on each photo all around Veronica -- gunsight crosshairs.

"Where did these come from?"

"They were waiting on the doorstep the day after my mom left. I guess it was supposed to be a message."

"You guess?! Whoever sent these was watching you. Threatening you!"

"That's not the only message. One of the photos was on the Kane Estate. That's the message. That they'll be the ones that come after me. I'm betting it was Wiedman --"

"How can you be so casual about this? Why didn't you show me these before?" he asked in disbelief. "Did you at least show your dad?"

"My mom split. They probably know that by now and think they at least achieved some kind of goal with that and have backed off. So what would be the point in telling my dad now?"

He slammed his fist down on the table making Veronica jump. "Maybe because your dad has the right to know that someone's threatening his daughter? Maybe because I fucking care about you and wanna know if you're in danger? God, Veronica! If something happened to you too -- now -- I can't --"

Unable to finish that thought with her gaping at him, he stood up and began pacing, and wondered how he'd ever be calm again. When he finally stopped, leaning against the galley counter, trying to regain some composure, he was surprised to feel her arms wrap around his middle from behind, and feel her press against his back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think -- I didn't know -- I'm sorry."

She didn't know he cared that much or she just didn't believe it. She still didn't trust him. He wondered if he could ever make her. He put his hands over hers and clutched them to his chest. "We have to tell someone about this, Veronica. It's too dangerous now. If anyone finds out we're investigating Lilly's murder and we have all this proof, they're going to threaten you again. Or worse."

"But what about your alibi?"

She loosened her grip on him as he turned around to face her, but she still held on to him. He smoothed her hair back. "Ironically, Lilly's ticket clears me. By six that night, I was home and surprising my mom by getting back so early and annoying the housekeeper by unexpectedly having to make another dinner."

Veronica exhaled with relief until Logan said, "We should tell your dad."

She tensed again, but nodded and said, "Okay, but not just yet. Let's just get through this week. Get through exams and then we'll tell him and ask him what to do. Please."

"Fine. But after exams are done, no excuses."

"None. I promise. I'm sick of lying to him anyway."

He was sick of all the lies too. All he wanted was for something passing for normal now. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly.

"So how was the rest of your date?"

He started giggling and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably.

\----------

When Logan returned home, he noted that neither Trina's and Aaron's cars were in the driveway. He knew better than to hope that his parents' argument was over. But he was feeling far too good now to give a crap about their latest drama. Making out with Veronica and eliciting promises to _study_ with her the next day, not to mention the -- ahem -- _self-directed study_ session he had after she left had him practically skipping into the house.

As he walked through the threshold into the living room, he heard a scream, "You SON OF A BITCH!" He ducked just in time to miss a crystal vase flying straight at his head. It hit the doorframe and shattered when it landed on the floor. Clearly, this fight had not been about just _the usual_. He righted himself and stared at his furious, dishevelled mother. Thick streaks of mascara ran from her red, puffy eyes down her cheeks.

Lynn gasped when she realized her mistake. "Oh Logan, honey! I'm so sorry." She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were --"

"Pater?" Logan supplied. Lynn dropped her arms and hung her head. He continued with a chastising sigh. "I don't know why you stay with him." God, the woman had so many reasons to leave the bastard. His body was covered in reasons.

Lynn sniffled and picked up her drink from a side table. "I stayed for you, Logan. So that you'd have a better life."

Logan stood agape at his mother. He finally shook his head sadly. "Gee, Mom, you really shouldn't have." He walked out of the room, leaving his mother crying into her tumbler.

\----------

The next morning, Logan had his books together and was down the stairs, ready to get the hell out of there. Whether his parents continued to fight or not, he still had exams to study for.

Unfortunately, he wasn't up early enough because Aaron was already in the kitchen on the phone.

"You have to stop them from airing the story, Harvey…. Well, why can't Barry get an injunction?... I don't fucking care that it's Sunday! ...Yes, I understand that they think this heads-up is a courtesy…And remember how long it took for Rob Lowe's career to bounce back from that? ...Then you know that I don't appreciate the comparison!"

Ah, bad press, the bane of his father's existence, when it wasn't Logan himself. And it was best he get out of the house before his father remembered that.

Too late. Logan was almost at the door when he caught his father's eye. Aaron put his hand over the receiver and asked, "Where are you off to, son?"

"Studying _with Veronica_ ," Logan emphasized to irritate his father. "We've got exams this week."

"Ah good. Good. When will you be back?"

"Depends. You and Mom gonna be fighting?"

Aaron winced. "It's just a disagreement. But since you're studying, you may want to stay out a little longer."

Logan saluted his father, but as he turned to leave, he heard Aaron say, "By the way, I'm due back on set, so I'll be leaving this afternoon. If I don't see you, good luck."

Logan was taken aback, but nodded and left.

\----------

Veronica was not at her desk when Logan walked into Mars Investigation. She and her father were going to catch up on filing before she started studying. Logan could hear her animated voice coming from Keith's office over a radio playing in the background. He closed the door quietly so he wouldn't interrupt them, then sat silently on the couch to wait for Veronica. Then the plan was to go back to his dad's boat for some private study time. Just what they'd be studying would be Veronica's call, but he intended to influence that decision as best he could.

He heard her say, "I'm just going to finish this one --"

Keith interrupted. "You've got exams, right? That takes priority over this. Your GPA is not slipping over my lousy filing system."

Veronica insisted. "But if I take care of this --"

Keith wouldn't hear of it. "Go on! You've done enough today, so go get studying!"

"Okay. Okay. My -- uh -- study buddy will be here soon anyway." Logan's ears pricked up at this.

"A buddy, hmmm? I haven't heard you talking about any new friends lately. Do I even want to know who this _buddy_ might be?"

"Probably not." Veronica replied chirpily.

Keith sighed. "Veronica, you're spending an awful lot of time with Logan Echolls. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Veronica's voice squeaked when she asked, "Remember when you said that it was okay to like him _that_ way?" He could just imagine her cute little nose wrinkling as she made finger quotes.

"Yeaaaah, I do. Back when I thought there wasn't even a remote possibility of that actually happening. Ah, those were the days."

"I guess _you_ should have been more specific."

"Actually, I was thinking I should have been more strict. Do I really have to tell you this, Veronica? He's not exactly a father's dream for his only daughter."

"God, Dad! We're just dating, sorta."

"And that 'sorta' is exactly my problem."

"Wait. Let me guess, 'he's only after one thing'."

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Did you ever think that maybe _I'm_ the one who's only after one thing?"

"The next words outta your mouth better be 'his money', or so help me --"

"'Or so help me'… does that actually mean something or is that just one of those things you learn to say as an adult in a scary tone that's supposed to make children tremble?"

"It means I want you to be careful. I admit, Logan is a charming boy, but he's volatile. Look, it's not that I don't like him --"

Logan couldn't help barking out a laugh at that. Both Keith and Veronica stopped talking and popped their heads out from behind the office door. Logan waved innocently.

Veronica smiled openly at him and he suddenly didn't care what Keith thought of him. He stood as she strode over to embrace him, her arms stretched wide. Before she reached Logan, Keith cleared his throat loudly and pointedly. Veronica turned and rolled her eyes at her father, sighed with annoyance and stuck her hand out for Logan to shake instead. Once he did, Veronica looked back at Keith with a tilt of her head and asked, "Happy?"

"Getting there," Keith said, "I'll be better after Logan and I have a chat."

"Dad!" Keith ignored his daughter and motioned for Logan to come with him.

Logan gave Veronica a reassuring smirk and a shrug before he walked into the office and Keith closed the door behind them. Keith sat in his chair then pointed to the chair in front of the desk for Logan. Logan dutifully sat down and clasped his hands on his lap.

"Logan."

"Mr. Mars."

"I take it you know what I want to talk to you about."

Logan leaned forward conspiratorially. "Yes. And I'm glad because someone had to tell you that pleated slacks are just not flattering on your body shape."

Keith stared back impassively. "I appreciate the advice. But in light of the last time you and I talked, you might want to can the attitude and try again."

The last time they'd talked, was over the phone on New Year's Eve when Logan tried to explain to Keith why his drunken daughter didn't want to go home. Logan sat back and looked contrite. "You probably want to have the 'Concerned Dad' speech."

Keith nodded. "Considering your reputation, I'm sure you've heard this sort of thing before."

"No, actually. Lilly's parents were always more about lecturing _her_ about being a bad influence. So this will be a refreshing first for me. But I'm sure you've given this sort of speech before."

Keith shook his head. "No, not really. I wasn't too worried about Duncan."

"And now?"

Keith thought about it for a second and admitted, "I probably wouldn't let him sit down."

Progress, Logan thought, until Keith started talking again. "But Duncan isn't here. You are. And you might think I'm just some old fart who's just doing the Concerned Dad speech because that's what dads of daughters do, but I'll tell you something, Logan, I'm not naïve and I remember _everything_. So I know exactly why Veronica doesn't have many friends any more. But she's decided, mostly because she's a better person than me, to give you another chance. So if you think you're going to pull a fast one, kid, it had better be so damn fast that it gets you out of this town before I find you. Because I will find you. Got that?"

Before Lilly died, Keith was an imposing figure in the town and in his friendship with Veronica. Of all their parents, the four of them knew that they had to be careful of Veronica's dad. Whenever they were going to do something questionable, it always came down to how Keith was going to react. After Keith was thrown out of office, Logan thought of him as a joke, and would never admit that he was still pretty scared of him. But here, sitting under Keith's unflinching, disapproving stare, Logan gulped audibly and nodded.

Keith grinned widely. "Okay then. Talk done. Get studying!"

Logan stumbled out of Keith's office and almost tripped over Veronica who had been trying to listen through the door.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know what though? Let's just study here."

"Great idea!" Keith yelled from his office.

Veronica rolled her eyes at her father's meddling, but cleared off the coffee table in the waiting area. As Logan set up his text and notebook, Keith turned up the radio in his office and closed the door, muffling the noise on either side. He guessed that was supposed to be a sign of trust, but Logan didn't take much comfort from it.

Veronica plopped her books down and Logan noticed the sophomore course schedule on top. "I thought you had all your classes sorted out for next term already."

Veronica shrugged. "My guidance counsellor says I have to make some changes. Apparently I'm too isolated and intimidating. She wants me getting more involved with school crap like I used to be. She actually suggested I re-join the pep squad."

"Huh. Ms James sure has a sinister streak. How about something less ruthless? Take 'Intro to Journalism' with me. Then you can work on the school paper."

"Ooh. Tempting," Veronica said sarcastically. "Reports on the latest 09er fashion trends, gossip columns on Neptune's elite, jock stats that only jocks care about, meaningless polls that show student apathy is at an all time high. Yeah, that's all right up my alley."

Logan listed off reasons on his fingers. "It'll look good on college applications, there's lots of out-of-class time, you'll probably get to do all the photos because you already kick ass with your camera. Oh, and did I mention that _I_ am in the class?" 

"You did," Veronica said, smiling. "And we're supposed to be broken up, remember? But I'm guessing you've already got a cunning plan for us to get inadvertently partnered up so we can take advantage of that out-of-class time. I'll think about it." She picked up her text book and cracked it open. "But none of that's gonna happen if we don't pass chemistry first.

Once he and Veronica started studying, he was surprised by how much he actually knew and soon he was quizzing her as much as she was him. They were well into the rules for chemical nomenclature when Keith opened his door quickly.

"Logan, do you have your cell phone on?" Keith asked with concern.

"Yeah, why?" Logan frowned, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"And the ringer's on? You haven't missed any calls?" Keith asked, walking over to the coat rack and grabbing his jacket off the peg. Logan shook his head.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"There was a news report on the radio about an incident at your house, Logan. I think you'd better get to the hospital."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brightly coloured diner didn't suit Veronica's mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to Maybe Amanda, Afrocurl, and Audrey Roget for the encouragement over the 2 and a half years it took me to update.
> 
> Notes: Originally posted elsewhere in April 2011.

The brightly coloured diner didn't suit Veronica's mood. She couldn't understand why her father liked this place so much. It had to be something more than the $2.99 early bird special, judging from the greasy mess on her plate. The neon, surfboards, loud posters -- none of it corresponded to anything she knew about her dad.

Keith had been taking her to this diner for breakfast long before Lianne had left them. He'd tell Veronica it was "Daddy-Daughter Time", but she knew it was so Lianne could sleep off another hangover and not have to face her family with a breakfast of excuses and hollow apologies. The fact that they were still going to this diner made Veronica wonder if her father was still trying to keep up the pretence or if it was simply a habit now.

But the more pressing issue on her mind was the front-page article that bobbed in and out of her sight as her dad flipped through the newspaper. "BARELY LEGAL?" blared the headline. She didn't have to read the rest of the article to know who it was about. The photos told the story: Aaron Echolls in sunglasses, covering his face as he pushed past the paparazzi into Neptune General, the ambulance loading Lynn's stretcher, grainy still images from video tape footage of the bed in the Echollses' pool house. Today's scandal was whether the girl he was caught with was of age.

Veronica's eyes followed the article as Keith folded his paper and placed it by his plate. When she looked up, she found her father watching her glumly. She quickly picked up her napkin and comically wiped at the corners of her mouth. "What? Do I have some yuck on my face?"

Keith grinned, picked up his own napkin and bopped her lightly on the nose with it. "Got it. Nothing left but the cute."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Her dad's attempts at keeping her his baby were getting annoyingly more obvious lately.

"How's Logan?"

There was a question she was hoping to avoid, but before Veronica could answer, someone had stepped up to their table. 

"Wow, Keith! First, wreck the kid's family, then care about how he's doing? Kinda backwards thinking, isn't it?" Lamb practically sat on Veronica as he pushed his way into the booth. He jerked his thumb towards her. "Or is that just the way you deal with your daughter's boyfriend of the week? You've got a lot of work cut out for you if --"

"Watch it." Keith warned.

"Really, Deputy?" Veronica said. "What did I tell you about using the high school rumour mill as your source? Next thing you know, you'll start believing the stories about you in the gym locker room."

"Now, now, Veronica," Keith chastised. "What did I tell you about picking fights?"

Veronica sighed. "Pick on someone my own intellectual level."

"That's right. Otherwise you just look smug." Keith turned to Lamb. "Don, I'm trying to have breakfast with my daughter. How about you find something worthwhile to do, like -- oh, I don't know -- catching criminals."

"Oh really? Who caught Lilly Kane's murderer?"

Keith snorted. "You mean the man who practically handed himself over to you after an anonymous tip? Ever ask yourself _why_ your confessed murderer confessed so readily, Sheriff?"

"Still grasping at conspiracy straws, huh Keith? Ever think he had nothing to lose?"

"Did you? You're still refusing to see when things don't add up." Keith shot back. Veronica gave her father a questioning look. Did he know that Abel Koontz was sick?

"Doesn't matter. The town elected _me_. And I haven't been kicked out of office lately. So they must think I'm doing a good enough job."

"Considering the elite of this town think that liberal amounts of animal print makes them look classy, that kinda makes sense," Veronica said.

Lamb stood. "Insult me all you want. I'm still Sheriff and your pop here is just a lowly dick." 

"A better dick than you'll ever be!" Veronica yelled back. Lamb laughed and left.

Veronica turned to her father, blushing. "That didn't come out right."

Keith raised his mug to her. "Nice try, honey. Finish your eggs."

Veronica took a stab at her plate. "Soooo. Why do _you_ think Abel Koontz has nothing to lose?"

Keith eyed Veronica suspiciously as she took a bite. "What do you think you know?"

Veronica swallowed her food. "I was at the police department the other day and Cliff was trying to get Lamb to let Koontz see a doctor."

"Ah. Okay. Abel Koontz is sick, Veronica. Dying, in fact. He's got Stage IV stomach cancer. Not much to live for when your time's so short."

"How do you know that?" Veronica asked.

"Koontz told me when I questioned him about Lilly's murder. He said that he had better things to do with his time than get revenge on the Kanes now that he knew he was dying."

"None of this makes any sense. Why confess just because he's dying?"

"Money and love are people's biggest motivators. I'm betting this is a combination of the two."

Veronica pieced together what Keith was saying. "So someone Koontz loves is getting money for Koontz taking the fall? But who?"

Keith shrugged. "Find that person and you blow this whole cover-up out of the water."

Veronica's mind began to race. "Well, we've got to talk to his ex-wife, go through his family records, find out about any affairs --"

"No, Veronica. _We_ don't. It's not our job."

"It's got nothing to do with a job, Dad! This is about Lilly!" Veronica cried.

Keith's face softened. "That's not how I meant it. I'm sorry, honey. But you know what this whole mess with the Kanes cost us. I don't think we should go down that road again."

"Even if it means Lilly never gets justice?"

Keith shook his head. "Not if it's at the expense of your well being." 

He always played the Dad Card when he wanted to win an argument. Veronica looked at her plate sullenly. Keith stood up. "C'mon. You'd better get to school."

They walked over to the counter to pay their bill. "I might be late tonight, Dad. We're putting out the first edition of the school paper this term."

"There's my intrepid reporter!" Keith pinched his daughter's cheek and she rolled her eyes. But secretly she loved his pride in her. 

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying school again," he added.

"I wouldn't go that far, Dad. The kids and teachers still suck." Veronica shrugged. "But journalism is cool. I get to apply a lot of my mad PI skills to lunchroom scandals and water fountain gossip. Logan convinced me to take the class."

Keith nodded, looking impressed. "So, you didn't say. He's doing better then?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Veronica said, not meeting her father's eyes.

Just fine, as far as she knew.

\----------

If Veronica had been in Logan's position, she would want some time to deal. She wasn't avoiding him. She was giving him space. At least, that's what she told herself.

Lynn Echolls had ODed on pills and booze. The night she was found, Aaron was in transit, returning to filming on location. Trina, as always, was unreachable. No one had bothered to call Logan who was with Veronica at the time. So naturally, Keith took responsibility for Logan, and escorted him to the hospital. 

They arrived to find out that Lynn was in a coma and nothing could be done. As Logan railed against the medical staff, Keith felt obligated to take charge of Logan for the night before security threw him out and banned him from coming back. They took him back to their apartment for the night.

To say Logan didn't make it easy for Keith was an understatement. First, he laid the blame at Keith's feet, leaving Veronica in the middle, hurt and confused. When Logan turned his attention to Veronica, knowing he could get a response out of her, Keith pulled him back, saying, "Hey, son, you're mad at me here, not Veronica." And Keith took everything Logan had and never flinched.

As Logan grew weary of attacking Keith, he started to pin the blame on his own father. At one point, in his sleep-deprived state, he begged the Marses to help him prove that Aaron had tried to kill Lynn and make it look like a suicide. Keith tried to reason with Logan, which only made him more adamant and erratic.

They stayed up with him all night until there was a knock at the door early in the morning. Aaron's driver had come to retrieve Logan.

"You don't have to go," Veronica pleaded with Logan.

But Keith said, "Yes, he does, honey." He tugged Veronica away from Logan. "He needs to be there for his mom." 

Logan followed the driver away as Keith pulled Veronica into a hug.

During the next few days, Veronica wrote her exams and followed the news that seemed to only revolve around the Echolls family and their scandals and tragedies. She figured Logan would need at least a few days to cool off and adjust to life between the hospital, dodging the paparazzi, and being at home with his dad, who'd been released from the film. 

Lynn's suicide attempt and the leaked sex tapes of Aaron and various conquests were the perfect storm for Aaron. To make matters worse, according to the suicide note Lynn left on her BlackBerry, Lynn was the one who sent the tapes to the media. Veronica just hoped that Logan wasn't taking the brunt of Aaron's reaction to the blow to his career and personal life. 

Yes, Logan definitely needed time. Besides she wasn't entirely sure that Logan wasn't still mad at her and her dad. So it was a surprise when Veronica got a text from Logan, asking her to come over. Logan answered the door looking dishevelled, eyes bloodshot. 

He pulled Veronica inside quickly, saying, "You have to help me."

Veronica stopped. "Wait. Are you all right? Is your dad home?"

Logan paused and looked around with unfocused eyes. "No -- I don't know -- Does it matter?"

Veronica crossed her arms. "Kinda. My dad found the tapes your mom leaked to the 'bloids. I can't imagine he'd be particularly pleased to see me in his house."

Logan walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. "He's usually at the hospital at this time of day. Gotta make his appearance to satisfy the paparazzi that he's the dutiful husband."

Veronica deposited her bag and coat before joining him on the couch. "Is there any change with your mom?"

Logan shook his head. "Not yet. But that's what I need your help with. I heard my dad making arrangements to have my mom committed when she wakes up."

"Committed? How Nurse Ratched of him."

"You've got to help me stop him."

Veronica could see he was serious. "I don't even know how we begin to do that. I mean, he probably has power of attorney --"

Logan interrupted her. "Did your dad find out anything else when my mom hired him?"

Veronica was surprised to hear Logan talk about her dad and his work with anything but contempt. "Why?"

"My dad seems to be pretty scared of your dad."

"Scared? Your dad? Action Hero Extraordinaire?" Veronica asked.

"Harvey, Dad's agent, suggested he sue your dad for wrongful whatever. And my dad almost freaked out on him, saying no one was going to do or say anything to Keith Mars. I think he's worried your dad might've found out something else when he was -- you know -- snooping."

Veronica tried not to take that little dig personally. "Dad didn't mention anything else, but he also didn't want me involved in your mom's case in the first place because we're, um, close."

That actually got a smile from Logan, but he pressed on. "Can you ask him?"

"It might be better if you did. He might be more inclined to actually tell you something if he knows how much you need to help your mom."

Logan sat back and blew out a loud sigh. "Even after the other night? After the hospital?"

"Dad doesn't hold grudges."

Logan laughed. "That's not what he told me."

Veronica remembered how pale Logan looked when he left Keith's office after their talk. "Okay, I'll ask. But even if there's something else, there's nothing we can do legally if your dad does want to commit your mom. She'd have to have her own attorney and a shrink who could certify she's not crazy."

Logan looked impressed. "How the hell do you know all this? Not that it isn't hot."

"My only other friend besides my dog is a court-appointed attorney."

"Would he help us?"

Veronica laughed, thinking of Cliff. "I believe his ad on the bus stop bench says: 'If you've got cash, then you're his favourite client!'"

"Gimme his number. My dad is the reason my mom is in the hospital. He shouldn't be able to control her."

Veronica took his hand and squeezed. "Do the doctors think she'll wake up soon?"

Logan shrugged. "They say it's up to her. She has to want to wake up. What reason does she have?"

How about her son? Of course, by that token, Veronica should've been enough reason for her own mom to stay. She squeezed Logan's hand again. "I'll talk to Cliff."

"Good. I think I'm gonna need a lawyer anyway."

"What? Why? Logan, you're not going to --"

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Not yet, at least." He stood up and tugged her up along with him. "C'mon, I've gotta show you something."

\----------

"Hey, Big Mac!"

Mac popped her head out of her locker and gave Veronica a scowl. "Hey, Mars Bar!" Mac replied with false sweetness.

Veronica held her hands up in surrender. "I deserved that."

"That you did." Mac shut her locker and the two girls walked towards the quad to catch up over lunch.

"Look Mac, I know I said I'd do some digging on your parents, but—"

"Hey, no worries. I've read the papers. I can guess where your mind has been lately and everyone's been talking about Lo --"

Veronica blushed. "There's nothing going on with between us anymore --"

"Give me some credit, Veronica," Mac interrupted. "I've seen how you are when 'the one who will not be named' is around. And before last term ended, he was suddenly buddy-buddy with me, sitting beside me in our classes, trying to hit me up for any little tidbits on you."

Veronica started to explain, but Mac stopped her, putting her hand on her arm. "Don't worry, you've got the idiotic masses here fooled, but please don't lump me in with them."

"Fine, my perceptive friend," Veronica conceded as she tossed her lunch bag onto her usual table and sat down. "Then you know that I've been pretty preoccupied."

"Like I said, no biggie. But while I understand, I can't say that I've been the model of patience." Mac sat down across from her.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

Mac sighed. "I mean I couldn't wait anymore. I asked my parents."

Veronica's jaw dropped. "What? You just asked them?!"

"Yep. I straight up told them that I knew the truth that they weren't my biological parents and I wanted them to be straight with me and tell me why," Mac said, while pulling her own lunch out of her bag.

"And that worked?"

"Not really. They were really upset at first. But they figured out that they couldn't hide it anymore and they finally told me what happened."

"And?" Veronica asked in awe.

"I was switched at birth with another baby girl born the next day at Neptune Hospital," Mac said, matter-of-factly. She was shining an apple on her sleeve.

"That actually happens outside soap operas?"

"Apparently," Mac said before finally biting into the apple.

Veronica paused to let Mac's incredible story soak in. What was more troubling to Veronica though was how well Mac seemed to be taking it. "Are you okay with this? I mean, you seem really calm about it."

"Well, I figure I've got to be zen about it. It's not like my parents have been awful to me. And I know they really love me or they would've switched us back. So even if I’m not their biological kid, I'm more their kid than that other girl is."

Veronica nodded. "So can I ask whose kid are you?"

"Yeah. That's the 'not really' part. They won't tell me. They said they had a deal with the other parents – my real parents – not to tell us until we're 18."

"Two more years? Bummer."

Mac snorted. "I said I was zen, not patient!"

Veronica nodded with comprehension. "Ah. This, I assume, is where I come in."

"Hey, you've got to bust out that magnifying glass and deerstalker for me sometime!"

"But I thought that you are okay with your parents being your parents."

"I am. I just need to know. I mean, I've always known that I didn't really belong with them. They were good to me, but I just never fit. I need to know where I should've fit even if I don't get to live it. Think about it, Veronica. If you were in the same situation, wouldn't you feel the same?"

Veronica didn't have to think about it. She already knew she didn't feel the same at all. She'd fit perfectly with Keith and Lianne Mars when they were a family. She'd never had any doubts that she belonged with them. And when she was presented with questions about her paternity, she couldn't ever imagine fitting in with Jake Kane's family even if Lilly was still alive. Veronica may have been dazzled by their wealth at times, but she really never envied Lilly's family.

No, even knowing what she knew to be the facts about who she really was, Veronica couldn't feel the same as Mac, but instead she answered with, "I don't know."

\----------

Logan led her upstairs to his bedroom, which was a little more than a mess. Clothing had been strewn everywhere with no way of telling if it was clean or dirty. An empty liquor bottle poked out from under the bed -- haphazardly hidden, but begging to be found. Veronica wondered if this was an old bottle or a fresh one.

Logan had grabbed a screwdriver from his desk and dragged the chair across the room. He stood up on the chair under the air vent and began to unscrew the cover.

"Lilly used to have the same hiding spot," Veronica noted.

"Where do you think she got the idea?" Logan bragged.

"You crazy kids. Ever heard of a safe?"

"Safes have keys, which snooping parents can find."

"And they can't find a screwdriver?"

Logan laughed mirthlessly. "Not unless you're talking about the drink. My parents don't even allow toolboxes to be kept on the estate for fear they might actually come into contact with manual labour. I had to steal this trusty Phillips head from the guy who installed the new sound system in Dad's theatre room."

Veronica sat on the bed and waited. Logan reached into the vent and scooped out a bundle of papers. He jumped down and tossed the papers next to Veronica.

Veronica picked up the hand written note that was on top of official looking documents. Logan snatched it from her before she could start to read it.

"It's a note from my mom," he explained before she could feel hurt. "It goes on about a lot of personal stuff. But the gist is that she sold the tapes of my dad to the highest bidder and she put the money in a trust for me that my dad can't touch."

Veronica pointed to the documents. "That's what all this is?"

"Yeah. Check out who the trustee is."

Veronica scanned the papers until she came to the section about the trustee. "My dad?!"

"Guess I have to be nice to him now, eh?"

"Wait. It says he doesn't have to accept."

"But he has to name a trustee if he doesn't. It's okay, Veronica. I get why Mom wanted your dad named. She wanted someone who was responsible, someone she could trust. Someone who couldn't be influenced by my dad."

She had to agree with Lynn there. Keith Mars was never afraid to take on the elite and celebrities in that stupid town. If it came down to a showdown between her dad and Aaron Echolls, she didn't have a doubt that Keith would do the right thing by Logan.

She passed the documents back to Logan and an envelope fell out from the stack. She recognized it right away -- the DNA test results she'd sent away for. She picked up the envelope and noticed it had been slashed open.

She looked up at Logan. "So you know, then."

Logan nodded. "Do you want to know yet?"

Veronica shook her head, but it was more reflexive than certainty. "I don't know."

"Well, what do you want the results to be?"

"What do you think?" Veronica asked sardonically.

Logan shrugged. "I'm not the best person to ask. If I had the chance to find out my dad wasn't my dad, I'd be all over it and throwing it in his face."

Veronica's heart felt like it had stopped. "So you're saying my dad's not --" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I didn't say that. Jesus, Veronica, you look like you're going to pass out," Logan said, grabbing her hands to steady her. "I just meant that if it was me, I'd hope that my father wasn't my father. But I don't have a dad like you do."

Veronica exhaled with relief. She looked at Logan guiltily. "I'm sorry. God. I'm supposed to be here for you."

"Would I be an asshole if I said my misery loves your company?" 

Veronica squeezed his hands and said, "Only if that's the only reason you love my company."

"You're lucky, you know," he said, looking at their entwined hands.

"I'm lucky?" Veronica asked with a laugh. "Did you miss the last few months of my life?"

Logan stood and started pacing, running a hand roughly through his hair. "At least you can count on your dad. He's a real parent. If he didn't hate me so much, I might even say he's, like, the ideal dad. So yeah, I think you're lucky. Look at what I've been stuck with: the philanderer who sees me as an accessory and the suicidal vegetable!" He slammed his fist down on his dresser, then picked up a photo of his mother and himself and flung it at the wall. Then he swept the rest of the stuff off.

Veronica jumped up and grabbed Logan's arms, not knowing what else to do. "Don't!"

He pulled away. "It's my fucking stuff! If I wanna smash it all, I will!"

She grabbed hold of him again. "And what's it going to solve? You're just going to break everything and piss off your dad! Is that what you want?"

"Maybe!" he yelled, seething into her face. The unmistakeable smell of whiskey hit her then and it was clear where his erratic moods were coming from.

"Do you think that's what your mom would want?" she asked calmly.

Logan's face dropped and all the fight in him seemed to dissolve. He turned away from her, and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Veronica sat down with him and wrapped her arms around him as his shoulders began to shake. His arms circled around her waist as she held onto him. 

She took his face in her hands. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were damp. She reached to wipe his face dry with her fingers. 

His hand brushed her cheek. His hand moved through her hair until it rested on the back of her neck again. He pulled her to him. She felt his nose brush under hers. She could feel him breathing in her breath as he pressed his mouth to hers again. She was tentative in responding to him at first, unsure this was a good idea considering Logan's agitated state of mind. But as he tried to deepen the kiss, her own desire took over her reason.

She locked her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him down to the mattress with her, kissing him back urgently. She hadn't realized how much she'd been missing him over the last few days until this moment. 

She felt his lips and tongue against her neck and she arched into him, immediately feeling the effects their actions were having on him. It shocked her, but she didn't feel frightened and she took that as a sign.

She could feel him start to pull away, gasping and saying, "We'd better –-"

"You don't have to stop," she interrupted, trying to keep him against her, "you know. If -- if you don't want to."

He looked down at her like she'd just slapped him. "What?" He sat back and stared at her dumbfounded.

She sat up. "I just mean that if you want to -- you know –- I want to, too."

"And that's what you really want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think this is what I want for you?" Logan looked at her coldly.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Veronica asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"You're just willing to give it up that easily?" 

"I just -- that wasn't what I was trying to do. I was trying to tell you -- to show you -- that I really care about you." 

Logan stood up and pointed at her angrily. "And so you think a pity fuck will show me that?"

Veronica sat on the edge of the bed to face him. "This wasn't about pity. It was about wanting to be with you. It was about feeling better, feeling something else."

"So distracting me with sex is better?"

"You don't have to make me sound like a whore. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend."

"And as my girlfriend, do you really think I want your first time to be like this? After what you went through at Shelly's party?"

"Don't you --" Veronica flustered, unable to choke out her admonishment. She slammed her fists down on the mattress as she stood up. "Fuck you!" 

She stalked over to the door and swung it open violently. She turned back to Logan who still glared at her. "You want to know what Shelly's party taught me? That my first time doesn't have to be perfect. It doesn't even have to be good. It just has to be with someone I said yes to."

She started out the door and down the hall to the stairs but Logan was following her. "So what? You gonna go tell your perfect Daddy now?"

She turned around about to tell him exactly how he could fuck himself but stopped when she saw that he was holding the envelope with her paternity test results.

"Better make sure you're telling the right one," he said with a malice she hadn't seen since before Shelly's party. He tossed the envelope so that it slid and stopped at her feet. She stared at it as though it might suddenly leap up and attack her. A tear slipped down her cheek unbidden.

Logan sniffed dramatically. "Oh, I think Duncan is going to be heartbroken all over again!"

Veronica glared at him. "He isn't the only one." She turned and flew down the stairs.

\----

Veronica excused herself, telling Mac she had to do some stuff before journalism class. She suddenly couldn't breathe after talking about Mac's situation.

She went to her locker, her mind lost in trying to convince herself that Logan was just lashing out because of his mother. But whether he was telling the truth or not, she couldn't be sure. If he wasn't, then he was the worst kind of jackass, but at least she could deal with that. If he was, well, then she couldn't deal with that. 

Problem was, she didn't take the proof with her. She thought by leaving the results where Logan threw them that she was making a point, but she doubted it made any difference to Logan compared to the turmoil she'd been going through since. Should she -- could she tell her Dad? Did he deserve to know or --

"I saw you, you know."

Veronica shut her locker and turned around to find Beaver Cassablancas, trying to look intimidating. Veronica was well versed in bravado, having to stand up to bullies in the last few months, and Beaver was broadcasting his anxiety loudly.

"Well, I'm not invisible, no matter how hard the 09ers wish it, so it's pretty likely."

She began to walk down the abandoned hallway towards the journalism classroom. 

Beaver caught up to her. "I mean, at the garage. You were with Logan."

Veronica had a momentary gulp of panic but shrugged it off. "I liked the work they did on my car last time I was there. It's not my fault Logan uses the same garage. It's a small town."

"And then Curly tells me and Jamie not to come back." Beaver was getting agitated.

"Might have been a condition of his parole, you know. Stay away from impressionable minors."

"What--" Beaver had stopped walking. "What are you saying? 'Cause he -- Curly never touched me!"

"What?!" Veronica stopped walking and turned around. Beaver was pale and wouldn't meet her eye. How the heck did he jump to that conclusion? 

Beaver looked around wildly and repeated, "He never touched me!"

"I didn't mean – I was kidding!" 

"Okay, okay. Fine." Beaver recovered himself. "The point is – I mean -- I know you and Curly both went to the police station the next day. And now the paper says that the investigation into Logan's carjacking has taken an abrupt turn. Is that just a coincidence?"

This kid had a lot of time on his hands to be following her around town so much. But she was more upset with herself that she hadn't noticed she was being followed. 

Veronica stepped up to Beaver. "Look, I don't know what your problem is -- with me, with Logan - but you oughta know that I can make that carjacking investigation take an abrupt 180 turn. Got it?"

Beaver's mouth twisted into a grimace. "You think you can threaten me?"

Veronica laughed boldly. "There's no thinking about it. I just did."

Beaver's eyes narrowed. "I know things --"

"So do I."

Beaver started. "I --"

"No," Veronica interrupted him and shoved a finger in his face. "You don't seem to get it. Leave me alone. Leave Logan alone. Then we leave you alone. If I don't have a reason to start blabbing about what I know, then what's the point in me having any leverage? Got it?"

Beaver eyed her for a moment. "You're bluffing. You don't know anything."

"Do you really want to try me, Beaver?"

"This rosy little picture that you've built up around you and Logan? I can completely destroy it." Beaver waved his hand with a flourish.

"And this tenuous little world where you seem to think you're in charge? I can make it _explode_. Ka--" Veronica tilted her head and looked at Beaver pointedly. "Boom. Get it now?"

Beaver glared at her. "Loud and clear." He turned and walked off.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Veronica closed her eyes, exhaled loudly and entered the journalism room. Beaver Casablancas was now on her list. Right up there with Aaron Echolls. 

\-------

As Veronica gathered up her things, she heard Logan slam the door to his room. She couldn't hide her disappointment that he didn't follow her and at least try to make things right with her.

She swung open the front door and ran straight into Aaron Echolls' chest. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and the contents toppled out across the front step. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Echolls," she said as she crouched down to pick up her belongings. "I was just leaving and -- and--"

Aaron got down to help her, passing her books back to her. "No worries, Veronica. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I mean, this is your house. I shouldn't even be intruding during your -- um -- family crisis." Veronica stood up again.

"Nonsense. You're here to see Logan and he needs all the support he can get right now." Aaron stood as well and passed her compact to her, which Veronica stuffed into her bag, blushing.

"All the same, I'm sure there are other friends of Logan's you'd rather be seeing right now, considering how my dad was, you know, involved. I'm very sorry about what happened with Mrs. Echolls, by the way."

Aaron waved a hand. "You don't have to feel nervous or awkward with me, Veronica. I understand that Keith was doing his job. Frankly, I'm the one who put everyone in this uncomfortable position and I have to own it. I'm just glad you haven't let my misfortunes keep you away from helping my son."

Uncomfortable? Misfortune? Way to spin it.

"Yeah. Well, Logan's not in a good place right now. I don't think I'm being much help to him at all."

"Is Logan being difficult again? Would you like me to speak to him?"

"NO!" she yelled impulsively and Aaron regarded her quizzically. "I just don't want to get him into any trouble," she explained.

"Veronica," Aaron started as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Logan doesn't describe me as Dad of the Year. But I'm really not the bad guy he tries to tell people I am. I'm human and I make mistakes. But I do love him and want what's best for him."

He began to guide her towards her car, sliding his arm around her shoulder as he turned to walk with her. "But I want you to know that if you're having problems with him or if you think I can help, you can come and talk to me."

"Uh --" Veronica started, taken aback. This was getting weird and creepy.

"Oh, I get it. You think I'm too old to understand you kids today. But many of Logan's friends find me easy to talk to. You know, Lilly used to confide in me quite often."

Wait. What the hell would Lilly have to talk to Aaron Echolls about? Veronica stopped walking, causing Aaron to take his arm away and turn and face her. "Lilly was my best friend. She never mentioned that she talked to you. Not like that."

Aaron chuckled. "Well, I guess you could say it was our little secret. It could be ours too."

_I've got a secret. A good one._

"Veronica? Are you all right? Veronica?"

Aaron was reaching out to put his hand back on her shoulder, but Veronica swatted it away. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just -- I just realized what time it was. My dad's expecting me."

Veronica hurried to her car, leaving Aaron standing perplexed in his driveway. She drove away, with her mind spinning around her last conversations with Lilly.

\----------

Veronica nearly jumped out of her seat when Meg Manning flopped down beside her. Veronica had been staring at a photo of Lilly on her monitor. It was going to accompany her article in the Navigator, requesting ideas for a memorial for Lilly. 

Meg laughed at Veronica's surprise. "Boo."

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Meg saw what Veronica was working on. "Oh. Yeah. I see why."

Veronica blushed and closed the photo editor. She tried to change the subject. "So? What's our next story?"

Meg held up a small newspaper clipping. "Missing girl story. Possible runaway. She used to go here until this term. She transferred to a private school."

Veronica frowned and skimmed the article. "A freshman. Weird. Why hasn't this been front page news?"

Meg shrugged. "Probably because the Echolls scandal is the only thing people want to report these days." 

Meg realized what she'd just blurted out and stole a guilty glace at Veronica. Veronica tried to look nonplussed and said, "Paparazzi. Can't wait to get to that unit of the journalism course." 

Relieved, Meg continued. "But besides that, I think her family has been trying to keep it on the down low."

"How come?"

Meg's eyes glinted with delight at knowing something Veronica didn't know. She leaned in and whispered. "Well, I heard that her dad has connections to the LA mafia. And her mom was a Fitzpatrick -- you know, Neptune's Irish crime family? -- that is, until they disowned her for marrying her dad."

Veronica had heard enough stories about the Fitzpatricks to know that disowned or not, they'd never let anyone get away with harming one of their own. Whoever took this girl was a dead man.

Veronica picked up the school photo that Meg had brought and gasped. Lucinda 'Cindy' Tomassini. It was the girl who had approached her in the quad, asking her about Shelly's party. She finally made the connection. She was the Cindy who was with Logan. She was the Cindy who saw what happened to Veronica the night of Shelly's party.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any apology would have to be big...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Veronica, Logan, Ensemble  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: knowledge up to 2x22  
> Timeline: goes AU from the Pomroy party, and a few liberties are taken with the timing of certain events.   
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Summary: if Logan hadn't left with the easy freshman that night.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to my betas Afrocurl and Audrey Roget. And special thanks to Audrey Roget for her unlimited patience and speedy re-reads!

"I'm sorry, Logan," Ms. James said as she closed the door to her office.

Logan rolled his eyes from his seat in front of her desk. "What _exactly_ are you sorry for, Becky?"

" _Ms. James_ , Logan. I won't tell you again," she said as she slid into her chair to face him. "And I'm sorry about the situation with your parents. I can only guess how it must be affecting you."

Logan laughed mirthlessly. "That's just great! Everybody's all ready to say how sorry they are, but nobody wants to _do_ anything about it. Just pat me on the head and say sorry. That makes up for everything. Then they can walk away. Duty done."

Ms. James shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"I'm sorry I can't do anything else except say 'I'm sorry'."

He swallowed. Wow. She was good. He could barely detect the platitude. "And what would you do?"

"What would you like me to do, if I could?"

_Get me out. Wake my mother up. Make Veronica forgive me. Just get me out._

"I'll get back to you." He tried to sound flippant.

Ms. James nodded, looking even more sympathetic than when she was only sorry. "All right then," she said. "Let's take things a step at a time, then. Do you feel like you're ready to come back to school?"

"That's why I'm here, isn't it? I passed all last semester's exams. And –-" He presented a sheaf of papers and tossed them on her desk. "All the assignments I've missed so far this semester. You can quiz me on any of the classes I'm in, too." 

Ms. James' eyes widened. "Wow. We – um –" She stuttered as she tried to put things delicately. "We didn't think you'd actually get a chance to work on the assignments we sent home with all the upheaval. We would've understood if you hadn't finished them."

"There's surprisingly little distraction in hospital waiting rooms."

"I'm sor—" she started, then shut her mouth. She tried again. "I'm proud of you, Logan."

You wouldn't be. Not if you talked to Veronica. "Thanks."

"Okay, so in terms of your subjects, you appear to be caught up. Do you anticipate any other problems?"

"Like?"

"Personal? Social? Your peers might think you've received preferential treatment despite your extraordinary circumstances –"

"And they can go to hell."

She made a distasteful face. "Be that as it may, Logan, neither you nor the rest of the school need any altercations right now. Can you rise above any taunts and teasing you might receive?"

Logan twirled a hand in the air dismissively. "Sticks and stones, et cetera."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Anything to get this over with," he muttered.

"It wouldn't be fair to you or the other students if I didn't make sure you were prepared," Ms. James chastised.

Logan had a retort ready, but he knew it would only prolong the meeting. Instead, he simply nodded.

"Good. Now your friends – can we count on them to make your transition back as smooth as possible?"

Friends? He actually had to think about that. He didn't even want to be around Duncan. Dick was as unpredictable as ever. Casey, Sean, Luke – they were just an amorphous friend blob as far as he was concerned. They glommed on to whoever was the prima donna of the moment. If he chose to take that place again, they'd undoubtedly back him up. But he really didn't fucking care any more.

Jeez. What friends did he really have to count on in the end? In the strictest business sense of being able to count on people, Weevil Navarro was the only person he trusted because he'd come through on every deal they'd made. Had it really come to this?

And then there was Veronica. He'd been replaying the look on her face as he threw that goddamned envelope at her. He'd heard the words come out of his mouth, but he couldn't place them as something he'd ever imagine saying to her. Jesus, what the fuck had he even been on that day? A handful of this and a swig of that had been just the right recipe for self-destruction. But adding in a scoop of Veronica was complete catastrophe.

He'd started a hundred texts to her since that day, but never finished them, let alone sent them. They were too trite. No words could make up for what he'd said, what he'd implied.

No. Any apology would have to be big. It would have to be in person. He would get her alone at lunch or on her free period. He'd grovel and beg. He'd promise – god, anything. He'd take whatever punishment she decided to mete out if it meant she'd talk to him again. If it meant she'd someday think about holding his hand again. 

Never mind what she'd offered him that day. Jesus fucking Christ, what kind of colossal asshole was he? She'd _wanted_ him. And he threw it back at her like she'd insulted _him_. Damn it. Grovelling and begging shouldn't be enough. 

But Ms. James was waiting for an answer. "I honestly don't know. I haven't had a lot of contact with any of my friends since this all went down. Kinda personal and embarrassing, you know?"

"Okay, so, we'll play it by ear. But if it gets too much for you, Logan, I want you to come and see me. Anytime today. I'll even write you a note you can use if you're in class and you need to leave."

Logan looked at his watch dramatically. "So we'll see you in five minutes then?"

Ms. James winced. "You'll get through this, Logan. How about we get you to homeroom now?"

Logan gave her his best jazz hands and phoniest grin. "Showtime!"

\-----

He'd been on the lookout for Veronica all day. She had to know that he was back at school today. He was the talk of the school, even with the unpopular kids. Besides, Veronica had always made it her business to find things out even before she became Neptune's own Nancy Drew. He hadn't been worried though because one way or another he'd see her in their Journalism class. But when he didn't see her at her usual table at lunch, he began to think she was skipping. 

Not that he'd sat at her table or anything. He wouldn't make a move so bold when he didn't know where he stood with her. But he hadn't sat with his usual 09er crowd either, even though they seemed to be on tenterhooks, waiting to see where they stood with him. Let them wait, he thought, as he walked by their tables. Madison actually gasped when she saw him. But it was Beaver's nervous glare that steeled his resolve to stay away. 

He weaved his way passed the band's table, the jocks' table, and carefully made his way over to sit across from Mac. She was reading and didn't even notice him sitting down. He perused her cafeteria selection, cringed at what passed for vegetarian option, and then cleared his throat and then said, "You want some fries with that?"

Mac looked up at him in alarm. "Jesus Christ. You scared me. What the hell do you want?"

"I was offering to give you some of my take-out, but not if you're going to be like that. What classes are we in together? I want those notes."

"Don't you have fawning masses for that?"

"Fawning masses who have the collective IQ of Polly the Parrot."

"And that's the only reason? Just my notes?" Mac asked with contempt.

Logan leered at her. "Is that your way of asking if I'm hot for you?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "It's my way of asking if you're looking for Veronica. And if you are, I haven't seen her today. Doesn't mean she's not here. Might mean she's avoiding you though."

"Yeah. I'm versed in all things Mars, thanks," he said, even though he was grateful this didn't have to become a fishing expedition. "But since you seem to be in a helpful mood, there might be something you could do for me."

"Look, I'm friends with _Veronica_. And I know badness went down with you two, so --"

"I could pay you."

Her eyebrow quirked up. "I'm listening."

"How easy would it be to make it look like an e-mail came from someone else's account?"

Mac shrugged. "Depends how easily you want to get caught."

"Well, since I'm paying you, I guess that's up to you."

"Give me the details, and I'll work something out."

Another take-out bag hit the table beside Logan. "New _friend_ , Logan?" Duncan asked as he took the liberty of sitting down with them. 

Mac watched Logan roll his eyes at the intrusion, then turned to Duncan. "Do that again and you'll regret it."

Duncan pointed at himself innocently. "Me? I was just –"

"You've _just_ been in my grade since junior high. And we all know you're not stupid, Mr. Top o' the Honour Roll. I might not be in your social cliques, but you know I'm not his 'friend' and I'm definitely not yours. But you know I'm Veronica's friend. So you try to imply that there's anything between me and him again and your internet search history will find its way into the next Neptune Navigator." Mac picked up her lunch tray and stalked off.

Logan grinned. "Gee, Dunc, you're just a lady killer."

"She could do that?" Duncan asked.

"You're the heir to a Fortune 500 software company. You tell me."

Duncan made an imaginary checkmark in the air. "Note to self: clear my browser history."

"A safer bet might be not to piss her off again."

"So I guess that means you won't be bringing her to our make up date then?"

"Good guess," Logan said nodding, until his brain caught up with what Duncan had said. "Wait. Make up what? Since when are we dating?"

"I've been texting you all week. You haven't replied at all. I'm trying to arrange another double date with Meg. You know. A do-over. Pam doesn't want anything to do with you after the scene you made at my house. So you'll need to find someone else."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. Was he that oblivious or just spectacularly insensitive? "And did you miss the fact that my mother is in a coma and I'm kinda preoccupied?"

"I said I was sorry about her and I asked how she was doing. Didn't you read any of my messages?"

Logan shrugged. It wouldn't help anything to tell Duncan he'd deleted all his texts without reading them.

"Don't you think it would be good for you to get out though? It'll help distract you. Get you to have some fun."

"Yeah. Watching you hit on Meg Manning while I'm stuck with some random chick is not my idea of fun. And hey, remember how much fun _you_ were after Lilly died?"

"Your mom's not dead."

"And she's not exactly performing _Riverdance_ either."

"Okay, okay! Geez. I'm sorry. I thought you'd be all right since you're back at school and everything."

"The only thing being back at this shithole is a sign of is that it's better to be here than at home. Why are you suddenly such a gung-ho bushy tailed eager beaver? Off your meds or something?"

Duncan narrowed his eyes at Logan. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Logan pulled a pill bottle out of his jacket pocket and placed it in front of Duncan, turning it so that he could clearly read the label. "That's what it's supposed to mean."

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Your mommy dearest tried to feed them to me when I was over. You know, Lilly always said Celeste didn't notice her. Turns out she doesn't play favourites, 'cause she doesn't notice you either."

Duncan's face was turning a festive shade of red. "And you just took them?"

"Things kinda spun outta control after that, if you recall. So I looked this up, by the way. Which is it? Are you epileptic or bipolar?"

"None of your fucking business."

"You don't think I should know that my so-called best friend could have a seizure or go psycho or both at any moment?"

Duncan grabbed the pill bottle in one hand and his lunch in the other and stormed off.

"I'll take that as a no then," Logan said as he dug into his noodles. "I guess the date's off too."

\----

There wasn't a lot that surprised Logan any more. You don't get to be the age of nearly seventeen in the Echolls household without a healthy dose of cynicism and disappointment. 

So the tabloid cuttings on his locker door did not throw him. Nor did the taunts and leers from the other students about his parents, although it didn't stop him from giving a PCHer a shove when he made a crude comment about his mother and her coma. But teachers, probably thanks to Ms. James, were on high alert to Logan's return and broke up anything before they had to be taken down to the Clemmon's office. 

No, even though the populace at Neptune High were taking the old adage 'kids can be cruel' as permission and running with it, none of it shocked Logan. What did shock him was seeing Veronica Mars waiting at the door as he left his math class, then taking him by the arm and pulling him into an empty classroom across the hallway.

Satisfied no one had seen them, Veronica let go of him as soon as she shut the door. As anxious as he was about this confrontation, he was also relieved to finally see her. He wondered how pathetic and needy it would look to try to put her hand back on his arm.

He leaned back against a desk while she paced. She hadn't looked him in the eye yet. This was not good. 

Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer and asked, "What happened?"

Her head snapped up and she met his concerned gaze. It didn't take a genius to tell that Veronica was not happy to be alone with him.

He continued. "You didn't just pull me in here to welcome me back to school with a clandestine grope. I know you well enough to know that you'd've avoided me forever until I forced you to deal with me. So something must've happened."

"I know about Cindy."

Shit. Logan swallowed. "Okay. What exactly do you know about Cindy?"

"Cindy Tomassini. She was with you the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. That she must've seen what happened to me. That you told her to keep quiet for some reason."

"So a lot."

Veronica nodded. "A lot, a lot. She came up to me in the quad one day, you know. Before I knew who she was. She was trying to find out what I knew about her. She looked terrified."

"I never –"

"Then outta nowhere she transferred to a private school this semester. And now she's missing."

"What?!"

Veronica gave him a sardonic smirk. "I know. Really inconvenient of her to go missing while your family is having its dramas on the front page."

Logan let the insult wash over him. He wasn't going to get angry about it but he wasn't going to let it go either. "Original. 'Cause I haven't had that thrown in my face all fucking day long. What are you accusing me of here, Veronica? That I kidnapped her, or that I'm keeping the media camped out on my doorstep?"

Veronica shrugged. "Neither. I just wanted to make sure I landed a good one before you went on the attack again. I had the bad taste of leaving before I could get any shots in the last time we saw each other."

"Nice. So that's the way it's gonna be?" he asked as she perched herself on a desk opposite him.

She pointed at him. "You tell me. I haven't heard anything yet to make me think otherwise."

Logan blinked. Was she actually inviting him to make it up to her? Would he look like an even bigger idiot if he asked her to clarify?

He pushed off from his desk to stand in front of Veronica. He wasn't touching her yet, but she flinched when he leaned in, so he pulled back.

There was really only one card he had to play. He turned back to his stuff and drew an envelope out from between the pages of a textbook. He walked back over to Veronica and placed it in her hands.

"Get this over with, Veronica. Read it. And then yell and scream at me about what an enormous fuck-up I am."

He could see that Veronica had recognized the envelope as soon as soon as he pulled it out -- the paternity results she'd given him for safekeeping. She took a deep breath before taking out the letter inside and opening it.

Her eyes scanned over each line before she finally closed them, and exhaled slowly. Relief relaxed her features. Words tumbled from her mouth in a murmur. "Thank God. Thank fucking God. This is – I'm a Mars. My dad's my dad. Oh my God."

She finally looked up at him, her eyes glossy with tears of relief, but she didn't smile. "Enormous is an understatement, Logan."

Logan nodded. "I'm sorry –"

Her fists slammed down on the desk beside her, crumpling the letter and envelope. Here it came. It was exactly what he deserved. This is what he wanted, he reminded himself. 

Veronica's voice was a hiss as she lit into him. "Sorry? You're _sorry_? You let me think for days that Jake Kane was my father! Why?"

"I don't know."

Veronica blinked at him like she was unable to process that this was his actual answer. Then she threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh, well, I guess that's just fine then."

"No! That's not – I was in a really bad place that day. I was fucked up on booze and…other substances." That earned him a grimace, but he continued. "You were so great and so into me. And it was like things were suddenly too good and they shouldn't be with my mom and dad and everything and I…I just lashed out. It's not an excuse, but it's all I've got for an explanation."

There was an awfully long pause before Veronica said, "I'm not your punching bag."

"I know that."

Her mouth was set in a hard line. "Well, then, the key would be to remember it."

He inched closer to her. "I will if you let me."

Veronica sniffed, but said haughtily, "I’m still angry."

"I would be shocked if you weren't." He crept even closer.

"You will not be off the hook for a really long time. I reserve the right to bring this up as a prime example of your jackassery should the mood strike me."

"Your whim is my command."

Veronica rolled her eyes and blew out a long breath. "You know, you're not as cunning as you think you are. Just get over here already." She held out her hand to him.

He grasped it and felt her tug him over to her. At the same time she hopped off the desk she was on. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist. He closed his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She let out a long breath and said, "You're such an asshole. Don't ever do anything like that to me again, Logan."

"If I do, you have my permission to taser my junk."

She laughed and Logan knew it was in spite of herself. She'd already given in this much. He'd be the same way in her shoes.

Veronica pulled back and placed her hands on her chest. "So, I guess it's safe to say we're skipping the next class."

"That's okay. I've got the excuse that it's my first day back. Ms. James even gave me a 'get out of jail free' card."

"And what's my excuse?"

"You had to keep me from harming myself?"

"When I am this close to throttling you myself?" She held up her hand, pinching her index finger and thumb together. 

"You'll think of something." He leaned in and gave her fingers a quick peck. "Tell me about Cindy."

She looked at him incredulously. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Veronica squinted at him in disbelief. "Like you've been so forthcoming up 'til now? Is this really how a relationship should work? That we don't give anything away until we're forced to? It's like we're competing to keep things from each other when we're supposed to be sharing everything we can."

Logan laughed. "Could you see our relationship working any other way? You think we're ever going to drive-ins and malt shops? That we'll be voted king and queen of the prom, while we gossip about all the losers in our wake? We got together because of a _murder_ , Veronica. At the very least, you can't say we'll ever be boring."

"I’m more worried that we'll be too exhausted to be bored."

"But what fun it'll be getting exhausted!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine. All I know about Cindy is that her parents both come from mob families – one from LA, and one homegrown. They kinda had a Romeo and Juliet thing. Blood is blood though. So whoever took Cindy – if she didn't just run away - is in for a world of hurt."

"Why would she run away?"

"I told you, when she talked to me, she was petrified. She transferred to a private school with security and it's pretty far out of town, ensuring that she had to be driven there. Maybe it wasn't enough."

"You said she comes from mob families. Plural. What could scare her that much?"

Veronica snorted. "I think you answered your own question there. And I'm just speaking from the standpoint of having an overprotective dad with a gun. Mine is at least law-abiding."

"So how'd you find out about me and her at Shelly's party?"

"I admit, I was slow to figure this one out. You've been a damn good distraction. I knew someone was with you that night and saw what happened because _you_ let it slip."

"When?" he asked incredulously.

Veronica took a step back and crossed her arms defensively. "Doesn't matter. You know I find things out. I told you that she talked to me. I just didn't know her name. When she went missing and I saw her photo with her name, it all fit together. Why's she scared, Logan?"

He backed up from her as well and pointed at himself. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Not if you're straight with me. For once."

He turned away and pulled a hand through his hair in frustration. Was there any point in stalling any more? "She was with me. We were going to use the room, so to speak. But she ran off when she saw…you and…She's scared because she thinks she's being threatened by the guy she saw in the room with you."

"And _is_ she being threatened?"

He turned around and looked her straight in the eye. "Not as much as some of us."

He saw the exact moment when she got it. She shook her head and blinked a few times. Then her eyes widened and her breath hitched. "You can't be serious. Dick's brother? Cassidy? _Beaver_?!" 

\--------

After he stopped Veronica from hyperventilating, he snuck her out of the school and bundled her into his SUV. He pulled into the parking lot of Dog Beach. It still would be deserted at this time of year, giving them a bit of privacy. 

He waited for Veronica to notice they'd stopped. She'd been almost catatonic on the drive, fiddling absentmindedly with the straps on her bag. She suddenly looked up and said, "Why?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't know."

"When you…found him, Beaver, he didn't try to explain? Or even make an excuse?"

"Would it make a difference if he had, Veronica? He's a sick fuck."

Veronica sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. Just…why me? I barely know him."

"I think from what I heard, Dick was egging him on. But honestly? I think it's because you were there and out of it."

"Peer pressure or opportunity? Neither of those scenarios are very comforting," she said as she shuddered. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean after he couldn't blackmail you. There was no reason not to tell me."

He turned in his seat to face her. "Because of this conversation. Because you don't feel any better. Knowing doesn't give you any answers just more questions and I can't give you any explanations beyond what I saw."

"Maybe not. But at least I know whose life I'm going to make my mission to ruin."

"Veronica," Logan said, caution in his tone, as he reached out to grip her shoulder. "With everything going on, maybe you've gotta let this go."

"How can you ask me to do that?" Veronica swatted his hand away. "You've blindsided me twice today. With this, with the stuff about my dad. You don't get to tell me what to do now."

"I'm not saying –"

"You shouldn't be saying anything at all, Logan! You should be on my side! He tried to assault me! You've known all along who it was, so you've had time to 'just let this go'. But I've just found out! I think I'm owed a little leeway on what I want to say and do about this."

Logan held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just – I don't want to see you getting yourself into trouble over that piece of shit."

Veronica punched the dashboard. "He shouldn't be allowed to get away with this!"

Logan grabbed her fist before she could punch it again. "You're right," he said, as he rubbed the reddened knuckles. "But we're dealing with a lot of other crap. Both of us. I'm only asking that you put it aside for now. I didn't just give you my best grovelling back at school for nothing. I...I need you. I know that's selfish and whiny, but I really need you to be my girlfriend right now."

Surprise softened her features, but she still tried to pull her hand back. Logan held firm. "That's not fair," she said.

"You should know by now that I play dirty," Logan said, smirking. Her glare returned and he realized that his charm was not going to be enough to win her over, so he decided to change tactics. "Okay, Veronica, let's say you go after him. What are you going to do?"

"Destroy him," she said through gritted teeth.

"And then what? He's nuts, Veronica, and he's already paranoid. He's been threatening both of us. And now Cindy's gone missing. Either 'cause of something he did, or tried to do, or because he just plain scared the shit out of her. I mean, he _blew up_ my fucking car. He has access to _explosives_. What do you think he's gonna do after you mess with him?"

Veronica had turned away during his lecture pretending to contemplate the ocean. Logan could feel the tension in her and wondered if he'd have to spring forward to stop her from fleeing his car soon. 

"I don't know," she said quietly to the window.

"Exactly. You don't know. He's unpredictable on a good day."

"You want me to be a good girlfriend, but you're being a really shitty boyfriend," Veronica muttered.

"A shitty boyfriend who gets to keep his good girlfriend in one piece."

She looked down at their hands and then opened her palm to lace her fingers with his. "Remember what I said about you not being off the hook for a really long time? Well, it'll be even longer now."

"Can we just assume I'm going to screw up again and consider me permanently on the hook? It'll be a lot simpler."

She gave him a finger gun. "Done and done."

"You don't have to agree so easily."

She gave a derisive laugh. "There's nothing easy about my agreement. There's nothing easy about this whole thing. Which again makes me wonder how we're ever going to make this work."

"It _will_ work," he said as he squeezed her hand. "And it'll be real this time. Out in the open. Not when no one is looking. No more hiding it. Especially from assholes like Beaver Casablancas. Or 'cause we think Duncan's gonna lose his shit."

Veronica smiled, but eased her hand out of his. "Yeaaaah. Now might not be the time for that either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have a plan. And you're not going to like it."


End file.
